The Spirit of Shimon
by Rinnu500
Summary: I died, and I was reborn. But I was still dead. The difference? I found myself in another world, tied to a ring and tasked with a mission. Save Kozato Enma. SIOCxEnma [Currently being revamped]
1. Spirit

**Ritsu: So, this is more of a prologue than anything, and whether this continues or not depends on whether there is any interest in it. A short first chapter, I admit, but regardless, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_I died, and I was reborn. But I was still dead. The difference? I found myself in another world, tied to a ring and tasked with a mission._

_Save Kozato Enma._

_SIOCxEnma_

* * *

_My death had been quick and mostly painless. Some street thug had cornered me in an alleyway, wanting to rob me blind. I'd panicked and called out for help and he'd stabbed me. His aim had been surprisingly accurate and I'd died mere minutes later. Dying was… strange. There was no light or out of body experience. One minute I was in pain and the next everything was merely dark. A voice spoke to me, and said:_

"_Save Kozato Enma. That is your mission. You will be bound to the ring of Mamori, invisible to all but who wears it."_

_I was surprised. I knew who Kozato Enma was, but why would I be given a mission to protect some fictional character? _

_But I quickly found out that… Kozato Enma… wasn't so fictional anymore._

* * *

When I came to, I met the gaze of a young girl. Her hair was a vibrant red and I noted she had a small hair clip shaped like cherries attached to it. She sent me the biggest smile I'd ever seen, asking me if I was alright. It struck me as odd that she'd speak in Japanese, luckily I'd taken a few courses and knew it well enough, but when I realized just who she was it all made sense.

"Kozato… Mami…" I mumbled, my eyes widening. Said girl tilted her head to the side a curious look settling onto her features.

"You know who I am?"

I nodded slowly, a small smile on my lips. Kozato Mami, Enma's younger sister. Granted, not much was known about her, but looking at her eyes, her vibrant hair and the cherry hair clip there was simply no one else the little girl could be.

But Mami was dead, wasn't she?

_Unless… this is before she's died… Am I… supposed to save her? I was told to save Enma, not Mami… so why is Mami here and not Enma…? What's… going on..?_

"Can I call you Mami-chan?" I asked softly, gaining a happy nod in response.

"What's your name?"

I blinked, unsure of how to answer. To begin with, I never thought I'd see the girl in real life. If it even _was_ real life. It could just as well be a mere dream of mine, as I entered the afterlife. I could give her my actual name, but for some reason it felt wrong. Like that name was no longer mine to claim. A frown tugged at my lips and Mami seemed concerned by my silence.

"Maybe… you don't have a name?" she asked, sitting down on her knees in the grass. I closed my eyes, slowly nodding. The 'me' that had a name had died. Even if it all was a dream, it felt wrong to claim something belonging to the dead me.

"Then how about I give you one?"

I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly in surprise before nodding mutely. I figured I could humor the girl, since she had seemed so eager. I doubted I could come up with a name myself, either way. Before the girl could think of a name, however, I decided to ask her something.

"How old are you, Mami-chan?"

She held up her hand and proudly declared she was five. I wasn't sure of the age difference between the two, so I quickly asked how old Enma was, as well.

"Nii-chan is two years older than me!"

_Seven… His parents… and Mami… they were killed when Enma was very young… but I don't remember if a specific date was mentioned… Ugh, I should've read through the manga again to freshen up my memory!_

But it's not like I had known I was going to die and end up like I had. I felt conflicted. On one hand, getting to meet characters I'd always wished were real sounded exciting, but knowing of all the horrible things that would happen had me feeling miserable.

I looked at the girl in front of me, trying not to let my feelings show. She deserved better, I concluded. She deserved to live, to be happy. Her parents deserved the same. The Kozato family deserved to live long happy lives.

But changing the plot could be dangerous. Would it even be possible?

As I pondered quietly, Mami smiled brightly clapping her hands together.

"Tomo-chan!" she exclaimed, pointing at me. I blinked, tilting my head to the side, my previous thoughts forgotten. Seeing my confused look, she let out a childish giggle before explaining.

"Because you're my first friend!"

_Tomodachi… means friend. I see…_

I gave her a small smile before hesitantly reaching out to ruffle her hair. I didn't know if she'd react negatively to such a gesture, but her smile only grew larger. She took hold of my hand, gently tugging it. I stood up with her and let her drag me towards what I assumed was her home. The words I had been told echoing in my head. I glanced at the small chain around Mami's neck. A small ring hung off of the chain, its shining silver contrasting heavily against her deep brown dress.

_I will be invisible to everyone else… I wonder if… Enma was supposed to find the ring…?_

"Where are you from, Tomo-chan?" Mami asked as we walked.

"Somewhere far, far away…"

"Are you going home soon?"

"I can't go home. I have an important mission, you see."

"Oooh, that sounds so exciting! What kind of mission is it?"

"I have to… keep someone safe. Protect them, and save them if they get in trouble."

"So you're like… a guardian angel?"

"Something like that."

I personally felt that a guardian angel was too noble a title for me, but I couldn't bring myself to say such a thing out loud. Even if it was just a dream, I didn't want the girl to stop smiling.


	2. Trust

**Ritsu: So, I went to bed and woke up to 4 reviews, 6 favorites and 8 follows. Uhhh…. I… I wasn't expecting that. Well, I can't deny that it definitely shows people are interested, so here's chapter 2! But first, review answering time!**

**FluffyRainbows: I'm glad you think so! Awww :D I'm happy you like the name Mami picked~ I thought it'd be weird if she just came up with something super advanced and decided to go with a simple meaningful name instead c:**

**grandprincessanastasiaromanov5****: Thank you c:**

**Choco-Latte64: Thank you very much c: And yes, I shall continue!**

**Hi: I'm not offended at all! In fact, I'm thankful you let me know! I don't always notice these things while writing c: I will be expanding a bit more on the SIOC this chapter to clear things up and try to slow down the rush feeling from last chapter c: Hahah, that's cute c: Mami wasn't given much backstory but I just had the feeling she'd be such a sweet little kid~**

* * *

I found myself lost in my thoughts as we approached a small homely house. I realized that I seriously lacked a plan. So, the voice had told me to save Enma. Even if I was just dreaming, I didn't know _what_ I was supposed to save him from, or even _how_. I had no plan whatsoever. Enma wouldn't even be able to see me, if the disembodied voice was telling the truth. And well, assuming I wasn't imagining everything.

A quiet sigh left my lips. I suddenly realized I really hadn't thought things through. Granted, I was kind of dead and actually remembering how it had happened had somewhat spooked me, but I still found it hard to believe I was actually dead. And bound as a spirit in a ring, in a fictional world? It seemed more like some absurd hallucination than the actual truth. But when I glanced at the smiling girl beside me, my lips tugged into a small smile.

Mami was right next to me. I could see her, hear her, I had even been able to touch her. She was, if anything, more real than me. If I was truly just a spirit now, only visible to a single person, then I couldn't really be called a real person, could I?

Letting out another sigh I shook my head to rid it of thoughts. At the rate I was going I'd only end up giving myself a headache. Deciding to focus on the current situation for the moment, I gazed at the house in front of me. I hadn't even entered the house and yet it felt quite warm and welcoming. But there was that hint of worry tugging at my heart. Assuming things would go according to the plot, the girl next to me and her father and mother would die. What felt worse was that I didn't know when, and I doubted I could even do anything about it.

The small hand enveloped in mine tugged me forward and I hesitantly let her pull me inside of the house.

"Papa! Mama! Nii-chan! I'm home!"

I felt a painful pang in my stomach as a short redhead came rushing towards us, pulling Mami into a hug. Moments later a young man I vaguely recognized enveloped both kids in a big hug. I found myself wondering where their mother were, but listening to the words exchanged by the Kozato family I quickly found out she was apparently out shopping.

Mami's hand had left mine once Enma had pulled her into a hug but I found myself not really caring. The warmth of her hand hadn't really been lost. Watching the heartfelt moment before me was more than enough. However, while my body felt warm, what could be called my soul felt stone-cold. I felt bad enough knowing these people wouldn't be this happy forever, but what also unsettled me was the nervous pair of eyes staring at me. They held deep crimson color, with a dark compass like pattern within them.

_Enma… can see me?_

But my question remained unanswered as Makoto Kozato gently led his children into another room. Unsure of what to do, I awkwardly remained in the hallway. I could hear the Kozato family, or most of it anyway, happily chatting in the other room. Mami told her family about her day, but oddly left me out of it. But while I initially thought it was merely her being smart, knowing no one could see me, later that night she explained to me that her family was unaware she had no friends. While I doubted she was telling me the whole truth, I decided to let it go for the time being.

_In a way, I'm relieved… But she must have noticed that nobody even reacted to me being there!_

* * *

Mami Kozato wasn't the cleverest of people. She herself considered Enma to be the smartest in the family, though she would never tell her papa that. She did notice that her papa hadn't seen Tomo-chan, but when Tomo-chan had asked her why she didn't tell anyone about her she had lied. When her mama had come home and walked straight through her friend, effectively spooking her older brother, she understood that perhaps her friend wasn't as real as she thought. But her brother had jumped in slight fear when their mama had walked through her friend. If her brother had reacted to that, didn't it mean he could see Tomo-chan too? That she wasn't just imagining Tomo-chan's existence because she was lonely?

Mami Kozato hoped, from the bottom of her heart, that Tomo-chan was real. That she existed, that her first friend wasn't fake.

Little did she know, Enma wished for the exact same thing.

* * *

**Ritsu: This chapter is a tad short, but I mostly wanted to try and establish some things and introduce the Kozato family. Enma and Mami's mother was never named, and I will most likely keep it that way. Moreover, the first arc of the story will mainly focus on Tomo and her growing friendship with Mami and Tomo gaining Enma's trust. I've tried to hint at some things, which will be explained further in the next chapter. If I receive enough reviews on this chapter, I'll update faster, otherwise you can expect a weekly update on this (hopefully). If you have any questions, suggestions or critique (though deliver it in a nice way, please) feel free to ask/tell me~**


	3. Family

**That stuff I said about updating faster if I got enough reviews? Well… Two is fine for now. And since I've had quite a lot of ideas for this story so far, it's alright to update a bit~ Besides, I want to give the story some substance. **

**Review answering time!**

**Choco-Latte64: Glad you do :D**

**FluffyRainbows: Awww…. D: Yes, Mami is a bit gullible… I figure she's just so happy to have met someone that's willing to be her friend she doesn't really consider Tomo being a bad person. **

**Yes, Tomo is essentially a spirit of sorts. I personally imagine her being similar in existence to the wills of the Vongola rings in the sense that she is bound to a ring, but she's slightly different as she's a proper spirit and not simply a will.**

**Enma's reactions will only get funnier! C: As for Tomo's age, that will be sort of explained in this chapter~**

* * *

Initially I considered not having to worry about food or water was a good thing. Even more so, not growing tired physically seemed like quite a nice deal. But literally all I did all day was follow Mami around, pretending not to notice Enma's staring and praying for my boredom to end. I could interact with Mami, but I awkwardly fazed through most other things. Sure, I could sit down on things if I wanted to, but I seemed to be unable to touch anything with my hands. And moreover, because I physically couldn't get tired I spent my nights awake, staring out of the window or studying the ceiling.

Perhaps it was said boredom that led me to sneak into Enma's room one night, or perhaps it was curiosity. I had spent almost a week with Mami and her family now and I was no closer to figuring out what to do. Enma did seem to see me, and yet I hadn't heard him say a word about it.

And so I found myself in Enma's room, meeting the terrified gaze of the boy. I hadn't expected him to be awake, since it was well after midnight, but in a way I figured it would be easier to deal with the current situation than if I had accidentally woken him up. I mustered up the will to smile, trying to appear as kind as possible. If anything, Enma grew paler, looking ready to cry. I felt something tug at my heartstrings.

"I'm not gonna hurt you…" I spoke softly, raising my hands in surrender. Enma did seem to calm down slightly, but I noticed his hands were trembling and he still looked ready to cry. I slowly crouched down to make myself seem less intimidating, glancing around the room. Unlike Mami's blue shaded room, Enma's held a similar shade of crimson as his hair and his eyes did. Swirly white patterns adorned the walls, though barely visible behind the furniture decorating the room. A lone bookshelf was propped up next to the bed, leading me to believe Enma enjoyed reading, or enjoyed being read to, at least. A small desk was also placed up against the opposite wall, a small wooden chair by it.

The rest of the room was fairly barren, however. No toys, no carpet, no anything. Mami's room had been brimming with toys and decorations. Considering the displays of affection, I doubted there was favoritism. _Maybe he wants to be mature..?_ When Enma suddenly spoke, I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"A-are you going to e-e-eat Mami-chan?"

I blinked, staring at Enma with wide eyes. He thought I was going to eat his sister?

Trying my hardest to keep myself from laughing, though my shoulders trembled a little, I shook my head, a small smile slipping onto my lips.

"She asked me to be her friend, and I had nothing better to do. Friends don't eat eachother."

"So… you only became her friend because you had nothing better to do?"

The sudden change of tone in his voice left me slightly disturbed. He seemed to suddenly change from scared to protective. Thinking back on my words I realized I had said things in a bad sounding way.

"Ah, I messed up a bit there… I don't mean I became her friend just because I had nothing better to do. I became friends with her because I wanted to! It's just that… Well, if she hadn't found me I really wouldn't have had anything to do… No, no that still sounds pretty bad… Uhmm…"

A soft chuckle interrupted my ramble and I met Enma's gaze, my mouth open in surprise.

"You're weird… Mama walked straight through you, and papa can't see you… are you a ghost?" he asked, seeming to have mustered up some courage. While I wanted to think it was because he had a backbone, I realized it was probably a mix of luck and me being me.

"I… I'm a spirit. Not quite the same as a ghost… A ghost is white with big black eyes, you know?"

As a small smile spread on Enma's lips I couldn't keep my own lips from forming one as well.

"No they're not. That's just people wearing sheets over their heads."

"Well… A spirit is different from a ghost, regardless! Spirits have reasons to be wandering around. Ghosts are just stubborn and don't want to go sleep."

I honestly wanted to cringe at my lame explanations and vow to never speak of such things again, but at the same time I noted to myself that the more stupid I acted the more Enma seemed to open up. He still wouldn't move closer to me, and while he was smiling even if just a little, he kept his eyes on me the whole time. But it was a start. I wasn't expecting him to trust me right away like Mami had. Even if he wasn't the Enma I was used to reading about, he was still Enma. And he was an older brother. I myself had been an older sister, or at least I vaguely remembered being one. Regardless, I could recognize the feeling of wanting to protect a younger sibling.

"Anyway, you should go to bed! And I should probably get some rest too. Good night, Enma," I spoke suddenly, knowing how important sleep was to kids. It was a Sunday, and I had heard from Mami that they were all going out tomorrow on a small field trip. If Enma ended up being exhausted, well… It wouldn't be good. I also figured it was time for me to come up with an actual plan on how to properly befriend him.

And, if possible, the cryptic meaning behind my supposed mission.

I _had_ been told to save him, and while it still confused me, for the moment I could at least start by protecting his sleeping patterns.

… Disregarding I was probably the cause of them to begin with.

* * *

Enma felt conflicted.

Tomo, as his sister called the spirit, ghost, thing, was nothing like he expected. She didn't seem to wish harm upon them, but she also seemed to be lying to Mami. Once, when Tomo hadn't been around, Enma had asked Mami why she became friends with the ghost and Mami had told him that Tomo was kind and looked very gentle. Moreover, she had said that Tomo was the first person around her own age that had spoken to her more than once.

But that was a lie.

Tomo wasn't five at all. She was too tall and spoke far too eloquently (a word his papa had taught him) to be that young. She looked like she was around the same age as the older kids' siblings that would bully him. Teenagers, he remembered his mama calling them. Tomo was a teenager, not a kid like Mami. So Tomo must have been lying, used some kind of mind control to make Mami see something else. And that put him on edge.

If Tomo meant no harm, why would she lie to Mami?

Why would Tomo not lie to them both?

It wasn't until early in the morning that Enma was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

**Ritsu: So, to clarify, Tomo is a teenager. Her exact age is not yet revealed, but she will be older than Enma when the main storyline begins. Now, for as long as I have the inspiration to keep writing up chapters like they're three words poems, I suppose I'll be updating somewhat fast?**

**That doesn't mean I don't love reviews, favorites and follows though! Show me your love, and I shall shower you with love! And chapters!**


	4. Doubt

I wanted to groan. I wanted to face palm. Possibly even slap myself all proper-like. Roughly a month and a half had passed since I began haunting the Kozato household and Enma was past the point where he looked tired. He looked like a panda, considering the dark bags under his eyes.

I had begrudgingly admitted that I was probably the main cause for his sudden lack of sleep. I had asked Mami about it and she kindly enlightened me that if anything, Enma usually had trouble getting _out_ of bed, not in it.

I hadn't visited him after the third time, thinking it'd help. If anything it seemed to have made it worse. Perhaps the thought of his sister sharing her room with a spirit was more unnerving than I had previously considered. So I had tried staying in other parts of the house. I spent several nights in the living room, grumpily complaining to myself how they had remembered to turn off the TV. Really, on my side, it didn't matter where I went, because I was just as bored no matter where I was. I fazed through objects with my hands and only seemed able to sit on things. Of course, when I had experimented with my spirituality I had discovered I could sort of hover in the air, so my previous belief of actually being able to sit on things began to seem dubious.

I couldn't interact with anything. Nothing but Mami, because she wore the ring I was apparently bound to, and Enma, but he was wary of me.

And so I began to miss my old life. What parts I could remember of it, anyway.

A lot of things were vague and sort of fuzzy, as if they were slipping away. And I found myself thinking that perhaps they _were_ slipping away. I was becoming more Tomo, and less of _me_. Or the past _me_, perhaps?

Some things were still clear.

I remembered Katekyo Hitman Reborn, for instance. But what I had noticed was that the parts I knew should be there weren't. I could remember what happened to the Kozato family, how Daemon Spade would stir up trouble and the distant battles Enma would fight under Skull's flag. But everything else was completely gone. Even more so, while I remembered events that would befall Enma, I couldn't for the life remember exactly how they happened, nor what had happened before them. It infuriated me.

Another thing that was clear, was Clear.

I had spent some time during my teen years engrossed in what was referred to as visual novels, and one had a character named Clear I grew quite fond of. It actually left me feeling rather melancholy when he seemed to be the one thing I remembered the most.

I could barely conjure up an image of my younger sibling's face, nor my own parents', but Clear's face was as clear as day. No pun intended.

In a way, I was relieved. I feared that remembering too much of my past life would only cause me grief, but at the same time I longed to remember my family. Were we happy? Did they love me? Was I a good sister? What were their names? What was my name?

I couldn't even recall such a trivial thing as my past name anymore. The name of the dead me.

But such things were not fit for children to be burdened with. And so I kept them to myself, only telling Mami I was slightly homesick when she had asked me if I was okay. Of course, she remembered how I had told her I came from far away and how I couldn't go back before my mission was done, but she didn't hesitate to tell me that if I wanted to go home and visit, I should do so.

It did make me feel slightly better, but I found myself wondering how anyone could have the heart to hurt such a kind girl. I found myself understanding just why Enma had gone so far for his sister. He was already willing to do anything for her now, and they were just kids.

Of course, because of their strong bond I had suggested Mami should sleep next to her brother. To see if it would help him. She promptly did, and despite how I stayed in Mami's room that night I found out the next morning that Enma still hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

This pattern continued for several more nights before I got fed up with it. I knew my presence couldn't be _that_ scary, and if it was, then I would simply have to do something about it.

So I confronted him. I briefly wondered if he had actually wet himself when I had stuck my head out through his wall above his bed, considering the shriek he unleashed. After he had assured his parents that had come rushing in that he just thought he saw a spider, he slowly scooted as far away from my disembodied head as possible.

I merely shook my head before stepping through the wall completely, my legs fazing through his bed. While it didn't bother me physically, the sight left me feeling disturbed and so I promptly willed myself to sit down properly on the bed, or hovering just above it as I suspected was the actual truth.

"Am I really that scary?"

He seemed shocked by my question, but regained his motor functions and mutely shook his head.

"So what's troubling you then?"

* * *

Enma found himself hesitating at her question. What if she would get angry and possess him, or even worse, do something that would hurt Mami? But after considering the ups and downs, he softly voiced his thoughts out loud.

"Mami said… you were her age… but you're not…"

Tomo seemed surprised at his statement, silent for several minutes before speaking.

"I… see. I wasn't aware she thought I was…" she trailed off, a bothered look on her face. Enma found himself pondering her words. She wasn't aware that she appeared different to Mami? Was she telling the truth? Could Enma trust her?

Ghosts were bad, he had been taught. They were angry and stayed behind because they wanted revenge on the living. Who did Tomo want revenge on? While she wasn't as young as Mami, she was still young. Was she angry at her family?

Was she angry at _his_ family?

Enma was promptly snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing her sigh. It wasn't a normal sigh, like the one his mama would make when tired from work, or the one that papa would make when he scolded Enma or Mami when they had behaved badly. It was a lonely sigh. A sad sigh, as if Tomo was feeling like the loneliest person in the world at that moment.

Enma didn't like that sigh at all.

"… Are you… lonely?" he asked her.

She sent him a sad smile.

"Just a little bit."

Enma felt a bit guilty.

Tomo was Mami's precious friend, and she had done nothing but try to get along with Enma since the beginning. But Enma was scared. He didn't know anyone outside of his family. He didn't _trust_ anyone outside of his family. The older kids bullied him, even got their even older siblings to bully him. As if that wasn't enough, the one friend he had once made turned around and stabbed him in the back.

But Tomo was really tall, so if she wanted to stab him in the back, she would have to crouch. Enma had noticed she didn't seem to like crouching at all. So maybe, just maybe, she could be trusted.

Eventually.

"I'm not sure entirely sure what's bothering you, but you shouldn't lose sleep over it. It'll make your family worry about you, you know? They all love you very much, after all."

Enma wanted to tell her that he didn't need her to tell him that. He knew they worried. He knew they loved him. But he couldn't deny that it felt nice to hear someone outside of his family tell him that. It meant that others could see it too. That even a stranger would be able to see that he was loved, even if only by few.

Though he did find himself pouting a bit when Tomo practically pushed him into bed, trying, and failing horribly, to tuck him in. He could practically sense the frustration she must have felt as her hands merely fazed through the fabric of his covers over and over. Enma couldn't help but think that, at that moment she looked really frail. Like she could start crying, or shatter, at any moment.

Perhaps, Enma mused, she wanted revenge on herself for dying in the first place.

A part of him felt like he could understand Tomo just a little bit better, and perhaps even trust her. Just a little bit, for now.

So when she sat down on his windowsill, fazing through the closed window, singing a soothing lullaby, he let himself surrender to exhaustion.

"_They sway, they sway, sway back and forth._

_Sway between the waves._

_They shine, they shine, shining so bright._

_Their voices drifting far off, towards distant shores._

_The jellyfish will sing a song, forever as they dream._

_By gentle shores, they sleep so deep, and they dream._"

* * *

**Ritsu: The lullaby at the end is a sing-able translation of The Jellyfish Song sung by Nakazawa Masatomo, also known as Clear(from Dramatical Murder)'s voice actor. There are several versions of the song, but the one I'm thinking of is the lullaby version. To me, it's pretty much the most soothing thing ever. **

**This chapter was mainly some character development and the beginning of Enma putting his trust in Tomo. Also, next chapter will go a bit into why Enma can see Tomo despite not possessing the ring. There will be a few more 'Daily life' chapters (See what I did there?) before I move onto the next arc. **


	5. Life

**Ritsu: Got nothing much to say here to be honest… Except that I'm very happy for the feedback I've gotten! C: Also, a cameo of sorts in this chapter! (Well, maybe not a cameo, but an early introduction to a character!)**

**Review Answering time!**

**FluffyRainbows: Ch3, The age gap isn't that big. We're talking two or three years. The exact age will be revealed later on, so don't worry c: Yes! I do imagine that Enma was always a great big brother.**

**Ch4, I'm glad you like the chapter c: I haven't been revealing too much about Tomo's family yet, but there might be a future omake showing things from their view as well as more information on them in general! And yes, DRAMAtical Murder is a yaoi anime and Visual Novel. While the game and anime might not be for anyone, the song itself has little to do with it, and it really is quite soothing in my opinion. I hope you like it! C:**

**Choco-Latte64: Yes, that is a mystery ;) All will be revealed in time! And no problem C: !**

**Waterscape: Awww you flatter me ;w; I'm glad you think so! Glad to have you here!**

* * *

Lately, Enma had been a lot friendlier. He'd actually spoken to me around Mami, not attempting to ignore me as he usually did. Mami had in turn sent him the greatest of smiles. Seeing the two of them smiling together, Mami brightly and great, Enma small but sincere, only made me like them even more. I was never the biggest fan of the series before I died, but I did finish it. While I did like a majority of the characters, or so I assumed as my memory wasn't what it used to be, I never _loved_ them. Because up until two months ago, they'd all been nothing but fictional characters to me. And while I was hesitant to admit that they were really the Kozato family of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, they were most definitely real.

But I found myself vowing that should things come to pass like in the manga I'd read, I would do everything in my power to stop it. I had to admit they were growing on me. Rapidly so. Of course, I hoped with every ounce of my being that the 'plot' wouldn't come to pass. And if it did, then against all odds I would change it.

_Of course… that might cause ripples… and the whole plot would change… but then again, I've never considered there being a plot to life before dying, why start now?_

With that in mind, I closed my eyes and decided, for once, that I'd try to sleep.

* * *

What I expected to be sleep, turned out to be something else entirely different. In a way, I felt at peace, but I was somehow aware of the fact that I wasn't sleeping. I found myself standing in a field of flowers. A few trees could be seen in the distance, and a small sapling was growing in front of me. It was still night, stars dotting the sky and a crescent moon shedding light on the area. The wind was completely still, which was the second sign apart from my intuition telling me it wasn't a dream. It was simply too still, too silent. My dreams tended to be far more chaotic.

The third sign was the voice.

"… Who are you?"

It sounded vaguely familiar, and I turned around to face the owner. I was met with a very familiar pair of heterochromatic eyes, one red and one blue. _Mukuro_, my mind helpfully supplied. I found myself giving him a surprised look, honestly not expecting him to be there. Looking at him, he was fairly young. I couldn't quite remember his actual age in comparison to everyone else, but he looked around the same age as Enma.

_Wasn't he… experimented on as a kid..? He's got the eye… so he's either escaped… or he's still trapped._

A frown tugged at my lips. It matched the one on Mukuro's. He must've been frustrated with my lack of an answer, as he stepped closer to me, repeating his question with a bit more confidence this time.

"… I suppose… it's Tomo, now…" I mumbled after a moment, scratching the back of my head.

"Now?" he questioned, his expression slipping into something akin to annoyance.

"Well, I guess you could say I lost my past name," I explained, deciding to rile him up just a little. He might've been a great illusionist in the future, but he had to be younger than ten by now. Besides, I was already dead. What was the worst he could do?

"How do you lose a name?"

"You die."

I had to admit, his facial expression was fairly amusing. Though I did feel a pang of guilt upon realizing he was probably surrounded by enough death as it was. Deciding to try and smooth over my previous words, I took a few steps towards him and gave him a quick pat on the head.

"You must like pineapples," I spoke, staring at his unique hairdo. I'd never agreed with the comparison before, but seeing it for real I couldn't deny that there were some similarities between the fruit and his hairdo. Mukuro didn't seem happy with me, however, and slapped my hand away, leaving me staring at him with an amused expression.

"I don't like pineapples at all!"

"So why is your hair shaped like one?"

_Good job, Tomo. You sure got him with that one! _

I found myself noting he'd have probably stabbed me with his trident, had he possessed it. Instead, he attempted to punch me with his tiny fists. I caught them easily with my hands, sending Mukuro an amused look.

"I jest, I jest! But anyway… just where exactly are we?"

He paused at my question, glancing around the area. It gave me a moment to study him. Considering his personality, he seemed to have not been through that much experimentation yet. At the very least, I hoped so.

"I created an illusion… but I never invited you."

_An illusion to get away from it… I reckon. Poor kid… _

But his words confused me. If he didn't bring me, or anyone, into his illusion on purpose, then why did I end up here? My lips tugged into a frown.

"Strange… I certainly don't remember doing anything that should've brought me here…" I muttered, crossing my arms. I had tried to sleep, not wanting to spend another night bored.

_Could that be it? I ended up in his illusion because I didn't want to be bored..?_

Another realization hit me.

"Wait, you can see me!" I exclaimed, a happy grin on my face. The thing the voice had said about people not being able to see me was getting proven wrong continuously. So maybe I had imagined the whole thing. Well, not the dying part. I was quite obviously dead.

"… Of course I can see you…"

I blinked, sudden warmth rushing to my cheeks.

"R-right. Of course…"

I sent Mukuro a quick glare upon his sudden smirk, but decided to humor the boy for the moment. Instead I chose to ponder what exactly was up with people seeing me. In a way, it was a relief. I feared that once Enma got the ring, if ever, Mami would be unable to see me. But Mukuro could see me too. It could have just been a result of the illusion, but I doubted it. Then again, his eye had special powers.

But there was also the fact that Mami, Enma and Mukuro all had one thing in common.

They were all children.

A dark look crossed my features as a memory of my past surfaced. I did have a slight interest in the occult when I was younger and in one of the books I read it had mentioned something. Something I should have remembered earlier.

Animals, and children, are well-known to be able to sense and in some cases see things of the supernatural.

I had no proof, but the sudden feeling of dread in my gut told me I was probably right.

_What a joyous revelation. So I'll become invisible to people… when they grow up…_

The sudden damper in my mood seemed to bother Mukuro, as he sent me a look.

"Get out of here if you're just going to sulk."

I rolled my eyes at him, letting out a sigh.

"I would, but… I haven't the faintest clue how."

"Troublesome woman…"

"Woman? I'm not _that_ old…"

While it wasn't either of theirs' preferred way to spend the night, Tomo and Mukuro spent the rest of the evening bickering over the silliest of things. For a moment, they allowed themselves to forget the troubles of the real world. It would come to be, that they spent other nights bickering as well.

But Mukuro never once told Tomo his name.

* * *

**Ritsu: Not the most exciting of chapters, but a revelation for Tomo-chan and the very first pineapple-fairy encounter! It can be pointed out I was in a lot of pain while writing this (the things I do for you guys) so that might be why it's a bit messy… Painkillers need to kick in faster :( Anyway! I'll update again soon, with lots of adorable Enma and Mami fluff. **

**Buuuut if I receive say… maybe…. 3 reviews… I might just update a looooot faster. :^)**


	6. Death

**Ritsu: I got the three reviews I asked for, so here you go! But first, review answering time! :) **

**Rawr: I'm glad you think so c: The little dream visits… You will have to wait and see. I will tell you though that Tomo and Mukuro will talk as 'grown ups', so to say. As for how and when, that will be a surprise.**

**Choco-Latte64: Yesss :D Glad you thought so~I had a blast writing child!Mukuro! Enma better try harder to catch Tomo's attention ;)!**

**FluffyRainbows: Yes. I do believe I have read somewhere children and animals in particular are more sensitive to the supernatural, so I decided to use that here. Essentially, Tomo is a normal spirit except she's bound to an object (though ghosts are known to haunt objects as well as people, Tomo didn't choose to be bound to the ring so she is slightly different in that manner), however I AM going by the premise that not just any child or animal would be able to see her. More will be revealed later on regarding this. Tomo isn't quite like Arcobalenos, mainly as she appears different to people (or rather, children, since adults can't see her), but not to herself. As hinted at when Mami claimed Tomo was around her age (thus, 5 years old) whereas Enma refers to her as a teenager and Mukuro as a 'woman' (which could imply he sees her as older than a teenager, or he's just trying to mock her, that's secret :P). I hope I made sense? And I was in pain in the literal sense, but my painkillers kicked in shortly after I finished the chapter, so no worries c: **

**Without further ado, here we go!**

* * *

I let out a happy sigh, watching the Kozato family happily discussing their week, Makoto unpacking the picnic basket next to him. I admitted to myself that the food looked delicious, but sadly I lacked an appetite. And even if I had been able to get hungry, I wouldn't have been able to touch the food anyway. But that wasn't enough to put a damper on my mood. Because of my lack of needs, so to say, I had actually asked Mukuro a few nights ago if he was able to conjure up illusion food. I had made it sound like a challenge, as I had figured out his bratty self wouldn't have done it if I had outright asked.

Something I had quickly realized with illusions was that they applied to me too. If Mukuro made it windy, I could feel it. If Mukuro made it hot, I could feel that too. So naturally, I assumed I would be able to eat illusion food and taste it. And while I didn't get hungry, I didn't get full either. So I had spent that evening stuffing my face with illusion food. And it honestly had me feeling happy. It made me feel human again.

But that wasn't the only reason I felt happy.

Enma was beginning to really trust me. And it made me happy that I'd managed to gain his trust. It meant I could be around both him and Mami without feeling awkward. Moreover, the two were absolutely _adorable_ together, even though Enma would deny such a thing every time I pointed it out. Just watching the two of them, being reminded of my own sibling and I, filled me with a warm feeling. Of course, at times it made me homesick, but I figured that I'd most likely feel even worse if I was haunting my own family, so to say.

I persevered, and continued to watch the Kozato family on their picnic. Enma and Mami's mother had suggested it, as their father had the day off, and the family had left for one of the local parks. The weather was sunny, and no doubt warm and comforting for the living. I found myself pouting, watching Mami's hair flutter in the wind while mine stayed completely still.

_The breeze must feel nice._

A moment later I felt my hair flutter slightly, a sudden presence to my right. I refrained from turning to look, and instead leaned against the tree behind my back. I recognized the familiar presence of the illusionist I had come to know.

"It's odd for you to show up like this," I spoke, ignoring the feeling of glaring eyes boring into the side of my head. I had a feeling Mukuro secretly enjoyed being able to look down on me for once. However, he decided not to grace me with a reply, and instead sat down quietly next to me.

It was an enjoyable silence, with the occasional laugh drifting our way. I noticed Mami glancing my way every once in a while, a small smile on her lips. My own lips tugged into a content smile and I sent her a wave before glancing to my right at the illusionist next to me.

"What?"

I sent him a smile, shaking my head.

"Nothing."

A voice at the back of my mind told me that maybe, just maybe, Mukuro was longing for the same thing as me, to be able to have a simple picnic with the family. To _have_ a family. But we both knew that we had no families of our own anymore. But while Mukuro would never admit it out loud, I suspected it brought him some happiness just to watch the Kozato family. After all, no matter how lonely I sometimes felt, watching the smiles on Enma's and Mami's faces were more than enough to comfort me.

I did wonder just how Mukuro was able to appear, as I doubted his illusions were strong enough. _Maybe my presence has something to do with it… I suppose it doesn't matter, regardless._

"By the by… Would you mind styling my hair sometime?" I mumbled, giving Mukuro's hair a soft ruffle. I sent him a teasing grin when he resisted the urge to smack me.

"I can be Pine, and you can be Apple~"

He did hit me for that one, however.

* * *

Everything hurt, Mukuro concluded. And as much as he tried to resist, he couldn't stop the tears from escaping, trailing down his cheeks pathetically. If this wasn't dying, Mukuro didn't know what it could be. The sheer agony he felt was surely too much for the human body to handle. But then, Mukuro doubted he could be counted as a human anymore. Twice, he had gone through hell already. Why couldn't that be enough? He lamented. Why did they choose him? Why couldn't someone else have been picked? He kept asking himself, over and over, just how long would he have to suffer. But no one would answer him. He doubted his so called family even had a reason. The ran out of people, and so they had picked him. Him and many others. But Mukuro was selfish. He felt he had a right to be. While he did not doubt the others were suffering, they were not the ones who, time and time again, suffered death to satisfy the curiosity of their family.

_Make it stop…_

Once the head scientist entered the room once more, Mukuro felt his resolve weakening.

For once in his cursed existence, he wished for peace. To be free.

But such a thing was impossible, and so he surrendered himself to his illusions instead, seeking out the presence he had come to know. He did not fully trust Tomo, but he felt safe in her presence. She never asked too many questions. She always answered his call. She didn't even know his name, and yet she seemed to trust him. It baffled him, but he was grateful. She provided stability. An escape. It was just too bad, he felt too ashamed to tell her such. Yes, Mukuro would never admit to anyone, but himself, what he truly felt.

But perhaps, if he had been born into her family, he would've been happier.

* * *

**Ritsu: So… it was supposed to be fluffy… and I guess it sort of started out fluffy… But then Mukuro took it somewhere dark. To clarify, Mukuro's segment took place before he appeared by Tomo. So… what I'm trying to establish is sort of Tomo and Mukuro's relationship. Of course, I'm using my own interpretation of what Mukuro might have been like when he was young. As he gets older he'll slip more into the Mukuro we all know, but I've tried to keep the mocking/teasing way he acts. Additionally, Mukuro didn't take Tomo seriously when she said she died, therefore he is not aware she's dead. And since Mami acknowledged her, he merely assumes she's alive and well. **

**Also, the thing Mukuro notes about having died twice is connected to his eye. If I remember right in the manga he says he's reincarnated six times, whereas in the anime he's gone through the six paths of Hades (or the other way around. But yeah). I'm going with the Reincarnation explanation in this story. **

**Since you guys were AWESOME and got me the three reviews I asked for, I'll be making a double update, though you will have to wait for me to finish chapter 7, before I can post it. But yeah, read this, and I'll try to get chapter 7 done in a jiffy~**


	7. Love

I had taken to singing for Enma just about every night. For some reason he had come to love the Jellyfish song I so shamelessly ripped off from my own world. Of course, there was a possibility the game existed here as well, but I doubted it was well known if it did. Regardless, I happily obliged each time, now making it a routine of sorts to sing Enma to sleep before spending the night talking to Mukuro about anything between heaven and earth. The only thing I never discussed with him was my death.

Knowing what he might be going through, though he never mentioned it, I didn't want to discuss such things with him, in fear that it would bring back bad memories for him. And I had to admit, I didn't particularly want to discuss it either.

But when Mami and Enma effectively closed me in one evening, each on either side of me in Mami's bed having just been read a story, and asked me about my family, I caved in almost instantly. The combined forces of Enma's and Mami's puppy eyes were simply too much for me to handle. Giving them both a pat on the head, I let out a sigh and a shake of the head.

"Well… My family is a bit different from yours, I guess. I don't really remember my mother, because she died when I was very little… But, I do have siblings. An older brother, who liked to tease me a lot, but he always stood up for me. And a little brother. He's really cute, although… when I think about it, maybe not quite as cute as Enma here," I spoke, gradually gaining a teasing tone to my words. Said redhead flushed, sending me a pout and a weak glare. If anything, it made him look even cuter.

"As for my dads..." I trailed off, crossing my arms.

"Dads? As in, several?" Mami asked, a look of confusion on her face.

I nodded, closing my eyes.

"A few years after my mother passed, my dad remarried. I was really surprised at first, when he married another man, but they're both wonderful people. They took really good care of me and my brother, and I loved them very much. I don't think I could've asked for a better second dad."

I couldn't keep the smile off of my lips. Even though I couldn't remember everything about them, I still got this warm feeling when thinking about them.

_I just wish I could remember their names though…_

"Sorry about your mama…" Mami mumbled a moment later, making me ruffle her hair.

"It's alright. I missed her every once in a while, but… I was told she wasn't in any pain, and she had been smiling the whole time, so I think that even though she knew she was passing on, she did so without regrets, knowing we'd be looked after well."

While I had quickly explained myself, I had a difficult time not showing my surprise. Most children weren't quite aware of just what death was, and yet both of them had sent me looks of comfort, rather than confusion. It slightly unsettled me that Makoto or their mother had already explained the concept of death to their children, but perhaps such a thing was normal in this world.

A pressure in my sides snapped me out of my thoughts. Glancing back and forth, I noticed how both of the children had scurried closer, throwing their arms around me. I found myself thinking that, if only there were more people like the two children next to me, the world would be a better place.

I put each of my arms around them, pulling them just a bit closer. It couldn't hurt to stay like that for a little while, I concluded. Besides, from previous experiments I had figured out that if their parents were to walk in, to them it would simply look like Enma and Mami were hugging eachother, rather than thin air. It was all very confusing, but I had decided not to dwell on it too much.

Holding onto them like this, reminded me of my own older brother, who'd comfort me and my younger brother in a similar way, whenever we were sad. While it filled me with warmth, I couldn't stop the sudden urge to cry. But I didn't want Enma and Mami to see me like that. I wanted to see them smile, to be happy. And I doubted crying would make them happy. If anything, they would probably feel guilty for prying.

But once their breaths slowed and their eyes closed I allowed the tears to fall. I wanted to be happy for them, I really did. But at times I felt nothing but sadness, worried about the future, missing the past.

At that moment, a familiar sensation surrounded me, and I slowly closed my eyes, willing myself to stop crying. I would have enough to explain to Mukuro as it was.

* * *

Mukuro felt conflicted. He had called Tomo here as a selfish means of escaping his own fears and pain, but when she had appeared, her eyes were red, a clear sign she had been crying. And yet, one part of him didn't want to let her go, despite the clear discomfort she was experiencing. And so he didn't.

"You've been crying," he stated eloquently, ignoring the voice in the back of his head telling him that he should've been quiet.

Tomo frowned, crossing her arms, displeasure obvious in her expression.

"And you're a brat."

Mukuro couldn't argue with that, though he'd never admit such a thing out loud. Instead he stepped closer to the woman before him, studying her face.

"Fight with your little friends?"

She scoffed.

"Hardly... I just got a bit nostalgic, that's all…"

Mukuro could tell she was forcing the words out. Though he didn't mention it, he felt slightly thankful she was being honest, even if she was reluctant to tell him the truth.

"They asked about my family, and I told them. It made me a bit teary-eyed, okay..?"

Mukuro grew confused, as he did remember Tomo mentioning her family once before. And he remembered she had said they were all well except for her mother. Upon seeing his expression of thought, Tomo seemed to realize what he was thinking.

"It's not that they're hurt or anything… It's just that I can't see them anymore."

"Can't… see them anymore?"

This was news to Mukuro. While he felt some anger upon not being told this before, he couldn't exactly claim he had been very open about himself, for that matter.

"Surely you must have noticed something strange about me?"

He had, but never mentioned such a thing, as he had other things on his mind most of the time. It hadn't seemed like something important at the time either, for that matter. She hadn't shown signs of being dangerous, after all.

He frowned, hearing her sigh.

"How… how should I put this?" she started, a conflicted expression on her face.

"I'm… I'm dead, basically. A spirit. And yes, I know it sounds unbelievable. I'm not sure I'd believe myself if I hadn't… you know…"

Dead.

A spirit.

Unbelievable? Perhaps to someone else. Mukuro knew more about death than most, and to him who had now suffered through three reincarnations, something like this was not particularly hard to believe.

Mukuro didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

So he did both.

* * *

When Mukuro had begun laughing hysterically, only to start crying, I didn't know what to feel. I wanted to hug him, to comfort him, but this was Mukuro. Even as a child, I doubted he would allow me. And so I stood there, watching him silently. Waiting for him to calm down. But he didn't.

I counted seconds, minutes until finally, an hour.

By now, Mukuro had been reduced to a whimpering mess, leaning up against a tree he'd summoned. His arms encircled his knees and his face was bowed down, making me only able to see the top of his head. I could see his shoulders shaking, and soft sobs left his lips. Despite my earlier assumptions, I walked up to him before crouching down in front of him. Hesitating for a moment, I slowly brought my arms around him, before pulling him slightly forward into my embrace. I could feel his body go tense, but he made no move to shake me off.

I lost track of just how long we remained like that, but by the time Mukuro dispelled the illusion, it was well after dark in the real world.

Mukuro hadn't said a word. He had simply gone quiet before softly pushing me away. After that, the illusion had faded away, as it always would at the end of our get-togethers.

I worried he wouldn't see me again, a frown tugging at my lips.

Letting out a sad sigh, I glanced at the two red haired kids at my sides.

Oh how I wished I could sleep just like them.

* * *

**Ritsu: Ok! Now, there shouldn't be any more angst for a while now. I just needed to get this out of the way! Yes, some character development on both Tomo and Mukuro's side. Tomo does miss her family, and it does make her sad she's losing her memories of them. And yes, she has two dads and two brothers. I'll be making a short omake in a future chapter with a POV from her family's side, and how they're dealing with the situation. The next few chapters will focus on Tomo, Enma and Mami. Also… I feel like I should explain why Mukuro reacted like he did… so I'll try.**

**Basically, let's not forget that Mukuro is only a year older than Enma (If my math is correct.). He's still a kid. A kid that's gone through a lot of stuff. And while he becomes well… the way he does, that's after everything. The Mukuro I portray here, is in the midst of the experiments and don't yet possess the power to escape, which is why I've shown a more vulnerable and weaker side of him. Moreover, he found out someone he at least considers a semi-friend, or a source of comfort, is actually dead. So he found out he's been talking to someone dead the entire time. I would go a little insane too. And Mukuro's just a child. Eventually he cracks too. Perhaps not so much as an adult, but I believe it is very possible as a child. **


	8. Lamb

**Ritsu: Oh gosh, I have too much time on my hands (I really do. I need to get a job ;v; Being unemployed sucks. Well, not having an income sucks. I don't mind not having to work XD) but it does allow me to write and draw, which is nice. So here we go. I should be working on other stories (Which I am, though at a slow rate) but the plotbunnies just won't let me turn away from this story! Sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter than usual! The next one'll be longer though!**

**Review answering time!**

**FluffyRainbows: I'm glad you like the relationship they've gotten. You really think it was brilliant? Thanks ! C: And yes, let us hope they make up soon! It made me rather sad to write it, but that just means Tomo will have to work hard to patch things up and make Mukuro happy again! Or make him go back to his teasing self, at least…**

**Choco-Latte64: Oh he sure is~ Mukudere is becoming a thing! And yes, I thought it was time for everyone to get to know more about Tomo! C: TOMURO?! TENMA?! (Toma could work? Toen? MOMA?! XD) You have no idea how happy it makes me that you came up with those X'D Shippers unite!**

* * *

I'd grown rather fond of watching Enma sleep.

I also quickly realized that if Enma and Mami hadn't been innocent children, I would've definitely been accused of being a creeper. I took some comfort in the fact that I wasn't a legal adult when I died, so technically I was only creepy, but it still got to me at times and I'd suspiciously glance around the room, worried someone would see me.

But then again, I vaguely remembered my older brother watching over me when I slept. Or when he thought I did, anyway. So I could just consider myself a protective older sister, right? Right.

But I did have a reason. Mukuro hadn't contacted me since he found out the truth about me, so I had little to do during the night once more. I could only hope he would, eventually. Moreover, I was growing terribly attached to the boy. Mami was adorable and I loved her to bits, but she was a very chaotic sleeper. While fun to watch at first, she quickly became a bit of a hassle as she tended to accidentally kick me or slap me when moving too much. Once, she'd even grabbed ahold of me and I was stuck in a death grip until morning. You go, Tomo! Getting defeated by a five year old!

Of course, even though Enma stayed mostly still all night, I still kept my distance. I just had a feeling he'd sense me if I got too close and I'd spook him. Having gained his trust (and his hugs, the adorable little thing) I didn't want to do anything that could ruin the bond I'd so carefully established.

I had once been told that there was nothing more peaceful than watching someone sleep. I was inclined to agree, watching the cute fluff ball that was Enma turn over slowly in his sleep, mumbling something about sheep. I blinked, struck by a sudden thought.

Enma was almost like a sheep. Cute and fluffy, making you want to huggle him all the time. Though he wasn't nearly as loud as the sheep I'd grown used to. There was a flock of them belonging to a nearby farmer, and they'd always baa whenever I went past them. Whether they could see me or not, I didn't know. But I liked to think they did.

But no, Enma was only almost a sheep. He was more of an alpaca. He was hesitant to let other touch him, though once trust was gained he got past it. Moreover, I knew he'd make a great leader when he got older (I hoped, at least) and I was certain he'd do everything to protect his own. Not to mention he sounded a bit like an alpaca signaling danger whenever I had accidentally spooked him in the past and he'd shrieked.

And he'd look absolutely adorable in a pair of alpaca earmuffs.

Now I just needed some way of getting a pair.

… _Why must my death keep me from dressing Enma up all cutesy like? … Though I suppose I should be more serious about this… being dead thing._

I let out a quiet sigh, resisting the urge to pout. Enma turned over in his sleep again, leaving me staring at his back.

Yep, with hair like that, he was definitely an alpaca. The urge to run my hand through his hair grew stronger, but I knew for certain that would wake him up. Shaking my head, I lowered my feet onto the floor, willing myself to stop hovering in midair. I'd begun to sit in midair lately, and occasionally the kids would try to hang off of me. I seriously wondered what that would look like to their parents.

Letting out a soft chuckle at the images my mind produced, I left Enma's room as quietly as I could, heading downstairs towards the exit. Rather than walking away from the Kozato household, I simply rounded the house, sitting down in the backyard. They hadn't mowed the lawn for a while, by Mami's request, so the grass was tall enough to reach my shoulders when I sat down. Reaching out towards the strands around me, a soft smile fluttered onto my lips. The wind was still, and so I could almost pretend I was actually touching the grass.

I liked nights like these.

I would spend them thinking of just about anything. My mysterious purpose, the possible future, the parts of my past still clear and so on forth. And every once in a while I'd sing. I was no great singer, but Enma always appreciated my lullaby (though granted, I only ever sang him the same one) and told me my voice was soothing. Soothing wasn't exactly flawless, but soothing things provided comfort, right? So I was happy with it. I'd never aimed to be a singer anyway.

_I wonder what'll happen… in the future. If… If my theory of children being able to see me is true, then doesn't that mean that when everyone gets older… eventually only the one carrying the ring will see me? … I sure hope not… _

Before I let the thought get any further, I firmly squished it in the confines of my mind, a small pout tugging onto my lips. Leaning back, using my arms to steady myself, I gazed up at the night sky. A full moon lit up the world, surrounded by countless stars. I wasn't an expert on astrology, but I recognized a few of the constellations, priding myself in my knowledge.

"It'd be nice to show all three of them this… sometime…" I mumbled softly, closing my eyes and gently allowing myself to fall back, eyes closed. It wasn't sleep, but for that night I pretended it was. I pretended until the early morning, when the sun's light could be seen from behind the trees. A small smile settled on my face upon noticing the clouds drifting by.

"Hibari, with a chance of Ryohei."

_Or should it be the other way around?_

Regardless, I laughed way too hard at my own joke, ignoring the somewhat annoyed shout of "Be quiet Tomo!" from a certain little red alpaca.

I seriously needed to get those earmuffs.

_When was his birthday anyway?_

* * *

**Ritsu: Thought I'd note that uhh, I can't find Enma's birthday anyway, as I don't think it has ever been stated? I found Mukudere's though, so he'll be getting an omake birthday chapter sometime. I'll probably make one for Enma too, and just not state a specific date~ **


	9. Hate

Enma hated cherries, I found out one day. Not so much what they looked like, and he didn't mind the trees, but he couldn't stand the taste. Of course, when he'd accidentally said so out loud, Mami had ran off crying. Enma, feeling guilty, had quickly mended things between the two with a hug and soft spoken words even I didn't dare intrude on, later telling me he had bought Mami the cherry hair clip she'd always wear.

"No wonder she got so sad…" I mumbled, nodding slowly. Enma sent me a somewhat lost look, fidgeting with his hands.

"What… What do you mean?"

I blinked, giving the boy a somewhat surprised look.

"Why'd you think she got upset?"

"… She really loves cherries..?"

_Enma… please stop being adorable when you're being stupid. It makes it really hard for me to tease you._

"… You gave her that hair clip, and she treasures it. A lot. Of course she'd get upset if you said you hated cherries. That'd be like saying you hated the gift you gave her, and by extension, hated her," I explained, considering my words carefully. Of course it was mostly speculation, but I had come to know Mami well enough to know she could interpret it as such a thing. Enma's eyes widened before he promptly ran to find Mami again, no doubt to apologize once more and explain himself properly. I let out a chuckle. Enma really was a caring old brother. Not that I had ever doubted that fact, but it was nice to actually get to see it all, with my own eyes.

Not to mention the utter adorableness the two possessed. I found myself slightly envious, wanting the magical Kozato gene of adorable myself. But I supposed I'd have to do with what I had. The kids would always say I was pretty, at least. Well, Mami would. Enma was far too shy and whenever I asked if I was ugly he'd only awkwardly mumble I was 'the opposite of ugly', which only led to me embracing the both of them.

But the day I'd enjoyed the most since coming to this world, was the day Mami had called me sister. She'd blurted it out by accident, meaning to say my name. She'd corrected herself quickly enough, but I'd happily told her she could call me whatever she wanted. To my utter disappointment, she hadn't referred to me as sister again, but she'd also told me she really loved my name, because it was the name she had given me. So I just naturally translated Tomo to sister, whenever Mami would talk to me.

Enma however, still only referred to me as Tomo. It was fine by me, as I knew he wasn't as open as his sister. Besides, the two of us had already suffered through enough embarrassment the time he'd accidentally called me mom when he'd just woken up one morning.

Suffice to say I stayed out of his room until he was fully awake nowadays.

Being called mom was just something I couldn't deal with. I wasn't even ten when he was born.

Not to mention I still didn't possess the amazing Kozato gene I wanted more and more as each day passed.

_Curse you, adorable Kozatos!_

One thing that had come to mind as of late was just when Enma met his guardians. He _was_ in elementary school, but he never mentioned having any friends or even acquaintances.

_Should I be worried? Maybe I should give him some advice on how to make friends..? _

Crossing my arms, I found myself envisioning the various situations Enma might've gone through at school each day. Most turned out bleak and disappointing. He did struggle even now, and he was only in his first year. And I knew he wouldn't get an easier time, for quite some time. Of course, I considered trying to tutor him, starting early to help him prepare for later schooling, but I also realized that the things I had studied might not be part of the Japanese curriculum.

And when I had quietly suggested the idea, Enma had gotten flustered and rushed off saying he had something to do.

"Kids…" I scoffed, letting out a short chuckle.

Most days were spent peacefully, and quite frankly I'd lost count of just how long I'd been here. There had been a few incidents, like the neighbor's sheep escaping from their pen and almost running down poor Enma. They moment they'd gotten out they had come rushing towards where I was playing tag with the two children, their baas forming a horrifying symphony.

_Come to think of it… that was the first time I was able to do anything…_

I had known that if they'd actually gotten to Enma, they could've caused him serious injuries. A running herd was nothing to joke about, after all.

So I had yelled out, putting as much power behind the words as possible.

"_STOP!"_

And they had. Everything had. Even Enma and Mami. But I hadn't dwelled on details and had grabbed ahold of both of them before running towards the small fence surrounding their backyard, quickly hoisting them over it while fazing through it myself. A moment later, timed seemed to start moving again and the sheep had continued their journey, oblivious to whatever had just happened.

Enma and Mami had looked utterly confused, wondering how they'd gotten to their yard so quickly, but had thankfully been satisfied when I told them I simply used my spirit speed.

I hadn't counted the seconds as time seemed to stand still, but I assumed it had been about ten seconds, give or take. The yard hadn't been far, and the sprint I made had been short.

Ten seconds.

Ten seconds could ultimately be enough for me to reach someone in danger and push them out of the way.

But ten seconds could also not be enough.

A pout tugged at my lips.

"I need a dose of Enma…"

* * *

Mukuro hated it.

His weakness.

His painful life.

His pathetic self.

He wanted to grow stronger. To leave everything he loathed behind. To slay the scientists, his so called family, and to show them that he would not be controlled.

Five times he had died. Five times he had gone through utter hell, only to find himself back in the painful reality he wished to be rid of. He was sick and tired of losing.

Everything.

His freedom, his life, his will, his sanity.

His days were a blur, nonsensical to even him as he suffered through them, hiding in his illusions to try and ease the pain. But it wasn't enough. Without _her_ his illusions seemed empty and fake. Ironic, considering they had never been real. But he was afraid. He feared bringing her back. That she wouldn't answer, that she had been a figment of his imagination the entire time.

That she was an _illusion_.

She had claimed she was dead. A spirit.

Perhaps, he thought, she represented one of his past lives.

And the fear came back tenfold.

Mukuro did not want to be weak. He did not want this pitiful fear to overtake him. But each time he thought of _her_ his mind conjured up lies and lies of what she was, if she existed, if she was _real_.

And so he fought with himself, hesitant to act but so sick and tired of doing _nothing_.

He had already vowed to leave the hell he was in. He just needed to become stronger. Determined. He needed resolve.

He needed to see _her_ again.

To make sure she was real. To make sure he wasn't losing himself.

Be he was still scared. So scared**scaredscaredscared**.

He was filled with doubt**doubtdoubtdoubtdoubt**.

The end of his fifth life, he thought bitterly to himself, was by far the most torturous thing he'd ever suffered through.

_I don't want to die a sixth time._

_Why am I so __**weak**__?_

_Why can't I __**fight**__?_

_Are you __**real**__?_

_**Help**__ me._

_I don't __**want **__this._

_Anyone…_

_**Tomo**__…_

**…_save me__._**

* * *

**Ritsu: I think we can all agree Mukuro segments can make any chapter dark. Originally I didn't plan on having a segment with him in this chapter, however… Well, a lot of things will happen soon. As stated by Mukuro, he's been through five deaths. Thusly, he only has one more to go through before his trademark eye is complete. After he gains that power, he'll be breaking out. The manga never mentions when anything happens with Mukuro as a kid, so I'm just going off of my own ideas here. I **_**did**_** find out roughly when the Flood of Blood happens, however, so I've got some idea of when that happens, at least.**

**And yes, this is another double update I suppose. The reviews made me happy, okay? When I'm happy, I write.**

… **Apparently I don't write happy things, however…**


	10. Time

**Ritsu: Well, since I got five reviews by the time I woke up (Heed my advice, don't go to bed at 7AM) I decided to reward you all with a new chapter~ **

**But first! Review answering time~**

**(Editing you in~~)Deer-Shifter: Yes! I wanted Tomo to have some sort of power. Just having her watch everything without being able to do anything just didn't seem very interesting to me. But I did limit it, thus the ten second limit. And yes, poor Mukuro D: I did consider it. Basically, I'm only having him keep track of his lives, rather than time itself. That he clings onto the number, to try and keep some sanity. Nonetheless, thank you for pointing it out to me c: !**

**Choco-Latte64: 69%. A sign indeed! Mukuro magics are in the works! And aww… Yes, I've noticed in most stories I read not much of Mukuro's past is dwelled on at all, or it starts from when he breaks out. I just found myself thinking that, he's just a kid after all. And he couldn't have always been as strong as he becomes throughout the series. Yus! Now it is up to Tomo to heed his call! :O **

**TheParadoxicalOxymoron: I love your username. Just an FYI. And yes… Tomoe Mami… She was my favorite, actually. I still haven't finished the series, though I did watch one of the movies… XD I'm glad you love it! Thank you very much :D**

**FluffyRainbows: Mmm, initially when I began writing I hadn't planned on anyone at all seeing Tomo but the one wearing the ring. I realized that'd get a bit tiring though, which is why I added the 'children and animals can see Tomo' thing. I have plenty of stuff planned around the Shimon arc, and Mukuro will definitely still be of importance in the future! As for the ring… that you will have to wait to find out. Yes, Tomo! Save Mukuro! Rawr! Chronos? Tales of Xillia 2 reference?! … If it is, Chronos is totes my favorite spirit of all time, cough cough. I'm glad you liked the cherry bonding c:**

* * *

Something I came to realize about illusions, was how utterly painful it could be when forcefully dragged into them. When Mukuro had invited me previously, it had simply felt like something tugging at the back of my mind and I'd willingly surrender to the feeling. A moment later I'd find myself in his illusion world. But this time was different.

It wasn't just a tug at the back of my mind. It felt as if something was trying to tear my very existence from reality.

_This must be what it feels like to fight an illusionist…_

A mere moment later, I found myself surrounded by a vast forest, a storm raging. Harsh rain soaked me in seconds and the wind whipped the hair into my eyes. I briefly wondered if I'd ended up caught in someone else's illusion, as Mukuro's illusion was always the same, but a sudden yell of pain confirmed his presence. The sound of his voice echoed, as if being everywhere and nowhere at once. I flinched, hearing him let out another yell. No wonder the illusion was so chaotic. Glancing around, he was nowhere to be seen. I was about to call out his name when I remembered he'd never actually told me.

"Where are you?!" I yelled instead, slowly making my way through the stormy forest. I didn't know where to go, but I was growing cold from simply standing around. Besides, Mukuro needed me. That was the only conclusion I could think of, as he had forced me to come here unlike usual. While he wasn't the Mukuro of the Vongola portrayed in the series, he was still a very prideful person. Even as a child, he'd never admit openly that he needed help, or so I had come to believe throughout our conversations. For him to actually force me to come, something was seriously wrong.

And so I trudged on, calling out to him over and over. I needed to find him, and fast. The path behind me was slowly getting covered in cracks, ready to break open and send me flying into who knows what. Stray branches would occasionally fly my way and the times I were too slow to dodge they'd leave thin cuts on my skin.

I honestly didn't know just how long I had walked by the time I took a breather. Having to look out for branches, constantly hit by the rain and fighting the wind trying to slow me down took its toll on me. In a way, I was thankful I wasn't reborn as an illusionist. With how chaotic my mind was most of the time, I'd have been a hazard to everyone and myself.

And it was at that moment I saw him. It was only for a second, but the image of Mukuro, curled up in pain, flashed before my eyes. He was hurt, beyond what a human should be able to handle. My eyes widened in shock. Had he been feeling like this every time we'd talked?

_Why didn't you tell me..? Why did your stupid pride have to get in the way, every time?_

"MUKURO!"

Time seemed to stop.

… _My power?_

Shaking my head, I hastened my pace into a run, wildly glancing left and right trying to locate him. And I did.

He was softly whimpering, proving my theory wrong. Perhaps he had reacted to me calling his name, then, I concluded. Without any more hesitation, I ran up to him, gently touching his shoulder.

"Mukuro..?"

My eyes widened in surprise, as suddenly the trees seemed to melt away. Instead, a single cherry tree appeared before me, the petals the vibrant pink I'd always wanted to see for myself. The wind I had expected to start raging once more died down. The rain continued, but it had been reduced to a mere drizzle. A stray pink petal softly landed on top of Mukuro's head. Intending to brush it off, I laid my hand on his head, only for Mukuro to grab hold of my wrist, keeping my hand in place.

"So you really are… just a fragment of myself…" he mumbled so softly I wouldn't have been able to hear it, had I not been so close. I blinked in confusion tilting my head to the side.

"What..?"

"I never gave you my name… so you have to be a part of myself…"

I genuinely tried not to laugh, I really did. And while I reduced my laugh to a chuckle, I gently ran my fingers through his hair. It was surprisingly soft.

"I'm not a part of you, Mukuro. I'm just a stray spirit, so to say," I spoke, sending him a small smile when he cautiously glanced at be from behind his bangs.

"Really?"

"Really!" I assured him, now grinning.

_He must still be in a lot of pain. Is it really right for me to act this way? It's all so difficult…_

Turning my head to look at the cherry tree, my lips tugged into a proper smile.

"Pretty. I've always wanted to see cherry blossoms. We don't have them where I'm from, you know?" I wanted to fix things. To make us better. I was the older one, and I felt some responsibility. But there was a selfish part of me, the part that told me that _I didn't have the guts to take his place_. Even if I could, I wouldn't want to. And I felt awful for thinking such a thing. And so I talked. I talked and talked about anything I could think of, slowly but surely mending the bond we'd shared before. And maybe, just maybe, I was able to relieve some of his pain as well.

And for the first time since meeting him, I felt like I was talking to the real Mukuro. Of course, I quickly found out he was just as bratty as his older self.

_But perhaps that's for the best._

* * *

"Just why… why do you know my name?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you, Mukuro…"

"… You don't know that."

"Don't be a brat."

"Then tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I'll tell you when you're older!"

"How much older?!"

"… Twenty-five?"

"That's way too long!"

"… In that case… let's go with fifteen."

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"Because you're a brat."

"No I'm not."

"Don't talk back to your elders."

"So you admit you're an old hag."

"Ye- HEY!"

"Kufufu…"

"… Oh no."

"Fifteen, then…"

"Yeah. Fifteen it is."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinky-promise?"

"Are you going to try and break my pinky again?"

"… No."

"…"

"Fine, I won't."

"Pinky-promise it is."

* * *

"Hey Tomo?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not really an old hag."

"… Thanks."

"You're more like an overly matured apple."

"… Soft, hairy and I smell bad?"

"…"

"Said the pine to the apple."

* * *

"Mukuro?"

"What?"

"You're strong, and you're only going to grow stronger. It might be hard now, but… I know that if you persevere and fight what brings you down, you're sure to win. So don't give up, okay? I'll be cheering you on all the way."

"… 'kay."

At that moment, Mukuro thought to himself that maybe, just maybe, Tomo was a lot smarter than she let on. But maybe that was why he liked her so much, never having to state what the issue was. She'd just _know_ and she'd say _all the right things_ and _hug him_ or _ruffle his hair_ and he didn't want her to _ever go away_.

And while he'd never answer when someone asked him if he'd ever had a crush on anyone, seven years later, he'd quietly conclude in his head that maybe, _just maybe_ he had experienced something akin to a crush once.

But that was only a _maybe_.

* * *

**Ritsu: … So uhh, yeah. The Tomuro is strong in this one (I keep being surprised by how much you seem to like Tomo and Mukuro's relationship! Which is why he's been appearing more, even though this is an Enma fic XD). To explain a few things… the linebreaks between the dialogues are basically there to show it's cutting to random conversations between the two. I wanted to try and show that Tomo's presence was enough to bring him back to himself again after mere talking and some confidence boosting, I guess? Also, first Kufufu! It has begun! I'll just warn you now that he won't be showing up for a while now though…. **

**And yeah, the last paragraph is a timeskip, and thusly represents present time Mukuro. Yes, that is for all of you Tomuro shippers (however many of you there may be.)**

**And since this is the last chapter Mukuro will appear in for a while, here's an omake in his honor!**

* * *

June ninth. His birthday. He'd never mentioned it to Ken or Chikusa. Not even Chrome. He didn't feel the need to. Birthdays meant nothing to him.

Almost nothing.

The only time his birthday had been enjoyable was when he turned eight. He had taken a stroll in his illusions as per usual after a particularly nasty procedure, when he'd casually invited Tomo as he normally would. Instead of her typical greeting, she'd loudly exclaimed a 'Happy birthday, Mukuchi~!' before promptly ruining his hair (as she often would. The woman just couldn't keep her hands to herself anymore) and pulling him into an uncomfortably tight hug.

How she had known, he hadn't a clue. He was vaguely reminded of her promise, and suspected it would have something to do with it, but decided to ignore it at the time. But of course, it didn't end there. She had started rambling how she'd wanted to give him a present, but because she fazed through any object she tried to touch she hadn't been able to. Mukuro didn't really care. Presents weren't of much value anyway. Just trinkets people would gift to others to please them. At that moment, she'd slowly taken off the necklace he'd noticed she'd always wear.

"_Since I can't really touch anything not belonging to me, this was all I could come up with… It's nothing special really… But I did make it myself, before I died and all,"_ she had said, grabbing ahold of his hand and closing it around the necklace.

She was right, it wasn't anything special. Just a simple necklace, with a small empty frame of sorts, meant to be filled with something, no doubt.

"_You can put a gemstone or something in it, if you'd like. It's up to you, really. While I suppose my wonderful presence could be considered a gift, I thought I should at least try to give you something proper."_

He had laughed at her then, telling her she was a curse, if anything. A stain on his carpet he couldn't get rid of, a cockroach that wouldn't die no matter how many times he stomped on it. And she had smiled, proudly claiming she was fine with that, as it was a step up from being considered a hairy apple.

He didn't bother correcting her ridiculous logic.

It was a day he recalled _fondly_, though he did so in secret. He'd almost been caught once, having been studying the necklace, which now held a brilliant indigo stone to match his mist flame, when Ken had questioned him where he'd gotten it from. He'd cryptically answered it had been the stepping stone which had allowed him to escape the hell hole of Estraneo, refusing to elaborate when prompted. They didn't need to know anything other than that.

His hands itched to touch the necklace once more, sensing it floating there, just before him, still clasped around his neck.

The only belonging he'd managed to bring with him, inside of that blasted tank. Of course, the illusion hiding it had faded long ago, but the Vindice seemed not to care. It held no power, after all.

No power but the feelings of the spirit that had given it to him.

_I wonder, just where you are right now, Tomo. After all, you made a promise, didn't you?_

June ninth.

His fifteenth birthday.


	11. Blood

**Ritsu: Right, so happy new year's! 'tis officially 2015 in my country! Too bad the sky was so full of clouds we couldn't see many fireworks (I'm looking at you, Cloud guardians). Also, I drew a picture of Tomo (Or how I imagine her while writing, anyway). I'll link it on my profile for those of you interested. I'd use it as the cover, but… **

**Time to write the first chapter of 2015! BUT FIRST. REVIEW ANSWERING TIME! Oh, and keep reading, TOMURO shippers.**

**FuKumagician: Another fanfic but with Tomuro? … Hmm… Well, the idea is tempting. I have some idea where I could branch it off, but since I want to avoid spoilers for this story… I can't start it until I get to that point. If that's alright, and assuming enough people would want it I suppose I could~**

**TheParadoxicalOxymoron: DON'T CRY! I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAI- Oh who am I kidding. Mukuchi is an angst machine coughcough. The Tomuro ship is gaining so much popularity. My gosh! It won't sink. Cause they can both swim. Well, Tomo can just hover over the water, really c: And no problem! I am very glad you like my story! :D **

**FluffilyRainbows: Oh goody, I'm glad you think so c: The Tomuro. Gosh, it's so strong. So incredibly strong XD I've no plans on a love triangle though… Ah, explains why they used the name Chronos for a spirit of time and space. I did not know about the word Kairos though, so thanks for telling me! :D **

...

**…ALRIGHT I GET IT I'LL BRANCH THE STORY OFF INTO TWO SO YOU CAN GET YOUR FIX OF TOMURO. **

**GOSH. **

**BUT IT'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE WHOLE SHIMON TRANSFER TO NAMIMORI THING, OKAY? **

**OKAY. **

**GOOD, **

**I'M GLAD WE UNDERSTAND EACHOTHER. ALSO I'M WRITING IN CAPS SO PEOPLE NOTICE THIS, NOT BECAUSE I'M ANGRY. IN FACT I'm kinda happy people ended up liking Tomuro so much when it was just supposed to be a side thing XD**

… **Also, I hope you Tomuro shippers will still continue to read this story even when it branches off. **

**If you don't, I'll send Enma to suck you all into black holes.**

**I jest, I jest~!**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

I had failed. I had completely and utterly failed.

I had known it would happen eventually. I had _known_, and yet when I had stood there, face to face with the culprit. Face to face with _Daemon Spade_, I had frozen. Makoto Kozato and his wife, laid slain on the ground. I had been too scared to move. He had _seen_ me. His eyes had met mine.

I hadn't managed to change anything. I glanced behind me, where both of the kids were cowering. Mami was crying. Enma was wide-eyed in shock.

_What am I supposed to do?!_

I bit my lip, gently ushering the kids out the door behind us. I hadn't been able to change Makoto Kozato and his wife's fate, but if I could just save _Mami_-

_Iemitsu_, no, **Daemon**, took a step forward. I'd had taken one back, if the kids hadn't been behind me. But when I glanced back again, they'd upped and vanished. When I looked in front of me, so had Daemon.

_An illusion. What do I do?! __**What do I do?!**_

At that moment, I realized for the first time how truly weak I was. I had been caught in an illusion, knowing to expect it, knowing it was a possibility. Why had I even gone into the main bedroom in the first place?

Why couldn't I have simply brought the kids with me and left when I realized something was wrong?

Something grabbed my ankles, pulling me down. It felt suffocating, as if I was drowning in nothingness. Even though I _knew_ there was nothing there, my body didn't believe me. Growing dizzy, I tried taking deeper breaths, struggling against the illusion. But the deeper breaths I took, the less oxygen I seemed to gain.

I begged.

Begged to whatever entity that reduced me to this weak spirit form to allow me to use my power. To allow me to turn back time so that I could save Mami. But all I was met with was silence. Nothing happened.

And so the world grew dark.

* * *

When I came to again, it was already too late.

Daemon was long gone, and Enma was heartbroken. I wanted to say something, anything, but I felt nothing but utter disgust with myself. I had _failed_ in every sense of the word. I had _known_ but I had been so caught up in _how much I loved being with them_. I could have changed something.

_Or could I?_

Daemon was a master illusionist.

I couldn't even resist Mukuro's illusions, and he wasn't even close to the level he'd had by the end of the manga. Had I even stood a chance?

I didn't know. If I had been prepared, I could've possibly done something. If my stupid_stupidstupid_ power had worked, I could've done _something_.

I clenched my fists.

'Save Kozato Enma'.

Mami was practically a part of him.

I'd already failed to save part of him.

But just how was I supposed to save someone when I had only one power, that didn't even work when I wanted it to? How was I supposed to protect someone when I couldn't touch the enemy in front of me? Daemon was a spirit of sorts too. He had seen me. I could've probably touched him, but I lacked the strength to even get close to him.

How was I supposed to save Enma?

Could I?

_Would_ I?

Yes, I concluded. I _would_. But as for whether I _could_, I wasn't sure. I needed strength. I needed to understand what I was, how I could use it to my advantage. How to use the one power I possessed.

But before anything else, I needed to help Enma. The family had once mentioned a grandmother. She lived close to the school, was alone, but earned enough to take care of two people.

My eyes closed.

_I wanted to change the so called plot. I still can. I __**will**__. But… _

Embracing Enma, I could do little but hold him as his tiny fists punched my chest over and over. Around his neck was the ring Mami had once worn. The ring meant for him. It glimmered in the morning sunlight, the sun slowly rising over the horizon.

Someone knocked on the door.

A scream, a yell and someone trying to tug Enma away from me. I reluctantly allowed them to do so, slowly standing up.

I needed air.

The neighbors were kind people. Trustworthy. I knew Enma was safe with them. And so I exited the house, pretending, even if just for a moment, that Mami's laughter would still echo throughout the rooms. That the sound of footsteps chasing after me wouldn't cease to be.

Something inside of me cracked.

_I had failed._

And I cried.

* * *

**Ritsu: I'm… not exactly sure about this chapter. The thing is… I haven't been quite sure on how to deal with the Flood of Blood at all. And this is what I decided on, in the end. It's a bit jumpy… And I purposefully avoided any scenes with actual… well, murder in them. Partially because of the rating (which is bound to go up eventually though) and partially because I didn't want Mami to die in the first place…**

**Great way to start the new year… Sorry I couldn't give you all a happier chapter! And… the next few chapters might not be particularly happy either… Incoming timeskip, as well. Not until the whole Namimori deal, but a timeskip nonetheless.**

**Anyway, a link to my version of Tomo can be found on my profile (as soon as it updates), there **_**will**_** be a Tomuro story that will branch out from this one as soon as I reach a certain point in this story, and I may have become a horrible person for writing this.**

**;-;**


	12. Flood

**Ritsu: Aah, nothing quite like 2AM fried potatoes with lots of spices~ Gotta load up the tank so I can write! And since I spend all day gaming with my twin, I always end up writing at night. Though to be fair we don't usually game past midnight…**

**Also, TIMESKIP.**

**Anyway, REVIEW ANSWERING TIME!**

**FluffyRainbows: Damn Spade indeed! (even though I have a ReaderxDaemon story on another site. If only he hadn't gone after the Kozatos D: ) Yes! Both Tomuro and Toen (Toma works too, but I've begun to fancy Toen~) shall frolic across the fields of fanfiction. Yes, the plan is that the box animals will be able to see Tomo (since they're special) and quite frankly Hibird is a seriously special bird, so it wouldn't surprise me if Hibird could see the dead. I've considered giving Tomo a pet, since she could have Enma give them food and such but nothing's set in stone yet. A possibility though! Thank you very much! :D**

**TheParadoxicalOxymoron: Mmm, I felt like it would be too much of a change. If Enma's family never died, then he would've never gone after Tsuna and so a very important arc would never have happened. Moreover I have plans for the Shimon arc, as well, so it had to happen ;-; Hrrrm… I've been thinking about giving Tomo flames for a while. She most likely will, but I've yet to decide what kind. I thought about lightning first, since it's basically the best for protecting (hardening effect and shields and all) and her purpose is to protect Enma and all. But then I figured I wanted her to be able to fight and while lightning flames can be offensive too, I'm not sure… While a Shimon type flame could be fitting as well, I kinda wanna keep the whole "only for the Shimon family" thing, so it'll most likely be a Vongola flame, at least. I might just put up a poll so people can vote on what flame they want her to have (Except mist. I refuse to give her a mist flame. Mukuchi has all the mist flames she needs XD). And yes, she WILL meet other Vongolas and it will be awesome! … I… I'll make sure to heal your hearts again!**

**Choco-Latte64: ;-; Poor Enma indeed. And yes, Tomuro has now officially stuck. XD I'm glad you like the story!**

**FuKumagician: No hablo mucho Español, buuuut… I getcha c: I'm glad you'll still read this story when the Tomuro story starts. Thank you very much c: !**

* * *

Five years had gone by faster than expected. Enma had turned twelve, and from what I had been told, he'd met most of his guardians. But he hadn't smiled even once since _then_. His grandmother was a kind woman, who'd taken him in with open arms. But she too could tell Enma would rather be with his family that had passed on. He wasn't even very keen on talking to me anymore. But he'd brought the ring. I assumed the main reason he was hesitant to talk to me was because I'd told him the truth about the ring.

* * *

"_I'm… bound to that ring, Enma… I… I'm supposed to protect you. That's… what I was told to do…"_

"… _Protect me? Mami was wearing the ring! Why didn't you protect __**her**__?!"_

"… _I'm sorry…"_

"_Sorry isn't going to bring her back! It's not going to bring __**them **__back!"_

* * *

We'd been on edge for quite some time after that. I think the both of us felt guilty. I for not being able to save Mami, and Enma for speaking so harshly to me. We'd eventually gotten over it, but there was still some awkward tension when we spoke to eachother. I could only hope it would vanish with time. At the very least, Enma was willing to speak to me. I often found myself wondering if I should've told Enma about Daemon. About who he was and that it wasn't Iemitsu Sawada who killed his family. But I hesitated.

With our relationship tense and our mutual trust cracked, I seriously doubted he would believe me. And even if he did, I had no idea how I'd explain just how I knew such a thing.

_Later. I'll tell him later. _

In a way, I was thankful he'd met his guardians, even though I knew terrible things would happen in the future, he'd perked up somewhat after meeting them. I just wished he'd _smile_. But while I knew of the bad things that would happen, _could_ happen, I also knew that there would be a time when Enma would be happy again.

Of course, I'd do anything to bring him closer to that happiness faster, but I had to admit he was being rather stubborn.

I realized why he was angry with me, I understood and I accepted it. But I couldn't stop myself from thinking that he was being a bit childish. Then again, I was technically past twenty now, so my mind was matured well beyond his. I didn't feel like an adult, though. But then again, I felt like I was going to be stuck as a teenager for the rest of my existence. Considering my body most likely would be, the feeling wasn't too far off. For some reason I just had a hard time seeing myself as an adult when my body hadn't grown at all.

I hadn't heard from Mukuro in quite some time either.

Honestly, one boy kept walking on eggshells around me and the other had upped and vanished. It made me feel… lonely.

I'd already begun to notice that other kids Enma's age were barely able to see me. If they weren't paying attention, they didn't see me at all. It was as if I was hard to notice, rather than completely invisible. But it was taking its toll on me.

I was a social person, and until Enma and I made up properly, I didn't have anyone to talk to. At first, I'd expected Mukuro to contact me again, but after two years had passed I came to the conclusion that perhaps he wouldn't. By now, he had most likely escaped, met Ken and Chikusa and most likely he'd met Lancia's family.

Chances were, he'd forgotten all about me.

* * *

I let out a sigh.

"What I wouldn't give to go back in time…" I muttered, staring out the window before me. Enma was out, most likely being babied by Adelheid. He'd been bullied a lot recently, and as much as I wanted to help him, there wasn't anything I could do.

I was becoming really tired of being unable to do anything. I had been able to stop time once, in the past years, when Enma was about to be hit by a car. But that had been the only time, it had worked since that very first time.

It was only a theory, but I suspected my power could only work when Enma was the one in danger.

It made the most sense to me. When Daemon had attacked, he had no intention of killing Enma. Only his family. And so, I hadn't been able to stop time. I hadn't been able to help Mami. I had refrained from telling Enma anything about it. He didn't need more reasons to be angry.

It was frustrating, to say the least. The power was useful, and could make the difference between life and death, but if it only worked when _a specific person_ was in danger, what good was it? Sure, I had been told to save Enma, it made sense my power wouldn't work for anyone.

But it sucked.

And what's more, I felt more like a jealous teenage girl than a supposed adult, growing annoyed with Enma's reluctance to talk with me when he had slowly but surely begun opening up to his guardians. I wasn't even sure what he knew about the Shimon family, that was something that I couldn't remember if it was ever explained.

I wouldn't have been surprised if Daemon had something to do with that, too.

_Troublesome blue melonhead…_

Honestly, I'd held some sympathy for him during my living days, but having been there, having known Mami…

I just couldn't bring myself to forgive him.

Things were different now. This was reality. Not some made up story. The people around me were real, lived their lives and life continued on, oblivious to the horrible things that had happened behind closed doors.

It was _my_ reality, and as much as it pained me to admit…

Until I figured out just what I could do, I was practically useless.

And so I vowed to myself that in the next two years, up until the point where I was sure of what would happen…

I would grow stronger. I would learn how to fight.

"I won't… fail again!"

* * *

**Ritsu: Some character development. Enma being childish (though we'll remedy that eventually) andddddddd do we spy Tomo's resolve? Hmmmm?**

**Resolve needed to fuel a flaaaame?**

**Perhaps! I am seriously considering a poll for deciding if she's to get a flame, and in that case, what flame it should be. As stated above though, I'm opposed to it being mist, however, and by extension desert. Since one direction of the story will be with Mukuro, I feel like it'd be too much mist. Not to mention, she'd have to get pineapple hair. **

**We all know illusionists grow stronger if they have pineapple hair.**

**But now, to lighten the mood a bit… OMAKE TIME!**

* * *

Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes. One minute Natsu had been happily cuddling up next to him. The next he'd begun flying. Having been surprised, Tsuna had shrieked, alerting his mother and most likely half of Namimori.

"Tsu-kun? Is something wrong?"

"G-GHOST!"

"Dame-Tsuna, ghosts don't exist."

Reborn found himself doubting his words when Leon had flown out of the window and down onto the grass.

Tomo couldn't keep herself from laughing, happily cuddling the animals outside. Today was a good day.

* * *

Uri had never been very obedient. Hayato knew this and was used to it. But he was _not_ used to his cat becoming invisible. What was even worse was that it didn't stop Uri from terrorizing him. If anything, Uri just harassed him even more.

"Dammit Uri! Is this the work of an UMA?!"

He never saw the next ambush coming, cat and ghost jumping at him with equal fervor.

* * *

Yamamoto was surprisingly okay with having Jirou happily flying around the house next to Kojirou. If anything, he seemed to be quite amused by it. When both of his box animals had settled down upon each shoulder, he'd gently pet them, outwardly remaining oblivious to the strange cold feeling he'd felt upon his hands.

Inwardly, he felt just a little bit nervous.

Oh how she wished sushi junior could hear the 'boo's.

* * *

Ryohei didn't even notice when Kangaryuu had awkwardly been dragged away by invisible hands.

She considered the mission a failure.

* * *

Hibari wanted to murder someone.

No, he wanted to murder that damned illusionist. More than usual.

The illusionist had obviously possessed Hibird. For nearly an hour now, Hibird had happily sung a song about 'kufufu's and sambas and contracts.

Hibird, who would always sing the school's anthem, was now corrupted.

Someone was going to die.

But not before Hibird joined the spirit in another round of singing.

* * *

Lambo had passed out upon sighting the mysterious specter in his room.

Another failure, Tomo concluded.

* * *

"I need to go about this in a better way…"

Chrome was confused. While she hadn't known Mukurou for very long, she knew for a fact the owl couldn't float in midair. And yet, he was casually picking at his wings, letting out a hoohooh every once in a while, in midair.

"… Maybe Mukuro-sama taught Mukurou something..?"

If anything, Tomo thought to herself, he had taught the owl to be just as lazy as him.

* * *

Mukuro let out a chuckle upon noticing the spirit on his couch. Atop her head, Mukurou was seated, calmly doing his own thing.

"And just what are you doing here?"

A seemingly innocent smile was sent his way.

"I can't visit just because I want to?"

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, a disbelieving look on his face. Tomo merely gave Mukurou a gentle pat before patting the spot next to her with her other hand. Letting out a quiet sigh, Mukuro sat down next to her, deciding to humor her. It wasn't often she'd visit, after all, and she'd always have something amusing to say.

It certainly wasn't because it was nice being next to her.

"You only ever come here when you've caused trouble. So just why is it you're not with the Shimon brat?"

"… I may have messed with the Vongolas a little bit. Nothing major. Expect a visit from that prefect though…"

He felt his eyes twitch and the urge to stab someone rise.

"…"

"Oh come on, don't give me that look!"

"… And just _why_ should I expect Skylark to visit?"

He could tell Tomo had a hard time resisting the urge to laugh.

"You'll understand when you hear it. But… I do have to leave. Got a 'Shimon brat' to look after and all, as you kindly reminded me. It was nice talking to you, Mukuro. Even if you're still just as bratty as you were seven years ago."

And then she was gone. Mukuro shook his head, letting out another sigh. There was simply no understanding that woman.

But when he found Hibari at his doorstep the next day, his bird loudly singing something akin to his signature laugh, he couldn't keep the smirk off of his face.

"Kufufu, it seems your bird finally had a revelation."

* * *

"… Tomo… I heard from… I heard from Tsuna that apparently Natsu went flying…"

"Oh? Sounds spooky~"

"… Uh… Right…"

Enma wondered just where the calm and mature Tomo he knew had gone, and just when she had been replaced with a mischievous teenager hell bent on messing with anyone and anything.

But he found that he didn't really mind that much.


	13. Drive

**Ritsu: Woo! We're getting somewhere! Depending on how things turn out, you can expect the ultimate time skip to happen pretty soon. And when it does… well, then we'll finally get to meet the Vongolas!**

**Now, review answering tiiiime!**

**Chrysoberyl-sama: I completely forgot to clarify this didn't I..? Basically, Tomo can touch anyone who's capable of seeing her. Since the box animals are special, and can actually see her she can touch them just fine. And Hibird is pretty much an exception (there's something fishy about that bird) C:**

**TheParadoxicalOxymoron: I shall provide it when the heartache grows too strong! Hrrrm… what indeed? I assume you're thinking of after the last arc of the manga, and what happens afterwards… well… I'll give you a hint. Or more of a statement really… It won't end there. Things'll happen. Magical things. But I can say no more XD Don't wanna spoil it. OH YEAH TYL. I wish there'd been a TYL Enma. UNF. But yeah, I have plans for some TYL goodies for both Toen and Tomuro. As much as I'd love to involve her in the TYL arc from the series… well, since she's with Enma that wouldn't work. But there will be TYL. And it should be lovely. And she must definitely interact with the marshmallow king (the adorable goof)~ Reborn WISHES ghosts didn't exist :D Now imagine if Tomo could set other people on fire? This girl is on fire? More like THESE NERDS ARE ON FIIIRE! Yeah… I'll probably just go with a poll, assuming enough people would vote in it XD My twin can be a hassle, but her interests in a lot of things match with mine so it's like having a friend you can always talk ships with and stuff XD Too bad she's never seen KHR though… **

**No problem! I'm kind of stuck in a ditch on most of my stories, so it's nice having ideas for one of them at least. And having my trusty Reborn Colore! artbook helps immensely with my motivation!**

**FluffyRainbows: Mmm… but that's gonna change eventually! Tomo will not give up! And Mukuro… well, he's a bum. And he's got canon stuff to do. He'll be back soon though, so look forward to his sassy self in the future! We wouldn't want an insane Tomo, after all! Distance limit… There is one, but it's a fairly long distance. More will be revealed about this later~**

**Hrrmm… I suppose I can answer this now, sort of. The thing I've got going is basically that most people see her as however they want her to be. Mami wanted a friend her age, and thus Tomo's appearance reflected that. I'll be explaining why this is later on, so bear with me XD Enma has always seen her true appearance more or less, because of how they're connected. As for Mukuro, that's a secret for now, however I'll note that all illusionists sees/will see Tomo in a special way of sorts. It has to do with their flames and stuff. To summarize, to most people Tomo's appearance and age simply reflects what they want. If they want a blonde beauty a year younger than them, then that's what they'll see.**

* * *

I can safely say that you do not know the full extent of your weakness until you've spent a week doing pushups, punching your fist through a tree (which was essentially a useless exercise as I literally couldn't put a dent in it), ran at least five miles and trying to learn martial arts by yourself.

Was it even possibly for someone without a physical body to grow physically stronger?

I had no idea. But it was worth a shot, I figured. Moreover, while I had previously never grown tired no matter what I did, my sudden training seemed to actually affect me. I had to admit, it was actually nice to finally be able to sleep the entire night. Enma however…

Enma had actually voiced out some concern for me, having noticed the sudden change in my behavior. I'd told him that it was about time I stopped lazing about and did something, wanting to ease his worries. Instead, I seemed to only make things worse. Instead of spending his afternoons doing who-knew-what with his guardians (I was mostly assuming they'd formed their family of sorts, as Enma hadn't told me a thing about it) he'd begun keeping his eyes on me, telling me off when I'd overexert myself. Occasionally he'd also distract me with other things (sneaky devil knew his puppy eyes still worked on me).

In one way, I found it a bit frustrating (I was after all the older one), but on the other hand the wall Enma had built up between us seemed to be cracking. If all I had to do was start working out, I would've done so ages ago.

Of course, I figured it had something to do with the fact that Enma was older now. That he blamed me back then was only natural. He was a kid, angry and grieving. And I was fine with taking the brunt of it. Because it was the one thing I could do at the time.

_It's nice to know he's growing up a bit… I'm not exactly the best influence myself…_

I took his sudden worry for me as a sign that I was allowed in his presence again, so I'd join him for walks and I'd even initiate conversations every once in a while. But I couldn't bring myself to follow him to school. Knowing that I'd either be seen and thrown out, or not seen and ignored was something that I felt far too uncomfortable with going through. Moreover, knowing that I'd no doubt end up having to watch Enma get beat up by bullies I found myself feeling physically ill merely by thinking of it.

_That's just not something I'm ready for, as shameful as it is to admit…_

* * *

"Hey Enma?"

"… Yes?"

I let out the breath I'd been holding subconsciously.

"What do you know about a man called Cozart Shimon?"

A knife could cut through the tension that ensued the moment I finished my sentence. I cringed, regretting even asking, but I needed to know. Enma's knowledge of Cozart was what essentially drove him forward in the plot. That and the belief Iemitsu Sawada was the one behind his family's murder. And so I patiently waited for him to speak.

"… Why do you want to know? What do _you_ know?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I should've expected him to act like a grumpy child again.

"He was the first boss of the Shimon family, childhood friend of some other family. Clam or something? Apparently they had a falling out though…" I muttered, arms crossed. I could only hope he'd believe the slight lie I told him. If I told him I knew 'everything' then he'd probably never truly trust me again. Well, not for a long time, anyway.

Enma did seem to accept my answer, and I found myself grateful he didn't possess hyper intuition. _That_ would've been a challenge to get past.

"… The family you're thinking of is the Vongola family… They betrayed him, and because of it he died."

I really wished Cozart had left a message to his own descendants about the whole Vongola thing. It would've saved everyone so much trouble.

_But noooo. We'll wait to tell anyone until they're trying to kill eachother. That's such a good idea!_

Honestly, Giotto and Cozart had to be the biggest children of all.

Stupid spoiled brats.

"Tomo."

Enma's sudden tone snapped me out of my thoughts. The fact that he called me by my name also had an effect, as it was a rare thing these days.

"What is it, Enma?"

"I need you to do something for me…"

_Oh no. This can't be good. Enma barely spoke to me for five years and now he wants a favor. This is __**not **__good._

"… What do you need?"

"I need you to find out who that man was. The man who killed my family."

It was as if time stopped. My breath hitched in my throat and I awkwardly began coughing before calming down. I had no idea how Enma had found out the canon way, but now _I_ was expected to _lie_ to him and tell him Iemitsu did it?

I honestly found myself at a loss for words. Now more than ever I wanted to talk to Mukuro. He was used to me saying the strangest thing. I could've asked him for advice on how to deal with this situation. But I had no way of contacting him.

I couldn't go to the Shimon guardians either. They didn't know of me (unless Enma told them, which I doubted), Julie could already be possessed and even if they by some miracle decided to trust me, there was no way they'd believe me if I told them _Daemon Spade_ was still alive.

But sitting there, meeting Enma's desperate but serious gaze, I found myself hesitantly nodding.

"I'll… I'll do my best."

If I hadn't felt so bad, knowing I'd either have to pin the crime on an innocent man or tell Enma the truth and have him possibly consider me mad, I would've probably felt really happy upon seeing the small grateful smile on his lips.

But just for a moment, I let myself feel an ounce of relief upon seeing him smile for the first time in years.

And it had been because of me. Not because of anyone else.

But the moment ended quickly and I found myself accepting the grim reality of what was to come.

_This is not… how I expected to regain his trust…_

* * *

**Ritsu: So, I can't for the life of me remember if there's any information about how Enma found out everything about Shimon or Iemitsu, so I left it pretty vague. If there is an explanation and I forgot about it... well too bad! I also may have technically initiated him into the Mafia a bit early, but it's mainly just that I wanted to establish he's met his guardians (or future guardians, rather). I do believe they don't receive their rings until just before the transfer, as an earthquake cause by Tsuna and co returning from the future unveils the rings as well as causes the Shimon group to transfer.**

**So yeah, I have some facts straight!**

**Expect another update in a few hours as I ended up finishing this chapter earlier than normal.**


	14. Day

**Ritsu: Here we go~ Oh, and this chapter and the next will have timeskip omake chapters for pure comedy. This one will be Toen, and the next Tomuro. I hope they'll make you all feel better. I also wish Enma had a character song. Listening to Kufufu no fu while writing Enma is ridiculously hard, but it's so catchy! That's the song Tomo taught Hibird to sing in the previous omake, in case anyone didn't get the reference c:**

**Review answering taaaaimu!**

**Doremi: The awkward moment when I forget people aren't mind readers, whoops… My thought with the whole animal thing is basically that all animals see her, yes. But basically, and bear with me here XD, only special animals realize what she actually is. To normal animals she's just a normal person. If that makes sense? XD I feel like this is mostly a big miss on my part, sorry ^-^'**

**TheParadoxicalOxymoron: I think your review got cut of- Yup. To answer your whispers… Well… making a man out of herself. I… It's like… you read my mind… Oh god. You… You'll understand soon. You mindreading person you. **

**OUO Enma is growing! Mwahah, he's slowly getting over himself, the cute little goof. She can wander freely most of the time. As for what the other spectrum of mostly is, you'll see in future chapters. **

**I'm not 100% they did… but I do believe the rings were buried with Cozart and I think the earthquake was responsible for unveiling them? It ruined his grave or something? (It's all so confusing and I have to read the manga again and refresh my mind, I feel like). **

**Those goofballs better. Their generation causes so much trouble, mayn XD Giotto's pineapple messes stuff up, Cozart doesn't even INFORM his descendants about the whole 'betrayal' thing. Sheesh. **

**She's seen the OVA where the Vongola gang goes all over Japan (when I talk about KHR she mentions "that guy on the roof of the bus". I wonder if she even remembers Hibari's name XD) but that's about it… XD She's heard a few of the songs as well, I think? Can't remember…**

**FluffyRainbows: Mmm, she does have to make difficult decisions… D: Essentially yes, if Gokudera really wants to see an UMA, she would look like one, though humanified. She can't outright be seen as an animal or such. But an animal lover would see the typical animal ears and tail stuff. The age limit isn't quite set, but as mentioned in an earlier chapter people around Enma's current age (12) have a hard time seeing her. Basically if they don't look straight at her or focus on her she's more or less invisible to them. Like an out of focus photo, basically. If you're worried about the Vongolas not seeing her, I have a thing planned that'll enable them to see her, since it'd be terribly boring if she was invisible to everyone.**

* * *

Pretending to do something I really wasn't doing turned out to be a lot more difficult than anticipated. Enma would question me every few days if I had found anything out, only for me to awkwardly tell him that no, I hadn't yet.

You see, when Enma went to school, I basically went out to the town, 'scouring for clues' and casually 'breaking into' places where I wasn't allowed. I assumed that was what Enma thought I did, anyway. To be honest, I mostly just went sightseeing. And of course, I'd occasionally check up on Enma, without his knowledge, that is.

The good thing about me pretending to find out what I already knew was that Enma was growing a lot more talkative. Sure, he hadn't smiled again, but in a way I could just tell that he felt some sense of happiness whenever I was around. There's nothing quite like knowing your presence brings happiness to someone else, even if just a little. Not to mention the shy blush his cheeks would erupt into whenever I managed to embarrass him.

The boy was too cute to be human.

_Calm yourself, Tomo! It's because you let yourself be persuaded by that adorable face of his that you keep getting caught up in all of these stupid things!_

Like finding the murderer who wasn't actually the murderer Enma was looking for. Though if I had said no when he asked me to, chances are he'd had found out on his own. Then I'd have no chance of persuading him that perhaps Iemitsu wasn't guilty after all.

I just needed a good plan.

And possibly some divine intervention. In fact, any kind of help would've been appreciated by me. But then, things would be far too easy if help came whenever it was needed.

Which was why I found myself sneakily trying to stalk Enma one day, seeing as how I was at a loss on what to do anyway. To be honest, I'd been doing awful and had I been alive and all I would've no doubt tripped over countless trashcans and people by now. Being a spirit _did_ have its perks. I would've made a really good spy. Well, as long as I was sent to spy on people unable to see me.

But back to the stalking. Enma _had_ been acting secretive with me for quite some time and while I had hoped he'd open up after our talk of sorts, he'd yet to inform me of anything regarding neither his school life nor where he'd go in the afternoon when not scolding me for overworking myself. But honestly, with how he'd spend the evenings trying to finish homework, the days in school and his afternoon either out somewhere or locking himself up in his room, the one being overworked was hardly me.

But Enma disagreed with me. He did that a lot nowadays. Sometimes just to be annoying, I theorized.

While I did have some trouble catching up to him when he'd slunk into an alleyway, I'd eventually managed to find him, crouched down next to a small cardboard box. Upon sneaking closer, I'd heard multiple quiet meows, akin to those of kittens. I dared a glance in Enma's direction from my hiding place only to confirm that yes, Enma was feeding a group of kittens. Five kittens, all in all.

A fond smile slipped onto my face, my gaze softening. Despite his own grief and troubles, he'd still taken the time to nurture a litter of kittens, an hour from his house.

_I remember when you were that caring towards me, Enma… I hope things can go back to how they were back then, someday…_

My stalking trip hadn't exactly helped me figure out what to do, but seeing the significantly larger smile on Enma's face was more than enough of a reward for me. I couldn't make him smile that way myself just yet, but perhaps if I watched those kittens, I'd learn to.

* * *

**Ritsu: I tried to end it on a happy note. Did it work? I hope it did… OMAKE TIME!**

* * *

It was morning. Quite an early morning, I realized when I looked at the clock beside my bed-

_Wait. I sleep on the floor in Enma's room. Not the bed!_

I also didn't wear Enma's shirt to bed. At least not usually, but I shrugged it off quickly, figuring I'd just forgotten I'd done so the night before.

"I must've been _really_ tired last night, sheesh…" I spoke, only for my eyes to widen in shock.

My voice wasn't that deep. My voice wasn't that _masculine_. I glanced to the side of the bed, spotting myself on the floor, tucked in as usual.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"**

My shriek awakened 'myself', groggy eyes staring back at me.

"To…mo?"

The moment the words left 'me', I let out another shriek, practically jumping backwards, only to fall off of the other side of the bed.

"Owww…"

"T-Tomo! Why are you-?!"

As 'me' came to help me up, I noticed something odd with 'my' eyes. They were a deep crimson with a strange compass shape was in them.

_That looks kind of like the compass in Enma's ey….es…_

At that moment, we both realized what was going on, letting out a simultaneous shriek. A symphony of horrified teens bounced off of the walls.

"I'm you!"

"I'm _you_!"

"**We're us**!"

The two of us stared at eachother in silence once upon reaching our revelation. We'd gone to sleep like normal, so it made no sense that we changed bodies. It was physically impossible!

But as Enma looked back at me, an uncomfortable look on his face, I realized there was no real point denying it. We were stuck in each other's bodies, and there was nothing we could do about it.

* * *

"So… what do we do?" Enma spoke with my voice, fidgeting with his hands. Or mine, it was all quite confusing. I shrugged with a somewhat amused look on my face. Once I'd come to terms with it, I was actually kind of amused by it all. It wasn't often you got the chance to try being in someone else's body, after all.

"We… we should probably stay here…" Enma mumbled after a moment of silence, a blush erupting on his cheeks. Or was it 'her cheeks' now?

"We could, but then again… we don't know if we'll go back to normal. Wouldn't it be best to talk to Spanner and Shouichi? Maybe they could make some sort of machine to fix this?" I spoke, trying to hide the grin on my lips. I couldn't stop myself from imagining all the chaos I could cause with Enma's body. The OTPs I could create. Sure, Enma would definitely be mad at me for messing around, but the chance was too good to pass up.

_I've finally got the Kozato genes!_

"… I… I guess that's the best plan we've got…" Enma finally admitted, standing up and heading towards the door. I blinked slowly before following him. Of course, I quickly realized I was still clad in pajamas.

"Ah, give me a second Enma, I have to change…" I trailed off, already bringing the shirt up over my head. Enma's face turned red enough to match his, currently mine, hair. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, quietly asking what was wrong.

"Y-you- my b-body! You can't-"

"I watch you get dressed every day, Enma. Now is hardly the time to get shy."

"B-but!"

"Don't worry, I'll keep the boxers on. You changed yesterday anyway, so it's not like I have to."

"D-don't say such things so casually, Tomo!"

"You can get changed too if you want~"

"TOMO!"

I let out a chuckle, almost enchanted by my own, previously Enma's, voice. He'd sound pretty hot if he chuckled more, I concluded to myself.

"Honestly, you're such a prude Enma…"

"You're not big enough of a prude!"

* * *

Now dressed properly, Enma and I headed for the Sawada residence. Our best way of contacting the inventors were through Tsuna, after all. However, the chaos awaiting us once we got there was unexpected to say the least.

For some reason the Vongola guardians were all there. Well, minus Ryohei, Hibari and Mukuro. The group of guardians seemed caught up in a rather loud argument, however, not even noticing us. So I did what I had dreamed of for so long.

"TSUNA, PLEASE SLEEP WITH ME!"

"T-TOMO, NO!"

I absolutely roared with laughter, watching the faces of the various people present. Tsuna's was the best of all. He looked utterly horrified and worried at the same time.

"E-Enma-kun..?"

I sent him the sexiest smile I could muster, striking a pose.

"The one and only, Tsuna-schwan~"

Of course, Enma was incredibly flustered at my behavior and promptly attempted to hold me back, covering my mouth.

"P-Please ignore Tomo! You see, we- … We…" he trailed off, seeming unsure of what to say. So I tugged his hand away from my mouth, sending a grin Tsuna's way.

"We swapped bodies! Cool, right?"

At that moment, the tenth Vongola boss promptly fainted, making me laugh once more.

"J-Jyuudaime!"

"Haha! Tsuna, you okay?"

The fedora wearing baby I'd come to know walked up to me, meeting my gaze.

"Do you know how it happened?"

I shook my head.

"We were hoping that those genius inventors of yours could help out," I explained, gaining a nod of understanding.

"I'll make sure they're contacted."

With that, Reborn went back to torture Tsuna, who'd woken up. While Enma decided to remain with the group to further explain what he could, I had promptly rushed off, leaving him yelling for me not to cause trouble.

Oh, I wouldn't cause trouble.

I'd never do such a thing.

* * *

Hibari felt his eyes twitch, watching the Shimon herbivore before him. He was the one who'd brought that troublesome woman to Namimori after all. That was more than enough of a reason to bite him to death.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something, Hibari-kun."

Twitch.

Grunt.

"I know you and Tomo have had… some… issues, in the past… but could you maybe… forgive her? She's just so happy being able to do things like a normal person that she… gets a bit overexcited…"

Clench.

Shing.

"O-Okay! Maybe not! S-sorry for bothering you! I'll leave now. P-please don't bite me!"

Upon seeing the googly eyes Enma sent towards him, Hibari promptly slammed his tonfa into his face.

"For bothering me, I'll bite you to death."

* * *

"Ow, Owww…"

Mukuro blinked, glancing around the room to locate the rather pathetic whimpers. Upon gazing at the open doorway, he spotted a familiar mafia boss.

"Oya, oya. Whatever have I done to deserve a visit from you, Enma Kozato-kun?"

Instead of the timid look he expected back, he received a lighthearted glare and a frown.

"Lay off the –kun, Mukuro. It's creepy. And as for why I'm here, Hibari bit me half to death. I was just trying to apologize, honestly. Ugh. Though I suppose he would've attacked me on sight if I'd been in my actual body…"

Mukuro frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Actual body?"

A look of recognition dawned upon Enma's face.

"Oh, right… Forgot to explain that part. It's uhh, me. Tomo. Stuff happened. I have junk now. It's not as great as I had hoped it to be, if I'm to be completely honest."

Mukuro sent _Tomo_ a look of disbelief. He himself possessed other bodies, certainly. But Tomo was _not_ capable of such a thing. That much he was certain of. Upon seeing his look, _Tomo_ pouted.

"Honestly. Ask me a question only Tomo would know! Come on! I'll prove it to you!"

A sigh left Mukuro's lips.

"Very well… What happened on June ninth, seven years ago?"

A fond smile erupted on _Tomo's_ lips.

"I gave you that necklace."

Once Tomo saw the look in Mukuro's eyes, she knew he was convinced. It was, after all, something no one else knew.

"But you could've just looked at my eyes and you'd known," she added in afterthought, a smirk now covering her lips.

"But uhh… Mukuro, before we continue this conversation, could you do me a favor?"

"A favor?"

"Yes. It's really, really important. Pleeeeaaase?"

"… Will you stop sending me that look if I do?"

"Of course!"

"Sigh… what is it?"

"Teach me how to pee!"

"…"

It took every ounce of his being not to stab her right there and then. The look of utter desperation on her face was disturbing to even him.

"I-I'm serious! I'm gonna burst!"

"No."

"Mukuro! Please! You wouldn't let me pee myself in public, right?!"

"I am not teaching you such a thing."

"Then what am I supposed to do!?"

"Improvise. Figure it out on your own."

* * *

Hibari drew his tonfas the moment he spotted the redhead again.

"Hibari! Teach me how to pee!"

The Shimon boss never stood a chance.


	15. Night

**Ritsu: Whew. Tomuro omake incoming for you Tomuro shippers (seeing as how Mukuro haven't been giving you the daily dose of pineapple lovin'). I am also listening to Yuni's character song, Kokoro No Hoshi, this time. It's so soothing. Even if it's sad ;-;**

**Review answering time!**

**UniCryin: Thank you! :D**

**Doremi: Yes, she can touch flames. As for your second question, what Tomo truly is will be explained in a later chapter (We're talking waaaaay later) so I can't answer that question, sorry!**

**FluffyRainbows: Yus! Hopefully he will cheer up a bit soon c: And kittens are the best (I'm biased. I'm a cat person. Grew up with like 20 of them all together). I'm glad you found the omake funny~! I tried to be vague about it since the story isn't at that point yet, but I suppose I can give you a hint. It has a bit to do with Mukuro, yes. That has always been something that I think I personally would freak out about if I woke up in a male body. Couldn't resist adding it in!**

**Oh my gosh. XanxusxDino. A glorious crack pairing XD ! I'm tempted to write an omake about that now… **

**TheParadoxicalOxymoron: Kittens make everything better c: And TYL!Bel's hair. But that is a story for another day! Tomo can be a bit slow on the uptake, eh? **

**Great minds indeed, mwahaah! Of course, ALL THE BABIES! WOAH NO, no rip-ing! I'll revive you! SUN FLAMES GOOO! **

**Just because you asked, I'll write a part two. Just for you! I hope you'll enjoy today's omake as well c: A different POV in the main story, or in omakes? I do realize it's been ages since I used a different POV in the story, so I'll be fixing that. **

**Yeah… So much brainstorming. I'd better watch out so that my brain doesn't spontaneously combust… CURSE YOU, KHR! WHY SO MANY FLAMES?!**

* * *

Enma felt guilty.

For taking his anger and grief out on Tomo.

For blaming her.

For causing her pain.

He could see it in her eyes whenever their gazes would meet. The suffering her eyes held seemed almost otherworldly. The sadness. The grief.

He understood now, what a horrible friend he'd been all these years. He'd been so caught up in his own suffering he'd completely ignored Tomo's feelings. Mami had told him, how she'd lost her name, memory loss or something akin to it, Enma assumed. How she'd given Tomo the name Tomo, as a sign of their friendship. In a sense, Mami had given Tomo her very identity. And yet Enma had let his feelings cloud his judgment and had denied the possibility that Tomo was suffering just as much as him.

So he had tried to patch things up. But instead of the words he'd wanted to speak-

_I'm sorry for being stupid, please forgive me._

-he'd ended up burdening her with a terrible task.

His feelings of anger had taken over. He'd seen the discomfort he'd caused her. But by then it was too late to take his words back.

And yet, despite the feelings of regret, Enma truly wanted her to find the answer. He wanted to know who that man was. The man who'd robbed Enma of his loved ones.

_And_, Enma added in afterthought, _caused my friend grief._

His gaze fluttered to Tomo. She was currently sleeping on the nearby couch, a blanket thrown over her. Every so often, Enma would hear her whimper, as if having a bad dream.

_She probably is…_

Tomo was a strong person, Enma concluded. He wished that one day he could be just as strong. And mature. Tomo held no grudges, despite how childish Enma had acted. At least, he assumed she didn't. If she did, she certainly hid it well.

Scooting closer to the spirit, Enma gently ran his hand through her hair. It was something he'd wanted to do for a long time, curious about the reason why Tomo would always do so with his hair.

"Soft…"

It was comforting. It was nice.

Enma's gaze softened.

"I'm sorry… Tomo."

* * *

When I woke up, I felt strangely happy for some reason. Enma was seated on his chair by the desk as usual, no doubt struggling with homework. I'd have offered to help, but while I had studied at higher levels, I was still reluctant to work on anything related to math.

And besides, even if I knew the things he was working on, I doubted I'd be able to explain it well enough for him to understand. I wasn't the teaching type.

So instead, I simply remained on the couch, glancing at Enma every few minutes. The sound of pen on paper was oddly calming, and I found myself sleepy once again.

It was a bit weird, considering I only really got tired after training, but I decided to simply surrender myself to the feeling, closing my eyes again.

* * *

When my eyes opened next, I found myself on a beach. Glancing around, I noticed the field of bright red poppies just beyond the beach, a few petals fluttering off in the wind. My gaze followed the trail of petals as they flew off and circled around a familiar figure before disappearing into nothingness.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, ignoring the cold feeling of the water hitting my feet.

"Mukuro," I spoke, meeting his heterochromatic eyes.

"Tomo."

His voice had deepened considerably from when I last spoke to him five years ago. It was taking shape into the voice I'd heard sing so many times before my death.

"It's… been a while," I spoke awkwardly, scratching the back of my head. Mukuro merely send me an unreadable smile. Not the gentle kind of smile one would expect from someone, but the Mukuro kind. I had sort of been looking forward to it.

"Kufufu, you haven't aged a day."

I blinked.

"You've aged five years. Still got the same haircut, I see…" I trailed off, attempting to keep the fond smile off of my lips. I failed horribly, making some sort of weird grimace instead. I had to admit, I really missed him. I hadn't expected him to contact me again, and for him to have done so left me feeling quite happy.

"So… what can I do for you?" I continued, fidgeting with my feet in the sand. The feeling of sand between my toes was refreshing, I decided.

"You appear ti know a great deal of things."

"… That's debatable…"

"You're going to give me a name."

"A name..?"

"The name of the tenth Vongola boss candidate."

* * *

**Ritsu: Mukuro is back baby. This time he's brought Tomo to the beach! Too bad there were no swimsuits involved, eh? And some fluffy Enma. Gosh, I'd die if he ever touched my hair. Too cute for me to handle!**

**Now then… Tomuro Omake time. Also, as pointed out, this is a Tomuro Omake. Consider it as only happening in the Tomuro story so to say. Therefore, this one and the Toen one from the last chapter do NOT TAKE PLACE in the same story. Think of it as parallel worlds or something.**

* * *

Mukuro wasn't quite sure how to feel about the situation. One moment he'd been casually strolling around his little illusion world, the next he'd felt a strange impact to his physical body and suddenly he found himself face to face with himself.

The only odd thing was the eyes.

Mukuro's eyes were, after all, quite unique. The eyes staring back at him were not.

"M-Mukuro?" the fake-Mukuro spoke, a voice similar to his own leaking out, but it sounded an octave higher than usual.

"You must not be very skilled with illusions if can't even get the face right, kufufu," Mukuro spoke, freezing upon noticing the very different voice that left his own lips. It was too feminine. Too _not him_.

"Shit," was the only word to leave fake-Mukuro. Mukuro's eyes narrowed dangerously, growing frustrated with the situation. To begin with, he wanted the fake _off of him_, and then he'd gladly stab his trident straight through the face staring back at him.

"Get off of me, impostor."

Fake-Mukuro obliged, cheeks reddening upon realizing the compromising position they had been in.

"Hey uhhmm… Mukuro… You should probably look in the mirror," fake-Mukuro was quick to say the moment Mukuro reached for his trident. His eye twitched before he casually glanced at the mirror next to his bed.

Tomo had insisted. Something about 'needing a mirror close by at all times'. He'd caved in after she'd continuously tipped Hibari off to every location Mukuro went. Dealing with that skylark was such a hassle.

When he met his own gaze in the mirror, he noticed two things.

One, apart from the eyes, that was definitely not him.

Two, had Tomo's chest always been this big?

A frown tugged at his lips.

"How troublesome."

He resisted the urge to cringe. Hearing himself speak in such a feminine voice was quite the blow to his ego, not that he'd ever tell anyone that.

"So… what do we do?" _Tomo_ asked, fidgeting with the hem of the shirt she was now wearing. The shirt he had been wearing.

Another glance at the mirror left Mukuro staring at the unflattering set of pajamas that Tomo always wore to bed. For some reason, she refused to wear anything else. So there he sat. Mukuro, the illusionist, in a mint green pajama set with a multicolored alpaca print.

… _Comfortable, though._

Deciding not to dwell on pointless things any longer, Mukuro promptly stood up.

"M-Mukuro? What are you-"

"Kufufu, I have things to do, Tomo."

"But that's _my_ body, Mukuro! You can't just-"

"You're free to _try_ and stop me."

He couldn't help but chuckle upon seeing the horrified look on Tomo's face when he headed for the bathroom. He couldn't very well leave wearing nothing but pajamas after all.

"MUKURO! I SWEAR IF YOU UNDRESS ME I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! USE ILLUSIONS!"

"You possess no mist flames in your body, therefore it is impossible," was Mukuro's swift reply, not particularly caring for her threat. He'd seen her naked plenty of times already, it wasn't anything new.

Of course, Tomo didn't know that.

"Kufufufufu… I think I'll have some fun with your body, Tomo."

At that moment, Tomo paled and the horrified look morphed into pure and utter death. Perhaps it was the idea of Mukuro messing up her life, or perhaps it was the pineapple like hairdo on _her_ body that ultimately made her faint.

Perhaps it was both.

Mukuro never looked back, however, well out the door and heading towards his destination before she even hit the ground.

He had a feeling she'd think of a way to get revenge, but by the time she woke up he'd already be _waaay_ ahead of her.

"Kufufufufu, I do wonder how skylark will react, knowing you filled his office to the brim with pineapples, dear Tomo…"

* * *

Hibari let out a sneeze, glaring at seemingly thin air, before going back to sleep.

Hibird blinked, nestling in the prefect hair, letting out a chirp of satisfaction.

They had no idea of the utter hell that would soon be upon them.


	16. Care

**Ritsu: Remember when I said this would be updated weekly? Remember how I update this pretty much daily? Yeah, if only I did this well with everything else… XD This update is a bit later than usual though. Went to bed early (AKA 2AM instead of 7AM) after playing some games!**

**Review answering time~**

**My Name Is Alice: I'm glad you like it c: I actually read your story! Thanatos Ascending! I forgot to follow and review it though, so doing that now- aaand done! You even had a new chapter and everything :'D I'm glad you think the character development to be realistic. I myself can't personally remember everything that happens in KHR, so why would someone who's reincarnated remember everything perfectly? Additionally I too thought that while initially remembering once past life is quite possible, I felt that it would be more realistic to slowly forget. Tomo is becoming Tomo, but she's still aware of her past life, and remembers parts of it. **

**You are not the only one who's come to ship Tomuro XD It became a lot more popular than I thought… And thusly because I want my own fix of Enma as well, the separate fic came to be confirmed XD **

**FluffyRainbows: She sure does! Mukuro can be such a bum sometimes, the teasing jerk :P **

**Enma's growing up :') Thank goodness! I have a cat of my own at the moment named Roxas. He's adorable~ As for the 20 cats it's basically a rough estimate of how many cats my family's had while I was growing up. The amount might be closer to 15 or something when I think about it… we didn't have all of them at the same time, though! We have five cats currently.**

**Mmm, I do think Rain or Sun would be rather fitting, considering her personality. We shall see c:**

**Girl-from-stars: It's technically not short for anything, but it is derived from tomodachi, which is Japanese for friend. :) **

**TheParadoxicalOxymoron: Enma can be sweet when he wants! (Just look at that blushing mess after the Shimon arc, aaisbdjhdjdh) Chuchu, bishessss. Ohohoh, if Mukuchi gets jealous I'm sure he'll think of a good way to get back at Enma ;) Yesh, we're about one or two years before the plotplot begins though, as Mukuro is currently 13 (and according to wiki he's 15 present time so he should be 14 or early 15 when the plot starts). But we're getting there c:**

**Body swaps are a great thing :'D The Tomuro omake will probably be continued as well~ See ya~!**

* * *

I stared at Mukuro, my mouth open in surprise.

"The… The _what_? Vongu- Vongure- ah, no… _Vongola_? Candidate? Mafia? Did you lose all your marbles or something?" I spoke, doing my best to sound confused. Of course I knew what he was talking about, but if my concept of time was correct, if he went to Namimori now, he'd be two years too early. Tsuna wouldn't even _know_ he was the boss candidate yet. Reborn was probably still tutoring Dino and things would end up really bad if Mukuro went there now.

He'd probably succeed in taking out Tsuna and that would _not _be good. Not for the plot, and definitely not for my conscience.

Meeting Mukuro's steady gaze, I sent him a questioning look.

"Why on earth do you think _I_ of all people would know such a thing?" I spoke after a moment of simply staring into those eyes of his. I found it rather odd that even though it had been five years since we'd last spoken his eyes still didn't make me uncomfortable. I mean, I was certain he'd killed a lot by now, and yet I just found his gaze comforting.

Of course, that didn't mean that his question hadn't unnerved me, but while I wanted to change things for the better, I was _not_ sending Mukuro to Namimori early so he could _kill_ Tsuna. That was definitely not changing things for the better.

_Impatient little brat._

Snapping out of my thoughts, I blinked twice, noticing how Mukuro had stepped closer to me while my head was in the clouds.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice? How you seemed to know _everything_ when you had been told _nothing_?"

I let out a hum of agreement.

"I was kind of hoping you hadn't noticed, actually. But you're wrong on one thing," I stated, hoping I was appearing to have a confident look on my face while I felt like I was going to turn into mush on the inside.

"While I might know… a select few things, I by no means know everything."

It wasn't really a lie. I knew far from _everything_ there was to know. Even more so, while I remembered some things about others, I couldn't remember much about myself. Or the past _me_ as it were. The name had once been crystal clear to me was gone. I wasn't the old me, I was Tomo, now. The one thing I wished to remember fully, my family, was but a hazy blur now. I could barely even remember what I had told Enma and Mami of them, in the past.

A frown tugged at my lips. Disregarding the fact that I did have the answer to his question, I would just have to play dumb for a while longer.

"Ooh? And what few select things do you know then?" Mukuro questioned, a somewhat calculating look on his face. I sighed, shaking my head. I knew Mukuro wasn't one for pity, so blubbering about the horrors he went through would probably have the opposite effect of what was desired. So I met his gaze steadily, trying not to show the discomfort I was feeling.

"Estraneo," was all I spoke. That way, he'd have to interpret it by himself.

"Estraneo?" Mukuro echoed, raising an eyebrow. Oh how I wished I could see into that mind of his. Instead of being able to do so, I settled for a nod instead.

"Elaborate."

A command, not a request.

_Cheeky brat._

"They gave you that eye," I spoke after a moment, tapping the point just below his right eye with my finger. He didn't flinch, which I had sort of hoped for. I had to admit to myself that a part of me wanted to tease him a bit, to get back at him for ignoring me for so long.

Mukuro, of course, wasn't satisfied with my answer.

"What else?"

"They performed a lot of illegal experiments on children."

"Kufufu, how cute, you keep giving me fragments, not wanting to admit that you do in fact know everything."

"… You're still such a cheeky little brat. You're supposed to respect your elders, you know."

"You're still an old hag, so I'd say it's only fair."

_I seriously don't remember Mukuro being this frustrating to deal with in the series… _

Letting out a sigh, I shrugged.

"Alright, fine. Since you insist. You were originally part of Estraneo, they experimented on you, gave you that eye through surgery, you went through hell, killed them all and escaped. There. Happy?"

"Very. Now then, the answer to my question, if you will."

"I don't know."

"Really now?"

"Yep," I made sure to pop the p. By now, Mukuro obviously knew I was lying, so I didn't really put any effort in pretending I didn't know.

"Just… ask me again sometime and maybe I'll tell you," I continued, receiving a somewhat confused look. _He looks cute when he's confused_, I concluded to myself with a small smile.

"Don't think too hard on it. You could always do research yourself, if you're that eager to know."

_And suffer a little for ignoring me, brat. Pfft, ignore me for five years and suddenly demand names? Not happening._

Okay, so perhaps it was more about being spiteful than worrying about Tsuna (as horrible as I may have been for thinking such a thing).

"…"

… _I get the feeling he wants to stab me with his trident…_

* * *

"…cheeky brat… respect… elders…"

Enma blinked, glancing down at Tomo. _… she wasn't talking about me, was she?_

As Tomo let out a snore, Enma found himself smiling.

"She must be having a much nicer dream this time…"

Contrary to his belief, Tomo was far too busy arguing with a cheeky brat about the dangers of stabbing people with sharp objects. Her 'dream' was anything but good.

* * *

**Ritsu: So, I think I made Mukuro a bit OOC? But then again, Mukuro will be a bit different from canon (as will Enma) since Tomo's there, changing things and all. Yeah. Let's go with that… Just a lighthearted chapter. Trying to establish how Tomo and Mukuro's relationship has kind of evolved into being the same but not the same. Yeup.**

**Toen Bodyswap Omake part 2~**

* * *

When Enma found Tomo knocked out at the entrance of Namimori middle, he was hesitant to even assume what had happened. Considering the bruises and look Hibari had sent his way, it was pretty obvious though.

What surprised Enma was that Hibari hadn't attacked him though. He was in Tomo's body after all, and he was well aware Hibari greatly disliked Tomo. Though Tomo never really explained what she had done to upset him.

"T-Tomo..?" Enma spoke hesitantly, giving her shoulder a gentle shake. She didn't stir. Enma blinked, a frown tugging at his lips. His father had often told him that you needed to be gentle with girls, but then again it was his own body. Of course, Tomo surely felt pain, but in the end when they swapped back (he shut out the voice telling him _if_) he'd feel the brunt of it. So he shook her a bit harder, still getting no reaction.

Letting out a sigh, he gently scooped her up in his arms instead, intending to carry her to Tsuna's house.

It kind of bothered him Tomo possessed enough strength to carry his body with relative ease though. And upon the stares he received from people, his cheeks turned red.

_This isn't what I had in mind when I wanted to try being romantic…_

* * *

When Tomo finally came to, Enma had already reached the Sawada residence and had put her down on the living room couch. He'd sent her a hesitant smile, receiving a painful groan in response.

"What was I thinking..?" Tomo whined, staying still as a rock.

_She must be in a lot of pain…_

"Wh…Why _did_ you fight with Hibari?" Tsuna questioned, who was seated next to Enma by the small couch table. Tomo blinked before a grimace slipped onto her expression.

"I didn't plan on fighting… I just wanted him to…"

"… Wanted him to..?"

A sudden uncomfortable silence spread throughout the room upon Tomo's unfinished statement. Her eyes suddenly met Enma's, a look of desperation in them.

"I just wanted him to teach me how to pee! Mukuro refused and I really, really _have to GO_!"

With that, Tomo promptly flew off of the couch, running off in the direction of the bathroom. Enma and Tsuna blinked in unison, staring at the spot where she used to be.

"… I should probably…" Enma trailed off, trying to keep the embarrassed blush off of his face. Tsuna merely nodded, having paled considerably.

* * *

"T-Tomo..?"

"Do you know how _painful_ it is to hold it in?!"

"I-I'll t-te-teach you…"

"… R-really?!"

"You can't tell anyone!"

"…"

"_Especially_ not Julie!"

"… I won't. I promise."

"G-good… C…could you open the door?"

"… Right."

"F-first you-"

* * *

"… Enma seriously taught you that?"

"He sure did."

"Talk about dedication..."

"… Now that I think about it... that's kind of like our first date."

"… Wow…"

"I know right?"

"That's technically second base. Or is it third..?"

"I definitely prefer being in my own body though~"

"By the way, Tomo-chan… You said Enma made you swear not to tell anyone. Especially not me…"

"… _crap_."

"TOMO!"


	17. Dream

**Ritsu: Well, well, well… So you're back for more, eh? … Yeah I don't know where I was going with that either! Additionally, listening to One Night Star. It really sounds like Mukuchi and Hibachi are singing One Night Stand. Maybe I need to get my ears checked… Time for Tatta Latta Varia version instead… I wish the Primo Vongola family and the Shimon got character songs ;_;**

* * *

Mukuro had resisted the urge to smile upon seeing Tomo. It had been five years and yet she didn't look a day older. Her eyes held a shadow that hadn't been there previously, however. It was obvious to him that she felt relieved and perhaps even happy to see him, which was something he wasn't used to. Most people looked at him with fear or disgust. Well, before he ended their lives.

Of course, she had caused him quite a lot of frustration, refusing to give him straight answers when he demanded them. At the same time, he hadn't been expecting her to answer him. There was a chance she truly didn't know, considering she hadn't caved even when he had gone after her with his trident. Instead she'd lectured him as if he was a child.

… _There's not __**that**__ big of an age difference between us. Old hag._

* * *

When I awoke, Enma was staring at me, his face awkwardly close. When my eyes had snapped open he'd jumped back in surprise, smacking the back of his head against the nearby table, however. I let out a chuckle, before sitting up.

"Is there a particular reason as to why you were observing me so closely?"

Enma stuttered out some excuse, rubbing the back of his head. His face held both a blush and a grimace of pain. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

_**This**__ looks a lot more like the Enma I remember._

"I'm not angry with you," I explained, shaking my head. I couldn't possibly be angry with him when he had that adorable look on his face. Even if the staring at me while I slept was somewhat creepy. But who was I to judge when I did the same thing back when he was a kid?

Yep, I was a horrible influence.

"D-Did you have a nice dream..?" Enma suddenly asked, making me blink in confusion.

"I… guess…" I awkwardly replied, scratching the back of my neck.

"What… what was it about?"

"Pineapples and tridents," I spoke without hesitation, trying my hardest not to laugh at Enma's horrified look.

"P-Pineapples and tridents?!"

I nodded, a small smile on my lips.

"It was quite nostalgic. Well, the pineapples. The trident's new."

"Of… of course…" Enma trailed off, a look of confusion now on his face. He looked like he really wanted to ask me to clarify, but decided against it and went back to his desk instead.

"Still working on homework? How long was I out for anyway?"

"I'm almost done… about four hours…"

I glanced at the clock on the wall behind me. 2AM.

"… You should sleep."

"I'm not done yet, and this is due tomorrow-"

"I'll finish it for you."

"But you can't-"

"I'll finish it."

"But-"

"**Go to bed, Enma,**" my commanding tone left no room for further argument. Enma hesitated, but after a moment of thinking he reluctantly decided to simply do what I asked him to. A moment later he went inside the bathroom to change, coming out in his deep red pajamas (I had tried to get him to pick the baby green one with alpacas, but alas). After sending me one more conflicted look, he promptly turned off the lights and retreated to bed.

I made sure to wait for Enma to start breathing evenly and slowly before I went to his desk. Letting out a soft sigh, I steeled myself before I reached towards the pen. As expected, my hand fazed through it. I tried again. Again.

Againagainagain**againagainagain**_**AGAIN**_.

I clenched my fists, smacking them down on the desk, only for them to faze through as well.

"Dammit..!"

I tried to grab the pen again.

Five more tries.

Ten.

Twenty.

Fifty.

Eighty.

When I finally gave up, my hand hovered uselessly in the air just above the pen that had just reminded me of my inhumanity.

Even if I had wanted to stop them, the tears just began pouring down my cheeks.

A moment later the first sob wrecked my body and I collapsed onto my knees.

* * *

Enma wanted to reach out.

He wanted to hug her, to tell her it was okay.

But he didn't. She didn't want him to see her like this. She wanted him to believe she was strong, that she was okay with being unable to _live_. It was obvious to Enma that was a lie. It had always been. But he'd pretended. Because he wanted her to be happy, even if she wasn't _truly _happy.

And so he simply watched.

Watched the once so strong Tomo cry.

He wanted to look away, to close his eyes and cover his ears. To let Tomo have her privacy. But he couldn't turn away.

_I'm sorry Tomo…_

At some point during the night he fell asleep, and by the time he woke up, Tomo was seated on the couch, no trace of her tears on her face. He was late for school, he concluded with a glance at the clock, but he found that he didn't really care.

The older kids bullied him and the younger laughed and mocked him. He couldn't keep up with the classes and the teachers had no faith in him.

He'd gotten to know a few people, sure. But he wasn't sure if they considered him as a friend. And the only thing that really brought them together was the Shimon to begin with.

So instead of doing what he knew he was supposed to, he left his bed and instead sat down next to Tomo on the couch. Tomo sent him a confused look, but he simply sent her a small uncertain smile.

"You're late, you know…" she mumbled, raising an eyebrow. Enma shrugged as if to 'I know and I don't care', fidgeting with his hands.

"Hey Tomo…"

"Hmm?"

Without any further words, Enma pulled her in for a hug. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he tightened his grip around her.

"Sorry for being so stupid. And… thanks. For everything. If you hadn't been here, I probably wouldn't even… be alive…"

He felt something wet hit his shoulders, but he didn't mention it.

"Thank you for being you."

* * *

**Ritsu: What's this? Some angst? YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD KEEP BEING HAPPY AND LIGHTHEARTED?!**

**Well, I ended it on a fluffy note. Enma finally apologized! The Tomuro Omake will continue next chapter (which should be up in a few hours). Pardon the shortness of the chapter, and consider the triple update (this, the previous chapter and the next should be posted within the time span of 24 hours, so) as compensation for that.**


	18. Smile

**Ritsu: FLAME POLL IS UP. CHECK MY PROFILE. I'LL BE CLOSING IT DOWN WHEN A SUFFICIENT AMOUNT OF VOTES HAVE COME IN. **

**First time using google docs. I'm hoping it works…**

**Review answering taimu~**

**My Name Is Alice: MWAHAHAHAH! As for you question… well, expect some more filler chapters before the Shimon arc. After that… we're all set to go!**

**FluffyRainbows: The trident never really is explained… XD He just sort of summons it whenever, but since it does cause damage I'll assume it's a real illusion, as they say. Mwahaha, Mukuro probably can't even hit her c; **

**A love triangle omake… I'll certainly consider it!**

* * *

Another year passed by. Enma was thirteen now. I'd honestly lost track of when things were supposed to happen. So when Mukuro had told me to give him the name he wanted, all I gave him was Namimori. I'd decided that whatever happened, happened. I had faith in Tsuna. And that his father would protect him if I'd accidentally ruined the plot. And I wanted Mukuro off my back. He wasn't that fun to talk to when all he talked about was how he'd destroy the mafia using Vongola. Honestly, I would've rather talked about the weather, or a fish's reproductive organs.

_Wait, fishes lay eggs…_

Shaking my head, I sighed.

Enma was now in junior-high. The very same school he'd transfer from when the time came. If it came. Personally I hoped it wouldn't. I was so sick of all the fighting.

Teens like Enma and Tsuna couldn't even go to school without getting beat up, I'd seen more people get mugged than I ever wanted to (didn't exactly help they reminded me of how I died) and I hoped I'd never have to see anyone die ever again.

But then Enma's grandmother had passed away from old age. Enma hadn't cried. He'd said he wasn't able to. She'd asked him not to. To send her off with a smile. But something strange had happened. She'd asked Enma to go fetch her some water, and while Enma was gone…

"_Look after him for me. My eyes aren't quite as good as they used to be but… I'm sure you're a very responsible person…_"

And then she'd sent the biggest smile I'd ever seen, right at me.

Her breathing had stopped then.

Whether it was me imagining things, her imagining things, or her seeing me because she was at death's door, I didn't know. I just found myself nodding without thinking.

It couldn't exactly hurt.

At that point, we'd gotten into a lot of trouble. Enma had no money to pay rent with, and no one wanted to hire a kid not even out of school. That was when I taught Enma how to pickpocket.

Don't ask how I learned that.

It was a simple procedure. I'd stay close to an ATM, when someone came by to withdraw money or simply to check their current balance, I'd get their code and if they had a sufficient income (aka, if they were rich enough) Enma would awkwardly stumble into them and snatch their credit card.

He was surprisingly good at it.

Of course, we were kind enough to turn it in to the police after taking what we needed. With Enma's innocent appearance no one really asked. And they didn't expect him to know the codes needed. That was what I was for, after all.

… _If I was a bad influence before, I'm beyond that now…_

I found myself wondering how Enma had survived in the manga. I couldn't remember anything being mentioned, at the very least. Our solution was questionable, but he _was_ in the mafia. Something he was against, but at the same time he wasn't motivated enough to try and get out of it. Even I had tried convincing him (more so to piss of Daemon Spade when he wouldn't get the fight he wanted, blasted melon head.) but he'd simply stated that it would be easier for him to find the guilty one.

I had eventually caved on that point too.

* * *

"_His description matches a… Iemitsu… of the Sawada family. They live in Namimori."_

"… _Thank you, Tomo. Sorry I had you do that…"_

"_It's… fine."_

* * *

I was glad Enma hadn't demanded we'd up and leave straight away. Even he seemed to realize that would be utterly dumb and foolish. Well, for the most part, anyway.

He had kind of forced me to go with him on a trip there, and as excited as I was to meet some of the characters I loved, I was hesitant. Until Enma had used those cursed Kozato gene eyes of his. People who thought puppies were hard to resist had obviously never been on the receiving end of Enma's hurt puppy look.

And so we'd gone to Namimori. It was a really awkward trip, full of mishaps and embarrassment. To top it off, we'd ended up barging into Mukuro's goons while they were beating up an Elvis-impersonator. The Kokuyo arc had begun. There was still plenty of time then. Not as much time as I'd have liked, as I knew there was only one arc between Kokuyo and the future.

_What on earth was it about though..?_

But I hadn't dwelled on it long. The only time the plot would matter to me was when those I cared about would be in danger. And if I could help it, they wouldn't be.

Of course, there was Mukuro. But even though I wanted to help him, I doubted I could make him change his mind nor could I convince the Vindice to let him go. Heck, The Vindice probably wouldn't be able to see me either.

So I had little choice but to leave him to his fate. I could only hope things turned out the way I wanted them to.

During mine and Enma's trip to Namimori, we had, as mentioned, run into Mukuro's goons. They'd planned on beating up Enma, initially, but I'd dragged him out of there, knowing how dangerous they could be.

Considering my unreliable power and Enma's lacking flame (I wasn't even sure if he knew of it yet) I knew it was a fight we couldn't win. And sometimes running away is the best offense.

_Or was it defense?_

While our trip was mostly calm and Enma eventually agreed to go back, seeing Tsuna in only his underwear, rushing by us screaming something at the top of his lungs made it all worth it.

The look Enma sent me when he noticed me ogling the half-naked boy left me feeling like a creeper, however.

_Blasted Kozato eyes…_

* * *

**Ritsu: THE PLOT HAS BEGUN. WOO! *throws confetti everywhere***

**This was mostly a chapter to summarize what has happened during the year I so lazily skipped. We've now got one year (or something akin to it) left before it's Showtime. And after the Shimon arc, the branch off (Titled 'The Spirit Of Kokuyo' for those that haven't checked my profile) will also begin. **

**Now then, Tomuro Omake part 2!**

* * *

By the time I had come to, Mukuro was long gone. A multitude of curses ran through my head, but there was little I could do. Of course, I knew he'd most likely spend most of his time messing with Hibari (didn't help Hibari disliked me…) so I had some options for revenge, as it were.

"… How many OTPs can I create until Mukuro catches on to what I'm using his body for..?" I mumbled to myself, still not used to hearing my words spoken in Mukuro's voice. Hesitantly I let out a chuckle, attempting to mimic Mukuro's trademark laugh.

"Kufufu."

_Not too bad. I don't sound too different._

After all, hell hath no fury like a woman being robbed of her body and left with the incredibly attractive body of a fifteen-year-old illusionist.

"First of all… let's get rid of the hair- no wait… that will have to happen last. I need the hair if I'm to fool anyone… And I'm not sure I could style it myself…"

I honestly hadn't paired Mukuro with a lot of people. Well, Chrome was an obvious choice, but now that I knew her, I'd feel bad if I messed with her like that. Possibly Tsuna (as Gokudera's reaction would be amusing), heck even Dino would be fun. And Hibari. Assuming I could somehow manage to get close to him, I'd make sure the damage was next to irreparable. I was even tempted to add Enma to the list, but decided against it. Julie was free game though.

_Oh I'll make sure your body shares lots of saliva with that prefect you __**love**__ so much!_

* * *

In the midst of a certain prefect's office, Mukuro sneezed as he placed yet another pineapple down.

"Kufufu, Tomo must have woken up…"

* * *

"-and it won't even be me cheating, cause it's Mukuro's body, Mwahah! I'm a genius!"

* * *

Mukuro sneezed once more, this time sighing.

"Honestly, the only time she should be yelling my name is when-"

* * *

"-now I just need to find Byakuran and get him to help me…"

* * *

As he placed the last marshmallow on his tall tower, now spanning several meters tall, Byakuran promptly sneezed, accidentally sending the tower _towering_ down.

* * *

With a goal in mind, I set off to find the marshmallow king.

But not before changing into proper clothing. And not the tacky Kokuyo uniform Mukuro insisted on wearing. No. I was classier than that. And I had access to a lot of mist flames. And so, using what knowledge of illusion making I had, I promptly dressed up Mukuro's body in the Namimori uniform, not being able to resist the temptation of seeing him in it.

Considering Mukuro probably wouldn't care if I saw his naked body, I refrained from actually changing the old fashioned way.

* * *

"I see, Tomo-chan… So you want me to gather Tsuna-kun, Julie-kun, and Dino-san at Namimori middle?"

"You've got it. Think you can do it?"

"Of course~ Have any of our plans ever failed?"

"Well…"

"Except for _that one time_, I mean~"

"…Not that I can remember, no."

"So leave it all to me~ I'll see you at Namimori middle~ Give me an hour, okay~?"

"Gotcha~ Meanwhile, I need to get some contact lenses…"

* * *

Hibari was furious. That blasted woman had been by his office when he'd left the roof. And the entire office was full of pineapples. There had to have been at least a hundred of them. Kusakabe would have to clean it up later. The woman herself had simply sent him a teasing smirk, angering the prefect further. He'd given chase, knowing her stamina was nowhere near as good as his, but had been surprised when she'd been able to escape him for rather long.

However, he'd stopped chasing her once a sudden feeling had struck him. Something was amiss.

"If those herbivores are causing trouble…"

His lips tugged into a frown as he changed course for the exit of the school.

"I'll bite them to death."

* * *

When Hibari had smashed the doors open, my plan had oh-so-easily been ruined. While Byakuran _had_ managed to gather the people I had asked him to (along with spectators), Hibari only saw _MukuroMukuroMUKURO_.

And when Hibari saw Mukuro, nine out of ten times he attacked.

This was one of those nine times.

While dodging blows from the prefect's tonfas, I spotted my body observing from the doorway, a smirk on its lips.

_You may be smirking now, but you just wait Mukuro…_

Bracing myself for the pain, I let my guard down, waiting for Hibari's tonfa to strike me.

* * *

Hibari knew something was wrong when Mukuro had allowed him to hit him. He had known, but had expected an illusion or some other trick.

What he hadn't been expecting was getting pulled in for a lip lock.

His utter surprise left him dazed for a few seconds before he promptly shoved his tonfa in Mukuro's face, smashing him into the ground.

"Herbivore…"

He angrily wiped his lips with the back of his arm.

"I'll bite you to death."

Mukuro merely laughed, pointing at his lips, a small trail of blood dripping off of his lower lip.

"Already did."

And as Tomo, in Mukuro's body, was beaten senseless, she couldn't help but think that it was _so worth it_ and that Mukuro's expression made the pain bearable.


	19. Frown

**Ritsu: Woo! We've almost hit the 20 chapters mark! AND WE'VE PASSED 50 REVIEWS. YEAAH!**

**AND I DID A BAD.**

**I BOUGHT THE REBO TO DLIVE ARTBOOK ON A WHIM BECAUSE IT RESTOCKED. I'M SO BAD. PLS BITE ME TO DEATH HIBARI. … A-after I get it… so I can look through it at least once… **

**Review answering time~**

**My Name Is Alice: MWAHAHAH! We'll see if I get this chapter up before it switches days in your time zone! Doubt it will… but…**

**I'm glad you like it c: I thought it seemed kind of weird for Enma to want revenge on a guy and not even check out his hometown… And I really wanted an excuse to clarify where in the plot things were XD "Hey Tsuuuuna. I've seen you in your boxers! MWAHAH!"**

**I have many plans for Byakuran c: I absolutely luff him ! (He was actually the original target for Tomo's affections in my planning, but I changed it when I got around to writing the story… I'm thinking of writing a short story for him too though, or a longer one if I have time. He needs more stories!)**

**I'm glad you liked the omake XD I'll probably make a short part 3 from Mukuro's POV to finish it off~ And TRUST ME, Mukuro will have his revenge ;D**

**Spiracles (Ch1 Review): I'm glad you think so! Thank you very much! :D**

**Mitsu21: Thanks :D Enma is basically sending Tomo a deadpan stare, since he knows she's older and shouldn't be ogling kids… XD I'm glad you loved the omake! :D**

**FluffyRainbows: I couldn't resist ;)**

**That's something that will get explained after the plot starts properly. I left it in the omakes since they take part after the Shimon arc, I just didn't explain why she's visible so it wouldn't spoil what happens~**

**I usually don't fall for any look, but if I were to meet Enma… well… that would probably change. **

"**YOOO! MUKUCHI! HEY! WHATCHA DOING? BEATING UP KIDS? NICE. CAN ME AND ENMA JOIN?" Pffft, I might do a what if omake sometime of it c: **

**Hrrrm, well, since I base it after mental age rather than physical, the Arcobaleno wouldn't be able to see her, since they have the mind of adults and I'm pretty sure none of them are big on believing in ghosts. With Gokudera, it's a bit more free since he's a pretty hardcore fan of the supernatural, so yes, he'd be able to. However, Arcobaleno will be able to sense her presence, even if they can't see her.**

* * *

Things tended to get awkward when Enma had his Shimon group over. Not so much for them, as it was for me, though. They bantered with eachother just fine, much like how I vaguely remembered them doing. But it was always so awkward for _me_, sitting there quietly simply _observing_. As I'd quickly noticed, none of them could see me (I assumed Julie hadn't been possessed yet, as I figured Daemon would have given me some kind of hint to torment me).

_So then… the age is 13? That's when they become too old to see me at all?_

I had been hoping I'd at least be somewhat visible for a bit longer, but I suppose there was nothing I could do about it.

_Will Mukuro still see me?_

When that thought had fluttered through my mind, a feeling of dread and fear had overtaken me. I'm sure Enma noticed, as he'd tensed up. If Mukuro couldn't see me, then that meant I only had Enma. And as much as I had grown to care for the boy, one person wasn't enough. I didn't want to spend my entire unlife being bound to only speak to one person.

It was too… lonely.

Even with Mukuro, it wasn't enough.

I wanted lots of friends, lots of people to talk to. To be surrounded by them. That wasn't just the wish of _Tomo_, it was the wish of _me_. It was the wish of _both of us_-

-it felt strange. To refer to myself as _me_ and **Tomo**. There was so little of _me_ left, and so much of **Tomo** now. The parts that remained of _me_ were those that reminded me that I was not from this world.

I'd honestly tried my best not to dwell on such thoughts more than necessary. Usually, Enma provided enough distraction for me, but as his guardians (I would just have to get used to the thought of them being his guardians already) had been visiting more frequently I hadn't been able to talk to Enma quite as much.

It would look pretty strange if he spoke to thin air, after all.

I'd often grow tired of their conversations completely, leaving to train or every so often I'd visit those kittens Enma had fed. They were no longer kittens, but rather they were almost full grown now. They'd definitely grown a lot faster than Enma, that was for certain.

One in particular, an especially fluffy black cat, had grown on me quite a lot. The looks the cat would send me reminded me of Mukuro and so I'd affectionately named the cat Kufu. Some days when I visited, I could swear I'd see the cat's eyes change color, but when I took a closer look his eyes would be the bright green I was used to.

Watching the conversation unfold before me, I tuned out, not interested in even more Shimon rambling. Honestly, everyone could get a good lesson out of not dwelling on the past so much.

As much as I wanted my old life back, it had been reduced to a dull ache I locked away at the back of my head most of the time. I knew there was little point in complaining about the past and what could have been, so I stopped. Only when something directly reminded me, did I ponder. But I didn't let it control how I acted. Not like the Shimon.

They were angry, and I could understand why. But they kept forgetting that the Primo famiglia and the current one were not the same.

And Enma…

Even if Iemitsu had been the guilty one, it would've been Iemitsu's crime and his alone. One doesn't choose their parents, and one isn't responsible for their crimes.

The way the plot had gone; he'd taken it out on Tsuna, hadn't he? Because of a mistake and his father's crime (that wasn't actually Tsuna's father's fault at all) he'd declared Tsuna as an enemy.

There was so much wrong with this world I didn't even know where to begin.

Oh wait, I did know.

Daemon freaking Spade.

At least Mukuro was straightforward with his plans.

Not that it made his plans any better, but hey, he faced his enemies head on.

_I wonder how he's doing… _

"I'll be back later, Enma," I mumbled before promptly walking through a wall into a separate room. I found myself in the kitchen. With a grimace, I fazed through another wall, now outside. I couldn't quite get used to the feeling when stepping through walls or people. It wasn't so much painful as it was just plain uncomfortable.

It felt kind of like wading through water, except ten times as difficult. It hadn't always felt that way, as it used to be quite easy before. But there was little point dwelling on something I didn't understand.

_I suppose ghosts are capable of changing too… one way or the other…_

Sitting down on the grass, I focused on what I had been planning on doing, emptying my mind of other thoughts.

_Here goes nothing…_

Focusing on Mukuro, I quietly called out his name.

* * *

**Ritsu: WILL TOMO SUCCEED IN CALLING OUT TO MUKURO?! WILL HE ANSWER?! TUNE IN NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!**


	20. Mukuro

**Ritsu: CHAPTER 20! WOO! AND THE CHAPTER NAME IS MUKURO? WHAAAT?! WHAT COULD IT MEAN?!**

… **I may or may not be a biiiiit hyper. I'm hyped up on the wonderful feedback I'm getting for this story~! (Which is legitimately what's keeping me updating. You guys are amazing!)**

**For those curious about Tomo's flame poll, or unaware of it (check my profile if you haven't voted!) the current scores are;**

**3 votes for Lightning.**

**1 vote for Mist.**

**Now then, time to answer reviews!**

**TheParadoxicalOxymoron: Mwahaha :D I live for the adorableness. And yes, you Tomuro fans are especially thirsty, rawr! (And I am now literally thirsty. Lemonade time!).**

**I did answer this in another review response in chapter 19, but I'll tell you as well XD I base it mainly on mental age. Since Arcobalenos are adults mentally (well, Skull is debatable) they won't be able to see her. However, they will be able to sense her. **

"… **Reborn, w-why are you glaring at that wall?"**

"…"

**The plot is moving along nicely :') Soon all the babies will meet the other babies and all will be fluffy and nice and RAAAAWR DAEMON BLEEEUUUGH. All the rain guardians are doing the rain dance D: **

**Pffft, Harem route, eh? I doubt Enma or Mukuro would be willing to share XDDD strikebut I could totes try a harem route eventually, I'll even throw in Hibari for giggles**

"**Herbivore… you smell of pineapples and dirt…"  
/strike BUT DON'T BASH ME BUTTONS!**

**FluffyRainbows: I'm glad you think so! **

**Bwahah, oh they will have a glorious first meeting, I'm sure c': **

**Aaah, I kinda wish I had a pet owl I could name Mukuro… KHR tends to make me fangirl too XD And as much as I love the anime, it has no Enma D: And the KHR artbook I already have has beautiful artwork so I just had to get the other one c:**

**Mukuchi and his pedo face indeed… XD Sneaky little pineapple…**

**You are excused! :V I shall eagerly await your return !**

* * *

Being wanted was a foreign and odd feeling for Mukuro to experience. He would call for others. They wouldn't call for _him_.

So when something had tugged at the back of his head, beckoning him, he had hesitated. Chrome would sometimes attempt to contact him first, but she would never outright call for him like this.

He knew it couldn't be Ken or Chikusa, as they lacked the power to do so. He couldn't quite think of anyone, but the voice calling out was _so familiar_. _Perhaps_, he thought, _this place has already driven me to madness._

So he surrendered to the call.

He had nothing to lose, after all.

What he hadn't expected, however, was to sense someone on the other side of the glass.

And in that instant, his eyes opened.

He wasn't sure just what was real anymore. He wasn't supposed to be able to gain consciousness in that tank, and while he'd always be able to somewhat sense his surroundings, his eyes would never open. And yet now they did, and his left eye glanced to the side, meeting the steady gaze of familiar irises.

Few things shocked Mukuro, but _her_ presence completely rattled him. _Tomo_ was there, outside of the tank, on hand pressed against the glass.

"Hey…" she trailed off, a small smile on her lips.

The glass shattered, the heavy chains binding him growing light before they seemingly melted off. His right eye was freed, his hands were free.

He could _move_.

Was this his mind, or was this reality? Mukuro felt utterly confused. It had to be a dream. An illusion conjured up by his mind. There was no other explanation.

Unused to standing, Mukuro's legs collapsed under him. The hand that had seemingly shattered the glass reached out towards him, this time, offering him help. Despite telling himself he wasn't _weak_, that he didn't _need_ help, his body acted on its own and his own hand was placed on top of Tomo's and she pulled him up.

He stared at her silently, eyes wide in shock. Even though he wanted to salvage his pride, to cover up his emotions and stuff them down deep inside of him where no one could see them, his face just wouldn't cooperate.

It didn't make _sense_. He wasn't possessing anyone currently, Tomo was no illusionist and it simply couldn't be his mind. It _couldn't_ be. He knew what his mind was like. What it felt like when he'd be trapped within himself. He _knew_.

Hearing Tomo speak, he snapped himself out of his chaotic thoughts, managing to warp his expression into a more neutral one.

"I… wasn't expecting it to work so well… I admit…" she mumbled, a small embarrassed blush on her cheeks. She began fidgeting with her hands, occasionally glancing at Mukuro's chest.

"I'm glad. You've still got the necklace I gave you… you've even put a stone in the frame…" her smile seemed to grow greater. Mukuro found it almost blinding to look at, but he couldn't bring himself to look away either. A concerned look fluttered across Tomo's expression before tugging into an amused one.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Mukuro's lips formed a frown, but he finally found the will to speak.

"What is this place?"

Tomo blinked, a bewildered expression taking over her features.

"Isn't it obvious..?"

Mukuro didn't think so, but he didn't voice his thoughts.

"… Well, I'll let you figure it out on your own…" Tomo trailed off, another smile on her face.

"… Why are you here?"

"I think the better question is why are _you_ here, Mukuro?" was Tomo's swift reply. Mukuro didn't grace her with an answer.

Not because he didn't know, but because he didn't want to answer.

He'd heard someone call and he'd answered.

But he didn't want to admit he'd answered because he'd _hoped_ someone would _hurry up and save him_.

In a way, Tomo had.

Amused by his silence, Tomo let out a chuckle.

"Hey Mukuro, do you know what day it is?"

Mukuro blinked, asking himself why she'd wonder such a thing.

"The fifth of August."

At his answer, Tomo's face took on an interesting shade of red.

"A-ah… I'm really late then…" she mumbled, scratching the back of her head.

_Late?_

Without warning, Tomo enveloped him in a hug. Mukuro's eyes widened and he'd have pushed away if not for her next words.

"Happy late birthday, Mukuro…" she mumbled softly, tightening her grip so Mukuro wouldn't be able to pull away as easily.

_Warm…_

He couldn't stop the embarrassing thought in time and found himself grateful Tomo was unable to see his face.

"I know I promised to tell you everything about me when you turned fifteen… but… I want to tell you, face to face, in the real world… so… will you wait for me?"

If it hadn't been for the serious tone her voice held, he would've made a remark about how it sounded like she confessed her love for him.

So instead, he simply sighed before nodding.

He wanted to know, but part of him wanted it to be face to face as well. And her words had given him hope. Hope that he would be free again.

He didn't like being on the receiving end of a request, but with Tomo he'd come to learn it was of little use to resist. When she truly wanted something, she knew how to get it.

"It's… painful, isn't it? Not being free… I… I would've gone mad by now, if I'd been in your place…"

Mukuro remained silent. He'd humor her little hug for now.

"But… you're strong… maybe a bit too strong sometimes…"

As if Mukuro would ever admit that it was nice to be reminded of that time when he'd been a kid and Tomo had comforted him. Pfft, he was tougher than that.

"So… don't worry. If you don't get your butt out of here, I'll drag you out myself before the year is over."

"Old hag."

"Pineapple brat."

"Rotten apple."

"Stingy pine."

If Mukuro had been a mind reader, he would've no doubt reacted to Tomo's amusing thought of _how he still hadn't tried to push her away_.

But he wasn't a mind reader.

And if anyone had asked, he would've stabbed them with his trident before telling them he was _merely humoring the girl as she was a hassle to deal with when denied_.

* * *

**Ritsu: Too OOC? TOO FLUFFY?! NOT ENOUGH?! Well… Writing an entire chapter from Mukuro's POV was difficult. Honestly, I tried keeping him close to his canon character, but let's be honest… my Mukuro is going to be a bit different (with Tomo at least).**

… **Ummm yeah… **

**To clarify, since Mukuchi wasn't smart enough to figure it out… The whole thing took place in Tomo's mind, rather than Mukuro's (Like it usually does). The tank breaking and all that? Metaphor of how Tomo represents freedom to Mukuchi. Sort of. Maybe. It made sense in my head…**


	21. Namimori

**Ritsu: Whew. So, since I forgot to clarify this in the last chapter… Mukuro is 177.5cm according to the wiki. For those of you that don't use the metric system like I do, that's apparently 5'10inches. I converted it online, so don't quote me on that. Anyway, my point is Mukuro is tall. Taller than Tomo. I have no real set height for Tomo, but… Well, Enma has no confirmed height either, but I'm putting him close to Tsuna, whose 157cm (5'2). **

**To clarify my ramblings once more, Tomo's somewhere in between 160-170cm. Yep. So she's taller than Enma (for now) and shorter than Mukuro (forever, probably.). I wonder if his pineapple hair is counted into the height… **

**Current Polls results:**

**Lightning: 3**

**Mist: 2**

**ANOTHER CLARIFICATION, THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE A FEW MONTHS AFTER THE LAST ONE, K? K. Gonna have to change the summary after this goes up… **

**ALSO, I DON'T THINK I EVER STATED THIS, BUT ALL KINDS OF ILLUSIONS AFFECT TOMO. IF A MIST USER MAKES A WALL AND THROWS HER INTO IT (assuming they can touch her) SHE WILL **_**NOT**_** FAZE THROUGH IT. Sorry for all the caps D:**

**Review answering time~**

**My Name Is Alice: OvO Ohoh… You embarrass me ;/; I'm glad you think so though. Mukuro mystifies me, so I just kinda go on gut feeling when writing him. And using the small tidbits here and there hinting that he does care for some people… **

**W-woah… The Tomuro shipping is only getting more intense I see… OnO'' **

**Girl-from-stars: There'll be a harem omake, at the very least. Perhaps a little bit of haremuish stuff before the branch off, as well. After the branch off it'll be purely Enma and purely Mukuro respectively, however c:**

* * *

I had been enjoying my days in peace, finally getting some semblance of normalcy, if you could consider it normal to talk to someone in your head and helping someone else steal money every few days, but I digress, when a series of unfortunate events had happened. It all started when Enma had been at school one day and I received a visit from a rather unpleasant person. Yes, _I_ received a visit.

By who?

Julie Katou, or rather, the person possessing him. Looking back on it, I figured he must've pretended not to notice me during previous Shimon gatherings, so it was mostly a fail on my part, having mostly been present during their visits.

Of course, I hadn't expected Daemon Spade to confront me. But he did.

* * *

I dumbly stared at Julie, a sense of dread overcoming me at the sight of his smile. It wasn't the typical one he'd send others, but rather it was a lot more sinister. A moment later I'd found myself slammed into a wall (which shouldn't have been physically possible, unless he used some sort of illusion) a hand at my throat.

"Nufufu, I admit… I did not expect to see you again."

_He knows. He __**knows**__._

I would've sent him a snarky reply back, but for an illusionist (No offense, Mukuro) he was strong and as hard as I tried to pry his hand off of my throat, he didn't budge in the slightest. So instead I sent him a glare, attempting to kick him. I quickly stilled when he sent me a glare back a lot more intimidating than mine.

"I can't have you ruin my plans… so it'd be best if I simply got rid of you here and now... Tell me… _Tomo_, was it? What is your greatest fear?"

His mannerisms were those of his own, but his face and voice remained Julie's. I would've preferred it if he'd shown his true face, feeling far too conflicted with things as they were. Julie was, after all, a precious friend of Enma's.

As Daemon released his hold on me, I collapsed onto my knees, coughing and taking deep greedy breaths of air. It made little sense to me how a spirit could die from a lack of oxygen, but I had no choice but to assume it was Daemon's doing as well. I refused to answer his question, however, a defiant look overtaking my features.

He simply sent me another disturbing smile, before an utterly cruel look overtook his expression. I looked away, glaring at the ground instead. I didn't want to appear weak, or scared, but it was too hard for me too look him in the eye. I wanted to just get up and _run_ but my legs were shaking and I couldn't _move_.

At that point, Daemon seemed to have grown tired of my silence, crouching down in front of me, grabbing hold of my chin roughly.

"If you think silence is going is save you, you are gravely mistaken."

The next moment he was gone and I couldn't _breathe_. I was surrounded by water and I knew I had to _swim to the surface_ but my body wouldn't move. The next, I was in a pit, and more and more dirt was thrown onto me, suffocating me, _burying me_-

-someone choked me-

-a car slamming into me-

-a noose around my neck-

-Mami.

My eyes widened, staring at the young girl before me.

An illusion. I _knewknew__**knew**_.

Just like I had known she would die.

She sent me a smile.

"You failed to save me, Tomo… I trusted you, and you betrayed me."

Something shattered.

_I think it was my heart._

She walked closer to me, step, step… step.

"Why didn't you save me..?"

Her face seemed to melt away.

"Why did you let me _die_?"

_I screamed._

I could hear the sound of glass shattering, and when I opened my eyes I was back in Enma's house, my breathing heavy and my eyes wide. Daemon was still there, but before him a familiar furry creature stood.

… _Kufu?_

I let out a shaky breath, trying to still my shaking body.

Daemon looked displeased, sending the cat a glare, but his gaze soon returned towards me.

"It seems you've gotten yourself quite the… troublesome pet…" he muttered, but there seemed to be a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

With that, he promptly left.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, glancing around the room. No windows were broken, but I had definitely heard _glass shatter_. When the black cat came up to me and stroked himself against my side, I looked down instead, scooping him up into my arms.

_Kufu… I don't know how you did it… but… thank you…_

* * *

Tomo was far too frightened to notice the heterochromatic eyes looking back at her.

* * *

Daemon hadn't appeared again since then, though I suspected it had something to do with Kufu visiting every day, and whenever Enma brought 'Julie' and the others over, I went out on 'business' or I spoke to Mukuro. Ever since that time, I had also convince Mukuro to teach me how to break illusions, telling him it was just in case I would need it in the future when he'd asked me why. It wasn't even that I was worried about ruining the plot, I was just too scared to tell him.

And then there was the earthquake.

Mukuro never told me about Chrome, so I didn't know if the future arc had begun yet, since he hadn't informed me if he had trouble reaching her.

But the earthquake meant it was over. It meant that Enma would transfer to Namimori with the others and _whywhywhy_.

When Enma had come home with a brand new ring on his finger, it was all confirmed. I didn't know how he'd gotten ahold of it, but when I asked he'd simply stated Julie had managed to find them.

Of course.

And Enma hadn't even questioned it. I'd tried and tried to hint to him that maybe, just maybe, something was different with Julie. But he just didn't see it.

I knew it was kind of wrong of me to blame everything on Daemon Spade, but he was being a jerk and he _had_ been the cause of most of the bad things happening. And he had tried to kill me, though I doubted it would've completely offed me, rather it would've simply killed my mind. But that was just as bad.

The date for the transfer was set.

Sometimes, I wished I had no idea at all of what would happen.

"Enma… why won't you listen to me..?"

At the very least, I'd convinced him to bring Kufu with him.

_Fishy cat's grown on me…_

* * *

**Ritsu: GUESS WHAT I'M ADDING IN THE SUMMARY? 'Shimon arc begins in ch22'**

**YEAH! You heard it here first, people! Next chapter… THINGS ARE HAPPENING. Just be prepared that Tomo won't be doing much during the beginning. You'll see what I mean…**

**And yes, Tomo hasn't realized Mukuro is using Kufu as one of many vessels. And Mukuro doesn't realize Julie was possessed by Daemon, **_**yet**_**. Mwahah, imagine his confrontation with Julie/Daemon. It's gonna be good. **

**And yes, I'm using a lot of loopholes here. Bear with me XD**

**Oh, and guess what the glass shattering was... mwahahaha!**


	22. Sawada

**Ritsu: SO…**

**Here we are…**

**Finally getting to the plot, eh? Which means I really need to go read the manga again and refresh my memories… gosh. Well, this chapter will function more as an introduction to the plot… but then, things will go all out. **

**Current Poll standings:**

**Lightning: 3**

**Mist: 2**

**Sky: 1**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED, CHECK MY PROFILE~**

**Review taimu~**

**kaed1234: Thank you :D**

**Girl-from-stars: Yessss C:**

**FluffyRainbows: Yes C: I mentioned Kufu in an earlier chapter, but to summarize, he's a black cat with green eyes. And fluffy, he's fluffy too.**

**I… tend to stray from stories copy pasted straight from the script. Sure, I'll keep some important dialogue, but it'll have my own twist on it (not to mention Tomo's Enma is a bit more confident that canon!Enma and stuff)**

**Oh that'll be a blast ;) !**

**My Name is Alice: Oh my god… I'm not even trying to- okay… maybe I am. Maybe. Just a little. It is possible and Mwahahah I will use it to gain control of the worl- I mean uhh… Heh…**

**Yusha, since we're getting to some serious plot I thought it was about time I brought that melon back. Of course he wouldn't forget Tomo's face. Rawr. I wanted to show that Daemon was and still is a threat to Tomo, and maybe show Mukuro being caring in his own sneaky way. Cough. Enma is a bit secretive yes, and Tomo is too scared to find out herself D:**

**Choco-Latte64: I'm at the point where I'm debating shirts, man. Like, a pineapple and an alpaca strolling down a hill or something. **

'**tis happening indeed! The Toen will get stronger, but I have noticed most favor Tomuro more XD It's quite alright though, since I don't mind doing the branch off. **

**Glad you liked it, no problem! I myself actually like Daemon a lot (I have a readerxDaemon story on another site, even) but not when he's being a bum… Pre-Elena's death Daemon was adorable. C: But in this story he's a jerk, which is what I intend. Rawr!**

* * *

Enma felt sick.

At first, he'd blamed it on nervousness over the train ride.

Then he'd blamed it on eating something bad (Tomo always instructed him on how to cook, but it never turned out as well as he wanted it to).

Then he'd blamed it on motion sickness itself.

Until he finally admitted to himself just what it was that made him feel so completely and utterly sick.

Tomo.

She was acting strangely. She had been for a while. And whenever he'd ask she'd change the subject and ask him instead, was Julie okay? Was something bothering him? Did he act different?

Enma did not like it.

He didn't like it at all.

That sort of attention was reserved for him-

Enma felt his face grow warm.

The thought had just slipped out before he could react.

_B-besides..! Tomo barely knows Julie!_

He resisted the urge to groan. Now his mind was coming up with ways to defend his earlier statement. Why did he care what she thought of Julie anyway?! She was an adult (he assumed she technically was, anyway), she could do whatever she wanted!

But Julie _was_ a minor. He almost wanted to smile victoriously at that fact.

But so was he.

If Adelheid noticed the sudden air of depression hovering around Enma, she decided not to ask. And he was thankful no one else did either.

Not even Tomo- _though if he was to be honest he wouldn't have minded if she asked-_ who was almost mechanically staring out of the window. Enma briefly wondered if she was willing herself to hover at the same speed of the train, and if she stopped, would she simply remain in place while the train continued?

He shook his head, his depression at least gone for the moment.

Speaking of- _thinking of_\- Tomo, he found himself staring at her, his eyes softening. She seemed almost… scared. On edge. Something clearly bothered her. But she wouldn't tell him _what_.

Was it a girl thing?

_No, she was a spirit after all_.

Was it a… spirit thing?

_Tomo would've told him!_

Did she not… trust him?

_They'd known eachother for seven years!_

Was she… angry with him?

_They'd patched things up, hadn't they?_

Did she **hate him**?

_He'd upset her- he'd lost her trust- she was angry- she hated him-_

_-hatedhatedhatedhatedhatedHATEDHATEDHATEDHATED__**HATEDHATEDHATED**_-

"Enma?"

He blinked, letting out the breath he didn't even realized he had been holding. His head hurt. He felt dizzy. He felt _sick_.

But Tomo stood there before him, a small smile on her lips, casually moving a strand of his hair behind his ear.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

He couldn't stop the small smile from slipping onto his lips.

His guardians sent him odd looks.

He found that he didn't really care.

But Enma missed the look Julie sent his friend, only noticing how she suddenly seemed to cower, a frown overtaking her features, sitting down in the seat next to him instead.

He didn't like it when she frowned.

He preferred it when she smiled. It was comforting, safe, _nice_.

But he suspected that she wouldn't smile so easily for some time. After all, she had been against it.

Against the transfer, against exacting revenge, against listening to his guardians.

She had a good reason, he was certain of it, but he couldn't understand what it was.

But he didn't ask. He was scared of her answer.

And so he remained silent the rest of the trip, occasionally glancing at Tomo, a look of worry marring his face. He didn't even notice when the cat in his lap, Kufu he remembered Tomo telling him, bit his arm, nor when the cat used its claws to get out of his grip.

But he did notice when it suddenly curled up next to Tomo, softly tapping her hand with its paw. Just as he noticed its eyes flash blue and red for a second.

* * *

When they reached Namimori, Julie had gone his separate way claiming he was going to check out the women of the town. Of course, Adelheid yelled at him, but he didn't care.

Julie didn't care about much at all lately, Enma thought to himself.

Would he even show up to school the next day, he wondered.

_And_, he quickly glanced around the area, _where did Tomo go?_

* * *

I couldn't breathe.

Well, I could breathe, but it felt like I would die if I did. How could no one else feel the pressure, the killing intent Daemon-Julie was oozing out?! It had only worsened when I'd tried to cheer up Enma. He really didn't want me convincing Enma not to fight Tsuna, it seemed. I'd even felt him intrude upon my mind, but thanks to what Mukuro had taught me, I'd successfully shut him out. That, and I suspected Mukuro had also attempted to get into my head, seemingly nullifying Daemon's attempt.

I'd have to thank him later.

Of course, I realized there was some danger considering Daemon had took off, but I disregarded that fact and promptly took off myself. I honestly didn't know where I was heading, but before I knew it I found myself in front of a building with a very familiar name on it.

"Yamamoto… sushi…"

A moment later, I felt something faze through me and I stared in slight shock at the familiar silver haired teen before me, joined by a taller dark haired teen. I blinked, finding myself at a loss for their names before a soft voice at the back of my head, literally, spoke.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun… D-do you feel anything strange..?"

_That voice…_

I honestly found myself a lot more surprised than I expected myself to be, and so when I met the gaze of Tsunayoshi Sawada, I slipped on seemingly thin air and collapsed onto my rear. I noticed Tsuna flinched, but he continued to stare at his friends, only beginning to move when the small baby on his shoulder prompted him to.

_Could he… hear me?_

I blinked, quickly shaking my head at the appalling thought.

There was no way.

But even more than Tsuna's strange behavior, what had unnerved me the most were the pair of beady black eyes that never once seemed to look away from the spot where I found myself seated.

When they narrowed as I stood back up, _Reborn_ bringing out his gun, fear overtook me and I sprinted out of there, not once daring to look back.

* * *

Tsuna halted, glancing at his tutor in slight curiosity.

_So Reborn felt it too…_

A moment later, Reborn promptly smacked him over the head for 'looking like a loser'.

* * *

**Ritsu: YEP, THEY'RE IN NAMIMORI. And next chapter will start off from Enma's first day in Namimori Middle! YEAH!**

**And Tomo got a glimpse of the Vongolas. Mwahahah!**

**And of course, Reborn does his thing, scaring even Tomo (Even I would be terrified of him, knowing he would shoot me if I made a wrong move…).**

**The Shimon arc is officially started, and while this was merely the introduction, as stated… next chapter we're going to hit the manga plot fully! Which means I will be spending my day refreshing my memory… Anyway! **

**I hope you didn't mind this anticlimactic chapter (you did get a little bit of jealous!Enma) ~ **

**Also, I've been pretty much sticking to Enma, Mukuro and Tomo's POVs, but do tell me if you'd like to get a few paragraphs from someone else's POV. Of course, until the others get to know Tomo, I won't really write from their POV, but if you suggest someone, I might just in the future…**

**Additionally, I've finished the first chapter of the branch off for Mukuro's route... Would anyone like a teaser~?**


	23. Transfer

**Ritsu: Bleeeugh… my stomach hurts. I know how Shouichi feels now… So, as I write this chapter, I've got a small internet window open with the KHR manga. Partially to reread what I can't quite remember (It's been a year or two since I actually read the manga from start till finish, usually I reread parts I like the most) and to help me with the important dialogue. I won't be copy pasting everything, but there are some parts that are pretty important, so…**

**Can I just mention how Enma looks adorable the first time Tsuna sees him? All cutesy and shy and Enma-like! Aaah… adorable little fluffball...**

**Oh, and I'm not sure… should I put up the rating for swearing? There's going to be a lot more violence soon too… so… **

**Pretty sure I drop the first F-bomb in this chapter… so…**

**Currents Poll standings:**

**Lightning: 4**

**Mist: 2**

**Sky: 2**

**PS. This chapter goes straight into action and takes place the next day, during everyone's first day. **

**Review answering taimu~**

**HONK0honk0: Ohoh, it might be a challenge, but I could definitely give it a go c: Kind of like with Mukuro, Julie is a bit like an enigma as well… He could be a fun nut to crack. Now I'm intrigued… Very well! I shall do my best to satisfy your curiosity! **

**TheParadoxicalOxymoron: BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU BOUNCE! DON'T PULL A DINO! …You may punch Daemon, and have Tomo punch him. And Mukuro can stab him. Enma can punch him. Send the whole crew. He IS technically dead already, so it's not like it'd kill him, heh. **

**Pffft, I always worry he's too much of a sweetheart, then I realize Tomo just kind of wormed her way into his heart and yeah… She does that, it seems… I've been wanting to write Jealous!Enma for so long… He's so precious, aaahh…**

**Daemon!Julie seems to be the POV of destiny. I shall give it a go XD **

**FluffyRainbows: Who indeed… hehe… **

**I know right? I just have this feeling Enma would be kind of jealous (especially if Julie's involved) when it comes to Tomo! And he'd look adorable too, and I wanted to show the feelings are budding, though he doesn't really realize it himself! If Enma knew, I bet he'd have Gravita della Terra that melon out of there~**

**Mmm, I was thinking along those lines too. Tsuna could sense Mukuro after their fight, and Tomo is connected to Mukuro and she's special on her own as well, so I figured he'd be able to sense her at least. And Reborn… well, he's Reborn. Nothing gets under his nose XD (The XanxusxDino is back!)**

**Mukuro nor Enma would never let him, rawr! Well… Enma wouldn't let him if he knew, anyway… And Mammon… well, if Tomo's lucky, Mammon won't kill her unless he (she?! I've always seen Mammon as a guy…) gets paid for it. … And Mukuro did win against Mammon before, so Tomo should be safe… for now.**

**Had to add in the tidbit c: Mukuro isn't very open with his feelings, but even if it's never stated it really does seem to me he truly cares for some people. C: I'll add a teaser at the end! Expect the Spirit of Kokuyo in about… 10 chapters, maybe? **

**Chrysoberyl-sama: I'll add it to the current poll results c:**

**PSS: Chapter jumps a lot, sorry about that. Be glad I didn't involve every POV, eh? Additionally, you might notice some changes to the Enma and Tsuna scenes I've made, with Tomo's help.**

* * *

Enma was nervous.

_Where's Tomo?_

His stomach hurt.

_Where's Tomo?_

He barely even paid attention to the teacher calling them in, merely following Shitopi-chan like a robot.

_Where's Tomo?_

When Shitopi-chan had given her eccentric introduction, Enma hesitantly spoke.

"I'm Enma… Kozato."

The teacher stared at him, Enma felt uncomfortable.

_Where's __**Tomo**__?_

When prompted, he spoke his name once more, if anything it was softer than the first time. He was nervous. His stomach hurt even more than before. He felt empty. He hadn't expected this. He thought he'd feel satisfied. He'd finally get to see for himself what kind of person Iemitsu's son was. But Tomo wasn't _here_. She'd left the moment they'd gotten off the train. So had Julie, but he'd came back later on in the evening. Tomo hadn't.

_She looked so scared what if she-_

… _what if she's not coming back..?_

* * *

Enma hadn't paid any attention at all during school. He was worried. His heart clenched. He was going to look for her after school, and he wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't find her. She was his friend. The Shimon were… not his friends, not yet. Allies, but not friends. Not quite yet.

But his plan had failed. He'd barely left school grounds when he'd been jumped by bullies. Of course, no one was going to save him. They never did.

Shimon? As if. He was their boss, but he didn't feel respected at all. He wasn't sure all of them truly cared, if he was to be honest. Adelheid cared, but only at select moments. He was thankful, she kept them all together, but she was never _there_ when he needed it. Not like now. Or how Tomo would be there when he had nightmares about the past. Tomo _knew_, she had been there. She _understood_.

She knew what to say, what to do, to make him feel _safe_.

But now, when she needed _him_, he'd failed without even getting halfway.

But then, snapping him out of his depressing thoughts, Tsunayoshi Sawada had been tossed into the fight. Enma felt confused, why would Sawada stand up for a stranger like him (though granted, he didn't really seem like he'd been willingly thrown into the fight…)?

He'd vaguely registered the other boy asking him if he was okay, but he'd simply begun repacking the things the bullies had torn out of his backpack.

_My textbook's been ripped in half… Adel's going to scold me…_

Another ripped textbook was handed to him, but he wasn't even paying attention. Something glimmered around Tsuna's neck. A ring. A Vongola ring.

Enma panicked, realizing his own had shown too. Without even pulling his pants back on, he took off.

_Tomo… where are you?_

* * *

You'd think stalking a demonic melon (I hereby refused to refer to him as pineapple. Only Mukuro had that luxury) would be easy. Especially since said melon wanted me _dead_. If anything, I should've been running in the opposite direction, but something kept me from doing so.

Guilt?

_I knew Julie would be possessed and did nothing to stop it…_

Curiosity?

_I wonder if Daemon is really just acting or if he's actually interested in minors… wouldn't surprise me…_

The want, no, the _need_ to protect Enma?

_I still have some time to change things, right?_

Of course I knew it was dangerous. I couldn't count on Mukuro every single time, especially considering the things to come. But I had a feeling that Daemon was well aware of my presence and had chosen not to care this particular day. He had plot things to do, I assumed.

… _Creepily stare at Chrome, more like… should I warn Mukuro? _

* * *

Enma brought out his sewing supplies, starting to work on his pants.

_Tomo used to tell me what to do…_

She'd stand beside him, guiding him through the steps, even after he was so used to it he no longer needed the guidance. Instead of complaining about how he never stood up for himself (granted, he had _tried_ and it only worsened things) she'd simply taught him how to properly patch himself up.

"_It'd be bad if you got an infection, Enma."_

A sudden voice startled him, and he felt a sting of pain as the needle pricked his finger.

Another 'are you okay' as he quickly slapped a band aid onto his thumb. Another order from Tomo.

Enma didn't really want to talk to Tsuna. He didn't know what to even say. So he awkwardly began pulling his pants back on, listening to Tsuna ramble on about his textbook.

_Ah, right…_

"Thanks… just leave it wherever…"

"W-Wha- Are you sure?! B-but-!"

"It's fine…"

The next moment, Enma slipped on thin air and found himself sprawled on his back, a soft groan leaving his lips. He heard something ripping, but swiftly stood back up, watching Tsuna with weary eyes.

"You can laugh if you want. I know I'm clumsy."

Of course, he had to jinx it, and once more he slipped. This time, Tsuna grabbed ahold of him, only succeeding in joining him for a dip in the lake. Enma hated water. Tomo had tried to teach him how to properly swim, but gave up when she realized Enma just wasn't able to learn. It didn't help she herself wasn't the best swimmer either.

When he later found himself at Tsuna's house, he found himself sighing. He'd found out his pants had ripped and Tsuna had told him that since they'd best get dry, he could just ask his mother to fix them.

Enma hesitated, but agreed after much debate. But…

_I should… go find Tomo…_

But as he spoke with Tsuna more and more, he found himself oddly… content. Even… happy.

So much that when Tsuna's terrible test results tumbled down, Enma couldn't stop himself from laughing.

But he felt an ounce of sadness the next day, when his position as part of the Shimon family was revealed.

_Tomo…_

* * *

I twitched.

Was seriously Daemon!Julie doing nothing but stalking Chrome?

_What the actual fu-_

"I'm in the middle of stalking someone. Tell Adelheid's thigh 'hi' for me."

_I suddenly… feel very ill… Daemon, you're a lot more messed up than I thought…_

Of course, it was kind of amusing imagining Daemon's face with such colorful expressions, but I knew how serious the situation was. I also knew I needed to confront Enma soon. I hadn't been home- no… I hadn't been at _their_ house since we'd gotten here. When Daemon!Julie eventually had gone home, I had simply retraced my steps back to the sushi shop where I'd had my strange and terrifying encounter with Vongola tenth and his tutor.

I'd stand there all night, staring at the lit up sign until it went dark and the lights inside of the house went out one by one.

Adelheid must have attempted to take over the school by now. Enma and Tsuna must have met. So many things were happening around me and I felt so powerless to stop them. I couldn't be everywhere at once, and even if I could… I only knew of two people who could actually see me (assuming Mukuro could, outside of illusions). Daemon… he could see me, sure, but confronting him would do little.

I would have probably continued to follow Daemon, but I found myself running off in the direction of an explosion one day.

_Was that supposed to happen?! W-what happened first in the plot?! _

I'd been so caught up in stalking the stalker the plot had seemingly slipped out of my mind. I drew a blank.

"Enma could be hurt!"

I halted.

"N-no… If he's with everyone… he'll be safe… Daemon is… Daemon is the dangerous one…"

And so, against my conscience and my heart, I turned around, resuming my so called mission.

_I'm so sorry Enma… but I don't know… what else I should do…_

* * *

Julie Katou felt odd. It had begun some time ago, he mused to himself, when he'd woken up from a rather strange dream. Ever since then, he'd felt as if something was inside of his head. Trying to worm its way into his mind, into his very soul. He'd wanted to tell Adel. To tell _someone_ but who would believe him?

_It feels like I'm losing myself._

A simple sentence, but no matter how much he tried to voice it out loud, his voice wouldn't work.

And it only got worse.

More and more, Julie felt himself being pushed away, each and every day he lost more of himself and instead there was only _himhimhim_.

The intruder.

He should have known.

He was an illusionist, albeit not the strongest one, so he should have known. He should have known that the feeling oh so similar to an illusionist trying to break into his mind was dangerous. He should have _told someone_.

He should have _resisted harder_.

Julie Katou felt odd.

Disconnected.

Separated.

Lonely.

Scared.

Sad.

Terrified.

Ashamed.

Guilty.

_Not himself._

The further he seemed to lose himself, the clearer he began to see. There, behind Enma, was a girl. She wasn't always there, and she looked so… sad. So lonely. Like him. No one else said anything about her. Not even Enma, but Julie had noticed how he'd discreetly glance her way sometimes.

The ghost of his dead sister?

No, ghosts didn't age. He didn't think so, at least.

Pain.

A headache. Something flashed within his mind. Memories?

Two kids, and the girl in the room.

She wasn't Enma's dead sister. Who was she?

A scream?

Tomo?

The images abruptly stopped.

The girl abruptly left. He saw her lips move, but he couldn't hear.

She was pretty, he thought. Cute.

Not really his type, but a good girl, it seemed like. Enma seemed more confident with her around. He decided he liked this girl.

But then he lost it.

Everything.

His body, his mind, his control, his very soul. He felt trapped. Everything looked fuzzy, and the voice leaving his lips _was not his_.

Why _didn't they notice_?

His feet had moved. He tried, so desperately tried, to stop. For a mere moment, he'd succeeded, halting his hand from opening the door. But the next, all he felt was pain and powerlessness. The door had opened, and he _tried and tried and tried and tried and tried and tried-_

She was suffering.

She couldn't die.

She was a ghost.

_Right?_

But if illusions could affect her, _then her mind was-_

_Stop…_

She looked so scared. Of him? Of Julie? Or of what he'd become? The voice that had spoken, she seemed to recognize. Did she know?

_Does she know?_

But then she was _drowning and being buried and everything at once and stabbed and hurt so hurt so hurt and he couldn't __**stop**__ and he was crying but nothing would stop his body wouldn't move and he was so scared why was this happening she had done nothing wrong why was he doing this-_

Something happened.

It stopped.

There was a cat, with the fiercest eyes he'd ever seen hissing and those heterochromatic eyes seemed to meet _his_ not _the other Julie, the evil Julie who caused so much pain and suffering and why why why whywhywhywhywhy-_

She was safe. She was breathing. But she trembled.

Julie Katou felt odd.

Disgusted with himself.

Weak.

_Help me-_

His voice that _wasn't his_ spoke again, but he left. Thank god _he left_.

_Help me-_

For fuck's sake, he'd almost broken the mind of an innocent girl.

_**Help me**__-_

And now she was following him. He knew, _he_ knew. Why?

_**Adel…**_

_But she could save him she could help him she knew she knew she knew she __**knew**__-_

**No.**

_I don't deserve… to be saved._

* * *

**Ritsu: I tried to do Julie. I tried. Unlike Canon!Julie who claims he doesn't really remember anything, I'm a sucker for angst (apparently?!) so my Juliecakes is aware. I'm horrible. Have I mentioned I love Julie to bits? He's my favorite Shimon after Enma. Adorable little fashionista (He certainly improves Daemon's tacky sense of style, that's for sure…) with your cute hat and your glasses (Glasses are my biggest weakness)…**

**UGH.**

**Now then. Part three of the body-swap Tomuro Omake~**

* * *

Mukuro froze. Tomo had-

Tomo had _NOT _just exchanged slobber with that- that-

_That disgusting skylark?!_

He couldn't keep the horrified and downright disgusted look off his face. He had expected revenge, but this-

This was way beyond what thought Tomo capable of. What's more, she looked almost like she enjoyed it!

_She… she wanted to make out with that pest?!_

But-

That did not give that skylark the right to harm _his_ body nor did he have the right to punish _his_ Tomo-

Wait.

When did he start considering Tomo as _his_?

Oh, wait, she'd always been his. She just didn't know it until recently.

Where was he-

Ah right, skylark was forcing himself onto _his _Tomo.

Mukuro was quick to dismiss any thoughts claiming she'd been willing. Tomo was far too happy with _him_ to ever want to go to anyone else. Especially not the skylark!

But, he was forgetting himself. Upon noticing the now knocked out Tomo on the ground, he quickly moved upon seeing Hibari going in for another attack. He had brought his trident for just such occasions (AKA, he'd forced Chrome to bring it), and swiftly blocked the tonfa headed for his body. His real body.

"Kufufu, I'm afraid I can't have you do that, skylark."

Hibari twitched.

"For you see… your punishment is far too boring to be fitting of Tomo…"

Upon his signal, Ken and Chikusa appeared out of nowhere, quickly grabbing hold of his body. And as Mukuro engaged in battle with the disgusting twerp that had violated his body and _Tomo's_ spirit, the two Kokuyo teens dragged the unconscious Tomo in Mukuro's body back to Kokuyo.

Ken whining the entire way.

* * *

She looked nervous.

_Good, she should._

It was still odd, seeing her with his face. But he had to admit, damn was he good looking-

Ahem.

Of course, Mukuro did feel a slight twinge of sympathy upon watching her place a bag of ice over her soon to be black eye.

_His_ soon to be black eye (he had no intentions of remaining in Tomo's body for longer than necessary).

"I'm going to assume Skylark forced you,"

She didn't protest.

"But, that doesn't mean you won't be punished… Kufufu."

"B-but Hibari practically killed me!"

"My body can handle far more than that, Tomo."

"… I… Is that an innuendo..?"

Never before had Tomo considered herself to be intimidating, but man, Mukuro could make anyone look terrifying.

"P-please don't, Mukuro…"

"Kufufufu… I don't believe you have a choice, dear little Tomo…"

However, the rather feminine shriek Tomo let out (his voice was capable of going that high?!) had him hesitating.

But only for a few seconds.

Tomo never stood a chance.

After all, Mukuro knew _all_ the weak spots of his body by heart.

* * *

**Ritsu: Gosh, I hope you interpret that as I intended.**

**Now then, here's a small teaser from [The Spirit of Kokuyo], the Mukuro branch off which is getting closer and closer to its release date!**

* * *

I felt… hollow. Empty. Guilty.

I wasn't surprised. He had been justified in his actions. I had expected it.

So why did it hurt so much?

I stared at my hands, a small silver ring resting on my palms. Something wet hit the ring.

"Rain..?"

Another drop hit my hands. Another one, and another and another.

I came to the realization I was crying.

Enma had thrown away the ring.

He had thrown away _me_.

He had a right to be angry. I lied to him for so long, kept him in the dark. And I had expected him to be angry, to yell at me and to tell me to leave and never come back. But when he'd simply sent me that look.

That heartbroken look, that betrayed look.

And then he'd simply dropped the link onto the pavement, before running off.

_What am I… supposed to do now..?_

I could've gone to Tsuna, or Yamamoto, or even Sasagawa, but they interacted with the Shimon before the fighting. Chances were they'd gladly do so afterwards too. I didn't want to see them. Not now.

If Enma told the others, I had no doubts that they too would be angry with me. And I didn't doubt he would tell them. They deserved to know.

A sudden warmth enveloped me, arms circling my shoulders, pulling me backwards into a hug. A familiar scent washed over me.

"… What are _you_ doing here..?"

"Come to Kokuyo. Your talents will be of use there."

It wasn't a request, it was an order.

But I found that, at that moment…

I didn't particularly care.


	24. Advice

**Ritsu: Chapter's late due to me passing out in bed at 5PM two days in a row. Whew… Filler chapter, mostly. More plot will be coming soon. Bleeeugh…**

**70 REVIEWS. 30 AWAY FROM 100! THINK WE CAN GET TO 100 BEFORE THE BRANCH OFF?! WHAT REWARD SHOULD I GIVE YOU GUYS IF WE GET THERE?! AAAH!**

**Anyways, onwards! Current poll results~ And since people have been voting through reviews as well, I'll point out that's a-okay too~**

**Sky: 5**

**Lightning: 4**

**Mist: 3**

**And now, review taimu!**

**My Name is Alice: YEAH! (30 LEFT BEFORE 100 AHHHH). I'm glad you liked it c: I have to work hard for poor Enma! Gotta make sure he retains some fans ;) **

**WOO! Glad you think so c: I'm really excited to get to that part (though writing two fics actively is going to be a challenge)~ I had several different things I considered, but I decided that having Enma throw away the ring worked best c: Though I'll have a lot of things to clear up eventually XD **

**I'm glad you think so c: I worked hard on it. And yes… maaaaybe… c': (I'll credit you as my inspiration if you want~)**

**Khrforever D: I'm glad you like it c: It's because EnmaxOC stories are rare I decided to write it, actually :D Your vote has been added c: Yus! The MukuroxOC branch off starts of pretty dramatic c: **

**Chrysoberyl-sama: Awww… Yes, Mukuro's branch off will start a bit angsty… And I made it a bit dramatic because otherwise I honestly don't think Tomo would ever leave Enma… so I gave her a good reason why… Horrible as I am XD And awww… that's really cute, and actually quite fits their relationship c':**

**Choco-Latte64: Mwahah! All according to plan :D ! Enma and Mukuro are quite different… so a pure and adorable relationship is a lot more fitting for Enma than Mukuro (granted, Mukuro has his share of cute moments too). I'm glad it makes you smile c: Thank you very much!**

**FluffyRainbows: He's a bit conflicted… and worried. Poor thing D:**

**I'm glad you think so! Well… I'm sad for Julie, but I'm glad you think it's realistic and awesome c: Angst seems to be my forte…**

**Mmm, I intended it to be… Enma comes off as kind of a bad guy though… Poor thing… But all will get better! **

**HONK0honk0: Wao, being so good at angsty stuff… I wonder what that says about me as a person… XD **

**Julie is close to my heart so I'm glad I was able to portray him in a way that could make you care even more for him c: I admit I questioned the same thing a little… Daemon did make him do some bad stuff and while Daemon's possession and Mukuro's is different, from what I'm aware Mukuro's… eh… 'victims' remembers just fine. But I know that I wouldn't want to remember, or not admit it, if I had been forced to cause harm to people I held dear.**

**I doubt we'll ever have it confirmed, so I just went with my own take on it… Poor Julie ;-;**

**Oh gosh! Don't go making deals with Mukuro! DX But I see you point completely. For a long time, Tomo's world has been Enma and Mukuro, so when one part is torn away, it's not really surprising to react in such a way… I'm glad it came out as dramatic (and angsty..) as I wanted it to. Well… Tomo has my sympathies though. I put her through so much… **

* * *

When I finally gathered my courage and decided to finally confront Enma, I had expected him to be mad at me for leaving him hanging. But the moment I fazed through the wall to his room (successfully avoiding Daemon), rather than yell at me (and possibly causing everyone but Daemon to think he was mad) he'd thrown himself at me, awkwardly burying his head in my shoulder. I blinked, arms raised awkwardly.

"… Enma?"

"Don't do that," he spoke softly, almost too softly for me to hear. I swallowed the lump in my throat, returning Enma's hug hesitantly.

"… I'm sorry…" I mumbled, taking a discreet sniff of his hair. The earth flame really fit him.

He smelled like dirt, for sure, but it wasn't really unpleasant. Refreshing, if anything. His face would probably go as red as his hair if I told him that though.

_He… was a lot more worried than I thought… huh… now I feel bad…_

"I just… needed to figure some things out…" I mumbled, deciding to ignore the way he tensed when I said that. I wasn't a mind reader, but I assumed Enma had been worried I wouldn't come back. He always did tend to jump to the worst conclusion.

"I met him."

I blinked, taking a minute to figure out what he meant.

"Ah… Tsunayoshi, was it?"

He nodded, but remained quiet. I let out a sigh.

_When did he go back to being seven, making me do all the talking..?_

"Well? What was he like?"

"…"

"He filled my heart with butterflies and I think I'm in love for the very first time~ Or something like that?" I spoke, eyes shining with mirth. My poor imitation of Enma's voice made me want to cringe, but if it could lighten the mood, then I could deal with it. Of course, anything relating to Tsuna could just be worsening things, I realized.

"T-Tomo!"

I could practically feel the blush heating up his face. A pout tugged at my lips and I shrugged, failing to pull myself out of the hug Enma was insistent on.

"If you're not going to tell me, I'll just make it up myself, you know…" I explained swiftly. I'd found myself more and more at ease when around Enma, but due to our varying opinions on the revenge matter, I hadn't really been myself lately. Even now, I had many things on my mind, but I didn't want it to ruin our relationship. Sure, Enma could stand to listen to me a bit more, but he was a teen. Most teens were rebellious, weren't they?

"… He was… different…"

"Not like what you expected?"

He nodded this time, though it seemed hesitant.

"He… didn't want to be boss…"

"I see."

"… Where have you been?"

"Around Namimori. I found a rotten melon, you know…"

"… Not a pineapple?"

I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Nah, the pineapples are a lot better in Kokuyo. Sorry I worried you, Enma. I just… you know how I feel about all this, and I know… I _know_ I'm not being very fair about it… Just… don't jump to any conclusions, okay?"

The only reply I received was a hesitant nod, and I resisted the urge to sigh. I wanted so badly to try and explain to Enma that the guilty one was so close, but chances were slim he'd believe me.

_I wouldn't even believe me, if I didn't know… "Oh hey, by the by, the spirit of Daemon Spade is responsible." … Is there really no way of changing things?_

As Enma slowly let go of me, I found myself caught in my thoughts. The letter Enma left for Tsuna to test him. If I could somehow make sure Tsuna actually got it, could the fight be avoided?

_But… if there's no fight against Daemon Spade… Mukuro won't…_

A pang of guilt hit me.

It was so easy to forget the good things that would come out of the fight.

The rekindled friendship between the Shimon and Vongola, Mukuro being released from Vindice, Tsuna and his friends' increase in strength with their new weapons…

_If you change one thing… all the possibilities change as well… _

With a soft sigh, I watched Enma quietly struggle with homework, a sense of nostalgia hitting me.

"_They sway, they sway… sway back and forth,_

_Sway between the waves_

_So kind, so kind, ever so kind_

_Their song, lulling all things to sleep, soothing every soul_…"

Being reborn was supposed to be a blessing to the faithful and good, so why did it feel like I'd been cursed?

* * *

Summoning Mukuro to my mind (I eventually realized that maybe summoning an illusionist straight into your head might not be a good thing…) was becoming easier each time. Or perhaps it was simply because Mukuro knew it was me, unlike that very first time, and he answered faster. Regardless, mere minutes after I'd called out, the usual glass shattering was heard and Mukuro appeared before me.

"I need some advice, oh great and powerful pineapple."

It was always fun watching him try to stab me with that trident of his. However, my look of amusement quickly turned into a serious one.

"Something… bad… is going to go down soon. I… I could potentially try to stop it, but I'm not sure if I should or not," I mumbled, suddenly hesitant to ask. Mukuro wasn't exactly the best person to ask, but I couldn't ask Enma.

_How would I even be able to- sigh… Positive thoughts, Tomo. Positive thoughts._

Mukuro however, remained silent, a thoughtful look on his face. I found myself missing the cocky smirk he'd usually send me. Even if he was a little brat.

"How bad?"

I blinked, considering my answer.

"Umm… Two mafia families could potentially die..? Sort of..?"

"Then you shouldn't stop it."

… _I had a feeling he'd say that._

* * *

Mukuro found it rather disturbing, seeing Tomo is such a seemingly distressed state. No matter how much he prodded, she refused to say just what the 'bad thing' was, but it was clear to Mukuro that it weighed heavily on her mind.

Did it have something to do with the illusionist that had attacked her before?

She'd asked him to teach her how to deal with illusions, which he found to be a rather wise decision (though he only taught her as she'd promised payment), after she'd been attacked. Having seen it for himself, he had concluded that indeed, the only thing that seemed to affect her was illusions.

Moreover, the illusionist had been powerful.

_Chances are high that illusionist is involved…_

To say Mukuro was intrigued… was an understatement.

* * *

**Ritsu: I'm not happy with this chapter… It was mainly just some bonding between Tomo and Enma… and some Mukuchi. My sudden narcolepsy messed up my head, sigh. **

**It's also rather short, sorry about that. More plot in the next chapter. **


	25. Test

**Ritsu: This story's getting popular… wow… ;v; By the by, I received an order of commissions, so chapters might be delayed… This one obviously was. I finally got past the fourth dungeon of Persona Q, so that's distracting me too…**

**Anyways, plot this chapter. Jumps a bit. **

**Chapter warning: Cursing. Not a lot of it. But it's there. **

**ALSO THERE'S NOT ENOUGH GANAUCHE STORIES.**

**UGH.**

**Poll standings:**

**Sky: 7**

**Lightning: 4**

**Mist: 3**

**And one vote for me picking the flame.**

**I hope I counted that right. Additionally, a reader suggested I could possibly create a flame of time or something as such, relating to Tomo's power. We'll see what happens in the future~ Anyways~**

**Review answering taimu~**

**My Name is Alice: Aww, if you say so ;3; Have I ever mentioned I like your profile pic by the by? Don't think I did XD Normally I try to fill filler chapters with something fun… or angsty… but with the plot it's so difficult and ugh. **

**I'm glad Mukuro's POV made you grin. Him and Tomo's dynamics are quite fun to write. Mwahaha! Feels for days~**

**belladu57: Thank you c:**

**kaed1234: Thank you very much :D**

**lime green lily: More is coming ! I'm glad you like it, and I do have plans for how to fix Tomo's body problem (as she can be seen in omakes, so don't worry). All will be revealed in due time c: I'm glad you love Tomo (I've come to cherish her myself as well)~ **

**O-oh my O/O A proposal?! With moi?! Sure why not! XD**

**Thank you, I shall ! And don't worry XD I'm not so easily creeped out!**

**We should all just go huggle Enma till we're satisfied. He could use the hugs too :'3 ((Glad you do :D))**

**Natsumo: XD Oh Daemon… use your spade and dig your own grave, pls.**

**Chrysoberyl-sama: Having heard his voice during the Vomic (I think?) thing on youtube, I could imagine it would sound really cute c:**

**FluffyRainbows: Always wanting the mafia dead after all! He won't, don't worry! I love Enma too much to make him into a complete bum. But he'll have his moments.**

**Mmm, I'm still weighing the options… but I do have some idea of what I want to do! Poor Tomo D:**

**Mwahaha! Oh it will be grand! If only Tomo was clever enough to catch on, eh?**

* * *

Tsuna was somewhat naïve, Enma thought to himself. And he truly wasn't fit for the mafia. But a small part of Enma felt…glad. Tsuna… didn't seem like a bad person. Of course, Enma felt some anger when Tsuna compared himself to him. After all, someone meant to be boss for just about the most powerful famiglia had no idea what it was like to be part of a famiglia famous for being weak and small. He would never understand.

But Enma couldn't find it in himself to consider Tsuna a bad person. And so he decided to test him. To see if he was different. He had to be.

"_I really think it's great that we were all able to meet each other!"_

So he called Adelheid. Tsuna was naïve, and his indecisiveness could even make Enma annoyed, but he didn't seem like a bad person. She too, suggested a test, surprising Enma as he'd expected instant refusal. He felt grateful, he really did.

_Tomo… thanks, for convincing me I shouldn't jump to conclusions._

* * *

I found myself feeling a sense of dread in the evening. Having stayed at the guesthouse where the Shimon currently lived, I had eavesdropped on the phone call between Adelheid and Enma, concluding that the test was set in motion. Enma would write the letter, but Tsuna wouldn't see it and everything I had worked so hard to change would be for naught.

_I know… a lot of things could potentially be ruined… but… They're just kids. I don't want them to go through all that…_

Tsuna seemed to have sensed me, so even if I couldn't stop the letter from tumbling into the trash, I could possibly make him notice it. There just remained one more problem.

Daemon Spade.

Even if I could change things this time around, I had no doubts he would surely find some other way of causing the two famiglias to fight. He needed to die, as horrible as it sounded.

_But if I can just make Tsuna find that letter… I can buy some time!_

* * *

Tsuna hadn't shown up.

Enma had waited, but he never showed up.

_I… was wrong…_

As he headed home, he couldn't help but feel like crying.

When he couldn't find Tomo, his feelings only darkened further.

_Tomo… where are you now?_

* * *

Something was amiss, Mukuro mused to himself. Chrome had seemed flustered about something, and Tomo's mind was… odd (Why were all the women in his life so complicated, he wondered).

Of course, he could still reach Chrome, despite her seemingly chaotic feelings, but with Tomo he could only barely sense her. And when he'd tried to enter her mind, something had pushed him out. He knew for a fact Tomo did _not_ possess the strength possible to actually push him away, and if anything she never seemed to want to. As he focused further, he could just barely sense a different presence in her mind.

_That illusionist again… The same one that has been bothering Chrome, is it not? How troublesome…_

He really hated using that cat as a vessel.

* * *

_What… happened…?_

My head hurt and as I regained consciousness my thoughts felt hazy and slow. When my eyes opened everything looked blurry and… foggy. I wanted to sit up, but when I tried to move my arms and legs, they wouldn't move. Something was keeping me from moving!

"You seem troubled. Is it uncomfortable?"

_That voice..!_

A pair of familiar shoes appeared before me. Glancing up, I met the gaze of Daemon, no longer under the guise of Julie.

_That's right… I was going to Tsuna's-_

"You're quite the troublesome meddler, aren't you, _Tomo_?"

_Daemon… he ambushed me!_

"You know far more than you should… but it's been quite difficult getting rid of you, so this will simply have to do for now…"

My eyes found a small glass shard lying innocently on the floor. It was still difficult to see, the back of the room being dark didn't help either. Glancing back at the shard of glass, I could see my own reflection. My eyes widened upon meeting a pair of yellow eyes and I let out a shriek as one of the _snakes_ keeping me bound hissed. My reaction seemed to only worsen things as the snakes only curled tighter around my arms.

_Don't tell me my legs are bound by snakes too!_

Daemon crouched down in front of me, a mocking smirk on his lips.

"I attempted to control you… but that friend of yours seems to have done something…"

…_Mukuro did..?!_

"Enma will notice I'm missing!"

My exclamation only seemed to amuse Daemon further.

"He will notice, and he will believe you've abandoned him… As you should have, if you'd been smart."

_W-what…?_

"Your precious little Enma will be overcome with despair and hate, and he will do my bidding, just as I planned before you decided to meddle… Really, _Tomo_, you must be quite desperate to follow Shimon tenth around like a little puppy. Were you hoping that by helping your precious Enma, you'd be granted a new chance at life?" Daemon spoke in a mocking tone, leaning down to my eye level. Had the idea not disgusted me so, I would've bit him. My eyes narrowed in anger.

"Like hell I thought something like that! You think I wanted to help Enma for such a selfish thing?! Just because you're such a fucking prick, don't assume everyone else is, you piece of shit!" I couldn't stop the words from leaving my lips. Upset with my words, Daemon promptly stood back up before pushing down on my head with his foot. I let out a groan of pain, briefly wondering how any of this was possible.

"I suggest you watch your words… As long as you're within my illusions, I can do whatever I want to you. It'd be wise for you to remember that."

With that, he seemed to fade out of existence, leaving my struggling to move once more.

"…Dammit!"

_Enma… don't let him fool you!_

* * *

**Ritsu: Stuff happened. Sorry it took such a long time to finish a sort of short chapter! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it regardless!**


	26. Inheritance

**Ritsu: Sorry this chapter took so long and is kinda short! Computer troubles + distractions + way too much stuff to draw = tired authoress. **

**On another note… I actually started writing a fluffy Byakuran fic. Basically… it's a reborn in Reborn! fic (like this one) where the main character (who lacks any knowledge of KHR) is reborn as Byakuran's little sister. Gets me my dose of marshmallows. Anyway! Enma tiem! **

**Review answering time.**

**ANIMAGIRL: It would be interesting! And it may happen in the future! You will just have to wait and see C:**

**natsumo: Agreed! **

**My Name is Alice: I'll be narrating in this chapter, and the next is when stuff will truly start! I initially thought it was like… a mix of Lambo and Haru XD I'm glad the picture convinced you! :D**

**MissMightyMegane: Glad you think so! :D **

**Daemon will get his punishment soon! Not to worry! … you're not eating Mukuro, I hope XD? **

**I'm glad you like the kitty! C:**

**lime green lily: You may kill him as soon as his important plot stuff is done XD By all means, you'd be doing Tomo a favor! Tomo would definitely find a way, and Daemon simply couldn't have that! D: Enmalpaca… XD It's all the fluffiness taking over his mind! His faith in Tomo must grow stronger! **

**Hmmm… I do enjoy a game of poker or two… so let's go for the Vegas option! **

**XD YES! Alpaca protection laws will solve it all! This needs to be petitioned for!**

**It makes me really glad and fluffy (I PROMISE I'M HUMAN!) to hear that :') I worry sometimes I write too much angst, so it's nice to know you think it's balanced out nicely. Don't worry, Daemon will get what's coming to him ;)**

**I LOVE YOU TOO REVIEWER YOU!**

**UniCryin: I shall consider it! c:**

**FluffyRainbows: Aww, it sucks being sick D: The winter has finally hit my country, so the cold is constantly trying to make me sick. I hope you get better soon! Glad I could make your day C: Bleugh… that doesn't sound very tasty at all D:**

**Yes! I wish the vomics had kept going… I think only a few were ever done? Namikawa Daisuke is one of my favorite voice actors ! He also voice acts in K, Bleach and Tokyo Ghoul! C': Reminds me of Giotto and Tsuna every time~ I absolutely love Hetalia! **

**I will do my best to update soon, but I shall also try not to rush it c: The Spirit of Kokuyo will begin posting in roughly… 5-10 chapters, possibly..? Depends on how long the Shimon arc goes on for. Since I don't have the chapters pre-written, I can't say for sure. It should be out somewhat soon, anyway! Yus! He just needs to get over the initial shock! **

**Poll standings:**

**Sky: 9 (I think..)**

**Lightning: 5**

**Mist: 3**

**Sun: 1**

**And one vote for me picking the flame.**

* * *

Enma wasn't sure what to think. He felt betrayed, having been ignored by Tsuna. He felt _lonely_, but a part of him still wanted-

_Wanted _to be friends with Tsuna. That part told him over and over it was a mistake, an accident, that if Enma talked to Tsuna, surely things would be explained. And he felt inclined to listen to that part of him.

But that was just the thing.

He _felt_ inclined.

Used to.

Was feeling.

Not anymore.

He had decided. He had to do this.

A stray thought of Tomo fluttered through his mind.

He missed her, even though she'd only been gone for a few hours. They'd solved their problems, so why had she left? Enma wanted to know. He wanted to find her. But he didn't have the _time_. But as he shared a meal with the rest of his family- _that he still wasn't ready to consider his family at all_\- he found himself distracted. They cared about Shimon. _He_ cared about Shimon.

But Tomo…

She…

She cared about _him_.

If anything, she seemed to not give any care for Shimon at all. With his famiglia, he constantly worried they were only there because of his position. That none of them actually cared. He never even doubted Tomo's affection.

So why wasn't she here?

_Tomo… I need you…_

* * *

It was frustrating.

Mukuro had searched all of Kokuyo, and nearly all of Namimori. Tomo was nowhere to be seen. But he could still sense her, which only angered him further. She was so close, but just out of his reach.

His attempts to enter her mind continued to fail as well, only serving to give him a headache.

He no longer had any doubts that annoying illusionist from before was behind it. The brief moment they had met had been enough for Mukuro to conclude he was powerful. Certainly powerful enough to keep Tomo out of his reach, that was for sure.

A frown marred his face, causing a nearby pedestrian to coo at him, hoping to 'cheer up the sad little kitty'.

He really hated this vessel.

But Tomo liked the cat.

And although _he'd never admit it, it made him quite pleased when she'd cuddle him and pet him and tell him he was so cute-_

-maybe not the last part.

His eyes narrowed.

He didn't like it when others took his things.

* * *

It was strange.

As much as I hated being trapped, I found myself feeling human. Being surrounded by illusions made me feel human, finally getting to interact with things. Even if said things were nothing but illusionary snakes and shards of glass.

Of course, there was a possibility the glass shards were genuine, but if they were I wouldn't be able to use them.

Still, as human as it made me feel, I loathed it. I wanted to be free again.

The room was growing darker, and it felt like it would swallow me whole. Moreover, while I reasoned only a few hours had passed (I hoped, unable to tell the time), Enma would probably be worried. It set me on edge.

And apparently me being on edge set the snakes on edge too.

I knew they weren't real, but I also knew Daemon's illusions were powerful enough to possibly kill me, or at the very least my mind. Getting bitten was therefore not on my list of things I wanted to happen.

Getting rescued however…

Well, one could hope.

I had sensed someone's, Mukuro's no doubt, attempts to contact me, but something blocked him. It did little but remind me of how he'd been unable to contact Chrome after her kidnapping.

_I can't even get a message through to Mukuro… _

Most of all, I felt lonely.

Lonely… and scared.

But despite how much I'd struggle, and try to get loose, nothing would work. The snakes would hiss at me, lashing out until I gave up in fear of being hurt.

_And to think… I used to like snakes…_

* * *

**Ritsu: Wish I could've brought you a longer chapter! Regardless, next chapter will have the inheritance ceremony happening! **

**HOW ON EARTH WILL TOMO ESCAPE THIS PREDICAMENT?!**

**Tune in next time to find out! :D**


	27. Tsuna

**Ritsu: I think I cried the entire time while writing this chapter. Wow, feels nice to get that off of my chest.**

**If the chapter title hasn't already tipped you off, then allow me to confirm it. Feelsy chapter. It's supposed to be. It's probably 10x times worse than it should be, but I've been upset most of today and as much as I hoped the trip to McDonald's would make me happier, it didn't. Didn't even get the largest set of fries with my nuggets. Cheap butt McDonalds. **

… **Enjoy the chapter. Or try…**

**I will hand out free digital napkins to anyone who may need them.**

**Review answering time.**

**My Name is Alice: I am back indeed! I don't really like snakes, but I don't mind them. My dad used to have one so I'm used to them, I guess. Spiders though… urgh. **

**Mukuro is and will most likely always be the most difficult one for me to write. Regardless, I'm growing rather fond of writing him. Very glad you like it! **

**The shipping struggle is real… Oh gosh… I had no idea I gave you such desires! Or that the ships hurt D: DW DW! Soon the branch off shall happen and your ships will sail bravely! **

**lime green lily: Enmalpaca pls… Use your Tomo-radar. Your Tomodar. **

**I'm glad you love it :') All in good time… Enma will know… all in good time~**

**Oh dear! Daemon should be scared! I can see it in front of me now… You gallop inside on a great white steed and suddenly KABLAM! Daemon implodes and Tomo is freed!**

**Time to learn how to cheat at poker so I can win lots of money for our honeymoon!**

**I'm glad I can still bring out some plot twists to surprise you with! :D**

**I do have both a DA and a tumblr (though I tend to be a bit inactive on tumblr). You can find my DA through my profile (as I have a link to my Tomo drawing there) or you can simply search for Rinnu500 on DA. On tumblr I'm Mirenritsu.**

**I think… I'd be Rain… I actually ordered a set of rings (the whole set for Vongola) and I'm waiting for them to arrive c: While Mist and Storm are my favorites, I do think I'd be Rain XD You remind me I need to have Tomo and Fon meet! He's my favorite Arcobaleno c':**

**I LOVE YOU MOST, AMAZING REVIEWER YOU!**

**nanahikari2000: Oh gosh, for the first time my email told me the review was so long I had to go to the actual site to read it all. That's never happened before… **

**Thank you so much! :'D I'm glad my angst could make you emotional! Or… wait… uhhmm… XD**

**Let me just sit down in my chair and we'll talk the talk about Tomo… *coughcough*.**

**I'm glad you like her so much :D I have tried my best to make her as human as possible, and I know that if I was in a similar situation I would definitely go crazy if I had to make a bunch of decisions like that DX I'm glad you enjoy Mukuro's POV as well! I find his the hardest to write, to be honest… so it's nice to know you like it XD **

**Oooh, the shark is bootylicious for sure- though the prince is my favorite Varia member coughcough- and as for bums… Well, they have fins..? I don't think they have butts though… **

**Thank you very much c': I SHALL DO MY BEST TO APPEASE YOUR INNER FANGIRL! **

**FluffyRainbows: I try c;**

**I find Mukuro adorable enough when he possesses the owl, but imagining him as a cat… :'D I want a Mukuneko! Oh… I am definitely looking forward to their meeting. Well, Tomo meeting the Vongola's in general.**

**He might try to stalk her like he did Shitopi-chan! Oooh, he'd have to deal with Mukuro and Enma then… XD Jealous boyfriendsssss….**

**I shall do my best!**

**Poll standings:**

**Sky: 9 (I think..)**

**Lightning: 5**

**Mist: 3**

**Sun: 1**

**And one vote for me picking the flame.**

**PS. I listened to Taylor Davis's violin cover of Roxas's Theme (from Kingdom Hearts 2) while writing this. I recommend listening to it while reading. It sets the mood quite well IMO.**

* * *

"This blood belongs to the Shimon family."

It was a simple statement, and yet Enma had to stop himself from trembling with every fiber of his being. The moment the words left his lips, he felt like something was breaking. That something he actually treasured was ripped away. His words had been the finalizing blow, putting an end to his and Tsuna's friendship. Was that why he felt so empty?

_Was it ever even a friendship? Did he ever consider me a friend? Was I… the only one that cared?_

He questioned so many things in the world, always unsure of himself. He was hesitant to truly care for anything or anyone, so incredibly scared of losing it, as he'd already lost so much.

**I don't want to lose Tsuna-kun's friendship-**

"The ones who attacked Yamamoto, was us."

Another sharp pain erupted within Enma's chest. Another nail in the coffin, sealing away their bond even further.

"We needed the Sin… In order to regain our power… and avenge our ancestors by destroying the Vongola!"

As his ring reacted to the blood of Cozart Shimon, Enma felt hollow. He knew of everyone's feelings. How badly they wanted vengeance. How much pain they felt. He knew, and he understood. Because he too, once felt that way.

**What am I supposed to do?**

"Why… why would you do that… to Yamamoto-kun..?"

Tsuna's voice was steady, but low. Enma wondered if he would break into a thousand glass shards, if he touched him. Tsuna sounded as broken as Enma felt. He wanted to reach out, to take back his words, to stop these foolish plans of revenge.

"He was a Vongola guardian. It's rightful atonement."

_No it wasn't-_

**Yamamoto shouldn't have had to be hurt-**

He steeled himself.

He couldn't back out now.

_Right?_

Finish what you start, Tomo had told him once.

But then, she had also told him not to seek revenge on the Vongola.

"The key to awaken the Shimon rings… is the blood of the first Shimon boss. That blood… is what you refer to as Sin."

The blood of his ancestor.

Someone who had lived hundreds of years ago.

Someone he didn't even know.

"_Don't you think enough blood has been spilled? It's been centuries, Enma. The ones the Shimon truly want revenge on… they're not alive anymore. What good is it to enact revenge upon the current Vongola? You don't even want to, do you, Enma? I can tell, you know… that you don't really want this. And yet… you go along with it. Why, Enma? Are you that desperate to get to Iemitsu? That man isn't even truly part of Vongola. If your reason for doing this is just to get revenge on one man... then-"_

**Tomo was right. I shouldn't do this-**

**There's no point-**

** It's not our fight-**

** But Tsuna-kun didn't-**

** Everyone is hurting-**

** I'm so weak-**

** I need strength-**

** Tsuna-kun betrayed me too-**

… **didn't he?**

"The first boss of Shimon… was betrayed by your precious Vongola Primo… and left to die."

_Just as… the tenth boss of Shimon… was betrayed by Vongola Decimo... left to die._

His emotions were in turmoil. Voices in his head that didn't even seem to belong to him- _a foreign voice, laced with venom, filling his thoughts with anger, hatred, spite_\- and it was so loud.

"What about you, Tsuna-kun? Within your veins runs the blood of the Vongola who betrayed us."

_And the blood of the murderer… that took away my family. _

**So what do you say, Tsuna-kun?**

"I… I don't possess the ability to find out what really happened between the Vongola and the Shimon in the past. I can't prove that… it didn't happen."

_That's right. You can't._

"But… there is one thing I will swear upon my grave, without a doubt. Vongola Primo… is not a man who would do such a thing!"

A bitter smile tugged at Enma's lips, his outward appearance showing only slight anger.

_I wish… I could believe in someone like that, Tsuna-kun._

_I envy that part of you… That unshakable trust you're able to put in others._

His eyes narrowed.

"I will take my revenge on Vongola… and inherit the title as the tenth Shimon boss. I will stand above mafias from all over the world as their leader. And this war… will be a war to regain the lost pride of the Shimon."

** I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun.**

** I'm sorry, Tomo. **

**I'm sorry, everyone.**

** I'm sorry.**

**I'm sorry…**

** I'msorry-**

** I'msorry-**

** I'msorry-**

… **I really… …can't bring anyone… …happiness, can I?**

**I really am... **

…**no good.**

* * *

I couldn't quite explain it.

No matter how hard I tried to explain it, the pain in my chest had simply appeared for no reason. It was a mystery.

It hurt.

It really did.

It felt like someone was tearing my heart right out.

I wanted it to stop.

Oh god I wanted it to stop so badly.

But it wouldn't.

It kept growing more and more painful.

It was as if every single inch of my body was on high alert, reacting to even the slightest of movements. And it all hurt so much.

"Please… stop…" I spoke softly, my voice cracking.

It did nothing.

I prayed and prayed to whatever entities I could think of for the pain to stop, to be saved, to get out of here, to get to Enma, to protect Enma, to have one of my arguments with Mukuro about his hair, anything, anything so long as the pain stopped-

It felt like I was dying again.

And all I could ask myself was why_whywhywhy_-

Had I failed?

Was I being punished?

Was Enma in danger?

Was he hurt?

Was he-

Was he… dying?

Nobody answered my prayers.

I don't know how long I writhed in agony in that cold dark room. I don't know at what point Daemon arrived. I don't know when I had started crying.

The pain had grown dull by now, a mere fragment of what it once was.

His mocking smile made me want to hurt him.

"Aww… is dear little Tomo crying? Why is that, I wonder?"

His words made my body go ice cold, tears drying up within seconds.

No.

Not in front of him.

_I will not cry in front of him!_

The smile didn't leave his lips the entire time he stayed in that room, watching me with analyzing eyes. He stayed there for quite some time, not speaking a word.

I think he knew.

Knew that I felt even lonelier having him there.

That I felt isolated and scared.

That he frightened me even more when he was silent.

Because when he wouldn't speak, his words wouldn't light that fire within me, making me lash out. His words wouldn't bring out the anger in me, making me forget my fear.

At that moment I decided that his past didn't matter.

He had suffered.

I had suffered.

Enma had suffered.

Tsuna-

Gokudera-

Yamamoto-

Ryohei-

Mukuro-

Even Hibari had suffered.

Daemon was not special.

He was not unique.

He had lost someone he cared about.

So had many others.

People lost ones they cared for every day.

Daemon had no right.

And I wouldn't let him break me.

He could try and try, for as long as he wanted.

I would win.

I would succeed.

I would escape.

_I will save Enma._

But despite the motivation, the emotions that drove me to defy him, despite them all…

The moment he left.

The moment I was alone.

I cried.

"I want to save you… Enma…"

My body trembled.

"I want… to save you too, Mukuro…"

A loud sob echoed off of the walls around me.

"I want to save you so much it hurts…"

My body seemed to move on its own, trying to become as small as possible.

"But I… right now… I need someone…"

I closed my eyes.

"I need someone… to save _me_…"

* * *

**Ritsu: Don't you love it when I skim past what everyone else is saying, just to make the scene focus on Enma and Tsuna?**

… **Okay, so it might also be a little bit of laziness. **

**Either way, quick update this time. I hope you all enjoy. **

… **Well… actually it'd be kind of terrible if you enjoyed reading about the characters suffering like they are, but you get what I mean!**


	28. Escape

**Ritsu: SURPRISE, DOUBLE UPDATE!**

**No Enma for a while. This chapter should satisfy some of the urges of you Tomuro shippers. Oh, and we're really close to 100 reviews. Wowzers…**

**I still haven't decided on what to do as a celebration upon reaching 100 reviews. **

**Chapter warnings: Jumps a lot between POVs. Possible feels overloads for some of you. Mukuro's mind.**

**Review answering taimu~**

**nanahikari2000: We just need to get past this super angsty arc and things will get all fluffy and cute! D: I swear! Pffft…. I'm imagining lil' Kufu-Mukuro scratching Daemon's face off in their battle. Psssh…**

**That was my train of thought at that part. While I do actually like Daemon, I… can sympathize with his loss, but not with his actions. To me, it feels like he really does act and think he is justified when in truth he's not. XD Oh dear me… I did not expect to get quite such a reaction either, so we both got the unexpected!**

**HEY, GUESS WHAT?! DOUBLE UPDATE, BISH. AND THE ACTUAL CHAPTER IS OVER 2K WORDS! WOO!**

**Ciao- No wait uhh… Hola- no, wrong language. Crap, I haven't studied Italian in almost four years…**

**Poll standings:**

**Sky: 9 (I think..)**

**Lightning: 5**

**Mist: 3**

**Sun: 1**

**And one vote for me picking the flame.**

**Notice: I'll be closing the poll on the first of February.**

* * *

Mukuro felt confused.

One moment he had been lost in a dream, the next he was surrounded by darkness.

And then, a sob caught his attention. And another.

And another.

One after the other, the sobs continued on, occasionally growing in volume. But he couldn't see anything. It was so incredibly dark. It felt like he would be swallowed whole if he remained there. And so he put one foot in front of the other and walked.

He wasn't sure if he was going towards the cries or away from them, but he kept walking. Although the darkness seemed endless it felt stifling. Like the tank. The darkness far too eerily reminded him of how utterly suffocating it had been the first few days.

But then… Tomo had saved him, as much as he hated to admit it.

Eventually, he had found Chrome, of course. And while she provided him with the ability to exist outside of that tank, he had sought _her_ out, and not the other way around. _He_ had saved _her_.

Tomo was the only one who wholeheartedly had saved him, without hesitation, without reward.

He liked that about her.

Tomo could be naïve, but he found something about her ability to show that sort of kindness to others admirable. She never asked for anything in return.

So when the sobs grew in volume and his gaze landed upon a small form up ahead, Mukuro froze. Her hands and legs were constricted with snakes, nastily hissing every time a sob wrecked her body. She almost seemed thinner, though Mukuro knew such a thing was impossible. Despite the inability to move her body fully, she had curled herself into a ball, leaving only her back visible to Mukuro.

His right arm raised itself, his hand reaching out towards her before hesitation struck him, leaving his hand awkwardly in the air.

Tomo was crying.

Mukuro had never seen her cry before. At least, not like this. Not in this heartbreaking way. She looked so fragile, so small and helpless.

And it irked him.

He found that he hated it.

But while she looked like she was so incredibly close, she was still so very far away.

His legs began moving of their own accord.

She had saved him.

She had _saved_ him.

Not once.

Not twice.

No, she has saved him so many many times he couldn't even come up with a number.

Every time he saw her, he felt so safe. So free.

She saved him, just by existing. Just by speaking to him. She was the only one visiting him. The only one capable.

And while he had protected her several times, he had never saved her.

Mukuro had never once managed to actually save her.

He had driven off the illusionist, but now she was in his grasp. He had protected her, but he hadn't _saved_ her.

He'd never told her of his gratitude. He'd never even shown her how grateful he was. He couldn't. His pride wouldn't allow him.

But if he could just save her_\- just once then maybe_-

_I can't._

Only through Chrome-_who was missing and beyond his reach-_ could he unleash most of his power, but even then he wouldn't be-

-_he wouldn't be strong enough._

His feet halted.

As he stood mere inches from Tomo's crying form, he found himself unable to move any further. Something held him back.

His pride?

There was simply no way he wasn't strong enough-

His instincts?

But why was he so adamant about saving her-

_My feelings?_

No.

That couldn't be it.

It wasn't it.

It couldn't be.

It _couldn't_.

Why was he suddenly feeling so _scared_?

He found himself fearful.

Fearful of his own feelings.

He cared.

He_ cared_.

He didn't like caring.

He didn't like becoming attached to others.

-because then they could be taken away.

Why hadn't he noticed?

Why hadn't he realized?

-but he had known for a long time.

For the first time in years, Mukuro's hands trembled.

With anger, with fear-

-his pride had never allowed him to admit it.

Mukuro really hated it when she cried, he decided.

And maybe, just maybe… he could throw away his pride for just one moment-_because wasn't she worth that much?-_if it would let him take away her tears.

Maybe, for just a moment, he would allow himself to acknowledge the bond between them.

-because after all, she was his _most precious treasure_, pride be damned.

* * *

As Mukuro watched the darkness fade away, and Tomo with it, he closed his eyes.

He needed to focus.

He had to find her.

Something had brought that sight to him.

And that something was going to lead him to her.

And so he concentrated, fueling his resolve with his emotions and not with his pride. That faint presence of hers he had been able to sense ever since her capture became his one goal. She was a spirit.

She was dead.

But she could still feel pain.

Her mind could still break.

She could still _die_.

And the possibilities of her doing so seemed to grow greater. Mukuro didn't like it. She still… had to keep her promise to him.

He lost count of the hours it had taken him to locate her. It didn't matter to him how long it took, anyway. She mattered, he did not.

He was strong.

Strong enough to survive on his own.

-or was he?

She was weak.

But not _weak_.

And he had found her.

But he was still so very unsure of how, just how, to save her.

Kufu was useless in this instance.

He could not communicate with Ken nor Chikusa as Chrome was out of his reach.

The only one he could contact was-

His eyes narrowed.

-and he wondered if his pride would ever recover.

* * *

"… Sawada Tsunayoshi."

It was strange.

Tsuna expected to feel dread upon spotting the familiar illusionist.

To feel shame and guilt for letting Chrome get kidnapped.

But once he met the steady gaze of Mukuro, he found himself feeling shocked instead. Something about Mukuro's gaze seemed so incredibly out of character for him. The determination in those heterochromatic eyes were not that of a man wanting to destroy the mafia, but that of a man wanting to protect something.

"M-Mukuro..?" he stuttered out hesitantly, feeling oddly awkward all of a sudden. The illusionist narrowed his eyes slightly, a somewhat pained look crossing his face.

_Why… why does the atmosphere feel so… sad?_

"There is someplace you- … _I_ need you to go."

Mukuro was asking him to do something for him.

Tsuna's eyes widened.

Mukuro who wanted to possess him and use him to overthrow the mafia world, wanted him, dame-Tsuna, to do him a favor. Tsuna wanted to refuse. He knew he should've. Mukuro was, after all, technically out to harm him.

But when he met that gaze of Mukuro's again, he found himself incapable of saying no.

"W-where is it..?"

* * *

Reborn remained silent on Tsuna's shoulder as the Vongola Decimo fueled himself forward even faster, his bright orange sky flames propelling him through the sky of Namimori. When Tsuna had awoken from his strange dream, the young hitman had asked him where he was off to in such a hurry.

When Tsuna had told him Mukuro had asked him for a favor, the fedora wearing baby had simply jumped onto his shoulder without another word.

Reborn knew Mukuro was not the sort of person to ask for favors. For him to have done so, it meant it was important.

The inheritance ceremony had been an utter fiasco, but now they had hope. The Vongola Gear gave them hope. Tsuna should have been resting. They were going to leave to pursue Shimon the next morning, after all, but Reborn would allow Tsuna's disobedience just this once.

Because he had a feeling the illusionist would come after him to kill him if he didn't, and while Reborn knew he could defeat Mukuro, it would not be beneficial for Vongola to lose one of their mist guardians. Especially not at such a crucial time.

But it frustrated Reborn that he couldn't think of just what it was that Mukuro would want Tsuna to do.

'He wanted me to go somewhere', Tsuna had explained briefly, but _why_ did Mukuro want Tsuna to do so?

Even Tsuna didn't know.

And if there was something Reborn hated, it was the unknown.

* * *

Mukuro surrounded himself with the field he'd so often speak to Tomo in. It seemed to soothe his exhaustion, even if just a little.

"Humans can't see the dead…" he muttered, his head tilted back, eyes scanning the starlit sky. [1]

"And while Sawada is no normal human… he is still a human. So just this once…"

He raised his arm, reaching up towards the sky as if the grab it.

"… I'll make you human, as well."

As the last of his mist flames trailed off in the wind, having only one goal in mind, Mukuro allowed himself to smile a small but genuine smile.

_Just this once…_

-before he let his pride rule him again.

* * *

Tsuna truly hadn't known what to expect when he reached the location Mukuro had told him to go to. He'd considered many possibilities on the way, but none seemed plausible when he gave them more thought.

So when he'd blasted through the wall, shattering the illusion that Mukuro had warned him about, he found himself awkwardly stuttering out nonsense as he laid his eyes upon a girl.

She looked a bit older than him, but she looked incredibly worn out and frightened. The moment she'd met his gaze she threw herself backwards with a gasp, tripping over her own legs as if she wasn't sure how to move them.

"A-ah… I'm not gonna hurt you!" he spoke quickly, raising his hands in surrender. A hesitant smile slipped onto his lips in an attempt to calm her, but he found that it did little to soothe her fear.

"H-How- w-why-?!"

Tsuna was speechless. Unbeknownst to him, Tomo was not so much scared as she was shocked he could see her. And so Tsuna slowly crouched down hands still raised.

"Ah… Uhhm… M-Mukuro… told me to come here… h-he said there was… there was something I had… I had to do… b-but I wasn't supposed to tell you that-" as Tsuna realized his blunder, his face went pale.

_Crap!_

When the girl scooted closer to him and let out a soft chuckle, though hesitant, Tsuna found that perhaps getting possibly maimed by Mukuro wasn't all bad.

"What is your relationship with Mukuro?"

Reborn had finally spoken.

Tsuna had been waiting for the baby hitman to say something, worried about what would happen. When the girl simply sent the hitman a tired smile, Tsuna felt the worry evaporate.

She was a good person.

He was sure of it.

"I'm his friend. Or he's my friend anyway. I doubt he'd ever admit such a relationship exists between us, however," was the girl's swift reply. Her voice occasionally cracked and she looked ready to faint, however, so while he knew Reborn would want to ask her more questions he sent the hitman a pleading look.

_Later._

And for the second time that night, Reborn allowed Tsuna to have his way, quietly watching the now sleeping girl on Tsuna's back.

"Tsuna."

"What… What is it?"

"Mukuro wouldn't soil his pride for just anyone."

"… I know."

"Lose her, and you'll lose a guardian."

"… I know…"

"She should stay with your mother for now."

"Yeah… Mukuro… I… I think he wants that too."

"But be wary. It is possible he is capable of possessing her. If that is the case, no matter how good a person you may think she is, she can become a threat."

"… He's not."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because when he asked me to go there, he looked like he was in pain. Like he wanted to go there so badly himself, but he couldn't… He looked really exhausted, Reborn. I think he used all of his strength trying to save her…"

"…"

Neither of the two missed the small smile that fluttered onto Tomo's lips, and Tsuna found that he couldn't keep one off of his own lips, either.

* * *

**Ritsu: So, I'm gonna explain some things. I don't usually explain much, cause I like to see how you interpret it, but there are some important things here that I believe needs to be explained.**

**Firstly, this one might be obvious, it might not, but I want to clarify this because it'll be important in future chapters. ESPECIALLY in The Spirit of Kokuyo. **

**[1] **_**"Humans can't see the dead…"**_** Mukuro says. As we all know, Mukuro can see Tomo. This is basically meant to show that Mukuro… he doesn't really consider himself human. And that will play an important part later on. **

**Now then, the other explanation…**

**Mukuro's first POV might be really confusing. Don't worry if you don't understand it all, because that's why I'm here.**

**Mukuro is fighting a war with himself. More specifically, he's battling his pride. Mukuro isn't stupid. He knows that he cares for others, and Tomo especially so, but it's his pride that keeps him from truly accepting that. And this chapter is (like most of my Mukuro focused chapters) meant to humanize Mukuro. Show that while his pride is a big part of him, he is capable of letting it go for the sake of Tomo. **

**Another quick explanation;**

**Mukuro used his flames make Tomo 'human'. If he can create illusionary organs for Chrome that function like real ones, I think it's pretty darn possible to give a spirit a physical form. Real illusions are all "Make chicks human- LIKE A BAWS".**

**Now, the Tomuro is especially strong, and it's only getting stronger, which might seem odd as this IS the story where Toen is the main pairing, however… I already have the point planned where Enma and Tomo's relationship deepens. And it's not too far off, actually. And I will actually be involving more characters now, as I've been neglecting most of Shimon up until now. But next chapter… Vongola introductions, mwahah! **


	29. Vongola

**Ritsu: So, I totes forgot to say this, but I actually bought Hibari's cloud bracelet a long time ago. It's gorgeous. And now since I've got Vongola rings on the way (The winged ones) I just need to get that mist earring and I can die happy. **

**Also, I know what to do for the 100 reviews! WHOEVER THE 100****TH**** REVIEWER IS… they get to pick a moment between either Enma and Tomo, or Mukuro and Tomo and I will illustrate it. It can be something made up, something from chapters that have actually happened… so yeah. Go wild, 100****th**** reviewer. Ask for crack, romance, fluff, angst or whatever you'd like. Make it up or pick something that's happened. I shall do et. However, this does mean the illustration will use the Tomo design on my profile. Hope you don't mind..!**

**Random Ritsu Reveals #1: I originally planned on having Tomo escape from Daemon on her own and then seeking out Tsuna to ask him for help in rescuing Enma from his angsty melonbread of a creeper, but I scrapped it in favor of Mukuro biting my ass and demanding I do his bidding, instead having him being a BAMF and securing Tomo in his own way. Yeah.**

**Review answering time~**

**nanahikari2000: … I… I take it you like the double update? XD Oh my gosh.. I was not expecting the Mukuro-ness to cause your insides to be hurt! (… I'll let it pass this one time XD)**

**Hue, lil' Muku-chan is beginning to accept his feelings. Slooowly but surely ~ (Pfft, just make sure you got chocolate ready in case Mukuro follows her, and alpacas for Enma.) XD Oh mai… using pure to describe something of Mukuro's… daym. My original plan for them to meet was completely different, but I'm glad I changed it XD Please don't stop breathing! I'd hate to lose you D: Oh… Hibari and Tomo will have a great first meeting… trust me ;) I'm glad you liked the omakes! I'll be writing another one soon! PFFFT. W-WELL… I HAVE A REAL LIFE… UHH… FRAN PICTURE ON MY WALL! YEAH!**

**Psssh, it's aight gurl. I used to update daily but stuff happened. I try to update once a week at the very least, but I'd like to update even more, assuming I get the time between commissions. As much as I love writing, I don't get paid to do it, and so commishes that actually net me money are prioritized DX **

**Also… you should probably get that foam looked at XDD**

**(I'll add chur vote to the poll! Oh, and #1 isn't guaranteed to win. It's like the pirate code. Guidelines :P)**

**My Name is Alice: Oh dear… D:**

**I'm glad it did C: I wanted everyone to understand what I meant with the chapter! Look forward to the Tomo and Tsuna and the Vongola and and and-**

… **I'll stop now XD **

**FluffyRainbows: YEAH!**

**TOMURO IS STRONG. **

**Toen will get it's time to shine soon though XD**

**animagirl: Mmm, I can see why you like Tomo and Mukuro more c: Enma hasn't really gotten his time to shine yet, but hopefully you'll come to enjoy their moments in the future, should you choose to read both this and the Mukuro branch off c: **

**Poll standings:**

**Sky: 9 (I think..)**

**Lightning: 6**

**Mist: 3**

**Sun: 1**

**And one vote for me picking the flame.**

**Notice: I'll be closing the poll on the first of February.**

**Chapter warnings: Gokudera's potty mouth. Extreme melons.**

* * *

When I woke up to the sound of arguing voices, I found myself wanting to scold the Shimon for being so loud.

_Enma, for crying out loud, you're the boss. Tell them to pipe down-_

I blinked a few times, staring up at the ceiling above me. The voices grew silent before one of them, a warm and caring voice, spoke.

"A-are you feeling alright?"

I gently sat up on the couch, as I had now identified it as, turning around to meet Tsuna's inquisitive gaze. I sent him a small nod, unsure of how to answer.

Everything came rushing back.

Of course I didn't feel alright.

I felt horrible.

Enma was in Daemon's grasp now, and I had no idea how I was supposed to get to him. Mukuro…

Mukuro had saved me, but was weakened as a result of it.

And now, I was facing the majority of the tenth generation Vongola. They were sure to be suspicious of me. And Reborn-

Reborn was terrifying. He looked so cute when I was just reading about him. But face to face? I probably would have died (if I wasn't already dead) if he sent me a glare.

"… Thank you for saving me." I spoke softly, bowing my head towards Tsuna. I did realize I hadn't thanked him properly the night before, but Tsuna simply sent me a small smile, showing he wasn't offended.

I found myself wishing Enma's smiles were as filled with confidence as Tsuna's was.

_Even if I helped him become less clumsy and more confident… I'm not at a Reborn-tutor level yet. But… one day, I want Enma to be able to smile a radiant… and truly happy smile._

"Explain yourself."

Reborn's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I nodded, vaguely remembering the Vongola seeking out the Shimon by boat the day after the ceremony. No doubt they were all itching to leave.

_So that's today…_

"My name… is Tomo…" I started, trailing off. I honestly wasn't sure what I was supposed to explain, awkwardly fidgeting in my seat.

"I… ah… You know, this would just be easier if you asked me questions…" I managed to mutter, cheeks lighting up in embarrassment. I wasn't even sure why I felt so awkward around the Vongola- four of their members weren't even present!

"Why the hell did that bastard Mukuro force the Tenth to go fetch you in the middle of the night, woman?!"

I blinked, meeting Gokudera's gaze head on, an amused smile tugging at my lips.

"I don't know, to be honest. I think he was upset he was beaten by another illusionist, probably…" was my swift reply, no doubt setting off Tsuna's intuition. But he merely sent me a silent look of promise. He knew just as well as I did that Mukuro would stab us both if we dared suggest he'd done it out of care.

_I really… owe him one. _

Gokudera didn't seem to believe me, though he was spouting nonsense about me being a spy and that Mukuro had set it all up to make it seem like I had been captured. I tuned out his voice fairly quickly, focusing on the other people in the room. Lambo was fast asleep on the same couch I was seated on and was snoring loudly, but both Ryohei and Tsuna was staring at me in a mix of confusion and wonder.

"Why were you extremely captured?"

Ryohei had asked in a surprisingly soft voice, making me blink in confusion.

_Ryohei is capable of using an indoor voice?_

I pondered his question in my head for a while, letting out a deep sigh.

"To explain that, I have to explain why I'm even in Namimori… and you won't like it- please don't throw those dynamites at me, it's not Mukuro related."

_Though finding out I'm related to Shimon is probably just as bad in his eyes…_

Tsuna sent his right hand man a look, effectively silencing him.

"Please, Tomo-san… tell us. We won't interrupt, I promise."

The determination in his eyes were admirable. No wonder so many girls were fans of him.

"I'll begin by saying that I… am not on anyone's side. Not Mukuro's, not yours… Not Shimon's. I am on no one's side but my own. However…"

The moment I had mentioned Shimon, the temperature dropped and the guardians tensed up.

"For the past seven years… I've been watching over Enma," I stated, managing not to flinch when a gun was pointed at me.

"That makes you Shimon."

I chuckled, shaking my head.

"It makes me Enma's friend. Well, I hope it does, anyway. Now… I'll explain everything, starting from the very beginning. I only ask that you listen before you make any decisions… and that… you'll at least consider the request I wish to make of you," my voice didn't waver, surprising even myself. I honestly felt like I'd wet myself, and my hands trembled terribly. I still felt weary from my time in captivity, as well.

"It all started seven years ago…"

* * *

"_That is when I met Kozato Mami. She is- … was Enma's little sister. She brought me with her to her home. I… lived there for a while, with Enma, Mami and their parents-"_

"_What about your own family, Tomo-san?"_

"… _I… lost my own."_

"… _S-sorry…"_

"_It's alright… Anyway, one day we were attacked… by an illusionist. He… took the form of your father, Tsuna-san-"_

"_You lying bit-"_

"_Gokudera-kun! Tomo-san… p-please continue…"_

"_Right… now, this next part is… it… it's going to sound unbelievable. He took the form of your father- who I was asked to find years later which is why I know it was your father- because he wanted… he wanted Enma to hate the Vongola, which is really quite wrong since Iemitsu is part of Cedef and not Vongola, but I digress… Those were his motives. He… killed Enma's family. It… it really hit him hard. And the two of us drifted apart… but a few years ago we were able to reconcile somewhat…"_

"_Enma-kun's… family was… and he thinks my dad did it..?"_

"… _I… I knew it was an illusionist all along but I… I didn't know how to tell Enma. How to tell him the truth… and because of that, he kept blaming your father. I… I truly am sorry for that, Tsuna-san."_

"… _Tomo-san…"_

"_Enma asked me to find him. I did, eventually… but I purposefully dragged it out for as long as I could… I wanted to find the true culprit but… He slipped through my fingers, and it turned out he had been so close the entire time. I tried… I tried to tell Enma, but… Anyway… After an earthquake hit Shimon, we came here… And well… you know the rest of the Shimon's side… as for me… I… I tried to keep an eye on the illusionist that was pulling the strings, trying to think of a way to mess up his plans, as Enma just wouldn't _listen_ when I tried to dissuade his plans… And I messed up. Eventually, he attacked me, tired of my meddling, and… a cat saved me-"_

"… _A cat?"_

"_Are you fucking serious?!"_

"_What an extreme cat!"_

"… _Look… not a lot else happened for a while… I… mostly tried to get Enma to realize he was being presumptuous and that he needed to see the whole picture and failed badly… But, I do know that… he really wanted to believe in you, Tsuna-san… He… he left a note for you, as a test. He claimed he was in danger. He waited for you… but… you never came. I don't know what happened with that note, but… I don't believe you would purposefully leave him to die…"_

"… _I had no idea… Enma-kun…"_

"_Of course… that doesn't mean Enma was justified in his actions. And don't give me that look, Fedora-san. One look at your faces when I said Shimon was more than enough to tell me their plan went accordingly."_

"… _Fair enough. Keep talking."_

" _The same day he left that note… is when I was captured. I was going to ensure you would see his note, as I knew that melon would surely interfere-"_

"… _Melon?"_

"_Uri?!"_

"_Extreme melons?!"_

"… _I was captured, tried to escape and failed and then you saved me."_

* * *

"And where exactly does Mukuro fit into all of this?" was Reborn's next question. I let out a tired sigh, not looking forward to finishing my explanation. I had already spoiled the plot, and I was honestly beyond caring at this point, but I knew I'd have a gun pointed at me again.

"It's difficult to say… We've known eachother for seven years or so now, but we never really spoke a lot about the mafia. We mostly just, err… argued?" I spoke hesitantly, feeling awkward.

Beady black eyes narrowed, making me flinch.

"Who's the illusionist?"

I closed my eyes.

I could lie and say I didn't know, but Tsuna would be tipped off instantly. Heck, with Reborn's intimidating gaze on me I doubted I could even lie to a baby convincingly.

"… Daemon Spade."

My tone had been dead serious, my eyes meeting black ones as confidently as I could muster. There was no room for doubt in my voice. No lie, no hesitation. Tsuna could surely tell I was telling the honest truth and nothing else, if his shocked look was anything to go by. Reborn simply aimed his gun at me again, making me inch away from him slightly.

"She's… not lying, Reborn…"

_Thank you, Tsuna…_

"That's not fucking possible! Daemon Spade is DEAD!" Gokudera snarled, looking ready to kill me right there and then. In response I raised my hands in surrender.

"I won't force you to believe me. But if you will _choose_ to believe me, I will explain just how it is possible for Daemon Spade to be the cause for all of this."

Ryohei seemed mostly confused, for once staying oddly silent. It was actually somewhat creepy.

And Tsuna…

Tsuna sent me a determined look, but a small and comforting smile was on his lips.

"Tomo-san, if there's a way to stop all of this fighting… to help Enma-kun…"

_You really do care, Tsuna. Even though Shimon has hurt you and your friends… you're still willing to help him…_

"Daemon is capable of possessing humans. I don't know how it works, but that's how he's been able to survive for so long. He's got no body of his own, only his spirit is really alive anymore. And that is actually a good thing. His strength is limited varying amounts depending on how compatible the body he's possessing is in regards to his own power. Currently, he's possessing Julie Katou, Enma's Desert guardian," I explained quickly, my voice remaining serious. I knew I could potentially ruin things by revealing several major plot points, but I was desperate and I firmly held onto the belief that it could also help.

Knowing who the true enemy was would make it harder for the Vongola to fight the Shimon, but at the same time it could potentially drive them to try even harder to defeat them so they could make them understand.

_And if I really do end up ruining everything… I'll take responsibility. I swear it._

"But why would Daemon want Enma-kun to hate the Vongola?"

"He wants Vongola to be strong. To strike fear into others. And in order to do so, he wants to get rid of those he considers weak using the Shimon."

Tsuna's eyes had narrowed just then, his resolve burning so brightly I felt like I could touch it if I reached out to him.

I decided that I liked Tsuna. I had never doubted he was a good person, or unworthy of the praise he received, but I had often felt he seemed too… amazing.

But seeing him in front of me like this, made me think that…

Tsuna truly was that great of a person.

Watching the people before me quietly discussing what I had just said amongst each other, I leaned backwards towards the back of the couch. In a way, it felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off of my shoulders, but in another I felt stupid.

Tsuna had hyper intuition.

I knew he would see the truth in my words.

But I had been too much of a coward to speak those same words to Enma.

Because I had been afraid that I wouldn't have been able to make him believe me.

_I never truly tried, did I?_

"I'm sorry, Enma…" I mumbled softly, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. I remained silent for a while, letting the Vongolas talk. They had a lot to take in, to doubt or believe. When they eventually grew quiet, I let out a deep breath.

"Tsuna-san?"

"Y-yeah?"

"As… as I mentioned before, I have a request…" I trailed off, recognition dawning on Tsuna's face.

"I won't bring you with us to find Enma," he stated quickly and his tone left no room for argument. I shook my head, resisting the urge to chuckle.

"It's not that… What I want to ask of you is…"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, shakily standing up.

"Please… Please save Enma!" I exclaimed, taking a deep bow, my hands clutching at my dress. Tsuna sputtered out nonsense, almost falling off his chair in surprise.

"T-Tomo-san?!"

Something wet hit the carpet.

"Please… Enma is… Enma is just… lost… And I want to save him so badly- I truly do- but I'm _weak_ and I can't-" I began, cutting myself off to take a deep breath. It did little to calm me. Tsuna's carpet was littered with dark spots now and I realized the tears hitting it were _mine_.

"Enma is… not a bad person…"

A warm hand landed gently on the top of my head.

"Tomo-san… I will do everything in my power to save Enma-kun."

I hesitantly raised my head, meeting his gaze.

"I promise."

* * *

"By the way, Tomo-san…"

"Hmm?"

"How… did you know my name?"

"You've been stalking the Tenth, you crazy woman!"

"Wow, you're an extreme stalker?!"

"Fedora-san said your name while you were carrying me, silly."

"... **Oh**."

* * *

**Ritsu: Whew. 2300+ words or something as such. See, chapters are getting longer! So, I guess it wasn't quite as much of a Vongola introduction as it could have been… but that will be expanded upon in the next chapter. And yes, Tsuna doesn't wanna bring Tomo to Shimon isle. Bummer.**

**Pfft, we all know she'll get there one way or the other. Tsuna pls.**

**A lot of dialogue this time. Whoops. So uhh… notice anything special that Tomo left out of her explanation? Cookie to anyone that figures it out~!**


	30. Nana

**Ritsu: 100 reviews.**

**This is the first time I've gotten 100 reviews on any site I upload my stories to.**

**Wow.**

**I think I might just pass out from sheer amazement. Also my phone literally attacked my leg. What the heck.**

**My gosh…**

**lime green lily was the 100****th**** reviewer by the by. Congrats! **

**Random Ritsu Reveals #2: Tomo was originally supposed to be a mother figure/sister figure to Mukuro. This idea was scrapped completely since YOU GUYS JUST COULDN'T STOP THE SHIPS. GOSH. HE WAS LIKE, 8 AND SHE WAS LIKE, TWICE HIS AGE. Pffft, not that she's acting like she's as old as she technically is now. I don't regret scrapping that idea.**

**Oh, and when The Spirit of Kokuyo goes up, whoever's the first to send me a review longer than 100 words will get a reward. Just a heads up.**

**Review answering taimu~**

**Guest: WOO! COOKIE FOR YOU! I love how you summarized it so nicely XD**

**FluffyRainbows: YEAH, SHE DIDN'T! WOO! Cookie for you c: WHO WILL WIN INDEED?!**

**Glad you think so XD **

**Mmm, when I ordered it the description said it was Chrome's bracelet though, which made me chuckle XD I really need that earring… Need something flashy for my pierced ears D:**

**My Name is Alice: Language young lady! D: Pffft, You get half a cookie, since you did point out something that Reborn really should have asked about. "Oh, Dick Spade did it all." "Huh, sounds reasonable, I won't ask how you found that out or anything."**

**Hue~ All will be revealed soon (Trust me, I've got a great plan. Honest!). As much as I hate writing fight scenes, the Daemon confrontation… it'll probably end up my favorite thing to write, considering the brainstorming I've already made about it. It'll be grand c: And it'll have a nice omake related too it as well.**

**BWAHAH, DON'T WORRY! THE TOEN WILL GO STRONG PRETTY SOON. **

**The Tomuro overdose is to compensate for the lack of Enma at the moment… even if I think it has the opposite effect XD**

**nanahikari2000: Better aim for that 200****th**** reviewer XD (Or the first reviewer for TSoK~) You haven't, don't worry xD Though said person has acknowledged your threat! XD**

**Cookie for you! Suspiciouso Mafioso… pfft… XD I can't… Don't scream too much or people might think the wrong thing!**

**Pffft, daily updates used to be my thing. You will adapt to it XD Glad you liked the italics thing. It seemed more interesting that just skipping it all and say "and then I told them everything.". Made it more detailed too :D That… is purely why I added the little ending XD Of course, Tomo already knew his name, but she did get the perfect excuse thanks to Reborn!**

**XxKuRoVexX: Oooh, glad you do! :D Yes indeed she didn't! Cookie for you!**

**Kaed1234: Yus~ Those time abilities will be back at some point, and they shall be used for great things c:**

**lime green lily: Like, 3 actually. But who's counting~**

**Mwahaha, all will be revealed in time… And Tsuna will know. Possibly. Perhaps. You will have to wait and see ;D**

**Yus! The lil' paca can't be whole without his Tomo! With Tomo and Enma, their relationship is more based on loyalty and caring, whereas Mukuchi and Tomo… well, there's caring there too, but the protective one isn't Tomo in that relationship XD Enma pls, don't go cray cray. Tomo will put you on a time out in the corner, ok? **

**I have that urge too at times XD It's not bad at all. I love him in some fics, hate him in some and I wholeheartedly enjoy writing him as a villain because he's just such a damn good villain (IMO anyway) even if his reasons are BS.**

**Woo! Excite the hype! **

**Aww, that's a shame D: I order a lot on online, especially since KHR is so incredibly rare in my country. 'tis a shame…**

**Evanescentfacade: Cookie for you! :D As for why I don't use my picture for the cover… Well, if people want to imagine Tomo looking however they want, I want them to be able to c: I might change it eventually, though~**

**animagirl: Mukuro will get his end eventually c: His branch off will start in a not so distant future!**

**lazymusicfreak: … Napkin? D: And a cookie for you! She did indeed keep her spiritness all secret! And it's not just you! :D**

**Choco-Latte64: I've always liked Tsuna but he's been growing on me more lately :P Pfffft, just wait for it. The Tomuro merch will be everywhere. Assuming Mukuro doesn't find out. Then we die. Glad you think so c: 'tis about time Enma showed some lovin' too tho, dontcha think~?**

**Poll standings:**

**Sky: 9 (I think..)**

**Lightning: 6**

**Mist: 3**

**Sun: 1**

**And one vote for me picking the flame.**

**Notice: I'll be closing the poll on the first of February.**

**Chapter warnings: Nana. Mukuro. Innuendos.**

* * *

After a rather scarring questioning by Reborn, I was finally truly deemed trustworthy by the little guy, and I was firmly told to stay out of trouble and that 'no, you're not coming with us'. It bothered me a lot, to be honest.

I had told them things they wouldn't normally have known and while it did make Tsuna's resolve shine bright, I worried it'd mess things up.

How clever of me.

I tell them the truth, or most of it at least, only to feel bad about it later. But, I reasoned, the truth was that I couldn't really fight well. Granted, fighting an illusionist was difficult for anyone, but I doubted I could've won even if Daemon had just stood there.

I had trained.

A lot.

But while I had built up some strength, it wasn't anywhere near the KHR standard, so to say.

I couldn't even summon flames and as much as I wanted to believe I didn't need any flames to fight on par with others, I knew it was a lie.

While there were people capable of such a feat, I was definitely not one of them.

"Tsu-kun! Breakfast!"

I blinked, my gaze flickering towards the direction of the kitchen. I assumed it was the kitchen anyway. I didn't really remember Tsuna's house well, I had to admit to myself. A moment later my thoughts were interrupted as a kind looking woman walked into the living room, a small plate with food in her hands.

"Tomo-chan, is it?"

Nana.

Sawada Nana.

May she be blessed.

"Yes. You must be Nana-san," I spoke, gracing the woman with a quick bow. She sent me a radiant smile, placing the plate in front of me.

"Please, call me mama! You must be hungry, but the kitchen can be a bit lively in the morning, and Tsu-kun told me you were very tired, so feel free to eat here, okay?"

I nodded dumbly, finding it hard not to cry.

"M… Mama… after breakfast, umm… could I… talk to you… about something?" I asked hesitantly, a conflicted expression on my face. The smile remained on Nana's lips, but a sudden tinge of concern laced her tone.

"Of course, Tomo-chan."

With that, she headed back into the kitchen to do her usual Nana thing. A small smile settled on my lips as I gently grabbed the onigiri on my plate, finding it utterly adorable how it was shaped like a cat.

"… Sorry Kufu, but some sacrifices must be made," I muttered before taking a bite, savoring the taste. Taking a better look at my plate, I concluded Nana had simply thrown a little bit of everything on it, no doubt unsure of what I would like.

Suffice to say, I finished every last bit.

_I haven't eaten actual food for seven or so years… it feels strange, knowing the food I'm eating was actually prepared by someone, and not conjured by illusions…_

Having been left alone to think, I had managed to sort out what I thought to be facts.

Tsuna and co could see me.

I could touch things, and even eat food.

I felt actual physical fatigue and pain.

… Obviously something about me had changed.

Chrome had illusionary organs.

She could be seen by anyone (granted, she was never a spirit).

She could touch things and eat food.

She felt fatigue and pain.

… Mukuro had to be responsible.

That, or some strange voodoo crap was going on and next thing I knew, Daemon would stab the poor doll-me and I'd die.

… _I really hope Daemon didn't grab any hair off of me…_

There were other more pressing matters, of course, like how I'd get to Enma. Tsuna was against me going with them on the pursuit ship, and Mukuro was stuck in a tank. Enma was already _there_ and I couldn't just call him and go 'Hey, it's Tomo. Come pick me up, would you?'. But I _had_ to go.

Enma was in a lot of trouble just in the canonical world. Now that I had mixed things up, a lot of things could go wrong. Or right.

I hoped they would go right.

But going there myself to tip the scales in the right direction didn't sound like a bad idea.

If I just knew how to get there.

I sighed.

I couldn't for the life of me remember how Yamamoto had gotten to the island, but he was my only other real chance of getting there, I mused. Hibari would probably tonfa me before I even got the chance to ask, since I had no visitor's pass for Namimori Middle.

Of course, I found myself feeling rather down as I thought of the baseball player.

I knew he survived, but I found myself drawing a blank when I tried to remember just how.

Another sigh left my lips.

* * *

As the boys headed off, giving Nana some excuse or the other, she had wandered back into the living room like I had asked. Her eyes had lit up upon seeing my empty plate, no doubt happy I had enjoyed the food she'd made. I made sure to tell her it was delicious as well, enjoying the smile she sent me.

Nana was special. One of a kind.

I could see why so many loved her.

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Tomo-chan?" she spoke, her tone concerned once more. I found myself hesitant, but quickly found my voice.

"I'm friends with Enma…" I began, gaining a nod from Nana.

"He's… easily misunderstood, and he as well easily misunderstands some things… And because of that he's hurting a lot. Right now… he's really sad, and I want to cheer him up again, but I don't know how… What… what am I supposed to do?"

Instead of merely answering me, she pulled me into an embrace, stroking my back soothingly.

"Sort out the misunderstanding with him, and show him your feelings, Tomo-chan. Kindness is a strong emotion, capable of many things. I'm sure that if you show Enma how much you care, he will find strength in your feelings, and he'll feel better. I'm certain of it!"

I raised my arms, returning the embrace.

It took everything I had not to cry right then.

And moments later, I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

* * *

Mukuro wanted to know what was going on.

It was crucial for him to know.

Tomo was safe, that he knew, but what would happen with the Shimon?

So he called out to her that night.

And she answered, like always.

"They left this morning… I don't really know the details, but they should be there by now," she spoke, well aware of why he'd called for her. He liked that.

"So… what exactly did you do to me?"

A voice in the back of his head pointed out how incredibly dirty it sounded, but he quickly shut it up.

"Whatever do you mean?"

She sent him a look.

_I've missed that._

"Well, unless I suddenly came back to life by some miracle, which is impossible, by the by… Then there's really no other explanation than you doing something weird to me. At least… I hope it's you doing weird things to me- it'd be kind of creepy if that melon was responsible…"

Mukuro was speechless.

Perhaps Tsuna had fried her brain, as she clearly had lost it. But Mukuro decided that he might as well have fun with it, while it lasted.

"Very well, I admit it. I did strange things to you. Satisfied?"

"I knew it! You're such a pervert, Mukuro!"

"…"

He felt an ounce of irritation, but couldn't bring himself to say anything, silently watching the smiling Tomo.

* * *

After I had spoken to Mukuro, I felt a lot better. He had looked tired, but he was recovering.

He needed as much of his strength as possible.

My thoughts drifted towards someone else in need of recovery.

_Yamamoto…_

Staring up at the ceiling, I pulled the covers tighter around myself.

"I'd like to visit him tomorrow…"

And with that, I went to sleep.

* * *

**Ritsu: Shorter filler chapter. Next chapter… will introduce three characters. Technically four. Oh, and pretty soon… you'll get an omake explaining why Hibari dislikes Tomo so much. Look forward to it c:**

**Not 100% satisfied with this chapter, but I have wonderful plans for the next one. Possible double update.**

**You have been warned! **


	31. Solution

**Ritsu: This chapter.**

**This friggin' chapter. **

**It makes me so happy. I can't even. My babies, my gorgeous babies.**

**:F **

**If it's not obvious, I really like this chapter.**

**Random Ritsu Reveals #3 I have TYL arcs planned, full with hilarity and sexy KHR babes. Look forward to it. There will be one in this story and one in The Spirit of Kokuyo and they'll have different storylines. Why am I revealing this instead of some weird fact? Because I am just that nice. **

**Review answering time~**

**lime green lily: And just when you thought I was done… WHAM, double update. 'tis what I do ;D**

**I'm glad to hear it c: (Gasp! Noes D: ) so the initial plan, eh? XD I see~ (Time to get Primo's cape thing! That's good for protection!)**

**I legitimately believe Nana will accept just about anyone. Pfft, Mukuro should've just gone to Tsuna's house, pouting and claiming he needed someplace to stay and his plan would be as good as done. Don't worry, to me it sounded quite awesome as well!**

**I gotta make sure she develops! :D The pen scene… aaah it was painful to write. Just imagining the frustration and the sorrow upon not being able to do something so simple… D': **

**Well… as the perverted person I am, I had to bring innuendos into it eventually!**

**Yama-chan! :D Soon indeed! I've even begun writing one of the later chapters ! It will be grand (I hope. Fighting scenes aren't my forte)! The Toen will be especially strong in coming chapters! C:**

**I shall! (I bought my art books on Tokyo Otaku Mode. The rings and the bracelet I got off of Ebay. I look for sellers with high ratings and low prices. Some offer free shipping ((My rings had no shipping fee, wee!)) and that's a godsend. Shipping can be ridiculous~) **

**MiharuOftheWhiteSea: XD A choice I often made while in school… **

**AND UPDATE I SHALL!**

**My Name is Alice: Psssh, don't let Mukuro hear you. He'd stab you D: There will be plenty more, so don't worry! :D **

**HEEHEE~ **

**Poll standings:**

**Sky: 9 (I think..)**

**Lightning: 6**

**Mist: 3**

**Sun: 1**

**And one vote for me picking the flame.**

**Notice: I'll be closing the poll on the first of February.**

**Chapter warnings: Byakuran. Feelings. Shady hints. **

* * *

When I woke up that morning, I kindly asked Nana she could take me to the Namimori hospital after breakfast. After I told her I wanted to see Yamamoto and cheer him on, she gave in, and escorted me there. She had asked me if she should stay, but I had managed to convince her to go back home, stating I had some errands to run afterwards.

Which, in one way, was true. I had a plan for how I'd reach Enma, and nothing was going to stop me.

Except for the eccentric white haired self-proclaimed marshmallow king that was currently crushing me in a hug.

"Momo-chan~!"

_What the actual fu-_

"You're still so cute~ Nee, you don't have a boyfriend do you~? If you do, tell Byaku-chi and I'll take care of him, okay~?"

I couldn't keep the look of utter horror and confusion off of my face. The voice was familiar, and once I'd managed to push him off of me, I quickly confirmed that yes, 'Byaku-nii' was indeed the one and only Byakuran that had once been intent on world domination. As for why he was being so familiar with me, it was a mystery to me.

"Wh… How do you know me?" I managed to say after staring awkwardly at his radiant closed eye smile. It was a bit unnerving, and yet at the same time I felt like it was genuine.

Why was Byaku-friggin-ran so ecstatic to see me?!

His smile turned into a pout and his eyes opened, wide and-

_Why does he look like he's about to cry?!_

"Aww… you don't remember me, Momo-chan?"

I blinked, shaking my head. I mean, I knew very well who he was, but I certainly didn't remember ever meeting him before.

He let out a sigh, shrugging his shoulders.

"How cruel, Momo-chan… I was sure you'd had gotten memories from the future though~" he whined, pulling me into another forced hug. I found my face growing red, feeling embarrassed and awkward with how familiar Byakuran insisted on acting with me.

"But, you do know who I am, don't you, Momo-chan?" he asked, voice suddenly serious. I wondered if I should be honest or not, but decided it was probably smarter to tell the truth.

"Yes. You're Byakuran."

"Call me Byaku-chi~ Like in the future~" he insisted quickly, back to his ridiculous goofy persona.

_So we were close in the future? Does that mean… I became an enemy of Tsuna-san..? Did Enma never find out the truth..? But even if he didn't, he wouldn't have joined Byakuran… And if I became an enemy of Vongola… would Mukuro still have used his illusions to keep me visible..? Unless Byakuran stole the ring from Enma..?_

I found myself grimacing, countless thoughts cluttering my head. Moments later, something soft touched my forehead and I realized that something soft was actually Byakuran's lips and that-_he was freaking kissing my forehead!_

I quickly pushed him away, my face so incredibly red there wasn't even a shade to describe it.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" I exclaimed, an utterly embarrassed expression on my face, mixed with shock and surprise.

Byakuran merely laughed happily, seemingly not even bothered.

"I was surprised, you know~ One day I suddenly had all of these memories from the future. It's quite strange, suddenly knowing you died in the future."

Though the smile remained on his lips, his eyes held a tinge of… sadness?

"But I was happy… Because even until the very end, Momo-chan was with me~ So I wanted to meet you~! And you're so much cuter in person~!"

I twitched, touched by the sentiment, but also disturbed by his lack of caring whether I minded his behavior or not.

"… You… wanted to meet me that badly?" I managed to force out after contemplating on just what to say. He nodded enthusiastically, clapping his hands together.

"I came a~ll the way here, just for you, Momo-chan~!"

… _As… flattering as that is, it's also downright creepy, Byakuran. What the heck did all of that sugar do to you?_

"… So… you came here… just for me?" I asked quickly, having realized something.

_Byakuran was refreshing! Ah, no wait… he helped Yamamoto, right?! _

"Yes~!"

I blinked slowly, contemplating what to say next very carefully.

"… Uhhm… could I… ask for a favor?"

"Anything you want, Momo-chan~!"

_Okay… this is going to be a bit shameful, but sometimes you have no choice but to resort to these kinds of strategies, right?_

Mustering up my courage, I sent Byakuran the most pleading look I could.

"Could you please help Yamamoto-san?"

The white haired men sent me an inquisitive look, no doubt wondering why I had requested such a thing and I found myself biting my lip nervously.

"Please…" I began, trying not to cringe.

"_Byaku-chi_..!"

It sounded ridiculous even to my own ears, and surely Byakuran would realize how I had practically forced myself to say it just to convince him.

But he simply sent me the most radiant smile I had ever seen, flooring me in a metaphorical sense. Never had I before seen such a smile full of utter happiness. Especially not from Byakuran, of all people. And while it confused me, I decided not to question it too much at the moment. Byakuran and I had apparently been a lot closer in the future than I had initially thought.

"Yamamoto-kun is that friend of Tsuna-kun, yes~?"

I nodded.

"Is he your friend too~?"

I shook my head.

"Today is the first time I'll ever meet him," I explained smoothly, gaining a nod of understanding from Byakuran.

"I see, I see~ Well, since it's _you_ asking, I'll gladly help~"

I let out a sigh of relief.

_Byakuran, thank you for being a good guy! A somewhat creepy good guy, but a good guy nonetheless!_

"Thank you."

The words came out full of conviction and truth and Byakuran sent me another smile. Without hesitation, he began walking towards the hospital entrance, before I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"W-wait… uhhmm.. I was wondering…" I trailed off, cheeks growing red again.

Byakuran blinked in slight confusion, head tilted to the side as he turned around to face me again. He looked kinda cute.

"Yes?"

I took a deep breath, clenching my eyes shut tightly.

"C-could you fly up to his room? A-and take me with you?!"

It had come out louder than intended, but I found that I couldn't stop myself from trying to experience the longtime dream of flying. Byakuran let out a chuckle before patting my head softly.

"Piggy-back or princess~? Personally, I think you're more of a princess, but whatever you'd like~"

I blinked, considering his question for a moment.

Piggy-back would be less embarrassing, but I'd have a bigger chance of falling off, either due to flapping wings hitting me in the face or if my hold accidentally loosened.

_Having him carry me would grant me a better view…_

I met his gaze, my eyes determined.

"Princess is fine!"

With that, he easily scooped me up into his arms, his wings sprouting from his back and then we were off into the air.

It was exhilarating, and for a moment I was able to forget all of my troubles.

* * *

Byakuran found his heart clenching painfully, carefully glancing at Tomo's smiling face. She looked so happy and free.

Just like she had in his memories.

At first, he didn't know what to think when foreign memories had invaded his mind. And with them, foreign feelings had followed.

His future self had met Tomo by accident, the two coming across one another on a street much like the one he had greeted her on. At that moment an interest had formed. She was new. Different. _Unique_.

He couldn't remember ever seeing her in any other parallel world. It was truly mystifying, and so he had sought her out, wanting to know just _why_ she was special. But there was an obstacle.

She had spoken to him civilly enough, but always refused his offer to join him, claiming she had a mission she was determined to finish, no matter what. He had later found out she was protecting a man by the name of Kozato Enma, the boss of a small family called Shimon. He considered killing him, but knew that would only cause her to oppose him. And he only had one chance, because she was the only Tomo. So instead, he reached out to the Shimon, suggesting an alliance.

He quickly found out they wanted revenge on the Vongola, which in turn had tempted them to accept the offer. When he'd presented his terms, he'd been shot down however.

"_I will protect your family, leave you to your own bidding and you can grow strong and take down Vongola whenever you want~ In exchange, should you come across a Vongola ring, you will give it to me, and I want Tomo-chan to work for me, okay~?"_

Enma had been the one to protest, but surprisingly, Tomo had swiftly replied she was fine with the terms. The two had argued for a while before Enma had given in, although reluctantly.

Byakuran had been overjoyed.

But that joy turned into something else, over time. An obsession to find out her every secret, to figure out just what made her so special and how she seemed to know so many things.

And eventually, that obsession and that joy morphed into something akin to care.

She had been so stiff and unwilling at first, but her barriers had melted progressively. She would smile more, that happy glint in her eye. He loved that smile. Often, he would do silly things to amuse her, wanting to make her laugh and chuckle forever and ever.

And over time he came to want to hold her in his arms, to kiss her and to keep her close.

He came to love her.

The strange woman who existed in only a single world, and he had been so happy it was _his_.

She often questioned his actions, but she never tried to stop him. She'd just send him a thoughtful look, and he found that he wanted to know so badly just what went on in that head of hers.

He never did find out, but with time he came to realize he didn't really care.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Byakuran snuck another glance at Tomo's face, meeting her gaze. She blinked cutely before sending him a small smile that quickly grew into a full one, as if saying thanks. A smile tugged at his own lips before he let it bloom, his eyes softening, enjoying the way her cheeks colored red.

He hadn't known what to do with his memories and the feelings that came with them, but he didn't care anymore. He had doubted the feelings would last, but the moment he had laid eyes on her, he knew. He _knew_ the feelings would remain. And even if he could only be close to her like this, it was enough.

Because the girl in his arms that would grow into a beautiful woman had sent him that very same smile her older self had given him, just before he died.

And that made him more than happy.

* * *

When we reached Yamamoto's balcony, I felt a bit sad. It had been amazing, flying like that. But Yamamoto needed Byakuran's help, so I pushed the feeling of sadness away as Byakuran gently put me down on my feet.

I slide the balcony door open, walking into the room and trying not to look at Yamamoto. I knew I shouldn't have felt guilty, but I did. And I was scared. Seeing how wounded he was on paper was one thing. Seeing it for real was another. And so I simply stood in a corner of the room, awkwardly fidgeting.

Byakuran set to work right away, apparently knowing what to do without any instruction. I was tempted to look, having always been curious just how he had saved Yamamoto, but decided against it. I could just ask Byakuran at a later time, since he seemed to like me so much.

_That reminds me… I should ask him about the future me later… I… I'm kind of curious now…_

A few minutes passed in silence before Byakuran spoke softly.

"I'm done, Momo-chan."

I considered staying to talk to Yamamoto, but I worried he wouldn't get to the others in time, and a part of me really wanted to fly again, so I swiftly walked up to Byakuran, allowing him to pick me back up, and he jumped off of the balcony without hesitation.

I thought I glimpsed Yamamoto glancing out at us, though.

* * *

I had him fly me across most of Namimori, secretly enjoying how he would just listen to me without question, but eventually I decided that I needed to set my plan in motion.

"I need to go to Namimori Middle," I spoke softly, tightening my grip around his neck as he abruptly halted. He sent me a long look, no doubt wondering why I wanted to go there and I grimaced.

"There's somewhere I have to go, and well… my way of getting there is at the school."

He let out a soft hum, no doubt unsatisfied with my explanation.

"I'll take you there, Momo-chan, on one condition," he spoke, his voice taking on a serious tone.

I nodded, silently telling him to continue.

"Don't do anything reckless. Don't _die_."

_Too late for that, Byakuran…_

I closed my eyes, my lips tugging into a smile.

"I promise. And when I get back, we can go flying again," I replied, opening my eyes only to be met with another one of those radiant smiles that made me suspicious, but not in a bad way.

"I'll hold you to that, Momo-chan~"

And we were off once more.

Now I just had to figure out how exactly I was going to sneak aboard Hibari's chopper, without dying.

_If I get on it without being discovered, maybe I'll be fine… Although… never mind, Hibari would probably throw me off even if we had already lifted…_

I'd just have to wing it and pray.

* * *

Byakuran had taken his time before he had finally left, leaving me by my lonesome on the roof of the school. What parts I could remember told me Hibari reached the island by helicopter. Of course, there were chances he had already left, and I would just end up looking dumb, but I was betting everything on the slim chance that he hadn't.

As a last resort, I could probably convince Byakuran to take me there, but I was kind of worried that involving him would cause more chaos. Especially since the rest of the Vongola would still be suspicious of him for a while.

Things were never easy, it seemed.

An hour later my bet turned out to be a winner, Hibari stalking out onto the roof as the familiar sound of a chopper approached.

Honestly, he just had to be flashy, the silly prefect.

He noticed me fairly quickly, and in a second he had a tonfa aimed at my neck, his glare so fierce I almost wet myself.

He was definitely in the Reborn category when it came to being scary.

"You are trespassing on school grounds. For breaking the rules, I'll bite you to death."

I grimaced, well aware of how much he could potentially hurt me.

"Look… Hibari-san… I realize I'm trespassing, but it's important! I know you're going to fight the Shimon! And I have some information that you might find very interesting…" I trailed off, setting the bait. I truly hoped he'd be curious enough to actually hear me out, but I found myself shrinking when his glare grew even fiercer.

The chopper was awkwardly hovering above us.

"Ah… I... If you let me tag along, I will give you any information about the Shimon and about Rokudo Mukuro as you want… s-so…"

_Sorry Enma… Mukuro… But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do._

He grew suspicious as I mentioned Mukuro, but eventually removed the tonfa with a grunt, grabbing ahold of the ladder that had mysteriously appeared, making his way up into the chopper. I quickly grabbed onto it as well, knowing I'd get left behind if I didn't.

So caught up in my thoughts, I barely noticed when a yellow fluff of a bird settled down in my hair, singing a song I recognized as a certain school anthem loudly. I silently thanked Hibird, as Hibari seemed to be a bit more at peace when I entered the chopper, having noticed Hibird's presence on my head.

_Good… Now how much more of the plot am I going to ruin, I wonder..?_

* * *

**Ritsu: "What? Tomuran?! WTH RITSU-SAMA?!"**

**Cough. I have no excuse. It just happened. I adore Byakuran, okay? However, I might as well break any dreams of a third ship right now. Byakuran won't be a romantic interest. I am sorry, but there's already going to be one branch off, and I won't be making a third for Byakuran, as much as I love him. **

**So it'll be purely one-sided. **

**It won't be very noticeable either, as it's got more to do with plot and me wanting to show a bit what the future Tomo was doing. I'll explain more in depth about it later on, but I left it kind of shady on purpose right now. **

**Also, this was like 2800+ words. Aren't I nice?**

**Anyways~**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	32. Mission

**Ritsu: Oh.**

**Uhh… **

**I didn't expect so many people to be for the Tomuran/Tokuran/etc thing. Now I feel kind of bad. ;o;**

**IT'LL ALL MAKE SENSE LATER, I PROMISE! SORRY I BROKE YOUR KOKOROS!**

**Review answering taimu~**

**lime green lily: Ask, and one shall receive! Rawr! I try ;D**

**Oh noes.. D: I'll give you a hug! And napkins for your heart! D: As for Tomo's memories, it'll be explained later. As will Tsuna's lack of knowing Tomo. And Shoichi… I can't wait to introduce him. And Spanner~**

**Yeeeah! Is gonna be good! And Tomo will finally get her chance at greatness *-*. Thank you, it warms my heart ;o;**

**((Ikr? The box animals are adorbs, but Hibird is just FHOWBOSGM)**

**Viviene001: Well… XD Hopefully not to many, huh? It shouldn't be any others. At least not in the romantic sense! And I won't! I pwomise! ;v;**

**FluffyRainbows: Tomo's becoming such a pimp. Pffft… **

**Sowwy ;-; I couldn't last having to write three branches… but I might make some what if omakes and I'll definitely make a TYL omake where Tomo's future is explained a bit more! **

**nanahikari2000: Hehe… :D I try, I try *bows***

… **N-napkin? **

**Yesssss. Yama-chan has come back! :D Moar drama incoming .3. As for the nickname… well… it will be explained eventually. (It's totally the sweet juicy- I mean uhh…)**

**It would be pretty awesome, wouldn't it? XD Tomo couldn't keep the child within her at peace if she didn't get to fly! Hiba-chi… Oh little Hiba-chi… The omake is in this chapter, actually. I'm sure you'll love it c: I made it in true Tomo style. Pffft, the world itself must be against Tomo when she just wants to have a peaceful relationship with Hibari! **

**Mmm… I think that she's a great person, with her accepting nature, but I do agree that calling him Dame-Tsuna and useless is a bit… well, it rubs me the wrong way D: (But at least she doesn't go off on mafia business and leave the poor tunafish all alone). Yus! In this instance, she helped Tomo out :D Yeeah!**

… **;v; Sowwy… one day… one day Byaku-chi will sail his own ship… but that day is not today D:**

**(Mukuro shall keep you strong! Rawr!) **

**deus ex machina: Oh gosh! D: W-want me to call 911?! Tomuran ended up hazardous… XD Plot will move this chapter ! :D**

**Guest: Awww, good! :D I feel like Byakuran is a bit underrated! And I'm glad you like the onesidedness c: It's sure to cause drama later!**

**My Name is Alice: I'M SORRYYYYYYYYY D: I KNOW YOU DO! THE PAIN… THE PAIN WILL HURT IN A GOOD WAY EVENTUALLY- … I…. I MEAN… SOWWYYYYYYYYYYY DX**

**Poll standings:**

**Sky: 9 (I think..)**

**Lightning: 6**

**Mist: 3**

**Sun: 1**

**And one vote for me picking the flame.**

**Notice: I'll be closing the poll on the first of February.**

* * *

I felt surprised, having yet to receive any questions from Hibari. He seemed a bit too… nice. And when Hibari wasn't threatening you, he was even scarier, I realized quickly. The atmosphere in that chopper was so incredibly heavy as well, almost making me dizzy. It was like I was slowly being driven insane and Hibari wasn't even doing anything!

But when the questions started, I regretted jinxing it.

_Please forgive me, Enma, Mukuro…_

The Vindice stared silently at the tank before them, no one really wanting to ask how it was possible for Mukuro to sneeze, considering he was asleep.

But the Vindice didn't really care, anyway.

Daemon blinked, raising an eyebrow at the Shimon boss before him.

"Some cute girl must be talking about you, Enma~"

'Where is Mukuro hiding?'.

The same place you beat him up at the first time around.

'What is his biggest weakness?'.

Me. Nah, just kidding. Call him a pineapple and he'll get riled up and attack you recklessly.

Hibari had actually raised an eyebrow at that one.

'Who is stronger?'.

Physically? You. Mentally? Mukuro.

'What is Suzuki's way of fighting?'.

Ice. She happens to think it's impenetrable too, but it really isn't.

'Why should I believe a word you say?'.

Translation: Why shouldn't I bite you to death right now?

I blinked, scratching my cheek absentmindedly.

"… How would you like the chance to fight a first generation guardian of the Vongola?" I spoke, piquing his curiosity. A wave of relief struck me. Of course, while Hibari prodded me for more information (literally. I was going to get bruises from how hard those tonfa hit my sides), I made sure not to tell him the guardian was of the illusionist quality. I figured he'd fight just fine when the time came, anyway.

But there was one problem. We were approaching the island, but Hibari had decided to take a nap.

_He needs to get off the chopper and save Tsuna's butt, right? Right. But how am I supposed to convince him?! I mean… if I even try to wake him up, won't he bite me?!_

I sighed, glancing at Kusakabe who had silently been observing me.

"… How long do his naps usually last?"

The look of pity he sent me then just made me feel worse.

"I'm going to have to sell my soul for this… You better be grateful, Tsuna…" I muttered, watching the island growing larger as we approached it.

_This is going to be difficult…_

* * *

Enma was crying, Adelheid noted to herself. She wanted to wake him, but managed to resist the urge. He kept chanting his sister's name, no doubt having a nightmare.

"Why now..?"

She worried for him, but she also felt guilty. She cared for their boss, everyone cared for their boss, though some more than others. But had she ever shown Enma that? She had been a great leader for the Shimon, leading them along the road of justice in Enma's place when he had doubted, but she had been a horrible friend.

"I'm sorry, Enma…" she mumbled solemnly, holding his hand gently. It bothered her that he had known about Iemitsu being the murderer, but what bothered her more was the fact that she had no idea who had told him. Initially she suspected Julie, but it just seemed too out of character for him, even if he had changed from the kind and caring person he had once been.

"Julie… what on earth happened to make you change..?" she trailed off, receiving no answer to her question.

_Of course no one will answer…_

A sad chuckle left her lips.

"It feels like the family is falling apart, and there's nothing I can do to stop it, Enma… Do you ever feel that way too, I wonder..?"

"…Tomo…"

Adelheid blinked, eyes widening.

"Tomo?" she repeated to herself out loud, staring at Enma's sleeping form with wide eyes.

_Is he dreaming of a friend..?_

Enma's grip that had been slack before had suddenly tightened, and Adelheid found herself awkwardly squeezing his hand with her own, trying to calm him.

It was then that a small smile fluttered onto Enma's lips.

It was so genuine, one of happiness and content.

One that she so rarely saw on her boss's face.

"Tomo…" he mumbled again, his tone sounding oddly affectionate.

Adelheid closed her eyes in thought.

_Whoever this Tomo is… I would like to meet them._

For Adelheid thought that, anyone who could put that sort of smile onto her boss's face was worth the world.

* * *

Convincing Hibari had been difficult. But in the end the prefect had left the chopper of his own will, though I had to do quite a lot of pushing.

_Stupid, stubborn, prideful butt. Ugh. I really do feel like I just sold my soul to a demon…_

Kusakabe just stared at me.

I blinked owlishly, unsure of what to think.

"If you're unhappy with my methods…" I trailed off, a threatening tone to my voice. Couldn't have Kusakabe throw me out of the chopper, after all.

He raised an eyebrow at me, but stopped staring.

"That's what I thought."

Eventually we landed, and I happily left the chopper, glancing around the area. We were in a field, which made sense since we needed room to land, and we were fairly close to the center of the island. One problem remained, of course. I knew roughly in what direction Hibari was, and thus where he would fight Adelheid, but I had no idea where Enma was.

_I think he's in a cave or something? Ugh, why does my memory have to fail me now?!_

Of course, I could always follow Tsuna, but that meant Hibari. And Hibari wasn't someone I wanted to deal with at the moment.

I looked back at the chopper, noting Kusakabe was already gone.

_The number one Hibari fangirl has left the chopper, I repeat-_

A small chuckle left my lips and I shook my head.

"I'll just have to start walking."

_Wait for me Enma, I'm on my way…_

And while it was most definitely impossible, I was certain that I heard a voice telling me to hurry.

So I did.

* * *

Tsuna felt horrible.

Tomo had told him that Enma believed his father to be guilty of murder, but he felt so horrible about it. He knew the truth, and Enma didn't. He wanted to explain, to tell him that it wasn't his father, that Enma had been tricked, but when he tried, his voice just wouldn't work.

He was still so heartbroken that none of the Shimon had listened, even when his friends had tried so hard to explain everything. And although slowly but surely the truth would be revealed, Tsuna was sick of fighting. First Ryohei had been dragged away, and then Gokudera.

He found some happiness in the fact that Lambo, at least, was safe.

He clenched his fists.

_Tomo-san… _

He truly hoped that he would be able to save not just Enma, but Enma's family as well as his friends. But first, he had to get past Adelheid, and that would be no easy feat.

Just as he prepared himself to fight, something hit him from above.

And that was how Tsuna found himself squished beneath the prefect that so often struck fear into his heart.

And now was no different.

Hibari, however, got straight back up as if nothing had happened, though his eyes held a glare so fierce Tsuna found himself shivering from, just by seeing it.

Whoever he was angry at, they were in for a world of pain.

And Tsuna truly prayed that Hibari wouldn't take it out on him.

* * *

**Ritsu: Short chapter, but I've got an omake to make up for that. I hope it makes you chuckle c: Oh, I'll be naming omakes from now on~ You may also have noticed I made changes. Like how Gokudera lost his fight with Shitopi-chan. **

* * *

_A push in the right direction_

* * *

Kusakabe listened in mild interest to the argument going on behind him. The girl that had joined them, Tomo he remembered she'd introduced herself as, had been crazy enough to wake Hibari-san from his nap. As expected, Hibari-san was proceeding to try and bite her to death. But she had quite the mouth on her, which Kusakabe found amusing. It was so obvious she was scared of Hibari, but she was very spirited and… fiery, Kusakabe mused. Even in the face of danger she was fighting, although verbally rather than physically.

It was actually a bit admirable.

"B-But Hibari-san! You need to fight! You don't have time for a nap!"

"For disturbing my nap, I'll bite you to death."

Kusakabe resisted the urge to chuckle.

A moment later when he heard a _roar_ of anger however, he found himself cautiously glancing back, noting that one person seemed to be missing. When he glanced out of the window, gazing down towards the ground, he found said person splayed out on top of a very familiar student.

He blinked in shock, quickly turning back to look at the lone girl standing in the back of the chopper.

_She pushed Kyo-san out of the chopper?!_

His expression was one of pure shock and surprise, but Tomo merely sent him a serene smile.

"I finally convinced him," he heard her mumble to herself, a small sigh of relief leaving her lips.

Kusakabe blinked owlishly, going back to steering the chopper.

_Kyo-san… I can't believe you got pushed out of a chopper by a girl!_

A moment later he found it increasingly hard not to laugh.

Until he realized the poor girl just signed her death warrant.

Then he could nothing but stare at her dumbly again.


	33. Enma

**Ritsu: Chapter's named Enma. What could it mean? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IT MEANS. It means STUFF IS GONNA GO DOWN! WOO!**

**And I do mean a lot of stuff is going down. Like, I am changing the plot pretty drastically. Sort of. Kind of. Okay maybe not. Sort of. It's hard to explain… I mean.. I already changed the result of Gokudera's fight and all...**

… **Just read it ! XD**

**Oh, and I realized I overlooked something. Daemon claims Mukuro's powers can't reach the island because of the barrier (which is why Daemon gives Chrome organs). I completely overlooked this with Tomo's body. However, I'm going to go with the fact that Mukuro and Tomo has a much deeper connection than Chrome and Mukuro does. Sorry about this loophole D: I hope you can deal with it…**

**Review answering time~**

**TheParadoxicalOxymoron: Glad I could make you laugh ;) You probably won't laugh this chapter… Of course I am hallucinating. I would never suggest something else! Extreme manliness. Yes. Of course. This chapter might break your heart, sorry D:**

**Serinny: XD Pffft, Tomo has her moments of brilliance! We shall see! Glad you do :D**

**animagirl: Precisely! And if he's ever late, Tomo can just find a meatshield! No problem.**

**nanahikari2000: Pffft, time zones are a butt. Glad you liked the chapter. I'm even gladder you like Tomo's little stroke of brilliance ;) Hibari being a butt? Push him off the roof- Uhh I mean… Tomo isn't going to push him off a roof… Nope. Poor Kusakabe though… he must be scarred XD**

**Aww, thankies :D And ofc! Enma had to gain some more fans! … *stares at current chapter* … Right… Anybody?! XD Pfft, just wait, the TomoxXanxus will be adorable. Adorable, I tell you! Ah… *pat pat* … Don't cry D:**

**lime green lily: Aww, that sucks D: I once had a really long text message written when my phone decided to die… **

**Oh mai… Imagine when this chapter goes up… To be fair, it was a new day for me here XD Would this still count as a quadruple update, I wonder…**

**Awww c: Glad it did! Vindice… ahhh… that is going to be one hurdle to cross… but not today! **

**Awww… good, I intended it that way. Sort of. Maybe. ;-; I… I'm not crying!**

**Coughcough *Arnold Swarzenegger voice* Get out of da choppah! … Ahah… He… he can try… ;v;**

**O-oh my! I, I don't need a ring! I have ones on the way! Until it arrives, we can pretend! :'D**

**GOGO ALPACA PROTECTION SQUADS! MOVE OUT!**

**Mitsu21: YES! YES SHE DID! **

**Glad you think so :'D **

**There is indeed. More than I expected. And it's fine XD It's good you don't mind the one sided thing!**

* * *

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I had finally managed to locate a cave. Where it led, I didn't know, but I hoped it would take me to Enma.

_It has to..! _

And so I ran. I had no idea if Daemon had revealed himself, nor did I know if Kaoru had gotten taken away. I just knew that if those things had happened, Enma would be harder to reach. Even Tsuna had gone through a lot to shake some sense into Enma, and in the end Enma's power almost consumed him. Unlike Tsuna, I lacked experience fighting, and if it came to that I wouldn't be able to do anything. And that possibility scared me.

If I could just get to Enma before Daemon could tell him about Adelheid and Kaoru, then maybe… just maybe… I could change things for the better.

But I would soon find out that I had been just a little too late.

* * *

Daemon was irked. The Sawada boy hadn't even looked surprised to see him.

_It must have been her…_

No one else knew who he truly was, after all. She _had_ disappeared and the damage to the building had to have been made by Decimo. He had no doubts about this. So she had ratted him out to the Vongola.

_How troublesome…_

But he knew just how to regain control of the situation.

"Nufufu… Enma~?"

The boy barely moved, having lost most of himself to the Shimon ring. But Daemon knew just how to get his voice through to him.

"Adelheid and Kaoru has been taken. It was Vongola again… And they even hurt Shitopi-chan so badly she couldn't move…"

He, of course, refrained from telling Enma the one who had hurt both Kaoru and Shitt.P had been him.

"_**Vongola… They took my friends… Mami… Tsunayoshi…**_"

Daemon had to jump back as the room practically got torn apart by Enma's anger. But of course, he knew just how to add even more fuel to the fire.

"Tsuna took _her_ too. He broke her, Enma."

At that moment, Daemon fled the room, knowing full well he'd get badly wounded should he stay to watch the aftermath.

"Pity… it would so amusing, seeing his reaction to Decimo… Nufufu…"

* * *

It was as if a war had taken place. The further I went through the cave, the more desolate and ruined it looked. And it only got worse as the very island itself seemed to quiver and shake every so often.

_Enma… I'm almost there!_

At least I hoped so, quickening my pace even more, ignoring how my legs seemed to scream at me to stop. I could lie down and cry pathetically over my hurting legs later. I had decided to do this, and I would go through with it.

For my own sake as well as Enma's.

_He must've been so worried…_

But as I reached a large door, one that looked ready to crumble at any moment, I halted. I swallowed the lump in my throat, placing my hands on the door.

"Please… please be here, Enma… please tell me I'm not too late…"

Once the door was slowly pushed open, however, I realized that the person before me couldn't even tell who I was.

Enma hadn't hesitated, instantly throwing himself towards me, ready to attack.

And I was too frozen in shock to move.

* * *

Tsuna was already worried enough when he sensed Enma's flames absolutely bursting out of the underground castle before him.

But when a sudden scream of pain tore through the air, his blood ran cold. His eyes widened and he stared in horror at the castle.

"Was that… Tomo-san?" he mumbled.

Moments later he urged himself to go faster, Yamamoto and Lambo right behind him.

Reborn's eyes darkened.

"This isn't good."

* * *

Mukuro was certain he heard her.

Even Daemon had paused to glance in another direction, his lips forming a smirk.

"I see. So she was on this island after all. They must be having quite the reunion, nufufu…"

A moment later Mukuro felt an intense pain in his abdomen, as if something had torn straight through it.

_Just what the hell is happening?_

But no one was there to give him an answer and Mukuro decided he would simply have to beat the truth out of the rotten piece of shit before him.

His eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, Daemon Spade."

* * *

I hadn't been able to stop myself from screaming. It hurt_hurthurtHURTHURTHURT-_

His fist had gone straight through my stomach.

My eyes were wide, tears trailing down my cheeks. The pain was so intense I could barely bring myself to breathe. I knew an attack would have hurt, but I had forgotten Enma could touch me even before my illusion body had been created. He hadn't merely harmed the illusion. He had harmed my very spirit.

Drops of blood hit his jacket, staining it a dark red. More drops trailed down my lips.

And then he moved, aiming his other fist at me.

Instead of doing the rational thing, to try and run, escape, _survive_-

I forced my arms to move, grabbing ahold of the arm that was still going straight through me. A pleading look overtook my features, my tears intensifying. It hurt so much and black spots kept trying to overtake my vision.

"Enma… stop…" I forced my voice to utter, but it came out so quietly he wouldn't even have heard me normally.

His fist came closer.

I let go of his arm, throwing my arms around his neck instead. Using what strength I could muster, I pushed forwards with my legs as much as I could, surprising him. And that surprise was what made it possible for me to push him over.

But I felt so tired.

So very, very tired.

So I just laid there on top of him, crying and hurting. Enma remained still for a moment, before he pulled the arm back out of me, leaving behind a gaping hole. It must have looked horrible, but I knew it hurt even more.

"It's me… Enma please…" I mumbled between sobs, tightening my hold on him. If my voice could just get through to him-

The door opened wide behind us and I could hear gasps of worry.

"Tomo-san!"

I didn't have the strength to even reply, and then I was flying, straight towards a wall.

And somewhere around the road, I lost consciousness.

* * *

Yamamoto's eyes widened. That girl had been there, when Byakuran had helped him. And Tsuna had told him of the girl, Tomo, that had asked him to save Enma. She was right there, trying her hardest to awaken Enma from whatever madness that held him captive.

But he hadn't heard her voice.

He hadn't seen her.

And now she was hurt, badly.

So when Enma threw her away, Yamamoto didn't hesitate, running to her aid. Catching her body in his arms, he gave her a once over, a drop of sweat running down his face. If only Ryohei had been there to heal her. But he wasn't. She had a gaping hole in her stomach and she would die if nothing was done.

_What do I do?_

He really wished his old man had been there. He always seemed to know what to do.

"I… leave Enma to me. Please, Yamamoto-kun… take care of Tomo-san."

Yamamoto nodded, a determined look in his eyes. Tsuna would save Enma, he was certain of it. Now Yamamoto just needed to save Tomo, which was easier said than done. What surprised him, however, was when Hibari approached him, eyes focused on the girl in his arms.

"If she dies, I'll bite you to death."

No pressure.

But Yamamoto merely nodded in acknowledgement, gently setting her down against the wall.

_I… I don't think I'll be able to stop the bleeding from such a big wound… but maybe…_

He glanced at his necklace.

Rain.

Tranquility.

It could slow people down. Maybe he could use his flame to slow down the bleeding.

But Hibari, who was still sending the girl a hard stare, scoffed.

"Burn the wound, both sides. Or else she really will die."

Burn it?

Yes, he vaguely remembered seeing a doctor using an iron to burn away the bleeding on a patient once. Possibly.

_It's… worth a try, right?_

Focusing his resolve, Yamamoto then swallowed loudly, slowly bringing the flame from his hand closer to Tomo's wound. Using his other hand, he gently moved the fabric of her dress to the side slightly, not wanting to accidentally set fire to her dress as well.

And he was glad she was unconscious, because the mere noise sounded so incredibly painful, he knew even he wouldn't have been able to stay quiet. And the _smell_-

_Focus… I have to do this…_

He was thankful Tsuna was keeping Enma away from their general area.

Tearing off the bottom of his shirt, Yamamoto gently wrapped up the wounds as best as he could.

Reborn walked on over to him, studying Tomo silently.

"… She should be fine for a little while…" Yamamoto mumbled, a frown on his lips. It was obvious she needed serious medical attention, or else she would definitely die, but they had no way of helping her.

"Yamamoto."

He turned around to face Reborn.

"If Ryohei had been here…" Yamamoto trailed off, his eyes lowering.

"Even Ryohei wouldn't be capable of healing a wound like that."

"… So what do we do then?"

"We wait. Tsuna must reach Enma. The faster Enma snaps out of it, the faster we can get her the medical attention she needs."

Yamamoto found himself praying, right then.

* * *

It was so cold. But the next moment it felt so fiery hot I could barely breathe. And it hurt. Everything hurt.

And dark.

I couldn't see anything.

But I still walked, because I felt like I would simply cease to exist if I didn't.

"Enma…"

My steps seemed to echo around me, making it sound as if I wasn't alone.

"Where… am I?"

* * *

**Ritsu: Uhhm… I have nothing to say. Except that..**

**Yep. That just happened.**


	34. Voice

**Ritsu: … Uhhm… Uhhh… S… sorry… ;v; This chapter… might be a little anticlimactic?**

**Review answering time!**

**koreanlover21873: It got real indeed! XD Thank you very much reviewer-san c:**

**little101: … Oh dear me, not the greatest achievement XD**

**FrozenThinMint: Pffft, Tomo? Dead dead? Pssshhh! You will have to read on and see ;D And yes, don't worry. I can't really kill off the main character, now can I? XD**

**Serinny: Well, it's not really major. Mainly just that Tsuna wasn't the first one to reach Enma. And that Gokudera lost his fight. **

**Aaaahhh… The suspense is real! D: And Hibari and Yama-chan!**

**khr junkie: Awww! Enma's not in control though D: Blame the ring and Daemon! **

**My Name is Alice: Pffft, when you least expect it, BAM. Update. Oooh, that is a brilliant idea since they do in fact… have that… heh. **

**Pfft, couldn't resist! Hibari always has his way of showing he cares. Even if he usually has a different motive behind it. Yama-chan is such a nice guy! :D And Hibari… is Hibari. All is as it should be. Tsuna must snap Enma out of it… D: ! And ofc Mukuro… is Mukuro. Heh. Another chapter eh? Coming right up c:**

**(Yes, you totes should. I need moar Haru XD ... And Shiro...)**

**lime green lily: I try, I try *bows*. **

**Melon Spade… XD Gogo Mukuro! Do your thing. Exorcise him! Rawr! Awww… XD To be fair, Melon did do pretty bad stuff so he does deserve it, I'd say… **

**Tomo must be strong ;-; For herself, and for Enma! For the alpaca!**

**Yes! I need to find someplace that sells mist earrings. Partially cause I will be cosplaying Chrome in the future and partially cause I just… want them XD The first ring set I looked at included Tsuna's upgraded ring thing, actually. But I didn't get that one cause it was too expensive for me…**

**Thank you :'D**

* * *

It's strange.

I felt so hurt, but I felt so nice.

I felt so trapped, but I felt so free.

I felt so cold, but I felt so warm.

The further I walked, the clearer my thoughts seemed to get.

But it was all so strange.

The further I walked, the brighter it seemed to get.

And it felt comforting, that warm light, but it felt so _wrong_. Like I didn't belong there. Like I shouldn't go there. But why?

_I… I have something I need to do… right?_

I blinked, attempting to sort my chaotic memory.

There was something important I had to do.

"What was it again..?" I mumbled out loud, my voice echoing back at me.

No. It wasn't echoing at all.

It was standing right there, in front of me.

_Another… me?_

"Hello," the other me spoke, her voice a perfect copy of my own. I blinked in confusion, tilting my head to the side.

"Why are you here?" I asked her softly, finding it rather creepy, seeing a carbon copy of myself. She sent me a calculating gaze before a smile slipped onto her lips.

"To stop you from making a big mistake."

I took a step forward, my face reflecting the confusion I felt.

"What do you mean?"

She raised her arm, placing her hand on my shoulder, gently making me turn around. I blinked owlishly, staring at the group of people that had gathered. They hadn't been there before. But it was so dark where they stood. It was so frightening.

"You should go to _them_. Not _me_."

I shook my head slowly.

"It's cold. It's dark. I-I can't."

The other me gave me a light push.

"They need you. And you need them. Don't forget. You promised."

"I… promised..?"

The other me took a step to the right before coming forward to stand next to me. A smile was on her lips.

"Yes. Try to remember. And you have someone precious to protect, right? You said his name before. Do you remember?"

I blinked slowly, glancing at the other me.

"A… promise… I made a promise to someone… I remember…"

I looked at the group of people in the distance, before I raised my arm and pointed at the tall one with snow white hair.

"I promised him I wouldn't die."

The other me nodded enthusiastically, the smile on her lips growing larger.

"Yes. What else do you remember?"

I closed my eyes, lowering my arm.

"…I… my friends…"

"Yes. Do you remember their names?"

"There's…" I trailed off, clenching my fists in frustration.

"There's… Tsuna-san… we don't know… we don't know eachother that well, b-but we're friends…"

She nodded.

"And… Gokudera-san… I.. I don't think he likes me that much, though…"

"What else?"

"Sasagawa-san… he wanted me to take him shopping for extreme melons…"

"There's more."

"… Lambo… was sleeping…"

"But she's there, right? What's her name?"

"… Nana… She's… Tsuna's mom… She… she comforted me when I was sad…"

"That's right. But what about him?"

She pointed at a boy with purple hair. His eyes were barely visible because of the distance between us, but something in the back of my mind told me his eyes weren't the same color.

"… He's… the pine to my apple…" I murmured softly, a small smile on my lips.

"… Mukuro, right?"

She nodded at me, her eyes taking on a sudden shine.

"I gave him my necklace…"

And true enough, I could see the glimmer of it hanging around his neck.

But there was one more boy.

He had such bright red hair, it made him look incredibly pale in the darkness.

"You want to save him, don't you?" the other me asked, her face neutral. I nodded, but I wasn't even sure why. Something just kept telling me I had to. I needed to save him.

"If you abandon him now… you'll only hurt him."

_I'm not abandoning him!_

"Yes, you are!" the other me suddenly snapped, grabbing ahold of both of my shoulders, turning me towards her. She looked really angry, and somewhere in my mind I knew why.

"… I…"

"No! Don't 'I' me! Fight it! Stop giving up! That's why we died in the first place! You need to live! You promised! You're such a damn hypocrite!"

My eyes widened.

"N-No I'm not!"

"Yes you _are_! You want to save him, to protect him and keep him safe, but you're giving up! You won't even try!"

It was strange. She sounded so angry, but she was also crying.

_Why…_

She sent me a pleading look.

"_Live_… for the both of us… and for _them_ too…" she spoke, her voice growing quieter until it was a mere whisper.

"_Tomo!"_

I hastily glanced around the darkness.

"That voice-!"

The other me let go of me, before taking a step backwards.

"Let go of your fears… No one will be angry with you… so stop being so scared to _live_…" she whispered before her body suddenly began fading. I reached out towards her, but my hand fazed straight through her before she disappeared completely.

"… _Please… please wake up… I…"_

My eyes widened.

"En…ma..?"

"_I… I'm so sorry…"_

"N… No! I… I'm fine! Don't apologize! It wasn't your fault- It wasn't your fault at all!"

"_Tomo… Why… how could I…?!"_

My voice wouldn't reach him.

"No… Nononononononono! Enma! I'm fine! It's okay! Everything's okay!"

I ran.

But the red haired boy was walking away from me.

And he kept walking further and further away.

I needed to catch him- _before he went away!_

"Enma! Enma, don't! Come back!"

"_I… I..!"_

I threw my arm out in front of me.

My hand grabbed hold of his jacket.

He turned around.

"Enma…"

* * *

My eyes opened, and the first thing I came to realize was how much my stomach _hurt_.

The second thing I came to realize was that Enma's great red eyes where wider than I'd ever seen them. And he was crying.

"T..Tomo..?"

I blinked slowly before nodding. Slowly but surely, things were coming back to me.

"… You were inside of me… that's quite the bragging right, Enma…" I managed to say, my voice cracking slightly and I found myself groaning in pain at the end. Enma didn't laugh at my crappy joke, instead his crying only seemed to get worse.

"It's not a joking matter! I… I… I almost killed you!"

Mustering my strength, I raised my hand up and gently cupped his cheek.

"But you didn't. Daemon… manipulated you, so your ring would consume you... If anyone's going to be blamed, it's that rotten melon head…" I muttered, flinching slightly as I felt the skin around my wounds straining. It must've looked gross, and I refrained myself from checking.

"But-"

I used the hand I cupped his cheek with to give him a soft slap.

"No buts. If you want to make it up to me so badly, give me your jacket."

I didn't feel like displaying my insides in front of everyone, and I always was curious of what the Shimon uniform would look like on me. And it reminded me of Enma. It was comforting to see it. Enma had to fight, he had to leave, even though I didn't want him to.

"Tomo…"

I sent him a smile.

"You know better than anyone that… I won't die that easily."

At that moment, Enma embraced me, burying his head in my shoulder.

"I was so scared…" he whispered, tightening his grip. Surprisingly it didn't hurt. A moment later he let go, however, a small blush on his cheeks as he pulled back.

The Vongolas slowly approached (Except for Hibari who merely sent me evil eyes from across the room) and I noticed they were lacking members.

"… Where… Where's Gokudera? And Ryohei?" I spoke softly, watching the expressions of both bosses by me morph into ones of guilt.

"Gokudera-kun… and onii-san… they were both taken by Vindice…"

I blinked in confusion.

_Did Gokudera lose..? Is it… because I told them about Daemon..?_

A frown tugged at my lips.

"As… as horrible as it sounds… you need to focus on the problem at hand. Daemon… he's not going to stop himself…" I trailed off, quietly observing Hibari who was already heading off in search of Daemon. I softly snickered when I realized he was heading the wrong way.

"Head back out the way you came from, then go to the dome like structure. He should be there."

While I had meant for everyone to head there, only Hibari actually took off. So I sent the rest of the group a look.

"I'll be fine. Go take care of Daemon."

Nobody moved.

I sighed.

"Look… the quicker you deal with Daemon… the quicker we can get off of this island. And I _really_ want to get off of this island…" I tried instead, only to turn to Reborn, hoping he would be sensible about things.

I was right.

"She's right. Daemon will hurt all of your friends if we don't stop him. Is that what you want, Tsuna? Enma?"

Yamamoto suddenly stepped forward, a small smile on his lips.

"I can stay with Tomo-chan. My wounds still kinda hurt, so I could use the rest anyway. We'll catch up with you later, when both of us feel better, okay?"

Heavens bless Yamamoto.

Enma still looked hesitant, but Tsuna's eyes shone with determination.

"… Let's go, Enma. If we defeat Daemon, we can get Tomo-san to safety."

This finally seemed to convince Enma, and he slowly nodded, his eyes never leaving mine. He quickly shrugged off his jacket, handing it to me like I'd asked. I grabbed ahold of it, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I'll explain how they can see me later, okay?" I whispered to him softly. So softly I doubted even Reborn could hear it.

"… Okay… I…"

"It's okay, Enma. The person that attacked me and you are not the same person. And they never will be."

He didn't look like he believed me, but he stood back up, sending Tsuna a nod before they began running towards the exit.

Reborn sent me a look, but said nothing.

I was grateful he didn't.

* * *

It was terrifying, seeing Tomo lifeless and covered in blood.

And when Enma realized he had been the one to hurt her, he wanted to die. He had hurt Tomo. The most important person to him had been hurt because of him.

And he was so scared. So so scared she wouldn't wake up. He called out to her over and over, apologizing with all of his heart but she wouldn't _wake up_.

_Tomo… No… Tomo… wake up… please… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry..!_

But then her eyes had opened. She had told him it was fine. That she didn't blame him. That it wasn't _his_ fault.

But he didn't know if he could forgive himself.

He had hurt her.

Tomo, who he only wanted to protect.

He almost killed her.

And it was killing him inside.

* * *

Yamamoto had sat down next to Tomo, not really feeling tired, but more so curious. He was even more certain she had been with Byakuran. He recognized her voice. He'd heard it in his dream. And now she was here. He still worried about her injury, but for some reason she seemed to be recovering somewhat.

"I remember you, you know," Yamamoto started, a smile on his lips.

Tomo blinked in confusion, giving him a questioning look.

"You were with Byakuran. When he saved me."

"Ah."

"I didn't tell the others though…" he trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Why not?" she asked him, honest surprise in her voice. He sent her a smile.

"Didn't seem like I should, haha! It's kind of strange really… But I don't think you're a bad person! Even though you were with Byakuran, he did save me. And his face was so refreshing…"

Tomo chuckled, shaking her head.

"Apparently him and I were friends in the future… And I remembered Tsuna telling me you were hurt… I asked Byakuran if he could try to help you, and he did. I'm glad it worked out."

_So I have you to thank…_

"I… burnt your wounds. Hibari said it would help… It didn't hurt, did it?"

"Heh… it didn't hurt at all. Thank you, Yamamoto-san."

"Takeshi's fine, Tomo-chan!"

"… Takeshi-san, then."

Yamamoto smiled.

"Much better!"

* * *

**Ritsu: … Well… I can't think of anything to say, actually… Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	35. Decision

**Ritsu: EDIT; FRICK, I FORGOT TO ADD LINE BREAKS. OK. I FIXED IT. SHOULD BE LESS CONFUSING NOW. SORRYYYYY**

**My gosh, I woke up suffering from a Shouichi style stomachache. But now I feel all better! Writing t~ime!**

**BUT FIRST! YOU TOMURAN FANS SHOULD TOTES CHECK OUT A STORY! Go look for **_**Tomo**_** by **_**lime green lily**_**, kay? 'tis a Tomuran drabble and it's wonderful. Just do it. That's an order. If you do, I'll reward you with lots of Toen and lots of Tomuro, kay? Good.**

**Also, because I care about you guys… Q&amp;A! Send in whatever questions you can think of and I shall gladly force- I mean uhh… ask them kindly to answer your questions in a fun AU omake chapter! CIAO CIAO INTERVIEWS; RITSU EDITION!**

**The guests this time around arrrre (I used a random number generator for this): Tsuna! Yamamoto! Julie (who may or may not be possessed!)! And Byakuran!**

**Now then, review answers~**

**My Name is Alice: Psshhh… oh don't worry… he will. Oh no- I MEAN UHH… Y-YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE! Yeah… I.. I didn't spoil anything… More Toen huh? If you can survive waiting for… approximately… 2-3 more chapters… then uhhm… then you'll get some serious Toen. Like, I've already written out one of those chapters (We're talking pretty close to 3k words), so the wait shouldn't be too long, assuming I'm allowed to close the poll prematurely as Tomo's flame has already been decided… ye. **

**nanahikari2000: Heh… I was in a writing mood c: **

**Noes D: Angst IS my specialty (it seems…). Didn't want to leave you all hanging for too long XD I like spoiling others, so it fits me just fine~**

**Hibari can't have her die before he bites her to death, after all! Yama-bby feeling the pressure. **

**Coughcough… yet another thing to be explained further later XD I had a lot of fun writing it. I might as well confirm it's the latter XD So keep it in mind! Thank you very much C:**

**Bunnybot2: Thank you! :D I'm glad you like it! I try to update daily (which sometimes turns into two, or three, or four times a day…) and I'm glad you like that :D I myself know the pain of waiting weeks to months for chapters… (and my other stories… well… they take months for me to write for, horrible as I am XD). I shall keep writing and enjoying life~! And try not to stress out XD**

**lime green lily: Heh… I try ;D **

**Good luck in class! (even though I'm several hours late..) And… it's not just you XD Tomo trying to be funny with her innuendos… **

**The paca power made it possible, rawr! Time to hunt ze melon indeed! **

**Of course~ Yama-chan is one of my favorites (granted, I have a lot of favorites) so he's bound to become good friends with Tomo c: **

**Yus~ (I use Google Chrome as my browser! Woo!) I wish there were anime shops in my country… well, there are small ones online… but the only actual shops are in the capital city mainly… Which is why I order online XD**

**FrozenThinMint: (It's okay XD Happens to all of us!) Thank you c: Glad you liked it! D'awww, I'm happy you find both ships adorable! :D I shall!**

**animagirl: Indeed… Tsuna knows Mukuro cares, but not to what extent… It's going to be very fun revealing it~ Love triangle indeed… XD Pssh…**

**I shall take your idea into consideration for future chapters c:**

**Random Reader: Oh my XD Pls don't pass out for real! Thank you! :D**

* * *

Tsuna felt a drop of sweat trail down his face.

While he certainly wanted Daemon to be beaten, Mukuro had gone a bit overboard.

It was still Julie's body! And he looked like he could barely move. And he was _thanking_ Mukuro?! Granted, his body was his own now, but he shouldn't thank the person who beat him up so badly!

"M-Mukuro… don't you think… you went a bit… overboard..?" Tsuna stuttered out, only receiving a raised eyebrow in reply.

"I leave Chrome in your care, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

And then he was gone.

But as Tsuna caught Chrome's body before she hit the ground he couldn't shake the feeling that Mukuro was furious about something.

What on earth could have pissed him off so badly?!

* * *

I sneezed, gaining a somewhat amused look from Yamamoto. I sent him a small smile before I shook my head.

"Someone must have been thinking about me. I guess I'm pretty popular."

Yamamoto let out a soft chuckle, adjusting his grip on my side and I tried not to flinch when his hand accidentally rubbed against my wound. I knew he didn't mean it, as he had been quite careful not to disturb the wound hidden underneath Enma's jacket. A thought struck me though.

I remembered quite vividly that Enma hadn't been wearing a shirt under his jacket. So did that mean he'd be fighting Daemon topless?

… _Somehow… I find that really funny…_

"Enma sure is shameless…" I mumbled to myself, resisting the urge to laugh. Had he even realized? I doubted it.

A sudden explosion snapped me out of my thoughts and Yamamoto and I sent eachother an understanding look before we hastened our pace.

_Daemon Spade… must have stolen Mukuro's body by now…_

I didn't like it at all. While it was good for things to follow the plot I remembered, as it raised the chances Daemon would be defeated, it still left me feeling uncomfortable. If I had just tried harder to explain the truth to Enma, then maybe all of it could have been avoided. But then, both Enma and Tsuna grew stronger from this experience and without that strength, would things go wrong later on?

I really wished I hadn't remembered a thing about the plot.

But if I hadn't, I probably wouldn't have met half of the people I had. I would still be invisible to everyone but Enma, and most of all, I would be very lonely.

_I guess… knowing a possible future isn't all bad…_

"Hibari! Hibari!"

I blinked, my gaze fluttering towards the sky. A familiar yellow fluff ball was flying towards the two of us, landing on top of my head.

"That's Hibari's bird…" Yamamoto spoke, a puzzled look on his face.

"Why is Hibird here, though..?" I mumbled, feeling the bird ruffle my hair. _Hibari gets caught in Daemon's illusion, right? I… I don't know if Hibird was with him or not, but even if Hibird wasn't… why come here?_

"Midori tanabiku, Namimori no~"

I slowly raised my right arm, the other slung over Yamamoto's shoulder, bringing my hand up to my head. Hibird didn't seem to mind, continuing to sing as if I hadn't moved. Hibird's feathers were softer than I thought.

"Dai naku shou naku, nami ga ii~"

"It sure loves that song," Yamamoto spoke softly, not wanting to spook the bird either. We slowly began moving again, another explosion echoing, lighting up the sky.

"Itsumo kawaranu, sukoyaka kenage~"

It was kind of soothing.

"Aaa… tomo ni utaou Namimori chuu~"

I couldn't keep myself from chuckling, giving Hibird another soft pat.

_So, my name is in the song he loves so much… I wonder how he'll feel about that from now on…_

I kind of hoped it would annoy him profusely.

If nothing else, I could always teach Hibird a song that would.

_Yeah… I should definitely do that…_

"If only Hibari was as cute as you, Hibird. He'd be a lot easier to deal with," I spoke, amusement lacing my tone. Yamamoto let out a laugh beside me.

"He'd look kind of weird if he was covered in yellow feathers though… And I don't think he'd look very cute with a beak!"

The two of us shared a laugh and when I finally got the image out of my head my stomach was hurting from laughing. I hoped my wound was okay.

It surprised me Yamamoto was so willing to bring me with him, even though we hadn't rested for very long. My wound was still fatal, after all. But then, perhaps he'd noticed how it had seemingly gotten better. I had spent a lot of energy focusing on 'repairing' my spirit. As my will to live had grown stronger, so had my body. Still hurt a lot though. But hopefully as long as my wound didn't open, I'd be fine.

… _I don't think… _she_ will be able to save me again, if I do something stupid…_

But that just meant I had to be careful, right?

Right.

"Let's hurry, shall we? I won't be of much use, but you should back up Tsuna-san and Enma. Daemon is… pretty strong, after all."

Yamamoto merely nodded, and we hastened our pace again.

I didn't want to risk the plot changing again. After all, my friends' lives were on the line.

* * *

He felt dumb.

He hadn't even considered Daemon would steal his body. And now Mukuro was stuck as an owl. In a form like that, he couldn't even fight. It took him most of his strength just to possess the owl, and maintaining Chrome's organs and Tomo's body was taking its toll on him. But he suspected Tomo was somewhere close, and if she suddenly disappeared, chances were it would only worsen things. He just needed to keep at it for a little while longer.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi… Kozato Enma… you better defeat Daemon, or I will personally kill you._

Daemon had, after all, harmed his dear Tomo, stolen Chrome, and attempted to control him.

He had been sure the blasted illusionist had been dealt with, considering the damage he caused him, but instead he was left with that Julie, hardly able to move (He was _not_ apologizing), and unable to return to his body.

_How frustrating…_

* * *

Daemon was powerful. The moment he had returned with Mukuro's body instead of Julie's, Tsuna needed no intuition to tell he wasn't even in the same league as before. A strong, frightening opponent like that would be difficult to beat. Tsuna knew it would be hard. Daemon had barely even flinched when dealing with Hibari.

Knowing this person was the one who had kept Tomo captured, no doubt putting her through terrible things, only strengthened Tsuna's resolve. He didn't know her well, but he could tell she was a good person. After all, she had told him the truth, how Enma was mistaken, that his father hadn't killed Enma's family. She had even risked her own life for Enma's sake.

_Risking your life like that… isn't something you do for just anyone… Tomo-san… she really cares for Enma-kun._

And just as he had promised Tomo to save Enma, he now vowed he would defeat Daemon and save Tomo. With Enma at his side, he felt like it really was possible. That they could win and his friends as well as Enma's would be saved.

* * *

I sneezed again, this time staring suspiciously at the sky in the distance.

_You better not be smack talking me, Daemon._

But with my luck, he probably was.

Or Mukuro was plotting ways to punish me for not staying in Namimori like he most likely wanted.

… _I'm starting to feel like more and more people on this island want me dead…_

If Daemon told Reborn the truth about me, I would probably have to flee Japan.

_Stupid, violent baby…_

"Ku-fu-fu~ Ku-fu-fu~ Ku-fu-fu no fuu~"

Yamamoto remained silent, but he looked a bit worried when he glanced at Hibird happily chirping in my hair.

I merely gave Hibird another soft pat.

"Good job, Hibird. Your master really loves that song, so make sure to sing it to him all the time, okay?"

"To-mo! To-mo!"

It took all of my self-restraint not to kidnap the bird to keep for myself.

Adorable little ball of fluff.

* * *

Stuck in the illusion world, Hibari suddenly sneezed.

"…"

A growl left his throat.

_I'm going to kill that herbivore…_

* * *

"Hey Takeshi-san… is it just me or did it get kinda cold all of a sudden?"

"Hmm? I don't feel cold at all…"

"… Must be my imagination."

* * *

**Ritsu: Semi-short chapter. Next chapter will have Tomo reaching 'em. The chapter after that (37) is already pre-written. Only problem is, Tomo uses her flame in that chapter (Yes, I'm spoiling that for you). Which means I've decided on her flame. Which means that I either wait till the 1****st**** of February to post the chapter, or I close the poll prematurely. Up to you all.**

**Anyways, the Ciao Ciao interviews thing will be submitted when/if I get enough questions! Remember to check the author's note at the top to check what characters you can ask questions. If it gets enough interest, I'll do more of them, adding more possible characters to my list that I use to randomly generate the characters. We've got 14 possible characters so far. Of course, since four will be in the first one, that number will be reduced to 10 next time if no new characters are introduced.**


	36. Daemon

**Ritsu: Weeeell… here we are… things are gonna be good pretty soon. Ye. Next chapter features kick ass Tomo. Yeee. It's also around 3000 words, assuming I don't add even more to it. So when this chapter goes up, expect a double update, kay?**

**Anyways, I've gotten a few questions, which is nice! I forgot to mention (a reviewer got me to remember this) that you can always ask Tomo questions, since she IS the main character and she's hosting the interviews (I'm counting on you all to make her interviews awkward!) So, to summarize! This time around you can ask Tsuna, Yamamoto, Julie, Byakuran and Tomo questions! WOO! Oh, and you can ask more than one question. Go wild, people~**

**Now then~ Review answering time~**

**Mitsu21: I've written down your question! :D You're free to ask more if you want XD**

**lime green lily: Your question has been added! C: **

**Oh my… Time zones are quite strange indeed XD **

**Awww… Of course it would! It's short but it's so… Gah :V It's so good. **

**Well… it struck me… and I just… couldn't help but think of the awkwardness XD Why Enma was only wearing his jacket in the first place… well… I guess he's just badass like that? **

**Gogo Mukuro! Stay Pineapple, stay fresh. Rotten Melons are gross! D: Fight fight! Kick the melon!**

**FrozenThinMint: Your question has been added c:**

**L'ceil: Yus~ Next chapter you will find out! :D And sorry… I messed up and forgot to add line breaks between POVs… I updated the chapter, but by then people had already read it XD I could start adding who's POV it is, but I usually try to make it obvious c:**

**My Name is Alice: Thank you! I forgot the line breaks T_T But I added them! Tomo picking on Hibari is quite fun to write, even if I'm basically setting Tomo up for a life of running from the deadly bite of Hibari… And yes, I do. Which is why I've only had that one moment and one POV in a previous omake… Hibari confuses me. Not to mention I prefer his TYL self over his present one. Good! :D **

**You better ;)**

**Serinny: Thank you :D **

**Heh… Hibari's herbivore radar went off! Poor Tomo will have a hard time getting away from him XD**

**I know right?! I'd be terrified of hurting lil' Hibird… but I'd want to hug 'em so bad D:**

**animagirl: Glad you do! I love writing Tomo messing with Hibari and getting away with it! :D**

* * *

"Fuu~uu…" I breathed out, counting the seconds ticking to myself. Yamamoto was a little ways away, but I had my back turned to him. As it turned out, unlike the manga, Yamamoto actually had needs now. Which made things awkward for everyone present. Which was me. Hibird didn't count, considering the lack of care the bird expressed.

"Ka~ru~ne~va~re~!"

Hibird really had taken quite a liking to Mukuro's character song. I almost felt bad for teaching it to her. Or him. Was Hibird's gender ever established?

I shook my head. Didn't matter right now.

_Actually, I'd rather debate Hibird's gender than acknowledge THE Yamamoto Takeshi is peeing behind a bush mere meters away from me. _

…

_Crap._

"Don't think about it. Do _not_ think about it..!"

"Tomo-chan? Is something wrong?"

_Don't talk to me! You're making it worse!_

"Everything's fine! Just… uhh... talking to Hibird!"

"… If you say so!"

_So this is what Enma felt like when I'd pop out of the wall while he was bathing, huh._

I decided at that moment I would stop harassing Enma in the bathroom.

… _Now that I think about it… I kind of have to go too…_

I prayed Enma was faring better.

* * *

"Tsuna-kun!"

Enma watched in horror as Daemon landed yet another hit on his friend. Even though they were fighting with everything they had, they weren't strong enough. Granted, Daemon possessed a lot more weapons in his arsenal than they did, but to not even be able to land a single hit was frustrating.

_Can we really beat him..?_

"_Of course you can! Sheesh, Enma, when'd you get so doubtful? Believe in yourself a little!"_

Enma blinked, certain that he couldn't have heard Tomo's voice. She was with Yamamoto, after all. Besides, she couldn't read minds.

Right?

… _If… If you're in here, please get out!_

She invaded his privacy enough as it was. But lost in his thoughts, he was unable to dodge Daemon's attack in time and watched with wide eyes as Daemon came closer.

"Ku~fu~fu, ku~fu~fu, ku~fu~fu no fuu~"

Enma could see a flash of yellow in the corner of his eye.

Next thing he knew, Yamamoto Takeshi had blocked Daemon's onslaught, pushing the illusionist back with his Vongola Gear.

"Th-thank you!"

"Don't thank me, haha! Tomo-chan's the one who told me we should hurry!"

Enma blanched, his mouth open in shock.

There was simply no way she was here. She wouldn't be _that_ reckless. But as his eyes located the yellow _bird_, it had landed on a familiar patch of hair. Tomo's hair.

… _Tomo… you're wounded, and yet… you came here?!_

But Daemon had no intention of stopping to let anyone rest. He quickly sent a row of slashes towards Yamamoto, sending both him and Enma dodging to the sides. Only, Yamamoto flew straight into an illusion portal.

* * *

I tried to resist the urge to shout. I had told him to be careful. That Daemon would try to get him out of the way as quickly as possible. And he'd just jumped to the side without a care in the world.

_Why? Why me?_

I had hoped he'd be able to stay in the battle. To make it easier. But of course my plan failed. So much for bathroom bonding.

"**I see Enma failed to finish you off. Pity."**

My eyes widened, and I took a step backwards. Daemon hadn't moved since he'd attacked Yamamoto, but it had sounded as if he was speaking inside of my head.

"…"

I refrained from answering. I had nothing nice to say, and if I let my anger get the better of me, I'd only end up doing something reckless. Kind of like Yamamoto, except he was probably acting on instinct.

_Now I feel bad for getting annoyed with him!_

"Nufufu… Cat got your tongue?"

I wanted to ignore him, but he was dangerous. I knew that as much as I wanted to avoid his gaze, it would leave me open to attack. In the corner of my eye I could see Enma trying to approach, only for Daemon to send off a blast in his direction, causing Enma to only end up further away.

"It's rude to interrupt a conversation, Enma. Didn't your mother teach you that?"

It took everything I had not to run straight up to him and- _punch his face_.

_One more insult… one more attempt to cause Enma anguish… and I swear to God I will kill you myself._

My eyes narrowed and I sent Daemon the fiercest glare I had ever sent anyone. Mukuro in his owl form was flying overhead, though I could feel his eyes boring holes into my back. Even if he wanted to interfere, I knew he couldn't. Tsuna had taken a few steps towards me, but one look for Daemon left him standing still. Hibird took to the sky, no doubt searching for a safer place to perch.

At the moment, Daemon seemed content with having one of his villain monologues.

"How scary, that glare of yours could rival even that of the cloud guardian…"

"That rotten heart of yours is actually able to feel something? That, if anything, is scary."

"Oh?"

"It's a pity…" I trailed off, my glare not wavering.

"Is it now?"

It was strange. Daemon just stood there, a confident smirk on his lips. I knew the plot was without a doubt changed because I was there, but for him to actually interrupt his fight because of me was unnerving. And yet, I prayed that mere minutes of rest for Enma and Tsuna would give them the strength needed to win.

"It really is… a pity. Because if that heart of yours was capable of feeling anything, maybe you'd understand how much you're defiling her sacrifice."

His eyes actually widened. In surprise or shock, I didn't know. It didn't really matter. If I could get him to focus on me, then chances were Enma and Tsuna could hit him with a surprise attack, assuming they realized what I was doing.

"… Her?" Reborn muttered further away, but I didn't dare look him in the eye.

I had literally spelled it out that I knew something, and had kept that from everyone.

_But… I promise to explain things… soon… _

Daemon's sudden glare made my knees weak.

"How dare you..?!" he snarled, and I feared he'd attack me. If he did, I knew I wouldn't be able to dodge. And if Enma or Tsuna tried to block it, chances were they-

… _Maybe… I shouldn't have come here…_

"You… whose nothing more but a spirit… you shouldn't even exist! You have no right!"

My glare had disappeared, but my eyes shone with determination.

"As if you have a right to say anything about me! You use people as vessels and discard them as you please, never once thinking about their feelings! I… I don't use people like that! And if I shouldn't exist, then neither should you! Unlike you… Unlike you, I didn't have a choice whether I lived or died! For someone like you… who has no appreciation for life, to give up your own life, just to become a spirit for such a selfish reason..! For someone like you to talk as if _I _have no right…"

The others must have been confused, listening to us. While Mukuro and Enma knew I wasn't alive, neither of them had been aware of just how much I knew about Daemon. I could only hope they'd trust me.

Because if they didn't, chances were we'd lose.

_Why couldn't I have stayed away? Why didn't __**I**__ trust __**them**__?_

* * *

Tsuna was confused. The things Tomo said sounded as if she knew more about Daemon Spade than anyone else. But if she did, wouldn't she have told them? _But then_, Tsuna found himself thinking, _it might not have been our business to know…_

Yes, Tsuna could understand that some things were personal. But then again, Tomo was revealing things right now, wasn't she?

He wanted to run there, to fight Daemon. To make it so that he couldn't hurt anyone ever again. But when he turned to look at the villain himself, the look in Daemon's eyes reflected hatred, but also sorrow.

What Tomo knew could hurt Daemon Spade.

She was using it to keep him distracted.

Now was the perfect moment to attack.

But Tsuna found himself too shocked to move, the moment Daemon called Tomo a spirit.

_Tomo-san's... dead..?_

* * *

My plan had been simple.

Distract Daemon so Tsuna and Enma could attack. After that, I would get out of the way and they could battle in peace.

I had thought I could keep Daemon distracted, that things would work out like I wanted them to.

But I was wrong.

I had sent one quick glance towards Enma, trying to convey my plan. And Daemon chose that moment to strike.

But he didn't go for me.

He went straight for Enma.

* * *

**Ritsu: Part one of the double update. Now go read chapter 37! **


	37. With My Dying Will

**Ritsu: Whaaat? A chapter that doesn't have a one word title?!**

**You will see why.**

**Chapter ost: Tokyo Ghoul OST Yutaka Yamada (Idk if it has an actual name or not, but that's what people call it.**

**Chapter warnings: Cursing. Rotten Melon. Badass Tomo. Mukurowl. **

* * *

Enma was going to die.

I had to do something. It wasn't about my 'duty' anymore. It was about my feelings. Enma was my friend. He mattered to me. He was important. I refused to let him die!

Without hesitation, I began running towards him, ignoring the yells of both Mukuro and Tsuna telling me to stop. I had already lived two lives. Enma was just beginning his. I had survived before. I could do it again.

Because I was certain…

That as long as my spirit remained unbroken, Daemon Spade would never be able to truly kill me.

"Don't you dare touch Enma!"

* * *

Enma's eyes widened. Tomo was running towards him. She wanted to save him. She would be in danger.

_Don't come here!_

A moment later, everything seemed to stop.

The next, she was in front of him, arms spread out protectively.

Daemon came closer.

_No!_

And then something happened.

A blinding light made him close his eyes, but he could feel the blast of energy before him. Surely, Daemon Spade had-

His hair stood on end, almost as if it had been electrified.

And when his eyes opened, he stared in amazement as the blades Daemon had used, the Rain Vongola Gear, shattered as they bounced off of the crystal like green shield connected to Tomo's hands.

On her forehead, green lightning bolts flickered continuously, and as she turned her head to the side, partially meeting his gaze, he met a calm eye, vividly green rather than the color he'd expected.

She was smiling, though it sharply contrasted with her expression of calmness.

A moment later she turned back to stare at the enemy before them.

"How strange… A moment ago my emotions were running so wild… but now, I feel oddly calm…" she spoke, her voice taking on a lower tone than what Enma was used to. She sounded almost… bored.

"Hyper Dying Will Mode…" he heard Tsuna mumble in shock.

"And that flame on her forehead… Lightning." Reborn added, eyes narrowed.

Tomo sent them a small smirk.

"So this is what it feels like… to fight with your dying will…"

Enma finally found it in him to move, walking up beside her.

"Tomo… you…" he began, unsure of what to say. She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"We'll talk later. Right now… you and Tsuna-san's got a melon to crack."

He found himself grimacing at her crappy joke, and hearing it spoken in such a deadpan voice almost made him want to cry.

_I'm sorry I hurt you… Tomo… I… I want to become strong enough so it'll never happen again!_

He never spoke the words out loud, but the smile and the softening of her eyes told him she understood it regardless.

As Daemon made some distance between himself and the shield Tomo had formed, his eyes never once left her form.

* * *

Daemon was pissed. I didn't need any kind of intuition to tell. His eyes held so much anger in them, they alone could've killed me if looks could kill.

I was glad they couldn't.

It was odd, having brought out my dying will.

I was already dead, so it shouldn't have even worked in the first place, but I was so glad it did. So so glad.

The moment it had happened, when I had reached Enma, it had felt like my feelings were being stuffed away into a jar, and while the lid had been screwed on I could still feel them. But they were dull. As if they were coated in ice.

In a way, it was nice. I could think rationally, I could focus and I felt strong.

I was a crappy fighter, I had no doubts there, but things had changed and even if all I could provide was a distraction and a shield, it was _something_.

I could do something.

And that filled me with a sense of pride I'd never experienced before.

Additionally, the strain of the Hyper Dying Will Mode would surely fill me with a sense of pain I'd never experienced before, but hopefully that wouldn't happen until after Daemon went down.

_If I can't last that long, I'm as good as dead…_

"You really love getting in my way, don't you? Couldn't just die, like you were supposed to."

I let out a chuckle, trying to will the shield to disappear. I'd be vulnerable, but the shield was draining my strength at a rapid pace.

"I suppose I've gained a sort of affection for it, yes," I replied smoothly, narrowing my eyes at him. I had no doubts he would use anything he knew about me against me, but I believed in Tsuna.

"But do us all a favor and shut the fuck up, and just die already. Go to hell where you belong, Daemon."

It was rather amusing. Despite the serious situation we were in, Tsuna had this hilarious look of shock on his face, and he muttered something akin to 'Tomo-san's kinda scary…'.

I sent him a look, and he promptly shut up. My gaze came to focus on the silver necklace around Daemon's neck. It truly bothered me he had that important necklace on him. It may have been Mukuro's body, but Daemon's spirit had no right to wear it.

My eyes narrowed as I met Daemon's gaze.

"And get rid of that disgusting haircut while you're at it, piece of shit eggplant…"

I honestly wasn't sure why I suddenly found myself cursing so easily. Perhaps having my emotions stuffed away made my otherwise polite manners null and void. But the look on Daemon's face was worth it.

When he recklessly lunged towards me for another attack, the look on his face when I blocked it once more made a feral grin spread on my lips.

"You know… I once sympathized with you, Daemon. But then you went and took away someone precious to me. As if that wasn't enough, you hurt my friends, manipulated Enma to the point where he lost himself… and now you've gone and stolen a body that you have no right to possess. Do you seriously believe… you're justified in your actions just because you lost Elena?"

Daemon glared at me and I found myself wondering if I had just done something stupid. I probably had.

"You don't know anything!" was his furious reply, face contorted with anger. I merely sent him a blank stare before smirking.

"So you do believe it justifies your actions. Well, let me tell you something, Daemon Spade."

My eyes narrowed.

"You blamed her death on Primo. That it was his fault for not making the Vongola strong enough. But you know what? You can possess all the strength in the world, and still fail to protect someone. There are times when you're simply too weak. And that isn't Primo's fault. Just like how I was too weak to protect Mami… you were too weak to protect Elena. I was heartbroken when she died, but I accepted it and I moved on. You claim you want to change the future Vongola, to make them strong… but someone like you who refuses to let go of the past… Someone like you can't make anyone or anything strong, because you're still clutching onto that weakness from back then."

He attempted to shatter my shield again, this time leaving a mark behind. I was using up too much energy, but I needed to rattle him, to increase Enma's and Tsuna's chances of winning.

"You're weak, Daemon. And you always will be, precisely because you can't let go of the past."

The mark grew larger, and I found myself wondering just what the hell Tsuna and Enma were doing, just standing there looking dumb. I shot them both looks.

"Stop sulking, Enma, and beat this guy. That goes double for you, Tsuna. I'll explain everything later, so focus on the battle, got it?"

"Wha- Tomo-san!"

I let out a chuckle.

A moment later, Enma sent me a nod, determination replacing the guilt that had once been on his face and Tsuna sent me one last look, a pout on his lips.

_Good… Please… go according to plot… please…_

Seconds passed and I removed the shield. Enma took off, Tsuna now by his side, and I took a step backwards before my legs decided to stop cooperating with me. Of course, there was a chance of Daemon attacking me, but I couldn't will myself to move, and I noticed the two bosses were making good work of moving the battlefield away from me.

Watching the 'no-good combination' was fascinating. The way they fought as if they were longtime allies was stunning.

That, was the first thought that struck me as the flame on my forehead died out.

But I was worried too. In the manga, it had taken them everything to win.

Now would be no different.

Moments passed by, and something white fluttered by before landing on my shoulder. A moment later Chrome approached, having once stood where Tsuna had been. I felt a twinge of guilt for not noticing her properly, but she simply crouched down next to me.

"A..Are you okay?"

I turned my head to look at her before nodding. I gestured towards my legs.

"My legs refuse to work with me, however…"

As I said that, I felt a sudden pang of pain in my abdominal area, and I found myself coughing up blood, clutching my stomach.

_My wound must have opened up!_

Enma's jacket was growing darker, I mused, not wanting to stain it, but not wanting to take it off either. After all, if I did, I would just cause more worry. Chrome sent me a look of worry, but remained silent as I wiped the blood off of my chin with my- with _Enma's_ sleeve. I'd have to apologize later.

_Perhaps it would be better… if I had Mukuro remove my physical body. It would be easier on him too. Having to maintain my body as well as Chrome's organs can't be easy in that form…_

But I didn't voice my thoughts out loud, instead managing a curse under my breath.

A moment later when I heard Mukuro complain about Daemon using his body however he wanted, I found myself chuckling. Mukuro probably hadn't noticed my wound, so absorbed in the fight. Daemon had split up into six copies by now, causing the two bosses great struggles. It made me wonder why he hadn't attacked me yet, but I figured he wanted to cause me pain by killing them first. He seemed like the type.

"Tsuna and Enma are more than capable of crushing you."

I tuned into the conversation as I realized Reborn had situated himself on my lap. In a way, I felt a bit irked, as if I was being looked down on when I personally thought I had been pretty awesome back there. But in another way, it made me feel somewhat safe. Mukuro was there, Reborn was there. Even Chrome was there and we had never met before.

I could see why Tsuna was stronger when surrounded by his friends.

"Don't think I haven't noticed that blood stain, Tomo."

My face went blank.

_Crap. Mukuro sounds kind of angry._

"Don't forget who's maintaining that body for you. I could more than well sense the moment you were struck. You did something stupid, didn't you?"

He was speaking quietly, no doubt not wanting Reborn to overhear. Of course, Reborn was bound to hear it considering he was on my lap and Mukuro on my shoulder, but I decided to let Mukuro think he was smart.

"… It… It wasn't _that_ stupid," I lamely defended myself, my cheeks growing warmer.

I awkwardly shuffled closer to Chrome, but soon realized it didn't make a difference when Mukuro flapped a wing in my face. I spluttered, my mouth full of feathers, before I slapped the back of his owl head roughly, my eyebrows twitching.

"Just… pay attention to the battle instead, you… you… stupid owl!"

The way his owl face shifted, I realized he probably raised his eyebrow at my crappy insult. However, he did decide to focus on the battle, deeming my injury to not be life threatening.

I took it as a good sign.

If I could just maintain my will to live, I hoped my spirit would repair itself, so to say. And I figured Mukuro would fix up my physical body when he got his body back.

_If_.

But I hoped.

"BOSS!"

Chrome's sudden yell snapped me out of my thoughts and my eyes widened in horror as Tsuna was struck down. And then Enma went all out.

His black holes had caught Daemon, and the look he sent Tsuna was clear.

"Shoot right in here, Tsuna-kun!"

My heart clenched painfully.

"Use every bit of your flame, and incinerate Daemon into ash!"

Enma's willingness to sacrifice himself had always surprised me. Even though he found out the truth and he came to consider Tsuna as a friend again, it had surprised me. A part of me worried it was because he felt guilty about hurting me, another part told me Enma was simply a good person who could make difficult decisions.

_Enma…_

"Could it be…" Reborn trailed off, his eyes never leaving the battle.

Mukuro mumbled his name to himself, seeming surprised by his actions.

Tsuna however, was hesitating.

"If I shoot, you'll get hit too, Enma!"

"That doesn't matter! It's the only way we have to defeat Daemon! Hurry, Tsuna-kun!"

I found it too hard to listen to it, closing my eyes.

Until Mukuro spoke next to me, when I could no longer ignore what was happening around me.

"Daemon is correct. Sawada Tsunayoshi still lacks the rational logic and consideration needed to lead a group to victory. The thought of sacrificing his comrades in order to obtain victory terrifies him. That is a fatal weakness for any leader."

Mukuro had a point, I mused to myself. But he also had a fatal flaw. He was talking about Tsuna.

"This is Sawada Tsunayoshi we're talking about. There are many reasons why he's not cut out to be boss. He's indecisive, unable to commit to action when victory is on the line. But it's because he considers his comrades' safety above victory that we've made it all this way."

"That's why people follow Tsuna, isn't it?" I added quietly, gaining a nod from Reborn.

"And that is what saved Enma from being lost. He values life."

I found myself wanting to stand back up. I so badly wanted to run to Enma, to protect him, so Daemon could be defeated.

Even though I knew it wouldn't be over, I wanted to believe it would.

Having lost myself in my thoughts again, I didn't react until Chrome suddenly went running.

I found myself staring dumbly, my mouth open in shock. I had often heard people complain Chrome was so weak, but for her to run straight into danger to protect someone she didn't know was quite a powerful thing to do.

"Shoot, boss! I'll protect Kozato Enma!"

Chrome's words shocked everyone, even me. I had to admit, I found myself surprised by the supposed plot more than I had expected.

But I also found myself oddly annoyed when Enma's cheeks grew red as Chrome activated her mist barrier. I couldn't quite place why.

"Chrome! The XX Burner isn't attack that your flames can defend against!"

Did he blush in the manga?

"Now you've gotten caught up in Sawada Tsunayoshi's careless passion… This is far too rash…"

He could have. I wouldn't have memorized such a small detail.

"What a troublesome little girl. No matter what happens now, there's no way Sawada will shoot…"

As Mukuro collapsed from using up his flames to aid Chrome, I caught him easily in my arms.

Why the hell was it bothering me so much that Enma blushed anyway?!

"… The barrier should be fine now… Fire already, Sawada!"

I shielded him too!

Mukuro let out a groan, and I blinked in surprise before I realized I had tightened my grip quite a lot. I instantly loosened my hold on him, muttering a quick apology.

Then I found myself tightening my hold once more, the force of Tsuna's XX Burner almost sending me flying.

Before it actually did.

And when I got my bearings back, I watched Reborn pull Mukuro out of some rubble before kicking him away. I wanted to facepalm.

I could hear them talking, but I found that I was too far away to actually hear their exact words. And with my legs out of commission, I could only slowly shuffle closer, which I decided against. My body was starting to hurt as an after effect of the Hyper Dying Will mode, my wound _had_ reopened and it would be rather pointless. I knew what would happen.

But then something changed. The fake Enma I knew would run up to Tsuna was nowhere to be seen. The fake Enma that would turn out to be Daemon that would do the creepy hair thing and hurt him wasn't _there_. Their rings that would become one so they could defeat him-

Footsteps approached me.

_No-_

_No-!_

_NO-!_

_Why is it different?! Why?!_

My eyes widened as I willed myself to form a shield- _anything_\- to defend myself.

A moment later it shattered, the sound echoing across the entire island.

I couldn't breathe.

"TOMO!"

Daemon Spade's hands were around my neck.

Something cracked.

* * *

**Ritsu: Cliffhangers are great, don't you think? I hope... I hope no one will maim me for giving Tomo lightning as her flame. As fitting as sky might have been, I've seen it used far too often... **

**Anyway...**

**... I...**


	38. Key

**Ritsu: EDIT; That awkward moment you forget to add the omake you planned on. Welp, this is why editing exists!**

**Wow.**

**Is… is it bad I found your reactions amusing? The mystery of what cracked… Is revealed this chapter. **

**I feel a sense of accomplishment for doing this to everyone. I guess I'm kind of a horrible person… XD Also, guys… girls… ducks and alpacas… 3 questions doesn't get me far, Q&amp;A wise…. D: But alas, leaving you with a cliffhanger was pretty cruel on my part… XD Anyways, onwards!**

**Review answering time~**

**FrozenThinMint: Heh… :J Napkin? **

**All will be revealed soon! :D (Granted, I say that a lot… XD)**

**berryu: Glad you do! :D After considering I decided it would fit pretty well! Thank you! (I try :P )**

**Deer-Shifter: I considered it… but I couldn't decide on which one XD She might gain one later, though ;) **

**Not-Gonna-Update: Thank you! I'm glad you like it :D**

**natsumo: ! The melon must be beaten!**

**ChocolateWolfey: D: !**

**My Name is Alice: … I what indeed. Don't worry! The feels… will be over soon! D: Ooooh, Haru, eh? Your secret is safe with me! ;) (No offense to them but cloud and mist… just… I find it tends to be even more used than sky XD)…**

**(Ooooh, I see, I see!) I'm rain, after a lot of consideration and self-searching. Not only do I tend to remind myself of Yamamoto in real life (I don't know if I come across that way online?), but I'm pretty hard to anger. Ever the calm one… XD **

**Viviene001: NOOOOOOOOO! Don't worry! Update's here! :D**

**lime green lily: 15/10 Hibari wao?! Oh my gosh! **

**I wanted to… lighten things up a bit. And y'know, try to hint that Tomo feels **_**something**_** for Enma, even if she doesn't realize it herself. Ironically… I think ChromexEnma would be kind of adorable… XD **

**Ooohhh good good! Yes! Tomo is sick of Daemon's BS! Of course… making him mad is pretty dangerous though… XD **

**Oooh, glad you do! In the end, I debated between lightning and sun, but I figured it'd be cooler for Tomo to protect Enma than to simply heal him afterwards… Go go Tomo!**

**Pffft, he can certainly try! The pine knows to protect his apple! And man is that joke gonna get awkward when Fran shows up. … Oh god, I didn't think that through… XD**

**Serinny: I skimmed over lots of dialogue (because for some reason KHR is filled to the brim with people talking while fighting like what? So much dialogue XD), so it might be a bit vague. Fighting scenes aren't my forte, but I'm gradually trying to add more in. Slowly… And yes! They need a break! D: **

**I want one too DX **

**Candra-ThePhatomAuthor: O-oh my… pls don't set the world on fire… **

**Random Reader: … *cracks an egg***

… **Now let's crack the Melon/Eggplant!**

**BloodyBel: What indeed ;D Glad you do!**

**TheParadoxicalOxymoron: Coughcough… I… I love Tomo! … And I apparently love putting her in danger too! But it's for a good cause, I swear!**

… **your review is what created the omake at the end of this chapter. Just thought you should know. Be proud!**

**Yolo mode indeed, considering how reckless her mouth's being XD**

**Harem? Well… There's Enma, Mukuro, Byaku-chi... shit… Yamamoto, pls no. Tsuna, you love Kyoko. Ok? Just wait till I unleash Julie. Ohohoho~**

**khr junkie: Nooo! D: I hope the floor cushioned your fall! **

**CallMeCrazy4You: Sorry I couldn't answer this sooner. You reviewed just when I did the double update! Anyway, there will be two different TYL arcs. One for this story and one for The Spirit of Kokuyo (which features TomoxMukuro as the main pairing). The arcs won't focus on Byakuran though. But there will be more Byakuran in the future! And thank you! :D**

* * *

My eyes widened in shock and I slowly turned myself around, the pressure on my neck gone.

I hadn't even seen Enma move.

One second he had been on the ground, barely able to stand.

The next, he was right by me, his fist striking Daemon Spade without hesitation.

Something had cracked.

As my eyes surveyed the events taking place behind me, I realized it had been Daemon's nose.

Another punch.

His ribs.

One, two, three, four of them.

Something shone off of Enma's ring.

The final key.

Tsuna's and Enma's rings had combined. I knew that was supposed to happen, but I also knew Tsuna was the one who had originally defeated Daemon.

_Just what… what is going on?_

Time seemed to stop, lights appearing on Enma's and Daemon's forehead. A quick look behind me showed the same was happening to everyone else present. Everyone except for me.

Instead, an additional light seemed to shine, originating from the ring around Enma's neck.

And that was when everything went white.

* * *

They looked familiar, I realized fairly quickly.

_Cozart Shimon… and Giotto Vongola…_ My memory supplied helpfully.

But why hadn't this happened before? I hadn't experienced any other memories.

And this memory was not the one everyone else was seeing. Or were they? Had I messed up the past, too?

"Are you sure, Cozart?"

I watched in silence, grateful they were speaking Japanese. I wasn't sure why, but considering their hushed voices, it was most likely to make it harder for others to eavesdrop.

I stepped closer, close enough to reach out and touch them. But I refrained from doing so. Something told me I shouldn't. That it would screw things up even more.

"… I think it would… be for the best."

I stared silently as Cozart spoke, his tone a mix of worry but also guilt. What was he feeling so guilty about?

"But that ring…"

"It's called… Mamori. Supposedly… it protects the wearer from misfortune. It lacks the strength and purity of the Shimon rings… but I believe it has more heart. Hah… I suppose that sounds kind of crazy though, doesn't it?"

_Mamori._

I froze, my hands trembling. Mamori. I remembered.

_Bound to the ring of Mamori._

That's what I was. The ring in Cozart's hand was the very same one Enma was carrying in the present.

"Cozart… you… did this to me..?" I found myself whispering, stepping back in shock when his gaze seemed to meet mine.

And just before everything went white again, I could swear he sent me a bitter smile.

* * *

My head hurt. The effects from my Dying Will episode was setting in, my every muscle screaming in protest as I slowly forced myself to stand. But my head.

My head hurt from the chaotic thoughts running through it.

Cozart Shimon was the cause behind my spirit being bound to that ring? Was that it? Or was there more to that memory? What exactly had they been talking about? Binding me (which was impossible, time line wise I _still_ wouldn't have been born at the time that memory was created), or something else?

As I stood there, breathing heavily, I noticed the others were still under the effects of the final key, reliving Cozart and Giotto's memories.

And they would be for a little while longer, a voice seemed to tell me.

I screamed.

And then I ran.

The others began moving again, and I vaguely recognized Tsuna's voice yelling my name in concern. I didn't stop.

I didn't stop until I was too far away to even see them. I could hear explosions going off, Enma no doubt taking on Daemon, but I couldn't find it in my heart to go back.

Instead I collapsed with my back against a tree, pulling my knees up against my chest.

"I finally get _something_… a hint… but now… now I'm stuck with even more questions than before… and no one to answer them…"

A familiar bird landed on top of my knees, staring at me curiously. A second later, a drop of water hit Hibird's beak, making the bird blink in surprise. I found myself letting out a sad chuckle before the first sob wrecked my body.

"To-mo~ To-mo~"

I merely held the bird close to me, burying my face in my knees.

_It hurts… everything hurts…_

* * *

Everyone was back.

Tsuna's friends, and Enma's own.

Enma was happy, relieved they were alright, but he was worried. He could see it in Tsuna's eyes too. Tomo was nowhere to be seen. And as Tsuna conversed with the Mukuro who once more possessed his own body, Enma couldn't help but wonder-

_How does he know Tomo...?_

"And just where… is Tomo..?" he mumbled out loud, oblivious to the way two of his guardians seemed to react at the name spoken.

"Enma… You mentioned this Tomo before… in your sleep," Adelheid stated, placing a hand on his shoulder gently. Enma jumped in slight surprise, before he met her gaze.

"… Tomo is… someone very important to me. She was here… when we were fighting Daemon, but she ran away… I don't know where she is right now…" Enma explained quietly, worry lacing his tone. Enma still wasn't sure why Tomo could be seen now, but a part of him was happy. She seemed so lonely sometimes.

"Well… I wouldn't feel right, leaving a cute girl all by herself~ Why don't we go look for her?" Julie suggested, surprising Enma. He was pretty sure Julie had never seen Tomo. But Enma decided he could ask later, and simply nodded, before motioning for Tsuna to come closer.

"Tsuna-kun… we… the ones of us with the least injuries are gonna go look for Tomo…"

Of course, Tsuna was quick to offer to help, and his healthier guardians (or rather, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Chrome) offered their assistance as well, though one more so because his boss was worried. Hibari had already taken off, muttering something about biting a herbivore to death, and Mukuro was nowhere to be seen.

Once everyone had gathered together, Enma gave Julie and Adel a quick explanation of what Tomo looked like, and then they were off.

_Why did you run… Tomo? … Did I… scare you?_

* * *

"I've repaired your physical body. The next time you're reckless, I won't."

I almost wanted to laugh, but instead I merely did my best to nod, head still buried in my knees. I didn't want to look at anyone, Mukuro included. I was a mess, but at least now I didn't have a hole poking through my stomach, even if I could still feel it.

_If I lost this illusion body, I'd probably still have it…_

Mukuro no doubt looked worse than me, and while I felt a twinge of sympathy for him, I knew he probably wouldn't have acknowledged it anyway. At least I wasn't crying anymore, I comforted myself with. I had exhausted my tears a while ago, around the same time as Hibird had flown away, no doubt to her, or his, master.

I could hear his steps approaching me, and when I was sure he was in front of me, I finally forced myself to look up. He'd crouched down in front of me and the look in his eyes was so intense that I almost wanted to throw myself back, to put space between us. He must have used illusions to make himself look healthier, considering how his nose should have been broken but wasn't.

"Why did you run?"

My lips tugged into a frown and my gaze lowered.

"Because I got scared."

"Of what?"

I took a moment to ponder his question in silence, fidgeting with my hands. Although Daemon had frightened me, in the end what had made me run wasn't him.

"… Of myself," I finally answered, growing frustrated as I couldn't keep the quiver out of my voice. I didn't want to cry again-

"Why? There is nothing fearful about you. Even with all that power, you never once went on the offensive."

"Because my existence might be nothing more than-! … Than…" I trailed off, unable to continue.

"Nothing more than what?"

I clenched my fists, but remained silent. Mukuro let out a sigh, but refrained from asking me anything else. Instead, he merely remained in place, crouched in front of me.

Up until the very moment someone called my name.

Having looked up in surprise, the spot where he had been a moment ago was empty, and I looked around trying to locate the owner of the voice. A feather fluttered downwards in the wind, landing in my outstretched hand.

I looked up.

"Hi there, Momo-chan~"

"… Byakuran…"

* * *

**Ritsu: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN.**

**Ye. I change things all the time. Gotta love it.**

**Thought I'd never explain anything about Tomo's spiritness, didja? Well, you all got a hint this time. Chapter is a bit short, and a day late, but regardless… enjoy it~**

_Tomo's Dying Will_

"Hey Enma, remember that first time I fought with my dying will?"

Enma blinked, meeting Tomo's gaze. He nodded slowly, a sudden feeling in his gut telling him something bad was going to happen.

"Remember how... how I called your name before I went all badass?"

Enma nodded again, the feeling in his stomach intensifying.

"I remember..."

"Wanna know why your name was the trigger?"

Enma blinked, not really wanting to know (as he was certain it would be something bad.), but eventually caved after seeing the look on Tomo's face. At this point, Reborn had shuffled closer, listening in on their conversation.

"... Why was my name the trigger...?"

She remained silent for a while, before she suddenly stood up.

"Enma!"

The familiar lightning flame lit up on her forehead.

"It's symbolic, Enma," she spoke in that deep voice of hers that arose every time she went 'badass' as she called it.

"I drop my balls for you, since you skipped puberty!"

He didn't know what was worse. Hearing her say those words in that deep voice of hers, or saying them at all.

His face went red.

Reborn smirked.


	39. Confusion

**Ritsu: What? You say this chapter is late? Whaaat? No it isn't! You're imagining things! **

**Okay, I admit, this chapter is late. It is. I do have a reason. Three reasons, in fact. **

**Firstly, a friend of mine did something that pissed me off and made me cry to the point where I couldn't bring myself to do much. Secondly, I got my hands on Kingdom Hearts 2.5 and so instead of writing angst during my hideous mood swing, I was playing. Thirdly, I've just had a really shitty week. One friend upset me greatly, another one turned out to be depressed and I never even noticed and while gaming kept me from doing something awful to Tomo, it only made me sadder. Regardless, I shall keep this chapter on a happy note. Probably. Okay there ended up being some angst. **

**I'm just not a very happy person right now, sorry. **

**Anyway, let's go.**

**Review answering time!**

**Random Reader: Woah! I won't make you choose, so please tell me you have a parachute!**

**natsumo: Let's all take deep breaths. Tomo, don't rest in peace. Just rest, yeah? Don't worry! There won't be too much angst in the future. The branch off is pretty soon and after that my own original arcs will take place before I move onto the Arcobaleno Curse thing. And both of my arcs are planned to be more on the happy and comical side, with some serious moments. So yeah, look forward to it!**

**Candra-ThePhantomAuthor: Phew, good! It'd be kind of hot if the world burned… Thank you!**

**khr junkie: Oh dear… Maybe get a carpet or some pillows…? I shall!**

**My Name is Alice: Both are such cutiecakes. Now if only they'd man up and realize they love Tomo and confess, eh? **

**Enma… does seem to misinterpret a lot of things, doesn't he? Mukuro… maybe he had to use the litter box- I mean what.**

**Byaku-chi… will have a wonderful purpose. In the most feelsy of ways of course. I **_**almost**_** feel bad about it. Scratch that, I feel terrible about it!**

**lime green lily: Glad I am! First off, I'd like to mention I **_**am**_** working on the Toen for you. I'm almost finished with the lineart, in fact! Enma just… gave me some trouble. Onwards! Tomuran… well… It's all for a good cause..? Glad you love it though! **

**Don't you worry, this chapter will hopefully cater to your needs!**

**And no. No it's not. I oddly fancy ShitopixGokudera as well. I have so many strange pairings in my head. **

**Oh my… battle of the Apples…**

**Chapter warnings: Friend upset me again while writing this. Chapter might not be up to the usual standard because of this. I apologize.**

* * *

I wasn't quite sure what to feel about things anymore. I had messed with the plot, hoping to make things better, but things seemed to only spiral further into chaos. If anyone saw Byakuran, especially Tsuna and his friends, it'd be bad. Why he was even here in the first place was a mystery to me. How he found the island even more so.

But when he sent me a radiant smile, I found myself somewhat grateful. I wasn't even sure why.

"Momo-chan~ I've told you to call me Byaku-chi! Honestly~"

He remained in the air, looking down at me. I took it as a sign he wasn't staying long, both relieved and worried at the same time.

"… Anyway, Momo-chan… I came to warn you."

The moment his voice took on a serious tone and his eyes narrowed, I suppressed a shiver from running down my spine. I wasn't sure of how I felt about what little I had found out about myself, and now Byakuran was going to throw even more stuff at me?

But instead of voicing my thoughts out loud, I merely met his gaze, a look of confusion on my face.

"Don't fight the Vindice," he spoke softly, tone still serious but laced with concern. I blinked, trying to figure out just why I would ever have a reason to fight the Vindice in the first place, but nodded slowly. Byakuran seemed to ease up, satisfied with my answer. But he said nothing else, simply sending me a strange look before he took off to the sky.

"… You're even harder to understand than Mukuro…" I mumbled to myself before shaking my head to rid it of my jumbled thoughts. I'd dwell on Byakuran's warning later.

"… Maybe… Maybe one of the Shimon will know something… about Cozart."

My mind seemed to focus on only one of the Shimon however. One with vibrant red hair and piercing crimson eyes.

_Enma… Will I… ever get my answers?_

* * *

Byakuran was hesitant. He had told himself not to involve himself too much with Tomo. That he shouldn't. That there was no point. But he had still gone to her the moment he had remembered something crucial that related to her future. And he hoped that his actions wouldn't bite him in the end. That he was right in interfering.

After all, if he didn't, no one else would.

It was the one thing that he felt like he would always be better at. He knew what the future her was like. He knew things about Tomo that she had yet to even experience. And he wanted to change them for the better. Even if he could never have her by his side, he wanted her to be happy. To not have to suffer through pain.

_It's true, isn't it? The forbidden fruit is always tempting, and will surely taste the sweetest._

A wry smile tugged at his lips.

"Is it selfish… to wish you had been tasked to protect _me_… Tomo?"

Nobody answered.

* * *

The moment Enma had spotted me, something hit me full force and I toppled backwards. It honestly surprised me how he simply jumped me without hesitation, considering he knew I was wounded. Granted, I felt a lot better, but the impact when I hit the ground still hurt.

And it must have looked quite wrong seeing Enma topless on top of me.

At least nobody was there to see it.

"… Sorry I ran off, Enma…" I muttered out awkwardly after a moment of silence, trying my best to ignore how wet my jacket- or rather, Enma's jacket- was beginning to feel. I pretended not to notice the way Enma's shoulders were trembling as well, but I found myself gently patting his hair anyway.

"I… I want to be truthful with you, Enma… I really do. There are so many things I don't understand about my own existence and… instead of being honest, I just kept lying and lying hoping to find an answer on my own… And look where that got me… I've caused you a lot of pain, and I'm sorry for that… but I hope I've been able to bring you happiness too… That I can keep bringing you happiness…" I trailed off, closing my eyes. I had promised Mukuro the truth long ago. But never once had I thought of revealing anything to Enma. I was scared. Enma's trust had been hard to gain, and I was so scared that it would waver.

But-

Enma had grown to trust me. He'd grown to care for me. And while Cozart had left me with questions, Enma reminded me of him. And if Primo had trusted Cozart, I could trust Enma with anything. Right?

"The reason I ran off, Enma… is because I saw something… I saw Cozart… talking to Giotto… He said something about that ring… I panicked and… and I ran away… Sorry…"

"I'm sorry too…"

"Enma…"

"I want… to introduce you to everyone…"

"… I'd like that too…"

"Okay…"

"Hey… when we get home… I want to tell you everything… okay?"

"Yeah… I want to tell you everything too…"

I could only pray that Enma would still trust me after finding out the truth.

Just as I could only pray Mukuro would do the same.

* * *

Julie found himself hesitant when the girl, Tomo, had returned alongside Enma. She was still wearing Enma's jacket, like she had been before, but it looked significantly darker around the stomach area. His heart clenched painfully.

_If I had been stronger… Daemon wouldn't have…_

It took him most of his willpower to keep grinning. She really was cute though, he noted to himself. Not really sexy, like Adelheid, but definitely cute. But he knew that look in her eyes. That withered look, as if she'd seen more in her time than anyone else. She was, after all, a spirit. She'd probably seen enough death to last a lifetime.

"This… This is Tomo. She's… She's important," was Enma's simple introduction. Even now, Enma seemed somewhat nervous around his family, but Julie understood him. He'd never admit it out loud, but he understood. Julie definitely felt nervous around his family now.

"Hiya, Tomo-chan~ Nice to meet you~"

She sent him a somewhat amused look, but a concerned one all the same. Julie was easily able to decipher the hidden message. He sent a quick, barely noticeable nod to answer her question. He was fine. At least physically.

… _I should apologize to her later._

Closing his eyes in thought, Julie found himself nodding to himself.

_Yeah. I definitely should._

* * *

Meeting the Shimon was somewhat nerve wracking. I was worried how they'd react to me, and meeting Adelheid's gaze was almost as bad as facing Hibari. But when her eyes softened and she sent me a comforting smile, I found myself gaping at her in surprise.

While Shitopi-chan was still wounded, courtesy of a certain melon, she still managed to give me a rather eccentric introduction, a tired smile on her lips. Koyo barely acknowledged me, a scowl on his face. I hadn't expected him to do so, right away. The Shimon was surely exhausted considering recent circumstances. Rauji sent me a nervous smile before awkwardly shaking my hand. I felt kind of small, actually.

Kaoru had quietly given me his name before he'd gone back to resting, and I didn't blame him. We were all on the ship just off of shore, the ship making its way back to familiar waters. Julie had actually been the first one to make his introduction, though I suspected it was just because I was a girl.

All in all though, it had been kind of nice. I felt rather… welcomed, much like how it had been with the Vongola, even though I hadn't met all of them yet. Though, I suppose I technically had, not counting Lambo as he'd been asleep at the time.

_I could get used to this… _

Watching Enma and Tsuna share a small smile, my eyes softened.

_I hope things stay this way…_

* * *

**Ritsu: I don't like this chapter… but I wanted to get this done. Next chapter… Chapter 40… well… it'll be special. You see… After chapter 40, the branch off begins. That means that [The Spirit of Kokuyo] will have its first chapter start off right at the end of chapter 40 of this story.**

**Yep. That means that in possibly one day… The very first chapter of Mukuro's branch off will be posted. Assuming chapter 40 works with me. **

**After the branch off is finalized… Basically, chapter 42 for this story and chapter 2 of TSOK will start off two different original arcs. I don't want to deal with the Rainbow battle at the moment. So enjoy getting those. Both will have separate storylines focusing on deepening Tomo's bonds with her chosen romantic interest. **

**After those arcs, we'll be going through the very last of the plot before delving into more original arcs. Not counting the Rainbow battle plot, I have two more arcs planned for this story currently (which implies that number might increase.). As for how long they'll be, I've no sure way of knowing yet.**

**As for TSOK, not counting the Rainbow battle plot, I've got three arcs planned. **

**And of course, at least one of the TSOS arc and one TSOK arc is full of TYL goodness. Think of these news as my apology for writing such a … lame and short chapter. Ugh.**


	40. Honesty

**Ritsu: Here we are… Time for Tomo to spill the beans, eh? Soon as this goes up, The Spirit of Kokuyo will go up as well. However, while TSOK shows one outcome, the outcome of TSOS won't be out till tomorrow. Or later, or something. What is time? Once more…**

**The Spirit of Kokuyo has officially begun! So finish this chapter and go check it out!**

**Also, I was considering doing a video or videos to thank you guys, announce some stuff and maybe explain some things, answer questions. Do terrible dramatic readings? Stuff like that. Assuming anyone is interested. I feel like when I put announcements in author notes people just sorta skim past them to get the review replies or the chapter… It might be easier listening to it, instead..? Anyway, it's only an idea.**

**Review answering time!**

**My Name is Alice: That is has… Whew, it's good to be back! Oh my… As much as I wish I had a job, that sounds really tiring D: Your resolve is strong! **

**Glad you loved the update c: And thank you!**

**natsumo: Awww D: There there!**

**Vindicated Irony: Enma needs more love c': It saddens me the anime never got to his arc… And yes! The whole family is great c: **

**Thank you! :D Hopefully it will be in a direction you'll love XD**

**Thanks c: It should be!**

**MiharuOftheWhiteSea: Glad you think so! TSOK will be out soon ;D THE TOMURAN IS SUPPOSED TO HURT, MWAHAHAH!**

**Well… it wouldn't work right away, but here it is!**

**Chapter warnings: Short chapter. Sets up the next chapter and TSOK's first chapter, so it's more filler. A recap. Etc. Like, not even 1k words. Sorry…**

* * *

The very next day, when we'd all gotten a night of sleep, I had asked Enma to meet me in one of the neighborhoods closer to Kokuyo. I had, after all, made a promise to tell Mukuro the truth as well. Originally, I had planned on telling Mukuro first, as I was less worried about his reaction. If anything, Mukuro was already suspicious about my knowledge.

Enma was…

Enma was the one I was worried about. Because unlike Mukuro's terrible childhood, I had the opportunity to change Enma's. And I wasn't able to.

When he arrived, the two of us sat down on a nearby bench, silent for quite a while. I didn't know where to begin.

Eventually, I mustered up my courage, but I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye.

"I don't really remember what my past life was like anymore… it's all… blank. It's almost as if… someone took them away. If someone actually did… I bet it was to make it easier for me. But… knowing I had a life somewhere, but not knowing what that life was only makes it harder… However, there are some things I remember. Things I wish I had forgot. And that… that is what I've kept from you for so long…"

Enma blinked, his eyes confused, but he remained silent, waiting for me to continue. Swallowing the terrible lump in my throat I let out a breath.

"Some of it's a bit fuzzy now… and I can't remember _how_ I came to know all of this…" I trailed off, hoping he wouldn't actually catch my lie. Of course I still remembered the fact that I had read every volume of KHR. But to tell him that not only did I know his sister would die and did next to nothing, but that he was also a fictional character in my world…

_Some things… are better of kept a secret._

"But I… I knew who you and Mami were long before I met you. Just as I knew who Tsuna-san and all his friends were… The Shimon... About Primo Vongola… and Cozart too."

I clenched my fists.

"I knew that the one who betrayed Shimon was Daemon… that Julie-san was possessed and… I knew…"

_I knew Mami would die…_

Enma was staring at me now, eyes wide and his lips parted as if he wanted to say something but nothing came out. Not wanting to lose my nerve, I continued.

"Ever since I met you, I've known what path the future would take… or rather… one possible path. Did… Did you know the earthquake that hit Shimon was caused by Tsuna-san and his friends? They… returned from the future… You can ask them, if you don't believe me-"

"I believe you."

* * *

After all, Tsuna had told him all about the earthquake on the ship, wanting to be honest with Enma. It was definite proof that Tomo was telling him the truth.

And it scared him.

It was painful.

_If I had known this was what she wanted to tell me…_

He let out a long sigh.

A question was plaguing his mind.

* * *

I froze, but slowly willed myself to stand up, turning around to meet Enma's gaze. He too stood up, and swiftly put his hands on my shoulders. His eyes were serious, a tinge of fear to them.

My heart clenched painfully.

"Tomo."

I nodded, indicating I was listening.

"You say… you've known one possible future… and everything that's happened along it," he started, waiting for my confirmation.

I nodded.

"Yes…but only things relating to you… or Tsuna-san…"

My heart was beating so loudly I worried Enma would hear it. But his eyes kept me in place. I knew what things were leading towards. I knew what he would ask.

And I don't think anything could have prepared me for it.

"Right. Things relating to me… or Tsuna-kun."

I nodded once more, struggling to keep myself from running away. Though even if I tried, Enma's grip was firm. I had started this, and he was determined I would finish it as well.

"Does that mean… you knew from the very start that…"

I lowered my gaze, staring at my feet.

"… Please look at me, Tomo."

Reluctantly, I met his eyes again.

"Did you know… Mami would die?"

"I knew Daemon would take on the guise of Iemitsu-"

"That's not what I asked, Tomo."

I flinched at the hard tone he used. His eyes still held a glimmer of hope. That I would answer him that 'no, I didn't know'. But those eyes were what drove me to be truthful.

"Did you know Mami would die?"

I exhaled.

"_Yes_."

* * *

**Ritsu: Short chapter is short. Next one will be longer. But hey, technically I'm doing a double update. For those of you who don't have me on your alert list, check my profile to see if The Spirit of Kokuyo is up! **

**Assuming you want to read it, anyway. As for Enma's reaction in this story, expect it soon!**


	41. Why

**Ritsu: Here we go. Enjoy. Somewhat short. Next chapter will be longer. And the beginning of A NEW ARC, YEAAAH!**

**GreenDrkness: Here's the answer! :D**

**My Name is Alice: It sure is! ;D I'm glad you like it! Originally I had planned another way, but it ended up being scrapped cause it wasn't really fitting. Fluffy fluff… Heh. You'll see~**

**Starts out as Enma's POV.**

**Chapter Music recommendation: Memória – Kingdom Hearts – Vector To the Heavens**

* * *

"… _Why_?" was all Enma could bring himself to ask, his eyes wide. The moment she'd confirmed what he had feared, his vision had gone awfully blurry. He was pretty certain that he was crying, but he wasn't sure why. Tomo sent him a sad smile.

"Would you have believed me?" she asked softly, her gaze wavering. Knowing she was no doubt uncomfortable, Enma still couldn't bring himself to let go of her shoulders. He felt like he'd collapse if he did. Instead he simply sent her a weak shake of the head.

He understood. He wouldn't have believed her. He knew that. But it still _hurt so much_.

"It hurts…" he weakly croaked out, his voice trembling. In response, Tomo softly drew him closer, embracing him in a hug. He didn't hesitate to bury his face in the crook of her neck. Even if she had technically caused the horrible pain he was experiencing, he didn't care.

"I'm sorry, Enma… I… I wanted to save her… but I… I couldn't do anything! I was… I was weak…"

_We both were…_ Enma thought to himself, but he didn't have the energy to voice it out loud. Tomo would understand. She always did, didn't she?

A part of Enma was angry, of course. But he knew that while his anger was justified, it was too late to do anything about it all now.

"Is there… anything else you know?" he managed to ask after taking a moment to calm down. He felt Tomo nod.

"It's not very clear to me anymore… It's like those memories are getting taken away too… but… there's going to be a battle… I'm not sure when… but… it's going to be difficult…"

"How… difficult?"

"… It's hard to say… things… are different from what I… remember. But… a lot of people might get hurt."

He took it as her silent way of saying she'd make sure to tell him when she reckoned someone would be in trouble.

He hoped she would.

But he still felt a part of his trust for Tomo shatter.

His tears had seemingly dried up, but he found his lips quivering as he slowly separated from Tomo. Ignoring the look Tomo sent him, he reached into his pocket instead.

"… It's okay to cry, Enma…"

He nodded.

"I know."

_But I…_

Withdrawing his hand from his pocket, he raised it in front of Tomo. As he unclenched his fist, he stared at the small cherry hairclip in his palm. His vision got blurry once more.

"Mami… went with dad to the store one day, asking him to buy a hair clip like the one I gave to her. She… wanted you to have one too. I wanted to give it to you-"

Enma's eyes widened as Tomo gently closed his hand around the hair clip.

"When you feel that… you've regained the trust you had in me, I want you to offer that hair clip to me again. But until then, I won't accept it. I've hurt you a great deal Enma. I realize that. You're feeling doubtful about trusting me, and I understand. So don't force yourself to give me something when you're not sure I'm worthy of it."

_That's right…_

Tomo always understood, didn't she?

* * *

It was a quiet walk home, even though I desperately wanted to say something. _Anything_.

But for Enma's sake, I didn't. When we finally did get back to the house he shared with the rest of his family, he simply went upstairs into his room, Adelheid following him. I promptly sat down next to Shitopi-chan and Julie. While I had tried my hardest to get to know the Shimon, one day wasn't really enough. Shitopi-chan had been the easiest to befriend, as she seemed happy enough to talk to me as long as I referred to her by her nickname. Julie was another obvious case, as it seemed to be enough that I was simply of the female gender to be his friend. Compared to the way he'd been about girls during his possession, however, he was a lot less adamant about it. Which only further proved my theory that Daemon was a possible pedophile.

Moreover, the others weren't present. When I asked where they were, I was told they were off with their significant others. That is, Vongola.

It surprised me how well Shitopi-chan was recovering, considering Daemon had beaten her up quite a lot, but she was surprisingly healthy. But then, the ninth's subordinates had helped heal up both families. As for me, I had avoided the ninth boss of the Vongola and his subordinates like the plague. They honestly freaked me out. One of his guardians had tried talking to me, but I'd cleverly hid behind Rauji and when he'd been called over to discuss mafia stuff with the rest of the Shimon, I had snuck away, hiding out in some room.

The room had turned out to be Chrome's and the two of us had actually bonded a bit, discussing pineapples and she had ironically styled my hair much like her own. It was nice, getting to talk to a girl for once. Enma and Mukuro were nice, but there were some things I simply couldn't discuss with them.

Though the idea of asking them whether pads or tampons were better sounded tempting.

Just to see their faces.

A frown fluttered onto my lips.

_Though I doubt Enma will smile for me in a while…_

"What's got you down in the dumps, Tomo-chan?"

Both Shimon members gave me an expectant stare after Julie's question, it felt oddly comforting. I let out a soft sigh.

"It's sort of a long story…"

But I told them everything. And while I had expected Julie to react, he looked oddly calm. As for Shitopi-chan, she proceeded to interrogate me with questions up until the point when Adelheid returned downstairs, ushering her to bed because she 'was heavily wounded and should rest'. She sent Julie a look telling him to go away next, ensuring me that the one she wanted to talk to was me. As tempted as I was to try and escape, Adelheid was being rather intimidating and I feared she might just forcefully drag me off if I tried.

Or chain me up in the basement.

When Julie finally slithered away, Adelheid sat down in front of me.

"We've only known eachother for a day."

I remained silent.

"And I am under the impression that you are quite important to Enma."

A bead of sweat rolled down my neck.

"However, I was just informed you kept vital knowledge to yourself."

_So he did tell her…_

"But… I can understand why you did."

The sudden understanding in her tone left me wide eyed. She sent me a small smile upon seeing my surprise.

"Enma… will be fine. But I'm certain you are aware it will take some time. Now then… there was something he wanted me to tell you, and while it is his duty to do so, I will be lenient this time, considering the circumstances," she continued, leaving me feeling awkwardly nervous. But as she spoke once more, the words that left her lips had me smiling softly, however.

"Welcome to the Shimon famiglia, Tomo-san."

"Thank you for having me."

Suddenly, Adelheid didn't seem so intimidating anymore.

* * *

**Ritsu: … So, I feel like it ended sort of lamely. But… Ack, I'm just no good at some things! Dame-Ritsu is here today. Welp, there will be eggshells to walk on for a while between the two, but hey… least he didn't throw away the ring, huh?**

**Additionally since we're getting closer to 200 reviews (holy frig) it's time to announce the next reward/prize, I feel like. Because this is now a Toen fic, that means… yep, you can't go for Tomuro for your drawing prize now. I'm evil like that. **

**But don't fret. Chapter 2 of TSOK will announce a reward for a certain something pretty soon. Also, I did announce whoever was the first one to send me a 100+ words review on TSOK would get a prize a long time ago.**

**To summarize:**

**200****th**** review reward for TSOS: Toen moment of your choice illustrated by me.**

**First to submit a 100+ words review to TSOK: A Tomuro moment of your choice illustrated in chibi style by me.**

**And a second TSOK prize that will soon be announced~**

**YOU GUYS BETTER HAVE BEEN READING THIS.**


	42. Forward

**Ritsu: Welp, this chapter starts the new arc. Woo! I need to seriously trim my nails cause I keep scratching myself (they make great weapons…) and they get kind of stuck between the keys sometimes when I'm writing. I like long nails tho… makes me feel more feminine since I dress so tomboy…**

**My Vongola rings came today. They look really nice! Sadly I accidentally took off the wings from the cloud one on accident, so I'll have to glue it back XD Cloud just have to be different! So now I can prance around and pretend I'm Vongola. Ritsu Vongola… yeah, I like the sound of that! Boss of the Vongola harem- I mean uhh… FAMILY, YEAH…**

* * *

**Let's answer some reviews, shall we?**

**Akazukin no Ookami: Yay! Glad this is one of your favorites :D**

**ChocolateWolfey: I can't either… whew… 11 chapters ago we had just hit 100! Thank you! I'm glad you have c:**

**natsumo: Awww D: I hope it still works!**

** : Glad you do! C: I hope you shall continue to do so!**

**CriAzuDre: Thank you! :D**

**My Name is Alice: Awww… XD I shall do my best! And there should be. Pffft…**

**lime green lily: It's okay! I know the struggle of reviewing with mobile too… Oh my… Sorry for the delay then! I'm looking forward to it c:**

**I sure did. A mix of both, I guess? XD Oh dear… glad you like it!**

**Heartstrings are my specialty nowadays!**

* * *

I coughed, trying to wave away the pink smoke surrounding me. A simple afternoon with Tsuna turned out terribly wrong. I'd actually been invited by Nana, who wanted me to meet her husband, who apparently was there. I wasn't too keen on the idea, but I was kind of worried Reborn would cause me bodily harm if I didn't accept. So I did. And the moment I set foot on the Sawada household's lawn, I saw Tsuna yell out a warning and the next second I was covered in pink smoke.

"T-Tomo-chan..?" a deep voice spoke, concern laced in his tone. The voice sounded rather familiar, though a lot older. I blinked, meeting the familiar crimson gaze of Enma. Only, he looked different.

"…Enma?"

He blinked before nodding slowly, seemingly as confused as I was.

"You're… from the past, right?" he asked me, taking a step closer. I nodded quickly, a frown fluttering onto my lips.

"Uhhmm…"

Enma smiled, and I felt my cheeks heat up. It was quite embarrassing to admit, but his smile made me kind of weak in the knees. He was… really handsome as an adult.

"So… we're talking again?" I mumbled awkwardly, watching a somewhat confused look appear on Enma's face before his eyes lit up in realization.

"Ah… so you… recently told me about… _that_?"

I nodded, scratching the back of my head. Enma let out a chuckle before patting the top of my head. My face grew hot again.

"I'll get over myself. Don't worry," he assured me, sending me a grin.

As much as I enjoyed seeing such a happy and smiling Enma, I was beginning to feel dizzy. It was definitely from the disorienting trip to the future, not because I was swooning over adult Enma. At least, that was what I told myself as Enma led me to a nearby couch. I had no real idea of just how much time that had passed, but I reckoned my minutes would be over soon.

Enma sat down in front of me, on a couch placed opposite of the one I was now seated on. He seemed to be pondering something, before he decided to speak.

"How'd you end up here?"

I sighed, crossing my arms.

"I was invited over to Tsuna-san's… I wonder if Reborn planned this…" I trailed off, tapping my chin in thought. It wouldn't surprise me if he had planned it, though what his reasons would be were a mystery.

"Ah… Well, he might have, I suppose…"

The room grew quiet. I fidgeted with my hands awkwardly.

_My time must be up by now… right? I… I mean, it was nice meeting adult Enma… but… I'm kind of worried that my future self will… do something weird…_

"… Uhhm… Enma..?"

Enma blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. Tilting his head to the side, he sent me a smile.

"Yes?"

"Where… are we exactly?" I asked softly, glancing around the room. We were in a rather simple living room, though the furniture looked luxurious. To the left, large glass sliding doors were open, letting in a breeze. A glance outside told me we were on some tropical island somewhere. Did the Shimon move?

Enma let out a soft chuckle.

"We're on an island. The two of us went on a vacation. Well… I mostly just wanted to run away from paperwork… but…" he spoke, a blush on his cheeks. I had a feeling he wasn't telling the whole truth, but I let it slide. It was probably some future spoiler stuff he couldn't tell me as it'd mess up the future or something.

_Pffft, imagine if it was like… our honeymoon or something!_

I let out a chuckle at the thought, shaking my head.

"And you're supposed to be the older one…" I mumbled with amusement. Escaping from paperwork. Right. Even if it was a dubious lie, I felt like part of it held true. And it just seemed rather amusing, imagining Enma running in horror as a giant mountain of paperwork chased him.

Enma however, apparently had gained some sass (my fault, I guessed) and swiftly countered my statement.

"Actually, while I might be older than _you_, I'm not older than the future you, remember?"

I pouted.

"I can't believe this time's me is past thirty… it just… feels weird…"

"Well, you don't look a day past twenty, if it makes you feel better…"

It didn't.

"It's just so unfair I hit thirty before you do! And what's worse, even if I was actually sixteen now, I'd still hit thirty before you!"

Enma let out another chuckle, scratching his cheek.

"I assure you nobody minds…"

I sighed, thoughts briefly flickering to the fact that five minutes had definitely passed before I sent Enma a pleading look.

"Is there… anything you can tell me about the future?"

Enma looked a bit conflicted, but slowly nodded.

"I suppose some things would be okay to reveal… As long as you keep them secret, of course."

The look he sent me was definitely telling me he thought I'd have difficulty keeping a secret. I frowned, crossing my arms.

"I can keep a secret!"

"Right…"

"… Don't make me come over there-"

He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright, I'll tell you something I think you'll enjoy."

"… You better."

"… No matter your age you seem to be threatening me a lot lately… Women and their hormones…" he muttered, thinking I hadn't heard the last part. As I had, I sent him a displeased look, but he merely shrugged it off.

"You have a body in this time, can't tell you how you got it though… sorry," he explained after a moment, making my eyes shine. A moment later I frowned however.

"How can you be sure I won't mess up and not get a body now that I know?"

Enma's eyes softened, but his lips morphed into a sad smile.

"… You don't need to worry. You'll get your body. I can guarantee it."

I blinked, feeling a bit confused. He sounded so sad, but he clearly thought it was a good thing I got a body. And how could he be so sure? It made no sense! In my frustration, I sent him a glare. He let out a chuckle upon seeing it, however.

"You're too cute to pull off that look right now."

"… Are you saying that I'm no longer cute in ten years?"

"… Crap, that's… That's not what I meant at all!"

I lunged at him, well intending to at least give him one good smack (I wasn't trying to feel him up or anything. I mean, pshh, Enma and I were friends ((Right? Right.)) and he was cute but I would never hit on him or his adult self!), when a pink cloud of smoke erupted in front of me. I was unable to stop my trajectory however, and promptly landed on top of someone, something soft meeting my lips. I assumed the pink smoke meant I was being sent back, but when I opened my eyes and realized I was still in the living room of the future, but with a much younger Enma below me, my eyes widened.

A moment later I realized that the soft thing that had met my lips were Enma's own. My face grew red. Enma looked ready to pass out.

I threw myself backwards, sputtering out what I hoped was an apology.

"W-wh-what is going on?!" I yelled when I got my bearings back, pointing at Enma.

_Why am I not back in the present?! Why is my Enma here?!_

Enma opened his mouth, closed it and generally resembled a dying fish. No words escaped his lips and his face had gone from a ghostly white to a tomato red. I think he was having trouble breathing.

"… Why am I not back in the present? W-why are you in the future?! Five minutes have passed!"

"J-Just what were you and my future self doing?!" Enma questioned suddenly, looking terrified. I blinked.

_Oh… if Enma hadn't switched, would I have kissed his adult self?_

A stream of blood spurted out of my nose and I promptly passed out.

* * *

Tsuna was horrified. Not only had Tomo ended up in the future (and her future self was nowhere to be seen! Was the bazooka broken again?!), but now Enma had gone to the future too!

_And didn't Reborn tell me they were having some sort of argument?! Now they're stuck in the future together?!_

Reborn however, merely smirked, watching the expressions of worry on the others faces. Yamamoto and Gokudera had come over as usual, and were currently having one of their one-sided arguments about whether or not Tomo and Enma would be okay. Lambo… Lambo was peeing in a bush. No wonder the shrubbery kept withering in Tsuna's mother's garden. As for the newly arrived Shimon, Shitt.P and Adelheid, Adelheid showed clear concern whereas Shitt.P was creeping closer to Gokudera without his knowledge.

"Those two are currently walking on eggshells around each other… this is bad…" Adelheid muttered, glancing at Tsuna with a cool gaze. Tsuna hiie'd and quickly pointed at the scheming baby on his shoulder.

"Reborn did this! Not me!"

Reborn smirked, tilting his fedora.

"The best way for the two of them to get past their issues is to force them to reconcile, no?"

Neither Tsuna nor Adelheid agreed, but neither of them voiced it out loud.

_I am __**so**__ dead…_

* * *

**Ritsu: Kinda short. But I gave you all TYL!Enma and fanservice. I… I hope his personality was okay! So yeah! Enma and Tomo kissed, are now awkwardly stuck on a tropical island in the future where TYL!Enma went with Tomo to … avoid paperwork. Wow, I made him such a crappy liar. Pfft.**

**I'm going to enjoy reading your guesses at the hints TYL!Enma's given Tomo. I had a blast writing this. **

**See ya!**


	43. Future

**Ritsu: Heh. A reviewer believes TYL!Tomo might be pregnant. Who knows?**

**For anyone curious, since I forgot to say this… I've drawn a newer Tomo version, though it's her design for TSOK. As soon as she goes through a design change in this story I'll draw another version. Additionally, I'll be drawing a Millefiore version too. Yes, I will further your pain of the Tomuran. Yep. Additionally, the Toen prize for the 100 reviews should be done soon!**

* * *

**Now, time for reviews!**

* * *

**My Name is Alice: I KNOW I WOULD ;D LAMBO'S PEE IS SOMETHING I CONSIDER TOXIC. EVEN THO I LIKE LAMBO AND ALL. HEH. THE REASON BEHIND THEIR ESCAPE WILL BE REVEALED AT THE END OF THIS ARC!**

**Good. I'll glue you back together if your cracks break you though!**

**lime green lily: Heh, so many waos :'D I wanted there to be some fun to make up for that! You don't have to read TSOK if you don't want to XD I understand! **

**Choco-Latte64: YEAH! What indeed ;) "Enma… did I ever tell you how babies are made?" Pffft, I could totes see that too. "Enma, I know you wanted some alone time with- Oh. You're… younger…" **

**little101: Oooh, who knows? C:**

**animagirl: Will do! :D**

**kaed1234: Yush! :D**

* * *

The room was filled with an awkward silence as I came to. Enma was standing just outside of the glass doors, his hair fluttering in the breeze. I blinked, thinking I had seen his older self for a second there. But no, it was the younger Enma. My Enma.

The Enma that wasn't too keen on talking to me right now. I was hoping that we'd be able to reconcile, but I wanted him to have some space until he had thought everything over. And this… stuck on an island with him was hardly the best way to go about giving him space.

As I got up off of the couch, which I assumed Enma had put me on, said redhead turned around, watching me silently.

_Adult Enma said he forgave me… but I wonder when he did…_

I met Enma's gaze hesitantly.

"Hey Enma… Can I… ask you something?" I asked him softly, walking up beside him. We both turned to look at the setting sun and I felt tempted to follow the small path leading down to the nearby beach. The island truly was beautiful, and I could see why future Enma and myself would go here to 'escape paperwork'.

I blinked, my cheeks heating up.

_I… I made that sound so wrong!_

"… What is it?"

He sounded so incredibly gloomy that I felt the urge to hug him and tell him everything would be okay. But I knew he would probably freak out if I did.

"Did… Did the future me tell you anything?"

Enma blinked, watching me in the corner of his eyes.

"She never showed up…"

"She… she didn't?!"

He shook his head, looking a bit conflicted.

"Tsuna-kun said… the bazooka might be broken… or that someone is keeping our adult selves here…"

… _But even if… Ah, Shoichi..? Even if he _is_ keeping us here… why?!_

"I… see," I responded lamely, fidgeting with my hands.

The awkward silence returned, but I found myself taking a few steps forward, before a hand took hold of my wrist. I glanced at Enma, but he quickly avoided my gaze and stared at his feet.

"W-wait… Where are you..?"

"The beach. We don't know how long we'll be stuck here, right? Might as well make the best of it."

I didn't point it out, but as Enma trailed after me his hand slid down to grasp my own instead.

I was grateful that he wasn't able to see my red face.

* * *

Tsuna hadn't been able to calm down at all. Even if Reborn told him everything would be fine and that Enma and Tomo would be back in an hour - apparently time was affected differently and while it might be days in the future it would be an hour in his own time – but an hour was more than enough time for Mukuro to find out!

_If Mukuro finds out I lost Tomo again he'll kill me!_

Naturally, Tsuna had called over Shoichi, hoping he'd be able to do something, but the redhead had shook his head sadly when he arrived, even having brought Spanner along.

"There's… really nothing you can do?" Tsuna asked once more, on the verge of crying.

"Sorry… We'll just have to wait…"

"Stop worrying, Dame-Tsuna. Those two will be fine."

"… But their adult selves aren't showing up!"

"Of course not. That is to ensure they don't come back after five minutes."

Tsuna face planted.

_You shouldn't have tricked them to send them into the future in the first place!_

* * *

Enma was glad the weather was nice. When he and Tomo had reached the beach, he found that the sunset was absolutely breathtaking. Hastening his steps he practically ran down to the water, stopping just before his shoes got wet.

_I'd love to live on an island like this…_

Yes, he could definitely see why his future self had gone here. But the fact that he'd brought Tomo meant he had…

_So I forgive her…_

It didn't come as a big surprise to him, if he was to be honest. He wanted to forgive Tomo, he could see how much she was hurting, after all. But he was so conflicted. Tomo had known so many things that could have been prevented if she had just told him.

But Enma knew that even if she had told him… chances were he wouldn't have believed her.

_She… must have felt awful after Mami's death…_

He glanced at her, noticing how she had taken of her shoes and was crouched down, reaching towards the water as the waves hit the beach. She let out a soft gasp, the water no doubt being cold, but she happily stood up and stepped further out before crouching down again. Enma looked down at his shoes.

_I guess… it wouldn't hurt. I don't know when I'll get to see a place like this again, after all…_

And that was how Enma found himself soaked as he managed to trip on nothing and land headfirst in the water, sand getting in his mouth. Tomo quickly ran over and pulled him up, watching him sputter and cough trying to rid his mouth of the horrid taste. His cheeks went red and Enma found himself staring at the sand below the surface in shame.

_Of course… I forgot I'm no good…_

A moment later Tomo tripped, let out a scream and fell below the surface. Enma's eyes widened and he hurried to help her up. She coughed a little before her face broke out in a grin and she started laughing.

Enma couldn't fight the urge to smile himself and joined in her laughter.

He had a feeling she had tripped on purpose to make him feel better, and he felt grateful.

_Tomo… might have kept some things from me… but she's not a bad person._

* * *

Adelheid was furious. Enma had managed to escape his work again! And it was all because that blasted Tomo knew exactly how to convince Julie to help them.

_So it's all Julie's fault, really!_

"Where are they, Julie?"

He looked nervous.

"I… I uhh, don't know Adel… they… didn't tell me where they were going… heh…"

The glare she sent him made him weak in the knees. Though the exact reason why could be debated.

"If I find out you know where they are…" she trailed off threateningly, watching Julie fidget uncomfortably. She knew he would cave eventually, but it was quite the pain to wait for that moment, knowing that more and more work was just piling up.

"I'm calling Sawada."

"Adel, wait-"

"And when I have contacted Vongola, I'll make sure they have Varia search for Enma. And their pay will be docked from _your_ account."

Julie didn't eat dinner that night.

* * *

Enma and I quickly realized the problem with ending up soaked. We'd easily enough found towels to dry ourselves off with, but all the clothes we found were too big for us. So in the end the both of us found ourselves dressed in oversized shirts and boxers. I would've wore pants, but they lacked the elastic bands of… Adult Enma's underwear… I had picked a shirt of my own older self, however.

… _I'm walking around in adult Enma's boxers… And I am strangely okay with it. Huh…_

Enma and I seemed to have some temporary truce going since the beach, which I was grateful for as the moon was now rising. To be frank, it was pretty dark outside, and I wasn't really looking forward to the night. Sleeping in new places was nerve wrecking enough when you actually knew where you were, but sleeping in a house on some island you had no idea where it was located was quite frightening to me.

So when Enma got up to leave, most likely to seek out his older self's bedroom, I quickly ran up in front of him.

"W-wait!"

Enma blinked, a confused look on his face.

"U…Uhhm… c-can we… share a bed...?" I asked softly, ignoring the way my cheeks heated up. Enma's face grew hot to the point where it matched his hair in color and he stared at me with his mouth wide open in surprise.

"W…what?" he managed to stutter, his voice cracking. I frowned, fidgeting with the bottom of my shirt.

"I… I just…" I trailed off, clenching my fists. "… I'm scared of sleeping alone… in a place I have no idea where it is…" I mumbled softly, staring holes into the floor.

Enma remained quiet, but he grabbed my wrist and dragged me with him regardless.

"… Thank you."

"… D… Don't mention it."

And that was how we ended up sharing a bed like we used to back when Enma was younger. It was a lot more awkward this time, and we spent most of the night fidgeting and trying our best not to accidentally touch.

When we woke up however, I found that I had been used as some kind of pillow. What was even worse was that Enma usually didn't wake up until half past eleven or later.

… _I can't feel my arms…_

* * *

**Ritsu: Welp, more fanservice. Enma is warming up a little more to Tomo, though he's still a bit unsure of how he feels about her secret… **

**Oh, and to clarify… The Adelheid scene is TYL. So yeah. TYL!Adel still bullies Julie. Rawr! And Tsuna might be facing death at Mukuro's hand. Yep. **


	44. Valentine Special 2015

**Ritsu: Reviews will be answered in the normal chapter as per usual. Enjoy this pure fanservice/comedy chapter which is basically just a bunch of shorts. **

**So yeah, if I remember I might make a White day special featuring the boys' POVs as they give Tomo chocolates. Yeup.**

**If you don't want to read them all, just jump down to whatever guy you wish to read about. I'll be putting their name above their short. **

**This will include the Shimon boys, Reborn and the Vongola boys. The special in TSOK will include the Kokuyo gang's boys, Byakuran and the Varia boys.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Julie_

* * *

When I had handed Julie the chocolates I had made (through a lot of hard work and failed attempts) he had looked as if his entire world had changed for the better. His eyes lit up and the smile of his face grew to a degree where it was kind of creepy. He grasped my hands, pulling me close.

"Tomo-chan! I had no idea you felt that way for me~ Don't worry, I have room in my heart for all cute girls~!"

"N-no I'm giving them out to everyone…" I stammered awkwardly, attempting to wrestle my hands from his grasp. Julie merely pulled me even closer, puckering his lips.

Before Adelheid's foot slammed into his face.

I didn't hesitate to run.

* * *

_Rauji_

* * *

I blinked, staring at Rauji.

He blinked back, staring at me.

"Thank you…"

"No problem."

I left, ignoring the weird looks I got.

* * *

_Koyo_

* * *

"Chocolates? I appreciate the gesture, but why are you giving me chocolates?"

I blinked owlishly.

_And he claims he's a genius…_

He suddenly grabbed ahold of my shoulders.

"Does this mean you've finally realized what a loser Enma is and have decided to date me?!"

"… I want those chocolates back."

* * *

_Kaoru_

* * *

I found myself feeling rather nervous. The moment I handed Kaoru the chocolates, he'd started crying.

"Th-thank you Tomo-san!"

"Y…You're welcome…"

At least he was happy.

Right?

* * *

_Reborn_

* * *

He sipped at his coffee, staring at me with beady eyes.

"I am not interested in you that way, Tomo."

I twitched.

"It's Valentine's day… I'm giving them out to everyone…"

"Oh? Even Hibari?"

I hesitantly nodded. I had made sure his batch was made of dark chocolate however, since I knew he hated sweet things.

A moment later Bianchi walked in through the door, analyzed the situation and flung a plate of poison cooking my way.

Reborn smirked the entire time.

* * *

_Tsuna_

* * *

"T-TOMO-SAN?!"

His face was red as a tomato and he was practically screeching in shock. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's Valentine's… and I've always loved you from the depths of my heart, Tsuna-san…"

I puckered my lips and spread my arms wide.

"Be mine, Tsuna-san!"

He ran away screaming before he tripped over another student and promptly passed out.

* * *

_Takeshi_

* * *

"Wow, thanks, Tomo-chan!" the baseball player said with a smile, ruffling my hair. I blinked before sending him a grin.

"Don't mention it! We're friends after all!"

I ignored the seething glares from the nearby girls, who were no doubt jealous that they hadn't been sent such a radiant smile.

_Maybe they should stop staring and actually give him their chocolates…_

"I'll make sure to give you some chocolates on White day, okay?"

I blinked before nodding slowly, a smile slipping onto my lips.

"I'd like that!"

* * *

_Ryohei_

* * *

"Thank you for these extreme chocolates, Tomo!"

"As an apology for not taking you shopping for extreme melons, I made sure to add a melon-y taste to them!"

"You'll make an extreme wife someday!"

"That's what I aim for!"

* * *

_Hayato_

* * *

I awkwardly stood in place, my arm raised towards Gokudera. He had brought out his dynamite and was getting ready to throw them.

"I will not be fooled by your wile ways! Those are poisoned!"

I glanced at the box and then back towards Gokudera.

_Oh, right… sister who specializes in poison cooking._

"… I gave a box of them to Tsuna-san. Don't you want a box so you can ensure he doesn't eat poisoned chocolates?"

Gokudera ripped the box out of my hands before running off to get his precious tenth.

I smirked in victory.

* * *

_Lambo_

* * *

While I had initially planned on only giving the present time Lambo chocolates since he _did_ love most sweet things, in the end my batch had turned out larger than anticipated and as Lambo's fifteen old self emerged I promptly handed him a box of chocolates too.

"Tomo-chan…"

He began sniffing.

"You actually… care for me..!"

He was full out sobbing now as he threw himself at me, hugging me with all his might.

"… Uhhm… Of… course..?"

I awkwardly pat his back until his young self replaced him again and then I bolted.

* * *

_Kyoya_

* * *

The moment I stepped onto the roof he tried to kill me.

Murder was in his eyes.

I threw the box at him before leaping off of the building.

I almost regretted not poisoning his batch.

* * *

_Enma_

* * *

When I found Enma he was sitting by the lake looking gloomy. It only took me a moment to reach him, but when I did I jumped at him from behind, throwing my arms around him.

"G-guh!" Enma spluttered, his face turning red as he realized it was me.

"T-Tomo!"

I smiled, hugging him a little tighter.

"What are you looking so gloomy about?" I asked him curiously, noticing how he tensed when I spoke. He looked conflicted, before he began mumbling.

"… Koyo… said you gave him chocolates and was going to date him…"

I twitched.

"I tried to take those back…" I muttered, sighing. Enma seemed to relax a little at that, but he still seemed on edge.

"… Tsuna-kun-"

"I was joking with him, silly~"

"Yamamo-"

"Promised to get me chocolates for White day, which is completely fine. It's tradition, you know. Friends can exchange chocolates too."

"But-"

"Speaking of chocolates…" I trailed off, loosening my hold on Enma to rummage through my bag. Bringing out the box of Enma's chocolates, I handed it to him with a smile.

"While I am a firm believer in showing my appreciation and affection each and every day, I don't mind giving you chocolates today too~"

Enma blinked, blushed and slowly opened the box. Unlike the other boxes, this one was shaped like a heart, cliché as it was. When Enma finally removed the top of the box, he let out a surprised noise. I'd made the chocolates shaped after the Shimon insignia, or rather, more shaped like the crests in Enma's eyes. The way his eyes lit up made the trouble making them worth it.

"Tomo… thank you."

He sent me a genuine smile.

I grinned happily, giving him a peck on the lips.

"If you smile at me like that, I'll get embarrassed…"

"… Then I'll smile at you that way every day."

What can I say? Enma was a real romantic when he wanted to.

* * *

**Ritsu: So uhh… cheesy. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to read similar shorts, go check out Kokuyo's special !**

**I'm with Tomo on the idea of Valentine's. I am a firm believer that a certain day dedicated to showing you love someone or care for them with chocolates is kind of silly. Take my advice and use every single day you can to show others you care instead. Even if chocolate is delicious… **

**(Of course, this is coming from a girl who's never had a proper relationship, spends each Valentine's alone and who's only ever gotten chocolate from like… one female friend. So yeah.)**


	45. Sand

**Ritsu: WE HIT 200 REVIEWS! (202 at the moment) **

**Congrats SeriTheRabbit on being the 200****th**** reviewer! :D **

**Excuse me while I go sob in the corner from happiness. **

**Ok, I'm calm now.**

***Sobs some more***

**Ok, now I'm ok for real. Probably.**

**Let's just go!**

* * *

**Review answering time~**

* * *

**My Name is Alice: OH MAI. Tsk, language! *wags finger disapprovingly* But you're very correct XD**

**(Ch43): Tomo is establishing her dominance as the alpha alpaca. Cough. Good! :D I enjoy her design and it's quite fun to draw (which reminds me I still have lots of stuff to draw… whoops…)! Heh… I figured you'd enjoy that ;D I might draw it eventually~**

**ChocolateWolfey: Glad you liked it! And no problem ;D**

**(Ch43): Good ;D More is on the way! Let's hope Tsuna doesn't pass out from stress!**

**SeriTheRabbit: Glad you think so! :D All your favorites huh?**

**Akazukin no Ookami: Awww, thank you! :D**

**CriAzuDre: Thank you! Glad you did :D**

**lime green lily: Thank you! I suppose it technically was for me too… Anyways… Well, I didn't want to write them all in one chapter and publish the exact same chapter in both stories, so I went with this instead, sorry about that XD Glad you enjoyed it c:**

**(Ch43): Wooo! Bus rides can be a pain D: I myself get really motion sick so I can't read anything on buses though… Good! :D Julie just can't say no to girls… psssh XD *cough*itmightbe*cough*. Don't worry, I'll be revealing the reason at the end of the arc ;) Reborn is the ultimate schemer, I'd say… c: Toen is getting somewhere! Wee! ((I see. Ganbare!))**

**MiharuOftheWhiteSea: Good! :D And I'm happy you think so, I aimed for it to be ;)**

**Falling Wings: Awww, I might post it when I've gotten further with it, since I don't think I'd be able to consistently update three fics XD**

**Viviene001: ;D Yessir!**

**Guest: c': Glad you do! **

**TransparentAnswer: Allow me to explain XD So, I never stated her exact age when she died, but I'll do so now. She's two years older than Enma, thusly 16. So physically she's around his age, but she's lived 7 years in the KHR world, making her mental age 23. C:**

**Not-Gonna-Update: Clumsy!Enma returns! Frolicking is something I myself would like to do at the beach. Sadly, there aren't any nice beaches around here D': But yay! :D **

**Choco-Latte64: Pfffft XD To be fair he does cause a lot of problems… I could totes see that happening! XD I ship them too~! All shall be revealed ;D**

* * *

Enma wasn't the only person in the room besides me. I hadn't noticed at first, being preoccupied with not really being able to move since Enma considered me his pillow now. But eventually I managed to move a little and glanced over towards the nearby closet. I went pale before screaming in surprise. Enma jolted awake next to me and before I even realized, he'd jumped off the bed and was protectively standing in front of me. The figure by the corner let out a yell of surprise as well, raising his hands quickly.

"It's me, Julie! Relax!"

I blinked slowly.

"Oh."

I ignored the exasperated looks both Enma and Julie sent me.

… _Enma looks kinda cute when he's just gotten up and still looks all sleepy- Wait, Tomo, you've been with him for seven years. Come on, I can't have seriously not realized till now…_

Julie's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You guys are tiny…"

Enma actually had to hold me back, as I tried to punch Julie without hesitation.

"Don't just show up in someone's bedroom, watch two minors sleep and then go calling us tiny, you pervert!"

"Woah! I'm not a pervert!"

"…"

The combined effort of mine and Enma's deadpan stares almost brought him to tears. Served him right.

"Look… I thought you'd be awake by now!"

"Enma never gets up before eleven you dolt! You should know that by now! It's been at least twelve years or something since you met!"

"… You have my sleeping schedule memorized..?"

"I don't sleep with Enma, so how would I know?!"

"Look at the clock when he shows up for breakfast!"

"… But Adel is so much nicer to look at…"

"… I like the past you better."

"H-hey!"

"… Tomo… Julie… please stop…"

"Yeah! The past you doesn't watch me sleep, you creep!"

"Says the girl wearing men's underwear!"

"I had no choice! Besides, everyone knows boxers are the most comfortable underwear there are!"

"… Why do I even bother sometimes..?"

"…"

"…"

"…Enma, you're going gloomy again…"

"… Let's… start over, okay? I came here because well… Adel is kind of angry and she wants to send Varia to find you guys… and well, I thought I'd warn you. But uhh… now you've really screwed me over. Who knew Enma was planning on going to the past just for that…" Julie trailed off, making me rather suspicious.

_Just for… what? I mean, I figured it wasn't for paperwork, but still…_

And if adult Enma really had planned this, then he was in for quite the beating, hottie or not. And he wasn't getting the underwear back either. I sighed, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, watching Enma carefully. He had sat down on the edge of the bed, close to where my feet had been, and he seemed to want to go back to sleep again rather than talk to Julie.

"… Well, we're not the droids you're looking for, so… Besides, why is she sending Varia if you know where this island is?" I asked him, genuinely curious. It didn't really make sense, considering how expensive the Varia's rates were. Julie fidgeted awkwardly, a nervous grin on his face. I crossed my arms.

I think Enma fell asleep.

"Welllll… I promised uhh… this time's Tomo not to tell…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see her anywhere."

"Well yeah, since you're here, but if she finds out I told Adel about this island, she'll kill me! But if I stay quiet, Adel will kill me! Have you seen her fighting?! And now that she's pregnant her hormones just make it a hundred times worse!"

I didn't have the heart to tell him future Tomo probably planned to put him in this situation-

_Woah, woah, woah-!_

"P-PREGNANT?!" Enma and I yelled in shock.

Julie jumped in surprise before nodding slowly.

"Y-Yeah… You didn't know..?"

Enma twitched.

"How… How would the past us know about a thing like that?" he questioned Julie, annoyance obvious in his voice. I blinked, getting off the bed to stand next to it instead, curious about Enma's expression.

I wasn't disappointed.

… _He looks kind of cool with that annoyed expression on his face… more mature and- No. Tomo. Focus!_

"Did she marry Hibari and is having an affair with you, or is it the other way around?" I added after a moment, a smug smile on my lips. Julie sent me an unamused look before sighing.

"It uhh… wasn't exactly planned… But we're dating, so nobody is cheating on anyone!"

This time, Enma seemed to be trying being sadistic for once.

"How do you know that for sure? Is Hibari married?"

A drop of sweat rolled down Julie's face.

"Shit."

I snorted, shaking my head.

"Hibari is asexual. Don't worry."

"… You're such a comforting person to be around…"

This time I sent him a small smile.

"You'll have to earn my kindness," I stated firmly, nodding to emphasize my point. Julie merely shook his head at me.

"Anyway… I'd better get back, or Adel really _will _kill me. You two be careful, okay? There's rumors about some sort of monster on this island, so try not to get lost!"

He disappeared in a flash and I blinked quickly.

"Hey Enma..?"

"…Y-Yeah?"

"You… You don't think he was serious about that monster thing… do you?"

We gulped.

"L-let's just stay inside from now on…"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, ignoring the sweat dripping down my neck.

"Agreed…"

Suddenly the trees outside seemed a lot more frightening.

* * *

It was kind of silly really, Enma thought to himself as he squeezed the mattress further into the closet, groaning in relief when it finally went inside.

_There's no such thing as monsters… right?_

He found himself running downstairs faster than necessary. There, in the kitchen to the left through the living room, Tomo was carefully climbing atop one of the kitchen counters to reach the top of a cabinet, picking out whatever food that could be eaten uncooked.

They… weren't taking any chances. The first thing they did after Julie left was to lock all the doors before deciding that they would camp inside of the closet in future Tomo's room, as it was a bit more spacious than adult Enma's. Thusly, Enma had set to moving the bed's mattress into the closet so they wouldn't have to sleep on the floor inside the closet.

And now they were bringing food up there to avoid having to go downstairs over and over every time they got hungry. Of course, there was the issue of bathroom visits, but thankfully there was a bathroom connected to Tomo's room, so the walk wasn't long.

But it really was quite silly.

Monsters weren't actually real.

Right?

The howling in the distance disagreed.

Bringing as much as they could carry, the two of them bolted upstairs and into the closet, locking future Tomo's room's door on the way. They weren't taking any chances.

_I… I have my ring, at least!_

But even though he felt unsettled, a part of him felt a bit happy when Tomo scooted closer, seemingly depending on him for safety. His gaze softened.

_Tomo's… not a bad person. I'll… protect her. Just as she protected me…_

* * *

Julie let out a cackle as he dispelled the illusion of a 'beast' howling. He was sure the teens were absolutely frigid with fear!

"Serves you right for calling me a pervert!"

His cellphone rang.

"… Hello?"

"Unless you wish to be emasculated, I suggest you head back to base right this instant."

Julie blanched, certain he was seeing moments of his life flash by his eyes.

"Adel…"

She hung up.

Julie sighed.

_I… I'll just mess with them a little bit longer! If Adel calls again I'll tell her about the island. That should calm her down, right? Right._

Though a part of Julie knew nothing could calm her down on a hormone rampage.

He had tried just about everything, after all.

_If she could just use that strength for something productive instead of bashing my head in…_

Ah, the wonders of pregnant women.

* * *

**Ritsu: Next chappie will be longer. Sorry about the shortness. And lateness. 'tis 5AM as I finish this up. Majora's Mask 3D kept me distracted. Sowwy! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	46. Confession

**Ritsu: … Chapter is late because I've been sick. Even though I sacrificed (aka, sent) Hibirds to the almighty Hibari, he didn't imprison my sickness and thus I had to deal with it. Onwards!**

**I GOT FANART.**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

***fans self* I'm calm. Whew.**

**Thank you so much fuonhicali for the wonderful art! :'D For everyone else, I've added a link to it on my profile! Check it out! **

**Fuu~uuuhn. I'm a-okay! While I'm not 100% free from illness yet, I'm well enough to write again! So enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

**Now then, reviews!**

* * *

**fuonhicali: Awww c: Thank you so much for the art! It's wonderful and it really made my day :D I'm glad you like the story! And thank you for reading it!**

**Gin Nanashi: :'3 D'awww… I'm happy you think so! It took me a while, but yes… XD Finally a body! Heh… Good c: (coughKHRissuchanangstfestcough). Thank you! :D **

**Guest: Of course! C: **

**TransparentAnswer: I realized that while I technically revealed her age in Kokuyo, I forgot to do so here XD But yes, now you know! Julie's ever the childish one… XD **

**animagirl: Glad you did! C:**

* * *

**Chapter warnings: Fluff. **

* * *

It was actually quite cozy inside of the closet, now that Enma and I had brought up a small lamp for lighting as well as having made the bed properly with pillows and covers. Of course, every time either of us heard a sound, we'd either jump or stiffen, and occasionally huddle closer to each other. But it really was cozy, scary sounds aside.

So when the two of us ate dinner that night, which consisted of fruits and sandwiches the atmosphere was actually nice. Instead of the tension Enma and I had shared since I told him the truth we were now actually having a casual conversation, a feeling of content surrounding us.

It seemed like the trip to the future was actually good for us.

Even if I kept getting hung up on how the older Enma was definitely being weird and older Julie was also keeping something from us.

… _No use dwelling on it… but it irks me that Enma seriously thought 'paperwork' sounded like a plausible excuse!_

And he didn't tell them about the monster! Why would he even go to an island with rumors of a monster?!

I knew my Enma would never do something like that, so what was older Enma thinking?!

… _I did it again… I… I need to stop claiming ownership of Enma. He's not my pet! Focus Tomo!_

A particularly loud noise, sounding suspiciously like something smacking against a tree, snapped me out of my thoughts with a jump. Letting out a groan I nursed the back of my head which I had hit on the shelf above me. Why did a closet even need a shelf?!

Glaring at the horrid thing, I suddenly found myself frowning as I heard Enma scoot backwards till he let out a groan, having hit his head on the closet wall instead. I glanced down in front of me, wondering what had spooked him so much.

"…"

There were at least a dozen packets of condoms on the mattress in front of my knees.

My future self kept condoms in the closet?

Why?

My face turned red.

Embarrassing?

Very.

Terrifying?

Not really.

Conclusion?

Enma apparently held a fear for condoms.

Before I could open my mouth to tell him I'd throw them out, there was a loud clang outside and the doors were slowly opened. Out of instinct I grabbed whatever close to me and I sent it flying at the doors.

* * *

And that was how Julie found himself being pelted by condoms, a lamp, various fruit and lastly knocked to the floor as two pillows were repeatedly slammed into his face. He let out a groan of pain but neither of the teens responsible were letting up on their onslaught.

Julie was definitely regretting messing with them.

"It's me! Stop it!"

They both gave him one more smack for good measure before they finally relented.

"Don't do that, you stupid pervert!" Tomo scoffed before raising the pillow threateningly. Julie let out a groan before he sat up, rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

"Why are you guys camping in a closet?"

The two shared a look before they sent him a defiant stare.

"What are you doing here again?" Enma questioned, and Julie tried to ignore how frightening Enma's glare was. Not.

Well, the Enma Julie was used to could make him wet his pants if he got angry enough, however.

"… I was checking up on you, sheesh…" Julie muttered, trying not to flinch at the heavy stare Enma was giving him. Yep, Enma definitely didn't believe him.

… _Great._

Tomo pouted but remained quiet, arms crossed and eyes narrowed in a glare. The pillow was laying by her feet. Enma however, looker rather annoyed.

"We're fine, so you don't need to check up on us."

Julie raised an eyebrow, not letting a moment to mess with Enma pass by. Grabbing ahold of one of the condoms scattered on the floor, he held it up with a smirk.

"Really now? Were the two of you planning to do the hanky panky~?"

Enma turned red and gaped like a fish out of water, whereas Tomo blushed but smacked Julie in the back of his head.

"What are you, ten? Nobody calls it hanky panky! Call it sex like a normal person!"

Julie frowned, unhappy his attempt at messing with the two had been seemingly ruined. Honestly, it surprised him Tomo was being so calm about it. He expected her to be flustered, denying such a thing.

_Unless…_

The smirk on his face returned.

"You didn't deny it," he noted happily, enjoying the way her face went even more red. She puffed up her cheeks before she put her hands on her hips.

"At least we had _protection_."

Julie went pale.

Tomo smirked in victory.

Enma sputtered in shock.

"That was _low_…" Julie managed to say, pointing dramatically at Tomo. She shrugged, clearly not caring. But it made Julie wonder if they _had_ planned to frickle frackle and was messing with him to hide it.

_Woah… Enma never told me they did __**that**__ back in their teens! _

He felt another fist hitting his head.

"Get that lecherous grin off of your face!"

Julie was beginning to wonder how Enma could survive being around a mini Adel for so long.

* * *

After we'd successfully chased off Julie the silence between us was awkward and stifling. I realized soon after my 'victory' that I had left Julie with impure thoughts, no doubt. And Enma… Enma was definitely embarrassed at the mere mention that we could have possibly done anything. I mean, he'd been so flustered just by seeing a bunch of condoms I worried he'd pass out. But the silence bothered me so as I sat there in the closet propped up against one wall, Enma propped up on the opposite wall from me, I awkwardly suggested we played a game.

Nothing like loosening up the atmosphere than playing a simple game, right?

"So… basically it's like this, you make a statement of something you haven't done, and well… If I say, for example 'never have I ever eaten haggis' and you have eaten haggis, you have to drink. Normally people use alcohol… but we're minors and I don't like alcohol… so, we can use apple juice instead! It's pretty much the same thing anyway…" I trailed off, explaining the rules to Enma, who looked a bit doubtful, but eventually nodded slowly.

"What's haggis?" he questioned after a moment, and I grimaced.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

He took my word for it.

"Alright… Ladies first I suppose…" I trailed off, a pout of concentration on my face.

"Never have I ever driven a car."

Surprisingly enough, Enma took a drink. My eyes widened in surprise and I found myself staring at him. He shrugged, a small blush on his cheeks.

"It was a dare from Koyo… I crashed it into a tree though…"

I blinked before smiling, shaking my head at the silliness of teenage boys.

"Never have I ever… watched someone sleep."

I reluctantly took a drink, sticking my tongue out at Enma who actually looked rather smug.

"As if I had much choice! There was nothing else to do…"

Enma didn't say anything, but he definitely seemed satisfied with himself. Funny, considering he couldn't actually get me drunk on apple juice.

"Never have I ever… failed a subject in school."

Enma barely waited for me to finish before downing his glass, refilling it begrudgingly. I merely smirked victoriously.

"Never have I ever walked in on someone bathing on purpose."

It honestly surprised me how Enma was pulling these not so innocent statements out of nowhere. A few minutes ago he was practically dying from embarrassment! Regardless, I shamefully took a drink, ignoring the look Enma sent me.

"Never have I ever… had a crush on someone purely for their looks."

It made my heart swell with pride when Enma didn't drink.

"Never have I ever… had a crush on a fictional character."

I blushed. _Oh no… I crushed on most of the cast of KHR back in my world!_

A few swigs later, I stared at Enma, a pout on my lips. He was a lot more devious than I expected.

"Never have I ever worn a school uniform."

Enma sent me a dirty look, a pout on his lips, but drank some more juice. To be honest, I was beginning to feel the need to powder my nose myself, but I was determined to win!

"Never have I ever had inappropriate thoughts about someone five years older or younger than me."

I felt the urge to strangle Enma right there and then. First of all, his statements were getting weirder and weirder (he looked kind of drunk…), but it was also a statement that was technically true.

… _It… It's not like I meant to!_

I took a quick drink, sighing in defeat. Enma was crushing me with his questions. I was honestly trying to keep it innocent, but he was slowly crossing the border of innocent into questionable lands.

But I had to admit it was fun.

I also suspected the juice was spiked, because Enma held a permanent blush on his cheeks now and while he didn't slur, his questions _had _gone from pretty innocent to… To less innocent ones. That, or I was seeing a new side to Enma.

"Never have I ever… behaved so bad I got kicked out of a friend's place."

Enma didn't drink on that one. I frowned. _Damn, I'm having a hard time thinking of stuff…_

"Never have I ever stalked someone."

My eyebrow twitched as I took a drink. _Curse you, Daemon Spade! Even if your after-afterlife you haunt me!_

"Never have I ever… groped someone while they were sleeping!"

My jaw dropped when Enma took a drink. I frowned in disappointment when he refrained from explaining anything, however.

"Never have I ever been drunk."

I was tempted to tell him he seemed pretty drunk right now, but instead I merely crossed my arms. It was weird. I didn't even feel tipsy. A side-effect from being a spirit without a real body, perhaps?

"Never have I ever kissed someone without their permission."

Enma took another drink. I lost another minute of breathing as I stared in shock. Clearly, Enma was being adventurous behind my back!

"Never have I ever regretted my first love."

I blinked, contemplating his statement. I didn't even _know_ who his first love was, but he sounded strangely serious about his words. I myself could barely even remember who my first love was. And did my old life even count?

"I don't think I have…" I muttered after a while, still feeling unsure. Enma sent me a small smile. I took it as a sign my answer was acceptable, and so I nodded before proceeding.

"Never have I ever considered you useless."

When Enma started sobbing I found myself awkwardly patting his back as he sniffed and went on about how I was 'the first one to ever say that' and 'you're such a good person' and 'you're the best ever, Tomo'. How he'd gone from seemingly perverted (or not-so-innocent, at least) to a sobbing mess was rather confusing, but I reckoned the quite possibly spiked juice to be at fault. In one way it was kind of nice, getting to comfort Enma, even if he _was_ drunk and half of what he spouted was nonsense.

When he eventually calmed down, I was propped up against the wall with a pillow behind my back and Enma was sniffing softly, his head on my chest. By now he was actually slurring, and I had no doubts he'd have a terrible hangover tomorrow along with possible memory loss.

"Why can't ev'ryone be like Tomo..?" he mumbled, having trouble even keeping his eyes open. I'd actually made the bed proper because he seemed so tired, but he was persisting.

"… Wait, if ev'ryone's like Tomo, then my Tomo's not speshu-…spesha- … speshial anymore!"

I resisted the urge to smile.

"I don't want there to be oth…other Tomos… but if there was, you'd still… be my fav'rite…" he trailed off with a yawn, making me blush. I honestly hadn't expected him to be so nice considering we recently had somewhat of a falling out, and yet he was talking as if it had never happened.

"Tomo, hey Tomo..? 'm not mad an'more… so don't be sad, okay..?" he mumbled, raising his head to send me a serious look. I nodded slowly, still feeling rather shocked at his change in behavior. Enma nodded too once before he let his head fall back onto my chest.

"'m tired…"

"Then sleep," I suggested, an amused smile on my lips.

"Can't."

I blinked.

"Why not?"

"Hav'n't got a g'night kiss yet…"

Okay, so maybe there was still some perverted Enma in there, just not as prominent as before.

"… I've never given you any goodnight kisses before, Enma…" I trailed off in confusion, watching a smile flutter onto Enma's lips.

"But I've given _you_ g'night kisses…"

… _The person he kissed without permission… wasn't me while I was sleeping… right?_

My face felt really hot at this point and I wondered why oh why I was in this embarrassing position.

"I don't remember that…"

"'course not… you w're sleeping…"

"… You kissed me while I was asleep?"

He nodded.

"And… because of that you want a goodnight kiss..?"

He nodded again.

"That… doesn't really make sense Enma…"

He slowly raised his head again, awkwardly close to my own face.

"'course it does…" he trailed off, before making me blush wildly as he pressed his lips to mine. I sat there in mild shock and surprise before his lips left mine and he sent me the most ridiculous grin.

"'cause I love you."

And then he was out like a light, leaving me spluttering nonsense as I tried to make sense of what I'd just heard.

_Enma… confessed to me?!_

* * *

**Ritsu: … Yes, that just happened.**

**Is it bad I really enjoyed writing Drunk!Enma? I figured he'd be a bit more daring but also absolutely adorable and honest. So yes, and this isn't really a spoiler, Enma was serious. Tomo doesn't know that though. **

**And who knows if he'll even remember confessing? Hue.**

**I myself have never actually played this 'Never have I ever' game, but I've watched people play it and so I decided to incorporate it for bonding purposes. And if you think about what Enma's statements are and something mentioned at the end, you'll come to find Enma lied a bit while playing ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	47. Consequences

**Ritsu: DID YOU ENJOY THAT CLIFFHANGER?! DIDJA?!**

… **Didn't think so.**

**You can all blame the fact that this chapter is late on Doug (but hey, I made the chapter longer than usual to compensate!). If he hadn't spent nearly an entire in-game year rejecting my affections, this chapter would have been done. But nooo, he kept thinking I was joking when I told him I loved him every single day, giving him Tempura Bowls till I knew the recipe by heart, until FINALLY, he agreed to date me. About time. Now if I could just get his marriage event to trigger…**

… **Props to anyone who knows what I'm talking about.**

**Additionally I'm surprised no one has questioned how Tomo is visible to TYL!Julie in the future since her time's Mukuro's not around. Before someone asks I'll just explain it! Because of Daemon Spade's possession, Julie became able to see Tomo just fine (during his POV in one of the chapters I show how he gradually becomes able to see her). Basically, being possessed by a spirit equals being able to see spirits. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. As for how TYL!Enma could see her, their connection transcends time. Yeah, I went there. **

**Oh, and about Enma's lie? I lied! HE ACTUALLY LIED ABOUT SEVERAL THINGS! MWAHAHAHAH! **

**Firstly, he lied about never watching someone sleep. **

**Then he lied about never having improper thoughts about someone 5 years younger or older.**

**There you go!**

* * *

**Anyway! Onwards to the reviews!**

* * *

**My Name Is Alice: Is okay! I had the same problem when I was in a big city here in my country. Well, we didn't have to pay for the internet, but there was only one computer available and a ten minute time limit… so yeah. Hahaha… oh don't worry, the omake is coming. Don't you worry ;D**

**D: Of course!**

**WinterStormArt: I'm glad you think so! XD And all shall be revealed in this chapter!**

**Gin Nanashi: Indeed! ;D Enma's such a shy boy I figured he'd be the opposite if drunk! And yush! He did indeed lie about that! ;D **

**khr junkie: Heh, glad you think so!**

**fuonhicali: c: Yes! Let's hope he doesn't feel too horrible when he wakes up! And the confession finally happened! Woo!**

**Serinny: Squeal like the shippers you are! MWAHAHAHAH- err… Keep reading! :D**

**Choco-Latte64: It's not really big here in my country. Doubt we even have a translated version to begin with XD We usually went with Truth or Dare and uhh… Ryska Posten, which, literally translated, means (The) Russian Mail. Yeup. Oooh, I shall cheer for your success! I myself would probably never dare to play it with people in fear that they find out my embarrassing secrets ;D Glad you enjoyed Drunk!Enma! As for Drunk!Tomo… well, maybe in the future you'll find out ;D**

**Flaming Belladonna: Good! :D Shippers unite! Glad I could lure you over to the Enma side, mwahah! I'm happy you've enjoyed the story so far and hope you will continue to do so! :D**

**KiraLoveless: … O-Oh… crap, I didn't think this through… uhh… M-MEDIC! WE'VE GOT A CASE OF SERIOUS BLOOD LOSS HERE!**

**MiharuOftheWhiteSea: Good thing I'm wearing headphones… XD Sorry it's late, but here's an update!**

**fighter61998: Oho ;D**

**TransparentAnswer: Oh he sure did! XD**

**animagirl: Correct! :D**

* * *

**Chapter warnings: Male puberty, partial nudity, and hangovers.**

* * *

My stomach was hurting. I wasn't hungry, nor was I sick or anything. But Enma's words kept echoing inside my mind. Enma loved me? Since when? Why? How? In what way? As a sibling? Doubtful, considering he'd kissed me and admitted to doing so several times. Most siblings didn't do that, from what I knew. So then he actually _loved_ me? In that romantic, hugging, kissing and cuddling way?

My cheeks grew hot and the closet suddenly felt awfully humid and uncomfortably warm. Enma was breathing evenly, his head still placed on my chest and I could hear him mumble nonsense under his breath. I kind of wished I could sleep as soundly and comfortably right now, but my mind was full of confusion and chaotic thoughts and sleep was pretty much impossible right now.

I exhaled, gently trying to move Enma but the moment I moved he clutched onto me even tighter and I resigned to my fate as a pillow. Absentmindedly I began running my hand through his hair, listening to his soft sighs as I tried to settle my thoughts and calm my heart. It wasn't really working.

Normally Enma's sleeping face was calming, but then normally he hadn't just confessed to me while most likely affected my alcohol. Was it the alcohol talking, or was the alcohol making him tell me the truth? Was I interpreting it wrong?

My head was starting to hurt, and Enma didn't seem like he'd wake up anytime soon to answer my questions either, for that matter. Assuming he even remembered most of the night.

A frown settled on my lips.

Until Enma woke up and (hopefully) remembered enough to answer my questions, dwelling on _his_ feelings would do me little good. And so as I let out an especially heavy sigh, I stared at the ceiling of the closet, a troubled look on my face.

Assuming he was telling the truth and I wasn't interpreting anything wrong, Enma had feelings for me.

But what about me?

What did _I_ feel for _him_?

Closing my eyes, I pondered my own question.

Enma was precious to me, I had no doubts about that and I didn't hesitate in admitting such a thing, but did I… Did I harbor any feelings of love towards him? What was love even supposed to feel like? Didn't people say you felt warm and safe around them, or wanted to always be by their side? I'd always felt that way around Enma, hadn't I?

A look of frustration replaced my previously troubled expression.

Why couldn't these things ever be simple? Sure, emotions were nice, but when they were nothing but confusing and painful I really wished they'd just go sit in the corner of shame instead of bothering me. It was unsettling and frankly, I really didn't like it.

_I should be used to emotional turmoil by now… but…_

I let out another sigh.

I vaguely remembered some song I'd listened to in the past claiming each and every person was made with broken parts, and thus was broken from the start, but then… what was a person supposed to do to fix themselves?

_The answer is pretty simple, isn't it? People can't do everything on their own, so the answer is to have others fix you, right? So the only way to fix my crazy thoughts is if someone else does it for me? … That only makes things worse! Ugh! Focus, Tomo! _

Enma was the cause to begin with, smacking me in the face (figuratively, of course) with his confession only to escape into the confines of his dream world, leaving me with confused thoughts and conflicting feelings. Lowering my head to stare down at Enma again, a small smile fluttered onto my lips.

"It's strange… I can't remember much of what happened in my past life, but I vaguely remember never feeling like this… I harbored a lot of feelings for fictional characters back then, but… it was different, wasn't it? You're real. All of this is… And I don't know if the pain in my chest is because I'm sad or because I've wanted to hear you say those words for so long…"

Taking a deep breath, I did my best to shuffle into a position where I was lying down instead of being propped up against the wall, trying not to rattle Enma too much. Succeeding, I tried to ignore the way Enma was thrown over me as if I was a teddy bear, and instead settled for patting his head softly. His hair really was quite soft.

"They say that you become wiser with age… but if anything I feel like my heart is so much more complicated and difficult to understand now than it was before… Honestly, Enma… you can be such a handful at times, making me feel all weird like this…"

Closing my eyes, I let out one last sigh.

"_They sway, they sway, sway back and forth…_

_Sway between the waves._

_They shine, they shine, shining so bright…_

_Their voices drifting far off, towards distant shores…_"

* * *

The first thing Enma realized when he woke up was how incredibly much his head hurt. Then he realized how utterly sick he felt and lastly, he noticed how he'd somehow ended up halfway on top of Tomo at some point. Trying to remember just what had happened was impossible at the moment, however, he noted quickly as his headache was keeping him from forming most thoughts and he really wanted to just go back to sleep and not wake up until it all went away.

But his stomach disagreed with him and he promptly started dry heaving, scrambling to try and reach a bathroom before he ended up emptying his stomach everywhere. His sudden movements shook Tomo awake and she called out to him as he opened the closet doors before running in the direction of the bathroom. He didn't make it, however, and instead his knees buckled from beneath him and the carpet and most of his legs were stained with the remains of his last meal. Enma wanted to just _die_ of embarrassment and from how horrid he felt, but instead of the scolding he'd been expecting Tomo had merely walked up next to him, handed him a bucket and soothingly began stroking his back as he continued heaving, the stench making him feel even sicker.

How Tomo could even stand being so close was a mystery to him. But she didn't seem bothered in the least, apart from the small frown on her lips, anyway. Enma wanted to ask just why he was feeling so bad, as Tomo seemed to know, but he couldn't get any words out between his heaving and his throat was hurting so much he wasn't sure he wanted to talk at all.

When his stomach finally calmed down and he was able to breathe properly, Tomo slowly helped him up and led him inside of the bathroom. Handing him a glass of water, she instructed him to rinse his mouth and to refill the glass and drink some water. As he nodded in understanding, she went off to fetch a rag and without hesitation began scrubbing at the mess he'd made on the floor. Enma stared at her, a mix of surprise and wonder in his eyes. Enma was barely able to keep the rest of his food down even though he wasn't that close to it, and yet she was easily cleaning it up without any trouble.

His lips tugged into a frown, but he promptly brought the glass of water to his lips, hoping to rid his mouth of the awful taste as quickly as possible. Besides, staring at the stain on the carpet only made him feel bad. He hoped the future Tomo wouldn't be too mad about it. It hadn't been on purpose after all! He had tried not to make a mess!

"Wipe that guilty look off your face, Enma. These things happen, you know. And I don't care, and nor will the future me. If anyone's to blame… it's that idiot Julie. I have no doubts he was the one who spiked the juice with alcohol… I got away with being a spirit, but you took the brunt of the force, it seems…"

Enma spluttered a bit, choking on the water but quickly recovered and stared at Tomo, who was sending him a knowing look. Slowly nodding, he resumed rinsing his mouth until he was satisfied, now drinking satisfying gulps of cold water. His throat felt somewhat better already, but his head still felt like it had been split open. So they had been drinking and it turned out whatever they drunk, juice, had been spiked. No wonder he felt so awful. A moment later Tomo was looking through the cabinet above the bathroom sink and handed him two small white pills.

"Painkillers, for the headache. They won't kick in right away, but at the very least when they _do _kick in you should feel a lot better. Now onto the other matter at hand…"

He noticed how she'd been speaking quietly and softly the entire time. As Tomo studied him silently, he downed the pills easily and glanced at the spot Tomo had worked on cleaning. He could barely even see the stain, Tomo having seemingly used some sort of cleaning magic to remove it. Blinking a few times to ensure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him before he looked back at Tomo. A conflicted look crossed her features but she promptly slapped herself on the cheeks softly before nodding.

"You probably can't smell much except for bleach and whatever weird cleaning product I used, but you really do need to wash up… You were sweating most of the night, I'm pretty sure you've also gotten a fever and your legs are going to stink and are going to feel really sticky and gross in a while…"

The way she had trailed off indicated that she was rather unsure of how to deal with the situation. As Enma glanced at his legs he too understood just what she was insinuating. His face went red as he tried not to run out of the bathroom and lock himself away in some cabinet from embarrassment. If it had just been his legs, then he could've easily just washed them off with some water, but even he could tell that he was really dirty right now. He could barely even stand, and he was supposed to somehow take a shower?

"… I'm going to get you something to sit on in the shower. Don't move."

Enma felt like saying he probably couldn't move even though he wanted to, his legs feeling like overcooked noodles. Glancing around the spacious bathroom he found himself dreading Tomo's return even more. When she did come back he noted with surprise that she'd brought two chairs. She looked a bit exasperated, a frown on her lips again.

"I had hoped to find something better, but since the bathroom is pretty large these'll do."

Placing them next to each other, the backs of the chairs facing the wall, she motioned for the one furthest from the showerhead.

"You sit on that one, and I'll sit on the one behind it, okay?"

Enma froze, staring at Tomo with his mouth open. She was going to be right behind him?! While he showered?! _While he showered naked?!_

She coughed in her hand once, clearing her throat, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Your entire body probably hurts, thanks to that headache of yours. If you think you'll be able to wash your back, then by all means," she spoke firmly, but still softly so his pounding head wouldn't cause him more pain. Enma realized she did have a point, but it didn't make things any less embarrassing. Tomo sighed, shaking her head.

"I'll wait outside, okay? Get out of those sweaty clothes, wrap a towel around your waist and sit down. That's an order."

Enma finally found his voice.

"W-why do you-"

"I'd have you take a bath instead, which would be a lot easier, but you'd probably end up drowning yourself."

It took him most of his willpower not to cry from the utter shame he was feeling.

But as he sat on that dreadful chair a few minutes later, his legs squeaky clean and Tomo gently washing his back, a small part of his mind told him that it was actually kind of nice. Another part of him was telling him that Tomo was wearing a white shirt and that she had probably gotten the front of it splashed by water by now. He firmly told that part of him to shut it as a blush spread on his cheeks.

"… Hey Enma…"

Enma jumped in surprise as Tomo suddenly spoke, before he softly mumbled a quiet 'yes?'.

"Do you… remember anything from yesterday..?"

She had spoken so softly Enma had barely been able to hear her. But he had, and so he pondered her question to himself. His headache was still there, but he felt significantly better and the soothing water trailing down his back did wonders for how uncomfortably hot he felt from his fever. Now was as good time as any to try to think back on just what the heck he'd been doing.

They'd played that game, he remembered quite clearly, and he found himself somewhat ashamed he'd actually lied. But it hadn't been very major things, right? Right. He'd even admitted to things he never thought he would have the confidence to admit, though those parts were a bit fuzzier. But there had to be more, right? Tomo clearly wanted him to remember something of significance, considering the tone of her voice, and the game they'd played was kind of fun, but not really too important.

* * *

"'_cause I love you."_

* * *

Enma stiffened.

He noticed Tomo fidgeting in the corner of his eye.

"…"

"You remember," Tomo stated after a moment of silence, no longer fidgeting and instead focusing on her task of washing his back again. Enma swallowed the lump in his throat before slowly nodding, wanting nothing more than to bolt.

"… I have… a lot of questions going through my mind, but knowing how hungover you must feel, I'll settle for one…"

His heart was pounding so loudly he worried it'd burst right out.

"Did you… did you mean it… in… in a… romantic way?"

He clenched his fists.

"… Yes."

Tomo stopped her movements for a second before she lowered the shower head from his back, letting out a sigh.

"Why?"

He resisted the urge to tell her she'd claimed she would only ask a single question, but instead found himself answering her question.

"I just… do…"

Her voice grew softer.

"Since when?"

Enma stared at his hands, trying to pinpoint just when he had fell utterly in love with her himself, exhaling slowly.

"I'm… not sure of… when exactly… But…"

He swallowed loudly, a sudden feeling of content enveloping him.

"… I realized it when… when you told me… about everything…"

He stiffened as Tomo's forehead met his back, about to turn around.

"Don't look."

He obliged, trying to ignore the way his heart sped up. While he wanted to ask Tomo so many questions, his mouth formed words on its own, ignoring the sheer embarrassment it was putting him through.

"I… I thought that… I could never forgive myself if… if I sent you away. That I… wanted you by my side no matter what. Even if it hurt, I… didn't want to lose you…"

He tried to ignore the water droplets hitting his back, or the way Tomo's shoulders trembled behind him.

"… It still hurts... But… I'm glad you told me the truth. I'm glad you've been by my side all this time, too… And… I hope you'll stay by my side…"

His face felt really hot and he felt somewhat relieved nobody could see his red cheeks.

"Even if… Even if it's only as…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say. If he was to be honest, he didn't want her to just be his friend. It wasn't what he wanted. But he didn't want to be selfish. Even though one part of his mind was yelling at him to be selfish just this once.

"… Enma?"

Tomo's soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Y… yeah?"

Her arms embraced his waist from behind, her forehead still pressed up against his back.

"I don't know… how I feel. To be honest… my head is all muddled up and I can't figure out a thing…"

Enma felt his heart clench painfully.

"But…"

Her arms tightened around him.

"… There is one thing I'm sure of…"

This time she moved her forehead, placing her chin on his shoulder instead, scooting closer.

"… I want to stay by your side… so…"

A sense of relief flooded Enma's body, and he relaxed in her hold.

… _Thank you, Tomo…_

* * *

**[Extended Crack Ending]** _(Don't read this if you don't want to ruin the moment)_

* * *

Enma felt himself grow increasingly warm as he silently relished the feeling of Tomo's chest pressed up against his back. He was a teenage boy after all! Not that he'd ever admit it out loud. Something warm was running down his face. Raising his hand towards his face, he blanched as a drop of blood hit his palm.

"… Your nose is bleeding."

Tomo sounded rather confused, and Enma prayed to every entity he could think of that she wouldn't notice the way his cheeks were heating up or the way he was uncomfortably shuffling trying to hide the way a certain part of his anatomy was acting.

_Why does my body have to betray me like this every time?!_

* * *

**Ritsu: … Cough. That sounded a lot cooler in my head. … I have no experience with these things. That's my excuse. Yep.**

… **Yeeeaaah…**

…**. Omake time!**

* * *

_When Enma hit puberty_

* * *

He swallowed the lump in his throat, staring uncomfortably at the form fast asleep on his bed. It was bad enough he could barely talk without having his voice crack at the most horrid of times, but now he was faced with the dilemma of what to do with Tomo's sleeping form. He didn't really want to move her, but he doubted he'd be able to sleep with her there. The strange and new sensation in his lower regions agreed with him, and he awkwardly shuffled closer to the bed, trying to ignore the way Tomo's dress had hitched up, revealing her thighs, or the way the top of it was showing him far too much cleavage to calm his hormonal urges.

Why did she have to fall asleep on his bed today of all days?!

He froze in place when she suddenly let out a breath, which sounded far more sexual to his ears than it actually was, rolling over onto her back rather than her side. If anything, it only made things worse and Enma felt ready to cry a river or just melt into a puddle right there and then.

_Maybe… I can just lie down next to her, and…and lie on my side… and pretend she's not there… y-yeah…_

A few minutes later he let out a low groan as his plan failed miserably. The moment he'd somewhat settled down, Tomo had rolled over again, draping her left arm over his torso, shuffling closer for warmth. Mere seconds later she'd slung her left leg over his own legs, her right leg poking him uncomfortably close to the very thing he did _not_ want her to touch.

_I'm going to die…_

His plan was failing. He needed a new one. Right now.

Why the hell hadn't anyone told him about this?! Nobody had warned him about puberty except for 'you'll experience some bodily changes' and 'enjoy the voice cracks. They're hilarious for everyone else'. Oh he was going through some bodily changes alright!

Tomo let out a soft sigh, making Enma's pulse quicken as her breath fanned the side of his cheek. He started praying right there and then, for someone to save him from this utterly horrible and embarrassing position.

As he waited, comical tears streaming down his face, nothing happened.

And so he decided the couch sounded like a great place to sleep for the night. If he could just get out of Tomo's grip.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he slowly did his best to turn around, gently trying to pry Tomo's limbs off of him. A moment later he found his face squished between her breasts, Tomo having pulled him closer in her sleep.

He suddenly found it rather hard to breathe.

… _She smells nice…_

His eyes grew wide and he promptly tried to kill his very thoughts. Trying his best not to wake Tomo, he relocated his own hands and gently pushed himself away from her. It sort of worked, as Tomo's hold on him loosened and he was given some space. But then Tomo let out a noise, a _noise_, that set every fiber of his being ablaze and he stared in horror at his hands that were clutching her breasts. He had no doubt it had been his fault she'd made that sound. By God, he'd molested her in her sleep! His face grew redder than it ever had before and as he scrambled to get away from Tomo he found his back hitting the floor next to the bed but his legs were still stuck beneath Tomo's.

Her other leg jerked forward and Enma found it difficult not to scream. His face drained of all color and any impure thoughts in his mind were promptly wiped away, replaced by the sheer agony he was feeling.

_Puberty sucks_, he concluded to himself, trying to keep his sobs quiet as he spent the rest of the night hanging halfway off the bed, nursing the source of his problems.

* * *

"… You waited nearly ten years to tell me you molested me while I was sleeping?"

"It wasn't on purpose! Besides… you nearly emasculated me!"

"Oh please, your pistachios are fine, no? Guys are such wimps when it comes to their nuts…"

"… Please don't call them that…"

"Enma, stop acting like a blushing schoolgirl. You're what, 24? For you to still be unable to even talk about sex without going red faced and all embarrassed is just-"

"-Can we _please_ talk about something else..?"

"… So, you remember that one time when you went into the wrong bath at the hot springs and-"

"-Okay, let's just talk about sex."

"Mwah~ You're just too cute, En-chan~"

"… Don't call me cute…"

"But your pouty face is the most adorable thing there is~"

"I'm not pouting!"

"And you didn't molest me when you hit puberty~"

"… You're not gonna let that go, are you?"

"Nope~"

"… I regret telling you already."

"But you still love me~"

"… Yeah. Yeah I do, and that'll never change."

"… Good, cause I love you too."

"… Can we go to sleep now?"

"But we were going to talk about-"

"Sleep. Now."

"… I should keep you up more often if that's how you're going to shut me up."

"… There just is no way of winning against you, is there?"

Enma could only let out a sigh as Tomo let out a cackle beside him, before shuffling closer, embracing her. She could certainly be a handful at times (and she was more often than not the reason his paperwork was usually late) but he loved her all the same and wouldn't change it for the world.

_I truly am lucky… to have you by my side._

* * *

**Ritsu: Now wasn't that cute? Last part was, if not obvious, TYL!Enma and TYL!Tomo. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the omake! **


	48. Differences

**Ritsu: Guess who's back, back again? Ritsu's back, tell a friend. Anyway, got out of my rut, got stuck with writer's block, got out of that, watched three animes from the start till the finish and here we are.**

**Let's do this!**

* * *

**Reviews!**

* * *

**My Name is Alice: Glad you enjoyed it! I try my best ;) Good… I didn't want it to be the typical "He confessed, I suddenly love him x1000" so instead I went the more "Well, I'm not sure I love you yet, but I'll stay with you and we'll see what happens". Wow, that sounds kinda bad written out like that… coughcough. Your Haru and my Tomo should meet XD I think they'd get along great~ I'm okay now c: I hope things won't keep you too busy for much longer! D: … I think my work is the only companion I have left… crap. The struggles of being a writer…**

**Meatbun Attack: (Can I just start off by saying your name is wonderful-) To each their own c: So long as there aren't shipping wars, I'm fine with people shipping Tomo with anyone they want! Glad you liked it c:**

**Prince-ZuChiRu: Thank you! As for pistachios, I just… I watched too much Seananners…**

**Guest: Glad you enjoyed it! C: **

**ChocolateWolfey: *bows* I return. Thank you very much c: Glad you enjoyed the omake!**

** .Tragedist: Thank you! :D **

**Kat: Phew… I'm not sure what it is, really. Sometimes I just wake up feeling upset, something happens that day and bam, I lose motivation to do most things. Usually it passes relatively soon, at least. I hope you feel well! D: I'm back in my spunk, and an update is arriving!**

**KiraLoveless: Coughcough, where indeed. She might have ;D**

**khr junkie: Yus! He sure can! C: Oh dear… Enma, better start running XD Poor boy, making enemies on accident!**

** : Oh my…I'm glad you think so c: As much of an angst writer as I tend to be, enough is enough, rawr! Pervy!Enma is hilarious to write as well, so I'm glad you think so XD **

**kuroitsubasa24: Ikr? Cx I went to the second floor of Idra cave to fish for shrimp on the right side of the map. About 90% of what you catch in the small puddle there is shrimp, so it's really useful. Getting my cooking high enough (around level 80) to make the actual Tempura Bowl (as I thought for the longest time that just Tempura was his favorite) took me the longest… urk… But yes, he's adorable c: And I'm looking forward to his proposal event!**

**animagirl: Glad you do! C:**

**MiharuOftheWhiteSea: Heh… I hope I'm not literally killing you, though … XD**

* * *

**Chapter warnings: Mostly Tomo-centric. Lots of feelings. Short.**

* * *

When Enma and I finally had the sense and rationality to realize Julie was most definitely messing with us regarding the 'monster' and we'd… calmed down, the two of us had ended up at the beach. It was the early afternoon by now, and the breeze was honestly quite nice with the sun shining down, providing enough warmth to make it comfortable, but not too hot. Enma was seated a little ways away from me, now back in his own clothes, but he'd skipped his uniform jacket for once. I hadn't bothered to put my dress back on, instead opting to steal even more clothes from Enma's adult self, this time wearing a pair of oversized deep red slacks and a black button up shirt. I had considered borrowing one of the various ties adult Enma owned, but when I realized I'd rather see Enma wearing one, I decided against it.

It had nothing to do with worrying Hibari would use it to strangle me with if his adult self, or present self, by some accident showed up.

I did ponder just how long the two of us would remain in the future. If the Varia that Adelheid was sending for us would find us. What our adult selves were up to-

Actually no, considering the morning, I found myself well capable of thinking up possible things they were doing. It left my cheeks as red as Enma's hair.

I had brought myself a chair down to the beach, preferring not to sit straight on the sand for once, but I had placed it far enough out that the waves still hit my bare feet each time they drew in towards the sand. A part of me was grateful Enma was keeping his distance. It helped me organize my thoughts a bit, as the events of the morning were still fresh in my mind. I had meant every word, truly unsure of just what I felt for Enma. I couldn't deny the possibility of a budding attraction for the Shimon boss, because I knew I felt _something_, but I was… hesitant to call it love. Kind of scared, even.

I was frightened, remembering the strange memory I'd seen of Cozart. That all of this, Enma's feelings and the possibility of my own was all just part of some plan designed by his ancestor. I knew it wasn't fair to Cozart to think that way, but if he _was_ responsible for me being a spirit and all, then he didn't exactly deserve my trust yet considering he'd given me no sign or explanation whatsoever.

I wasn't bitter at all regarding the whole, being dead issue. Not at all. I was usually too distracted by everything that I never really took the time to sort my feelings on the matter, but now that I had taken Enma's feelings into account, I found myself feeling oddly frustrated with not actually being alive.

The older Enma had said I received a real body later on, but right now I was just a spirit with an illusionary body. Before, I hadn't thought too hard about it, but as I sat there on the beach, I realized how utterly inhuman I felt. And that made me feel guilty. Enma could find himself a perfectly human, _alive_, normal girl, and instead he was in love with _me_. Even if I got a real body, would I truly be human?

I found myself staring at my hand, awkwardly raised in front of my face. It looked real. It felt real.

Resisting the urge to compare it to Enma's, I instead let out a soft sigh. Glancing at his form I noted he had actually ended up falling asleep in the sand, no doubt still tired due to his hangover. I reckoned bringing him out into the sun wasn't the brightest plan (haha), but some fresh air would be good for him in the long run.

Standing up from the chair I was seated on, I walked over to him, crouching down at his side. Just as he had before, he looked peaceful in his sleep, and I absentmindedly began running my fingers through his hair, untangling the knots in his messy hair gently. It was more for my own sake, I realized, as I found it rather calming, even soothing, slowly but surely easing away the tension in my body. It surprised me it didn't feel awkward or embarrassing, now that I knew of Enma's feelings. While it'd kind of just felt normal to touch Enma before, I had expected it to end up feeling different now.

_Does it mean… that I don't care… or my feelings all along were that of affection?_

I shook my head quickly.

_Whatever it means, feelings are good._

A frown tugged at my lips.

_Humans feel things. I feel things. _

"I'm… human."

A soft voice below me surprised me.

"You're human."

Hearing him confirm it made it hard for me not to cry. When a stray tear drop landed on his cheek, I realized I hadn't succeeded in stopping myself from crying. Enma frowned, but slowly sat back up, looking out at the sea.

"It's weird," he began, his frown being replaced by a small smile. "When we first met I thought you were just a ghost intent on eating kids, but it only took a few days of knowing you to realize that you were more human than most people I've ever met. If there's anything that's not human about you… it's probably how you tend to be too kind it's hard to believe you're not some all-loving god or something…"

I couldn't keep a smile off my lips.

"I see. I guess people might start worshipping me if I don't act meaner, then," I mumbled softly, nodding my head. It was partially an attempt in trying to keep a blush off my face and trying not to show my embarrassment at Enma's words, but I also found the idea rather amusing. When Enma turned to look me in the eyes, however, a dead serious look in his eyes, I found myself red faced regardless.

"Julie has a shrine dedicated to you in his room."

I honestly found myself at a loss for words at that, gaping in mild shock as Enma set his lips in a firm line.

"He tried to convince me to make one myself."

"And did you?" I couldn't stop myself from asking, watching Enma's eyes glint in amusement.

"I don't need a shrine to worship you."

If my face had been red before, it was worse now. Letting out an embarrassed chuckle, I scratched my cheek.

"It's like there's four of you," I mumbled, watching Enma's expression change to that of confusion.

"Well… There's you when all fired up to fight and all, then there's the drunk you, who's a total pervert-" at least he had the sense to blush at that. "-and now there's hungover you, acting all… err… smooth..? Honestly, a complete switch from your usual klutzy ways. It's almost like you read a guide on how to flirt and everything!"

When the goof I was used to suddenly returned full force, a vicious blush spreading on his cheeks, I found myself raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"… Don't tell me you actually read that line in a book."

The horrified look on his face was enough of an answer.

With a sigh I shook my head, though I had to admit I still felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Enma's words really had made me feel better, corny pick-up lines included. Still, one part of me told me that the best Enma was still his usual klutzy self.

But if he was really serious about the shrine in Julie's room, I had some things to take care of when we returned to our own time.

* * *

**Ritsu: Now accepting members for the Tomo cult. To join, all you need to do is swear your loyalty to the mighty Tomo and offer a meager donation of your lives to me- I mean, Tomo *cough*. As for that ending, I feel like Enma would rely on books to try and be smooth and seductive and flirty, when in truth he's a doofus and that's all he needs to be for me to love him. Julie doesn't exactly set a good example either… tsk.**

**But who knows, eh? He could be saying it straight from the heart. You don't know! Now, I'm off to bed! Rice and broccoli can only keep me up for so long and all~**


	49. Revelation

**Ritsu: Err, hi.**

… **Let's proceed!**

* * *

**Reviews!**

* * *

**Viviene001: I feel if anything I take far too many breaks lately… XD And I take good care of my health! … most of the time! Anyway, here's an update! :D**

**Tech-fi: The cult of Tomo is a-okay with you worshipping any other cults you'd like! You are welcomed with open arms!**

**angelacorus: O: Muy Bueno!**

**moonngirl: HE NEEDS MORE LOVE! :D I'm glad you found it too! I'm very glad you like Tomo! She's very fun to write! C: Not literal death, I hope XD New update's here!**

**BloodyBel: The mighty Tomo accepts your loyalty. And yes. There are many cookies. And cloaks. Cause cloaks are cool~**

**Meatbun Attack: Reminds me of good old ½ Prince :'D Glad you liked it (even if it was short). Yes! Tomo, soon the ship can float, and fly, and make sweet love under the moonlig- err… XD Oh gosh… That's a really cute and amusing image… geez… **

**Guest: Oh he definitely will ;D **

**TransparentAnswer: You know a man is desperate if he learns from Julie… Maybe one day he will learn XD Tomo will find that shrine! Rawr!**

**animagirl: You do? Awww :'3 I don't actually know if that line's been used someplace before, but I just… thought it sounded really sweet so I put it in :)**

**khr junkie: Oh gosh! No blood is necessary! Just your soul! Oh, and red and green candles, for future reference ;)**

* * *

Enma was an adorable sleeper. It was something I'd been aware of for a long time, having watched him sleep far too often when he was younger, but for one reason or the other he seemed even cuter now.

_... What is wrong with me..?_

I just hadn't been able to sleep much after Enma's confession. Not because I was nervous or worried, that had all passed by now. But whenever I slept, I kept having these weird dreams. They weren't nightmares or anything of the sort, rather… They were sort of uncomfortable. Everything was awkwardly tinted in red, and rose petals fluttered in the wind. Why there was wind inside of a classroom and rose petals, I had no idea. In the midst of it all, Enma would always stand, with this… look on his face. He'd turn around, look at me and sparkles would surround his face.

It was usually around that time I woke up, gasping for air and sweating profusely. Enma confessed to me, so now I suddenly dreamt of him in bishievision?!

If anything, it was rather frightening. Enma was far better in person, without mysterious special effects. But a part of me had expected I'd get weird thoughts in my head after all this. Still, with my body being the way it was, I wasn't in need of much sleep anyway.

That's what I told myself anyway, letting out another yawn as Enma sent me a look of concern. I waved my hand back and forth, trying to signal to him that I was fine, but as I let out another yawn his frown deepened.

"Tomo… Have you been getting enough sleep?"

I pouted before nodding. Enma didn't need to know the details, and besides, it wasn't like I never slept. Just not as much as I should have.

Ignoring Enma's looks for now I continued to scour the cupboards for the fruit I was craving. Thinking about it, Enma was probably more worried about me because of my other symptoms. Honestly, I had an urge for kiwis, wasn't sleeping well and had stomach cramps.

It was like he'd never dealt with a girl on her period before.

… _I bet if I felt nauseous he'd think I was pregnant…_

Enma just seemed like the kind of person who'd be silly enough to believe such a thing.

"… How can you eat those?"

I blinked, turning around to look at Enma. He was seated on a nearby chair, munching away at an apple, eyeing my kiwi with disdain.

"Kiwis? They're delicious! Why wouldn't I eat them?" I spoke, giving him a confused look. Sure, kiwis weren't for everyone, but he made it sound like they were the bane of his existence.

"… But the hairy texture is so… gross."

I blinked owlishly before letting out a chuckle. My chuckle soon turned into a whole-hearted laugh.

"You're not supposed to eat the _shell_! Come on, I'll show you," I spoke after a moment, grinning upon seeing the disgruntled pout on Enma's lips. To think he didn't even know how to eat a kiwi…

Bringing out a knife from one of the drawers, I swiftly cut a kiwi in half, handing one piece to Enma. A moment later I handed him a spoon, trying not to laugh upon seeing the confused expression on his face.

"You use the spoon and you just scoop the fruit out of the shell."

I thought it sounded simple enough, and I usually had no trouble myself, but I seemed to forget that Enma was notorious for being a klutz. Mere moments later Enma had managed to flick fruit in his face and kiwi juice all over his hands. I tried not to let the amusement I felt show, but failed miserably as Enma sent me an annoyed glare.

"It's not funny…"

Letting out a chuckle, I shook my head.

"Of course not."

* * *

In the end, I did something rather strange. I wasn't even sure what drove me to do it, but after watching Enma try and fail miserably at eating a kiwi I ended up spoon feeding him. The action didn't really register in my head until afterwards, when Enma's face grew redder than his hair and I awkwardly stuttered out an excuse before-

"Well isn't this adorable! You two make such a cute couple~"

Enma let out a choking sound as I accidentally shoved the spoon halfway down his throat from surprise. Letting out a yell, I turned around to punch the surprise guest, hearing a satisfied thunk as my fist connected with Julie's face.

Figures it had to be him.

"Why do you have to be so violent?!"

"Why do you have to stalk us!?"

"I'm not stalking you!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"YES YOU-"

Enma let out a loud cough, nursing his now sore throat. A guilty look overtook my expression.

"Errr…. Sorry about that, Enma…"

He sent me a frown, but nodded slowly. I didn't miss the look he sent Julie though. While I expected him to be mad at Julie for surprising me into shoving a spoon down his throat, he seemed more mad about the fact that he'd interrupted us.

_Huh…. _

Julie let out a sigh, crossing his arms. A serious look took over his features as he sat down by the table.

"I actually came here for a reason this time. There's… a problem. And well… Since boss from this time isn't here…" he trailed off, sending Enma a pleading look. I frowned, an unpleasant feeling settling in my gut.

"… What kind of problem?" Enma asked, a serious look on his face. The look quickly morphed into one of slack-jawed shock when Julie continued talking, however.

"Adel totally knows I was lying to her about knowing where you guys are! She was going to kill me so I told her about this island, I'm _so _sorry! She'll probably show up here soon so I thought I'd at least warn you!"

And then he was gone.

Enma and I turned to look at each other.

"… How angry do you think your older self will get if we kill Julie?"

"… I'm sure he'll see things our way if we explain…"

As it turned out, apparently Enma had a sadistic side to him too.

* * *

**Ritsu: Adel knows, huh. Sorry for the short chapter, but hey, I tried to make it lighthearted~ Next chapter will be longer, and who knows… maybe a certain Glacier guardian will show up soon, eh? This chapter is more of a 'setting it up for future events' kind of a chapter...**


	50. Bridges

**Enjoy this chapter! ... I hope. **

**Also, while this is technically chapter 49 (the Valentine bonus not included), it's also chapter 50 in a way... so yeah! WE'VE HIT CHAPTER 50! And I think this bumps the story up to 100k words as well! :D And while some of those words are replies to reviews and my own ramblings, I'd say they're all just as precious!**

* * *

**Reviews!**

* * *

**My Name is Alice: It's okay! Life gets us all sometimes, unless you're Tomo. Cause she's dea- Errr… I love kiwis, and frankly… I feel that they're underrated! And you should totally eat one!**

**WinterStormArt: Glad you think so! Hoho, cute!Enma and cute!Tomo are fun to write~ And Adel… she will appear soon, mwahaha! I shall!**

**turtlehoffmann2251: The amount of yes must be over 900- Err… wrong series!**

**Guest: XD It sure seems so! **

**angelacorus: I'm assuming you mean EnmaxTomo…? XD**

**moongirl: c: He sure is! And I'm sorry it was short! This one's longer though! Glad you still liked it! :D**

**animagirl: Hoho, any time Enma is serious or not his clumsy self… I feel like he goes from adorable to super sexy~**

**ChocolateWolfey: Mwahahah, glad you think so! C: Julie just doesn't learn… XD **

**Meatbun Attack: Yes, I have! :D I found the ending a bit iffy, but I still adore the manga as a whole (I hope it gets an anime eventually!), and Prince's meatbun is so adorable! :'D I'm glad you like it~ I wouldn't mind dreaming of Enma as a bishie either… heh~ c: Hormonal!Adel is going to be such a blast to write~!**

* * *

It was oddly calm.

In fact, it was almost creepy how calm and quiet everything was.

Like the calm before the storm, and let me tell you-

Adelheid was a storm alright. She'd have made G proud, that was for certain. I'd gotten lucky, as apparently older Enma actually _had_ escaped from quite a lot of paperwork – frankly, I had a feeling older Enma and older Tomo were both guilty of neglecting their work – additionally for one reason or the other Adel held the firm belief that as a girl, I had the privilege of not getting suffocated by breasts.

I was quite relieved as Adel was still kind of a stranger to me and she outright intimidated me when full of hormones. Enma was… rather unhappy with his predicament. While he didn't seem to mind getting scolded for his actions – even though they were his older self's actions – it was the part where Adel went mother hen on him he seemed to mind.

"Adel! I can't… breathe!"

It was fun to watch though, even if Enma sent me dark looks every time an amused smile slipped onto my lips.

Much like how Julie had told us, it had only been mere minutes before she appeared. How she had gotten there so quickly, we didn't know nor did we question. Adelheid was Adelheid, and just looking at her bust told anyone that the laws of physics and gravity did not apply to her.

Still, a part of me was somewhat concerned with the fact that last I checked, pregnant women were supposed to take it easy and err… Adelheid was doing the opposite.

But when Enma brought up that fact and received a dropkick to the face, I concluded it was probably healthier for everyone to let her be.

Pregnant women were scary.

* * *

It had been an hour.

Tsuna was freaking out.

Well, he'd been freaking out since the beginning, but he'd slowly but surely spiraled into an even greater ball of terror.

An hour, Reborn had told him, they would be back in _an hour_.

It took him every ounce of the sensible part of his mind to stop him from tearing his hair right off. A few tufts had already hit the grass by that time, however, and the nest of hair on his head had thusly diminished slightly.

Reborn was going to make him bald.

And possibly dead.

_No, I'm definitely dead!_

He'd resorted to praying for Enma's and Tomo's safe return at this point, trying to appease the two Shimon in his house at the same time. Needless to say, he was failing miserably.

And then Reborn had to go and kick him. Again.

"Dame-Tsuna, calm down or I'll kill you."

_You'll kill me anyway!_ His mind supplied, the boy letting out a groan of despair and frustration.

"You said they'd be back by now!"

"I lied."

"That's pretty obvious, Reborn!"

The hitman proceeded to ignore his student, a small smirk on his lips. Naturally, he would do the same for Tsuna should he ever have a falling out with his love interest.

Of course, he couldn't guarantee Tsuna would arrive in the future clothed, but some sacrifices had to be made, didn't they?

Not that his student ever had a say in anything, should it happen.

Almost as if reading the hitman's mind, Tsuna let out a sob.

_Please come back soon!_

* * *

"You have no idea why you have yet to return to the past?"

Enma and I shook our heads in unison as Adel's frown grew deeper.

"When I contacted Sawada, I heard nothing about this," she continued, crossing her arms (which seemed to take some effort considering she was quite a few weeks along) promptly. It was clear she was annoyed that her own time's boss was nowhere to be found.

"I suspect it's all Reborn's planning, to be honest…" I managed to utter, flinching when her gaze turned to me. She wasn't even glaring, but gosh, she was intense when serious.

I pretended I didn't notice the comforting squeeze Enma gave my hand though, doing my best not to let my eyes stray from Adel's own.

"It'd be… best if the two of you returned soon."

We couldn't agree more.

"… Also, why are you wearing..?" she trailed off, staring at older Enma's boxers that were snuggly fit around my waist. Enma had gone back to wearing his own clothes once they were dry, but I had kept the underwear I'd so casually stolen instead. Frankly, while I rather liked my dress, I felt like it was time for a change.

Though Enma would probably force me out of his older self's underwear at some point, I was gonna enjoy it while it lasted.

"Cause they're comfy."

Surprisingly, the answer satisfied her. Enma sent me an exasperated look.

"… Very well, until your older selves return, I have little choice but to request your assistance," she spoke after a moment and a feeling of dread hit me. Whatever she needed our assistance with was either paperwork, 'work' or beating up Julie or something. I wouldn't really mind the last one, but neither Enma nor I were excited at the prospect of work.

"Enma, I would like you to keep an eye on Julie."

The tone in her voice had an unsaid 'stalk him to the ends of the earth if need be'.

Enma hesitantly nodded, but made to move to leave the room. When a few minutes of awkward silence went by, Adel let out a cough, motioning for Enma to up and disappear.

"… I've assigned you your task, Enma. Please see to it that it is done."

Translation: Get the hell out before I have a mood swing.

Enma complied, sending me an apologetic look, seemingly wanting to say something to me but deciding against it.

… It was probably something corny.

_I'm kinda curious…_

"… So uhhmm… Adelheid-san…?" I started, before jumping in surprise as the older woman embraced me.

"I was so worried when I heard you and Enma had seemingly disappeared… thank goodness you're both safe."

"… Adelheid-san…"

The woman holding me seemed to regain her composure, swiftly separating from me, but her lips held a small smile not previously there.

"But that isn't what I wanted your help with. I was a bit… overcome with emotions, I apologize."

I couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping my lips.

"Don't worry about it."

She nodded before sitting back down on the nearby couch.

"It's… a tad embarrassing to ask this, but frankly… it would be even more so had it been the Tomo of this time…"

… _Should I be worried?_

"… Julie recently asked me, you see… and so… there are certain preparations that need to be made. I… was never very interested in all this, so I… I would like your help picking out one…"

My face morphed into one of confusion.

"Picking out what..?"

A blush erupted on her cheeks.

"A wedding dress…"

* * *

**Ritsu: I keep bringing you guys late chapters and short chapters… but errr… it's for a good cause! Honest! It's totally not because I'm working on four other fics besides this one… Mwahahah, two of those are on here… but what could the other two be ;) ? I know for a fact one of them will make some people very happy…**

**Well, hopefully both will, but I know with certainty one will… hehe…**

**Anyways! Next chapter will have an omake! … And hopefully finished prizes. I'm such a procrastinator… **


	51. Tomo, Ten Years Later

**Ritsu: So, not a one word title. Thusly, chapter of major importance. Well, all the chapters are important, but y'know what I mean. Anyways! Read on, dear readers. Read on.**

**This was supposed to be up around the same time as First and Kokuyo, but was delayed due to a revelation that I'm quite dumb at times and clearly things stick to my mind more than I thought. Anyways! Gogo!**

* * *

**Reviews~**

* * *

**TransparentAnswer: Indeed~ Julie did kiss Adel at one point when they were younger and all and it's really hinted at, I feel like XD I ship it so hard~**

**My Name is Alice: You always make me blush with your reviews ;/w/; Thank you very much for the lovely words~ I'd send you a heart, but FF removes 'em and all… I'm glad I do so! Enjoy this update! :D**

**WinterStormArt: Mwahahah, indeed XD I would definitely freak out myself… Glad you think it was adorable! Bwahaha XD Oh dear… well, she'll need baby clothing eventually too… (oho, I see, I see!)**

**Viviene001: Yusha! :D Here's an update!**

**Flaming Belladonna: Glad you think so c: And yes, she sure is XD Oh my~ (It'll be our secret ;) )**

**angelacorus: Haha, no worries c: Oh there will be jealous!Enma in future chapters, dontcha worry~! **

**OceanRuins: Mwahahah, SOON YOU WILL KNOW :D**

**AvatarNIX: … I love your username. And yes, a wedding dress XD It'll make total sense this chapter, though, I promise c: (Removed the dot because FF kept removing your name D: )**

**animagirl: WOAH. … actually yeah, I kinda understand the want to eat him, now that you mention it… Glad you do c: And actually, as a matter of fact I do have a TsunaxOC story planned~ **

**kylC: Exactly! Adelheid is Adelheid. And man, did she grow to become a big favorite character of mine… XD Oooh, glad you're excited for it~ I hope you enjoy it~!**

**Meatbun Attack: Oooh, yes, Doll is such a cutie! X3 I really came to find Kenshin and Caelus cute too~ aaah~ Pffft, indeed… I've never had much trouble with my temper (but then, I rarely ever get really angry anyway), but I've seen some hormonal women in my days… Yusha~ Mwahaha, soon all will be revealed ;D**

* * *

A wedding dress.

Adelheid was getting married?

I blinked owlishly, tilting my head to the side.

"Eh?"

Adel sent me a soft smile, the kind I'd seen her send Enma back when she was ink on paper. Seeing it in real life was… breathtaking.

"Y-you're getting married?"

She nodded, the smile still on her lips.

"Yes… I'm not the only one, though. There's going to be a double wedding," she explained swiftly, seemingly amused at my slack jawed expression. Two weddings? Who else was getting hitched?

"W-who?"

There was a glint in Adel's eyes.

"You'd be surprised at who it is…"

I blinked.

"Don't tell me…"

I gasped.

"Gokudera-san and Shitopi-chan are getting hitched?!"

Adel blinked, sending me a disbelieving look before she let out a chuckle.

"No, though I admit, they would make quite the couple…"

I sighed, shaking my head.

"Well, I guess I can just find out, huh…" I said after a while, nodding to myself. I wasn't in a rush anyway, since we weren't exactly sure when we'd go back and all.

_It'd be fun to go to their wedding, hehe…_

We decided on going at a later date, however, as it'd take us quite a while just to get off the island. It was nice though. I had to admit, I was looking forward to some girl time. Maybe Shitopi-chan would be there too, I wasn't sure, to be honest, but I hoped she would be.

I'd promised to keep quiet to Enma about it though. Apparently he wasn't supposed to know about it or something. It was all quite strange, in my honest opinion. And suspicious. I could practically smell _Reborn_ all over it. Well, not literally, since I had no idea what Reborn smelled like, but-

Regardless, something was up, that much I was certain of, but a part of me was looking forward to it. I mean, the wedding of one of my ships was amazing and I truly hoped that future me had grown to become close to both of them. I know I was going to do my best to become their friends, at least.

Those thoughts kept swirling in my head, even as we'd reached Shimon headquarters, and I barely even noticed how messy 'my' room was or the fact that I was about to drown in dirty socks.

Going wedding dress shopping was something I never thought I'd get to do, after all! Even if I wasn't the one actually buying one.

"Tomo?" Adelheid spoke suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"How about… the day after tomorrow?"

I blinked slowly before it clicked in my head just what she meant.

"Ah, sure, sure! Is it just gonna be us or?"

She shook her head.

"There will be a few others… I believe you will have the opportunity to meet two of them tomorrow… But that is not the only thing I wanted to talk about."

She handed me a small wrapped box, seemingly hesitant, which struck me as very odd. I didn't call her out on it, but I did send her a look. Her face took on a more strict expression before she cleared her throat.

"The Tomo of this time asked me to give that to you. According to her, it was of the utmost importance you received it," she spoke and her face softened before she continued. "She said it was something only 'her younger self' would understand, and that you would appreciate it. I'll leave you now."

And then she left the room, leaving me in confusion as I stared at the small box in my hands.

Something from my future self? I'd appreciate it? No one else would understand?

If it had to do with my death, then really, Enma would understand too, wouldn't he? I had told him, after all.

So then, it had to do with something else?

_To be honest… I feel kind of nervous now…_

Tugging at the ribbon wrapped around the box, I let out a sigh before finally tugging on it hard enough to undo the knot. Next, I removed the top of the box slowly, as if something might jump out. When the top was off and safely discarded into the sea of socks, I found myself staring in slight fascination at the even smaller box inside. It looked just like the Vongola boxes that stored animals or equipment. It was plain in comparison to the boxes Tsuna and his friends had, but I noted with a small smile that every member of the Shimon family had signed their names onto the top of the box.

There was a glimmer, and I picked up the box only to find a ring carefully placed in the corner. A green crystal like shard was attached to it, signifying it was a lightning ring.

_Of course… There wouldn't be a point in giving me a box I couldn't open…_

Shaking my head, I put the ring on and found myself staring at it. It was simple as well, much like everything in 'my' room seemed to be. The walls were a soft beige, the floor covered in a plush deep blue carpet – and at least a few hundred socks – and apart from a desk, chair and closet, there wasn't much else to see. The less serious part of my mind noted I probably spent more time in a different room, one belonging to a certain redhead.

I told that part to stuff it.

"… My resolve, right?" I mumbled to myself, watching the ring light up, small green sparks seemingly coming out of it. It had been easier than I thought, summoning my resolve, that is. But then, Enma and I were in a good place now, so to speak, and I had a strong urge to keep it that way for years to come.

There was a flash as the box opened, but instead of the weapon or animal I had expected, the only thing that came out of it was a small camera.

A camera that sprung to life out of seemingly nowhere, a video instantly playing on the screen. Initially, I panicked and I soon found myself falling off the bed before I finally grabbed the camera and brought it closer to my face.

A small gasp escaped my lips and I stared at a face so familiar one would think we were the same person. In a way, we were.

_"Hey there, chibi me! If you're seeing this, it means Adelheid managed to get this to you without anyone else finding out!"_

I blinked, a suspicious feeling spreading throughout my body.

_"I bet I made that sound suspicious, huh?"_ the older Tomo spoke with a smile, as if reading my mind. In fact, it was a bit creepy…

_"Anyway… I don't have a whole lot of time to say this, so I'll try to make it brief. I don't actually know how old you are right now, so I can only hope you'll know what I'm talking about when I say this,"_ she took a brief pause, glancing at something off screen with a small frown before she looked back at the camera, muttering something about an impatient brute before continuing, though she spoke in a significantly quieter voice. _"I found out some things. Cozart was involved, but he wasn't the only one. Giotto had a hand in it too. But you and I… we weren't chosen. I know this sounds really confusing and I wish… I wish I understood it more, but the information was hard to come by and unless by some miracle I could meet either of them, I doubt there's much more to find… Sorry."_

She looked apologetic, but also tense. Clearly, neither of us enjoyed being in the dark about our existence.

_"I'm going to try and get into touch with Byakkun,"_ I cringed at the nickname. _"-and see if Yuni-chan might be able to at least summon the will of Giotto here with Tsuna-san's assistance. From what I've found out, the timeline is rather tricky and so for one reason or the other, they've been brought to our time once already, possibly creating a paradox what with Daemon and all… so chances are slim Giotto will even be willing to show, but it's worth a shot, right? He kinda… owes it to us, don't you think?"_

Her smile looked forced, but I still found myself feeling somewhat optimistic upon hearing her words. Adelheid's message made a bit more sense now as well, since I had refrained from telling Enma about the 'memory' I had been shown with Cozart and Giotto. Apparently, the future me hadn't told him either.

_"If I do manage to get ahold of him without arousing suspicion, I'll make another video, okay? Hang in there, chibi!"_ she spoke quickly, sending the camera a wave before quickly turning it off. The sudden lack of light in the room – I really should've turned on the lights – left me feeling a bit disoriented before I swiftly started mashing the buttons on the camera, bringing up a second video. I didn't even hesitate to press play.

This time, my older self looked significantly less happy, a deep frown on her lips and instead of starting out cheerily, she let out a sigh.

_"I know I said I'd make another video if my plan worked out… and it did, to a point, so here I am. I got ahold of both Tsuna-san and Byakkun. Yuni-chan had no problem with trying to help me either, but… Giotto's will refused to be summoned. And I know it makes him sound like an ass, which he no doubt is, but I can sort of understand him. The real Giotto didn't put his will in a ring so it could play twenty questions with every other spirit sent its way. Besides… Yuni-chan's not an Arcobaleno anymore either, so it's not surprising. Haha…"_ she trailed off, rubbing the back of her head. A frown had settled on my lips as well as I watched my future self let out a groan of frustration.

_"At times like these I really wish we could just go back in time, you know? To ask them what they were thinking… how they did it… everything,"_ she continued, and this time I swallowed the lump in my throat, not sure how to react to the fact that my future self was now crying on camera.

_"I want to know the truth… about myself. You do too, I'm sure… It just sucks the rest of the world is so uncooperative, you know?"_

She let out a bitter chuckle.

_"Somehow, I get the feeling Cozart's nicer. And I'm not playing favorites or anything… It's just that he strikes me as nicer. If Giotto really was such a nice guy, he'd at least throw me a bone or… or something! And don't even get me started on the fact that we had to deal with his illusionist! Daemon started acting up during his own time, so why the hell did a bunch of kids have to clean up? Not that I think Cozart was very smart either. I think he should've made sure the truth was given to his future generations… but what do I know? I'm not the boss of a mafia family after all!"_

I couldn't stop myself from laughing, watching my older self rant and throw what looked like dolls representing said mafia primos into a laundry basket. The loud thump indicated it was empty apart from them.

_"But hey, at least there aren't human eating ghouls or vampires and viruses that kill off almost everyone! Nor do we have weird guns that tell you if we're criminals in mere seconds or giant flying swords in the sky! We've only got uncooperative spirits, myself excluded, flames that come out of our souls or something, time travelers, baby hitmen… the list goes on and on…"_

She let out a sigh, this time lying down on the very same bed I had fallen off. She stared at the camera, tilting her head to the side.

_"Sometimes I miss it… the life I had before this one…"_ she trailed off yet again, a sad look overtaking her features. _"Not that I can even remember it… but I've got this feeling in my gut that tells me it was a lot simpler… But then there's the part of me that really loves this life… All the friends I've made… Hah… especially Enma and Mukuro… Hell, even Byakkun, though I admit it took me a while before I really warmed up to him. But don't tell anyone else, okay? We don't wanna give either of them ego boosts, do we?"_

She exhaled, a smile now on her lips.

_"Sorry for ranting… The truth is, I can't really talk about some of this stuff with just anyone, but sometimes it just gets harder and harder to stay quiet about it… Still, sorry I couldn't find any information, but hey… Maybe you'll have more luck? Listen, the thing I said before, about us not being chosen… I did some thinking, and well… Like I said, we were picked at random, there is no doubt about that… but… if you think about it, if Cozart wanted to protect his future generations, it wouldn't make sense for there to not be a spirit in the ring until the tenth generation…"_

_I don't like where this is going…_

Nor did I like the serious look on her face.

_"I think… there were others, before us. Which begs the question… what happened to them? Will the same fate await us? … I doubt I'll be able to find out anything else, so this'll be the last video… Take care of yourself, okay? And… please destroy this camera after looking through everything. I… I'm not ready to tell anyone about this, and I doubt you are either."_

I could definitely agree with her there.

_"If anyone asks… you only received a storage box and a ring, yeah? Okay… I think that's everything. Bye, chibi me!"_

This time when the video ended and I clicked the 'next' button, it simply switched to the first video. It left me feeling a bit sad, but at the same time I understood she was being cautious. Considering her words, three people already knew about the ring and its past to some extent, and at least Adelheid knew she was hiding something. So I destroyed the camera, smashing it into a wall. I left the remains of it lying on the floor after experimentally frying it with my flames, honestly too tired to care – and the room was so messy anyway.

I'd just have to sleep on it, and see if I could figure something out.

_Back in my time… Yuni's still an Arcobaleno, but we don't even know each other, do we..? _

A sigh left my lips.

_But Giotto's probably still a hardass so it'd hardly make a difference… _

"Stupid mafia bosses…"

* * *

"A…Achoo!"

"Are you okay boss?"

"Ah… I'm fine, Romario… But all the papers…"

* * *

"...Achoo."

"… Did Xanxus just sneeze..?"

"Shhh! What if he hears you?!"

* * *

"A~choo~!"

"… Byakuran-sama..?"

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Are you becoming sick, princess?"

* * *

"Achoo!"

"No one better be talking shit about the Tenth!"

* * *

I could vaguely hear Enma let out a loud sneeze in the distance.

… _Weird._

* * *

**Ritsu: So… mostly dialogue… some more information regarding the spirit thing, me dropping a bunch of references to animes I've watched recently etc etc. Now then, here's the promised omake! It's kinda AU-ish (for anyone who gets the reference I put it in, you'll figure out why)~**

* * *

_Ha[ru]hi_

* * *

Haru was different, I mused to myself the moment I saw her. Her appearance wasn't too different, but something about her just struck me as… odd. When she had first laid eyes on me, the confusion was evident in her eyes. Her confusion itself wasn't that weird, we'd never met after all, but it was the haunted look in her eyes that gave it away, to be honest.

It was a look I'd often seen in the mirror, after all.

So when I approached her that day, making sure we were alone, I sent her a mysterious smile. Her eyes widened, in shock or surprise I wasn't sure, but she composed herself mere seconds later.

"I'm Tomo. Nice to meet you."

She seemed hesitant at first, as if she wasn't sure if I was real or just a figment of her imagination before she finally answered.

"Haru…"

I nodded slowly, honestly trying my best not to spook her. I'd been wanting to befriend more and more people, after all, and while I reckoned I'd get along fine with most of them, I knew relationships still took work. And really… It wouldn't really do to scare her off during our first meeting.

The conversation was mostly one-sided, but I found that I didn't really mind that much. A few stares were sent our way, and I vaguely wondered if the Vongolas were used to seeing a different side of Haru – hahi's and all – but I promptly ignored them.

We spoke about a lot of things, even though I did most of the talking, and I think that when I left Tsuna's house that day – which was significantly more crowded than usual – I did so with one more friend in my book.

At least, I hoped so.

* * *

**Ritsu: But wait there's more…**

* * *

_Millefiore_

* * *

White really did look good on her, he mused to himself. In fact, he hadn't hesitated to assign her to the White spell division when he'd seen a picture of her in a simple, but elegant, white dress she supposedly used to wear before that atrocious Shimon uniform. He simply couldn't stand the thing – she just looked so- so… dead – her skin looked even paler in the dark jacket. White… White fit her much better. It fit her soul better too. She wasn't full of darkness, of sin, like so many others. She was pure, like freshly fallen snow.

A part of him wished others would see that.

She herself seemed to fail to see it. It bothered him, but not enough to act. Honestly, he knew it was fairly obvious he was playing favorites already, but it wouldn't do to make it even more obvious. Especially with the Black spell members around. They were troublesome enough as it was, and while he doubted they'd try anything, he couldn't be sure. Should they find out that Tomo was, in fact, not even Gesso and still part of the White spell, he was sure there'd be trouble. After all, the Shimon had been integrated into Black spell, though they operated from their own headquarters so it wasn't as if anyone apart from the top brass that even knew about them. He intended it that way, after all.

Though it still surprised him she had agreed so quickly to his deal. It surprised him even more how she'd warmed up to him, week after week that passed by.

He wanted to be with her more. See her every day, be by her side, talk to her, touch her, kiss her-

But he couldn't, he told himself. He _couldn't_.

"… Byaku-chi?"

He blinked, snapping out of his thoughts upon hearing her call him by that nickname. He'd honestly said it as a joke, not expecting her to actually use it, but it seemed she was still capable of surprising him.

"Hmm~?"

She sent him a small frown. He didn't like it very much, preferring it when she smiled.

"Are you… happy?" she questioned him, concern lacing her tone. He liked that. She had only known him for months, and before they had gotten to know each other, he had no doubts she found it difficult to consider him trustworthy.

_But then_, he mused to himself, _perhaps I'm not quite as cold as I used to be…_

"I feel fine~"

He really wasn't though. He was far from fine, in fact. But how was he supposed to tell her that he'd only be fine if-

"Feeling fine and being happy are two different things…" she trailed off, interrupting his thoughts once more. He blinked owlishly, before letting out a hum.

"Fair enough~ But then, I'm not really feeling very happy today, Momo-chan~"

The look of surprise on her face was adorable, he found himself thinking.

"O… Oh. I see…"

"But you know what would make me re~ally happy, Momo-chan~?"

"… I'm not sure I _want_ to know…"

He sent her a closed eye smile.

"If you gave me a nice big kiss, right here~" he spoke merrily, pointing a pale finger at his lips, tapping them once before tilting his head to the side.

A blush erupted on Tomo's cheeks and her lips tugged into a frown.

"That's not funny…"

Opening his eyes, Byakuran met her stare evenly before his closed again. He found it difficult to lie to her whenever he met her gaze.

"But you're so cute when you blush~!"

With a huff, she turned around and promptly left his office, her cheeks still bright red. She didn't look back.

She didn't notice how his eyes opened and softened as he watched her walk away.

She didn't notice how they betrayed his true feelings, exposing his lie.

She didn't notice how badly he wanted her to stay even if just for a mere second longer.

She didn't notice… how serious he had been just then.

And she never would notice, would she?

* * *

**Ritsu: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it's omakes, even if one of them is sorta AU and the other is from the future that Tsuna and co actually changed but regardless… Now then, there's a meaning to both of these actually.**

**Both are, sort of, references to things. If you can figure both of them out… well… you'll get a little something~**


	52. Area

**Ritsu: … The title of the chapter totally isn't a pun because this is the official chapter 51 (not counting the Valentine bonus as a chapter). I swear I'm not trying to be funny. Honest. No aliens will be present this chapter, okay? Unless Tomo counts..?**

**Millefiore Tomo art is up! Check my profile and it can be found underneath the TSOK art bracket!**

**And I got more fanart! Thank you very much AkariSawada from DA (I'm afraid I don't know your name here on ff-net?) as well as KeranWest! (Put a dot between Keran and West!) Check out my profile for a link to Akari's lovely fanart and check out Keran's profile for a link to her fanart!**

**Additionally, while at least one person figured out the Haru omake reference… nobody seemed to figure out the Byakuran omake one… hehe… **

**Whew, now that THAT'S over, onwards to the reviews~**

**My Name is Alice: Mwahahah, I'll give you a hint- no… nvm. I can't give a good one that's not obvious D: And yes. That is your Haru. So much your Haru. Well, I tried, anyway XD I figured she'd be a bit freaked out meeting someone that's not supposed to be in KHR. SO IT ISN'T SOMETHING DIFFERENT! Rawr! Glad I did! (wow that sounds horrible…) Here's more! :D**

**AvatarNIX: Yush! C: I'm not 100% sure of the details either but I think one couple just goes after the first one… yeah. About time we got some plot, right? Coughcough, I'm hoping all questions will be answered eventually XD Chain sneezes are a must! I'm glad you enjoyed the omakes c: Haha, well, that is a working theory as well, but I will admit it was a reference to a Haru in a story I enjoy reading~ D'aawww, he will find love! … someday D': (Oh, and TG was one of the references, Owari No Seraph was the vampire one and P-P was one as well. The giant flying swords are a reference to K C:)**

**TransparentAnswer: Mwahah c: All will be revealed soon. Glad you caught them all! Cookie for you! :D **

**Promakhos: ;-; Poor guy just wanted some luff…**

**Lilia: Awww… And yes, I am indeed! :D Glad you do! I quite enjoy writing it. Even the sad parts… And the cute parts! Here's an update for ya! :D**

**animagirl: Mwahah, yes it did! :D More light will be shed upon that soon!**

**Guest: Hahaha XDD My gosh, that would certainly make an interesting omake, wouldn't it? Oh dear… glad you think so :'D … and I probably should, huh? (And yes, it was! :D )**

**Flaming Belladonna: Oho? Who knows? :'D Ah yes, indeed! Would've been a bummer if it hadn't been anything at all! The sneezing part became surprisingly popular XD Byakuran… poor marshmallow just wants the luff~ Glad you did! :D**

**OceanRuins: Glad you liked it c: Mwahahah, maybe~?**

**HeroProject: C: Yay, I'm happy you liked it! Byakuran holds a special place in my heart, the adorable bugger… Even if he brings out the feels. And don't worry, chances are fairly big I will c:**

* * *

Things were different. Instead of the usual forests or plains I found myself underwater. Instead of bushes or trees or flowers I gazed at corals, seaweed and anemones. The ground was rocky and uneven, but a short distance away it was covered by sand instead and I didn't hesitate to move forward, softly sighing at the comforting feeling of sand between my toes instead of rocks. It was then I noticed the other figure standing mere meters away from me.

A frown tugged at my lips.

My head really hurt. I'd never really suffered from migraines before, but I found myself noting that what started out as a headache was definitely evolving into one.

It sucked, quite frankly, and the look on Mukuro's face was _not_ helping.

"… Your timing sucks, Mukuro."

The illusionist merely smirked, tilting his head to the side. The action vaguely reminded me of an owl, but I didn't voice that opinion out loud.

"So, what's with the aquarium today?" I questioned him this time, blinking in slight surprise when a bench appeared behind me. Deciding not to dwell on it, I sat down, trying to ignore how the older Mukuro seemed to find my height amusing as he almost towered over me once he sat down.

"You created this place, not I. The sea has the capability of growing quite chaotic. I wonder, what could it be that's causing you such turmoil?"

It was there, that slight curious tone, but mostly he sounded mocking. I didn't find him particularly offensive, I was too used to him by now, and so let out a sigh and shook my head instead of retaliating.

"I… I can't really tell you that…" I mumbled, sending him a cautious glance. He didn't look angry, at least. If anything, he seemed amused.

"I see."

My eyes closed and opened rapidly, but it became apparent he wasn't going to say anything else. Instead, he simply stared at me. It wasn't a mocking stare, and the amusement that had been there previously was gone.

… _He's thinking about something, isn't he?_

A moment later I found myself tempted to face palm, considering Mukuro was always thinking about something. Plotting and planning ways of overturning the mafia and whatnot. Tearing my gaze away from his, I studied the colorful landscape around me. A glance upwards told me Mukuro had been correct about his earlier statement, waves forming on the surface above us. It looked like it would be a pretty bad storm.

"… If I'm in turmoil, why are we down here instead of in the storm?"

He was quiet for a moment before answering, sounding so incredibly _not_ Mukuro-

"Because you find my presence calming."

\- There was a hint of amusement and he was back to being Mukuro.

A hand ruffled my hair.

"You should sleep."

I didn't bother telling him that the one keeping me from sleeping was sitting right next to me, instead I let my head land on his shoulder, a sigh escaping my lips.

"I can't actually sleep, you know that."

He chuckled.

"It's been a day. You need rest to be able to deal with a hormonal woman in a bridal gown store."

I couldn't help but feel like he was exaggerating, because there was simply no way I had spent an entire day mulling over the things my future self had told me. Simply no way. I would've gotten hungry eventually and-

I frowned.

… _Right, food isn't… isn't an actual necessity for me… I forgot…_

"I didn't notice… but how would you know?"

"Chrome is going too. She has attempted to speak to you several times."

"Ah."

We grew silent after that, some sort of silent understanding between us. Older Mukuro was nice, I noted to myself. Nice, but I couldn't escape the feeling that deep down, he was really sad.

And for what reason, I just couldn't figure out.

* * *

The next time my eyes opened, they met a concerned lone purple eye. I wasn't sure how Chrome had even gotten into my room – though a voice in the back of my head promptly told me I never locked the door – but I felt surprisingly at ease upon realizing it was her.

"What time is it..?" I managed to mumble, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. It was weird, really, knowing I hadn't actually slept for real, yet still feeling like I had. Chrome looked a bit lost for a moment before she managed a small smile.

"Ah… it's almost one in the afternoon… Mukuro-sama said you needed plenty of rest…"

Instead of questioning it – Mukuro would never learn to butt out of other people's problems – I merely nodded, sending her a grateful look. At least she'd been nice enough to actually wake me up, after all.

"Are… Are the others here?"

She nodded, glancing at the door.

"Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan arrived yesterday… Shitopi-chan returned this morning."

As she didn't seem too keen on talking about it, I didn't ask her when she herself had arrived, instead following her somewhat uncertain steps throughout the base. It was fairly obvious she hadn't been here that much, but mere minutes later we'd managed to get to the kitchen.

Clearly, my sense of direction could learn from her at times.

A moment later I was fussily pushed into the kitchen by the other girls that were waiting, and I valiantly sat through at least an hour of discussing what kind of dress would look best of Adelheid.

It was… surprisingly fun.

* * *

Enma slowly made his way forward, peeking past another corner. He honestly believed Julie knew he'd been following him, but simply found it amusing.

Enma quite wished Julie would just call him out on it instead of playing along, sick of the beaming sun practically setting his red hair alight. His usually pale face was flush with red and Enma had no doubts he'd be dealing with sunburn.

… _Adel… Please don't force me to do this ever again…_

An hour later when Julie had promptly ambushed him and shoved him into a dress, Enma vowed to sic Tomo on him at the next possibly opportunity.

* * *

"… R… Reborn?"

The hitman sent him a piercing stare.

"Shouldn't… Shouldn't they be back now?"

"…"

"…Y-you said it would only be an hour… didn't you?"

"I lied."

Tsuna fainted.

* * *

**Ritsu: This… is a really crappy chapter. It's short and ugh, I just needed to get it done. It's super late too, sorry. Thing is, in two days (depending on time zones) I will be performing in a play. We'll be performing all weekend and the past weeks have been filled with rehearsals and I've been getting home late too tired to write. Additionally, we're getting close to ending this arc, and hopefully two or three more chapters will wrap up the future bonding arc. While going back to canon will be… frustrating from a 'having to reread everything again' viewpoint, I do have some great plans for it! Next chapter will be longer, hopefully not as late and I will see you then!**


	53. Update Notice

Ritsu here! So, I've been MIA for quite some time, haven't I? Well, truth is I've TRIED to go back to these stories to continue them, but I just haven't been able to. But, I do enjoy what I've written, and I don't want to give up on them, so I've decided to go through the previous chapters to rewrite them a bit to raise their quality. I don't know how long this'll take, but I hope everyone will be able to wait patiently.

I sincerely apologize for disappearing for so long. Rest assured that things are MUCH better for me than they were way back when I took my break, and I'm very grateful for everyone's kind words!

-Ritsu


End file.
